find a Love
by dhiya chan
Summary: Rukia Ukitake..gadis SMA yang tak pernah punya pacar semenjak SMP,berkeinginan untuk punya pacar..namun banyak rintangan yang dia hadapai untuk menemukan cinta sejati nya...
1. Chapter 1

Bleach punyanya om saya **Tite Kubo**.. PLAK! * Ditabokin Tite kubo*  
>Maaf om,,Cuma minjem karekter nya bentar doank...Bleach teteap milik mu kOk Om... –Puppy eyes Mode on-<br>Oke ! Tak perlu berlama-lama langsung aja kita mulai cerita nya !

*Chapter 1

"Mata mu Indah"kata seoarang laki laki yang tinggi ,,kulit putih,yang wajah nya tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam, berbicara pada sosok gadis kecil berusia 3 tahun. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum mendengar pria itu.  
>"Mau tidak menikah dengan kakak kalau udah besar nanti ?tanya pria itu.<br>"Mau !"Jawab sang gadis dengan polos nya..  
>sang pria itu hanya tersenyum "Tunggu kakak yach..Kakak mu pergi sebentar,nanti kakak akan kembali.. Kalau kakak udah kembali..Rukia chan jangan pacaran sama siapapun yach ..."ucap pria itu sambil mengacak rambut gadis itu dengan lembut,kemudian pergi melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu menuju kegelapan yang semakin membuat sosok tubuhnya mulai menghilang dari gadis kecil itu.<br>"Tunggu !"teriak gadis itu sambil berlari menyusul pria itu. Mengangkat tangan kanannya mencoba menggapai sosok yang mulai menghilang ditengah kegelapan. Namun sayang,,saat gadis itu berhasil menggapainya...

KRINGGG !

Bunyi jam beker menggema disebuah kamar kecil yang bernuansakan warna ungu muda,tampak sang pemilik kamar berusaha menggapai jam beker di sisi tempat tidur dengan enggannya. Mata nya terbelalak melihat jam beker yang sudah digapainya.  
>"TELATTTTTT !"pekiknya sambil meloncat dari kamar tidur. Sang gadis itu pun langsung bergegas kekamar mandi dengan brutalnya. Menggosok gigi dengan secepat kilat ,membasuh wajanya dengan air,dan langsung memakai seragam sekolahnya.<br>Mendemngar bunyi gaduh dari tangga rumah nya,sesosk wanita dewasa dengan rambut disanggul tinggi dikepala nya tersenyum saat melihat gadis yang berlari menuju ruang makan.  
>"pelan-pelan Rukia"ucap wanita itu sambil meletakan piring di meja makannya.<br>"maaf oka –san ,aku sudah sangat buru-buru. Hari ini upacara penerimaan murid baru. Kalau aku telat nanti aku bisa dihukum. Sudah dulu ya oka-san,aku berangkat dulu"mengambil sepotong roti diatas piring kemudian mencium wanita itu.  
>"hati-hati ya"sambil melihat anak gadis nya yang sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.<br>"loh,,Rukia chan sudah pergi ya ?"tanya seorang pria berambut putih panjang pada wanita yang masih bergelut dengan piring diatas meja.  
>"sudah"jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum kemudian menghampiri laki-laki itu dan merapikan dasi serta kerah bajunya.<br>"hahhh...tidak terasa Rukia chan sudah jadi siswi SMA yang berusia 15 tahun. Sepertinya baru kemarin saja dia menangis saat kugendong pertama kali nya"sambil menghela nafas panjang.  
>"hehehe,dasar kau ini. Itu kan sudah 15 tahun yang lalu,dan sekarang Rukia sudah meninjak remaja. Kau jangan menggangap nya seperti anak kecil lagi Tuan Joushiro Ukitake."ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum. "semoga saja Rukia chan bisa mendapatkan banyak teman di hari pertamanya ini,aku berharap dia membawa teman spesial nya kerumah. Ahh,,jadi tidak sabar saat itu datang"<br>"h-hei,apa maksud mu ? Rukia chan masih kecil Retsu. Belum saat nya dia memiliki p-pacar"ucap pria itu yang sedikit kaget dengan ucapan istrinya.  
>"berhentilah bersikap seperti itu,kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan Rukia. Aku tau kau khawatir bila Rukia mendapatkan pacar nanti kau takut dia tidak perhatian lagi denganmu kan ? tenang saja,dia bukan orang seperti itu,jadi berhentilah bersikap protektif padanya"sambil tersenyum jahil.<br>"s-si..siapa yang protektif,aku hanya tidak ingin Rukia...sudah lah ! ayo cepat kita pergi . Nanti kau terlambat sampai di rumah sakit"ucpa pria itu mengalihkan pembicaraaan dengan wajah nya yang memerah. Sang istri pun hanya tersenyum melihat suami nya yang sedang blushing.

Di SMA Karakura. Tampak sseorang gadis berlari di di halamn belakang sekolah menuju sebuah gedung. Samar-samar terdengar suara Kepala Sekolah yang seang membri pidato penyambutan untuk sisiwa baru si SMA tersebut. Perlahan-lahan gadis trsebut membuka pintu pintu gedung tersebut agar bisa mengikuti upacara diam-diam tanpa ketahuan kalau dirinya terlambat.  
>"mau kemna kau !"ucap suara berat itu yang berhasil membuat gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Gadis itu pun bergidik ngeri saat menoleh kerah suara itu. Sesosok pria berambut coklat ikal,berkacamata dengan melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin.<br>"a-a..anu s-sensei. S-saya baru saja dari toilet. J-jadi saya mau..."  
>"kau ikut aku !"potong pria itu saat gadis itu ingin menjawab pertanyaannya.<br>Gadis itu pun dengan terpaksa mengikuti pria itu. Tidak mungkin baginya menolak kata-kata pria itu yang Notabene adalah guru disekolah barunya ini. Ia pun berjalan menekor gurunya yang berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki gedung sekolah dan menuju kesebuah ruangan . gadis itu melirik kesisi sebelah kiri tas pintu ruangan tersebut. 'Perpustakaan' gumamnya dalam hati. Setelah masuk keruangan itu pun duduk disebuah bangku.

"siapa namamu ?"tanya pria itu.  
>"N-nama saya Rukia Ukitake"jawab gadis itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.<br>"jadi Ukitake-san,kau terlambat ke upacara penerimaan murid baru"tanyanya dingin.  
>Rukia hanya terdiam kemudian mengganguk pelan.<br>"Nahh,kalau begitu kau bisa membantu ku membersihkan semua rak perpustakaan ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman atas keterlambatanmu"menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedada bidangnya.  
>Rukia hanya diam. Hati nya terus mengutuk kebodohannya karena baru pertama kali sekolah sudah membuat masalah.<br>"bagaimana Ukitake-san ?"ulang pria itu.  
>"baik sensei"jawab Rukia sambil membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit.<br>"baikalah kalau begitu. Kerja yang semangat ya. Kalau sudah selesai kau boleh kekelas mu. Ingat,harus dibersihkan semuanya. Selamat berkerja"menepuk pundak mungil Rukia seraya pergi meninggalkan Rukia.  
>"tapi sensei..."kata-kata Rukia terputus saat melihat sensei itu tidak ada lagi di perpustakaan.<p>

Rukia hanya menghela nafas panjang,pasrah akan tugas yang diberikan oleh pria yang menjadi guru nya 38 menit yang lalu. Iapun segera mengambil kemoceng dan lap basah yang ada disisi meja yang diduduki senseinya itu,berjalan menyusuri rak buku yang tinggi nya 2 kali lipat dari nya,menyeka debu-debu yang menempel di buku dan rak tersebut dengan kemoceng sambil menyanyi-nyanyi kecil. Baru 15 menit membersihkan Rukia kaget melihat seorang laki-laki tidur dilantai dengan wajah tertutup sebuah buku dengan kedua tangan nya terlipat kebelakang kepala sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Mendengar suara berisik praia itu segera bangkita dan duduk mennyandarkan badannya kedinding ,buku yang semula berada di diatas wajahnya terjatuh bersamaan. Iapun mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruang perpustakaan,pandangan nya berhenti pada sosok gadis yang menggangu waktu tidurnya dengan pandangan dingin dan tajam. Mendapat pandangan yang tak mengenakkan dari laki-laki itu,Rukia hanya bisa mendundukkan kepalanya. Laki-laki itu pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar perpustakan,meninggalkan Rukia seorang diri.

Drap-drap-drap. Bunyi langkah kaki yang sedang berlari menuju disebuah lorong,langkah kaki nya pun berhenti tepat disebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 1-3. Srekk,pintu pun digeser.  
>"Rukia chan !"pekik gadis mungil yang tinggi nya 1 cm dari gadis yang dipanggilnya tersebut *autor dicekek Rukia* sambil memeluknya.<br>"m-momo"berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis berambut hitam dengan capul diatas kepalanya.  
>"kyaa ! kita satu kelas Rukia. Ekh,Renji dan Shiro chan juga sekelas loch"ucap gadis itu dengan senyum pepsodentnya.<br>"ekh ! apa benar ?"pekik Rukia tak kalah kencangnya.  
>"Heii kau midget ! bisa diam ga sich ! suara mu itu sangat berisik tau !"seru seorang cowo berambut nyentrik dengan galaknya.<p>

Deggg  
>Rukia mematung mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Tampak 4 siku muncul dari kepalanya,wajahnya memerah,nafasnya terhenti seolah sedang mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya yang akan segera meledak.<br>Bugghhhh... Kepalan tangan Rukia sukses mendarat didpipi Ichigo. Ichigo langsung terpental dengan kepala dan badannya tak henti-henti nya menabrak meja dan mendarat dengan mulus di bangku paling ujung dikelas tersebut.

"APA MAKSUD MU KEPAL A JERUK ! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMANGGIL KU MIDGET ! MENGERTI !"ucap Rukia dengan emosi. Semua murid di kelas langsung swetdrop melihat Ichigo yang terkena pukulan telak diwajahnya dengan sangat tidak elitnya. (autor di tendang Ichigo)  
>"HEII PENDEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMUKUL KU !"ucap ichigo sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya.<br>PLTAKKKK ! Sepatu Rukia dengan sukses mendarat di kepala ichigo.  
>"sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku pendek !"teriak Rukia. Rukia yang hendak menghajar ichigo,seketika langsung ditahan momo yang berada di dekatnya.<br>"o-oii Rukia,sudah hentikan"Renji segera berjalan mendekati Rukia.  
>"heehhh -sambil mengehla nafas panjang-. Aku berharap bisa bersekolah dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan dan suara berisik. Tetapi harapan ku sepertinya tidak terkabul"ucap pria berambut putih yang duduk manis sambil menekan dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.<br>"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BERISIK HA !"ucap Rukia dan Ichigo serempak.

"sepertinya kalian telah memperkenalkan diri kalian sebelum aku ya"  
>Mendengar suara berat berasal dari arah belakang Rukia,sontak seluruh kelas langsung melihat asal suara itu dengan mata tercengang.<br>"S-sensei !"seru seluruh murid dikelas tersebut. Pria itu pun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kedepan kelas. "kalian semua tidak mau duduk ? aku akan memulai pelajaran"ucap pria itu sambil melirik Rukia Cs yang masih tebengong-bengong. Dengan sigap Rukia cs pun duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Baikalah,pertama-tama aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sosuke Aizen,aku disini sebagai guru pelajaran Sejarah kalian dan menjadi wali kelas sementara kalian. Aku rasa cukup perkenalan diriku,ada yang ingin bertanya ?"tanya Aizen Sensei.

Rukia melirik guru itu dengan tatapan menyelidik, 'ternyata sensei yang menghukum ku tadi guru sejarah sekaligus wali kelas sementara. Ekh,tunggu wali kelas sementara ? Gawat ! aku merasakan firasat buruk kali ini'gumam Rukia dalam hati.  
>"Sepertinya tidak ada yang bertanya,kalau begitu aku mulai mengabsen kalian dan kalian memeperkanlkan diri kalian masing-masing. Baiklah aku mulai dari absen no 1 ..."<p>

Sensei pun mengabsen muridnya satu-persatu "... Ichigo Kurosaki "panggil Aizen.  
>Yang dipanggilpun langsung berdiri dan mulai mengenalkan dirinya. "Nama ku Ichigo Kurosaki,umur 15 tahun,hoby main bola,kesukaan banyak sich. Dan yang paling aku benci ada bocah midget memanggilku jeruk ! dia itu musuhku sekarang"kata Ichigo sambil memicingkan mata nya kerah Rukia dengan tatapan mematikan. Merasa ditatap seperti itu,Rukia malah membalas Ichigo dengan tatapan lebih mematikan dari pada dirinya. 'jadi nama nya Ichigo Kurosaki. Namanya bagus,tapi kenapa orang nya sangat menyebalkan ! . Apa-apan dia itu,sensei kan bilang memperkenalkan diri,kenapa jadi malah menyebut musuh segala ! ukhh,,,dia sepertinya berniat memusuhiku'gumam Rukia dalam hati.<p>

"Cukup. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi perangkat kelas untuk membantuku. Hemm,bagaimana kalu Rukia Ukitake dan ichogo Kurosaki ? apa kalian setuju ?"tanya Aizen.  
>"TIDAK MAU !"jawab Rukia dan Ichigo serempak,mereka pun saling bertatapan. Memberikan aura membunuh satu sama lain.<br>"Sensei ! kenapa aku harus bersama di midget ini menjadi perangkat kelas ? Aku tidak mau dan tidak sudi bersama si pendek ini menjadi perangkat kelas !"teriak Ichigo frustasi.  
>BLETAK ! Rukia memukul kepala Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga. "SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU JADI PERANGKAT KELAS DENGAN ORANG ANEH SEPERTIMU HA ! DASAR KEPALA JERUK !"ucap Rukia tak kalah sengit.<br>"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CEBOL !"teriak Ichigo.  
>"hemmm...aku memasangkan kau dengan Ukitake-san karena ku pikir kalian sangat akrab Kurosaki-kun"jawab sensei sambil menempelkan dagu nya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya terlipat dadanya. Mendengar jawaban dari senseinya, Ichigo dan Rukia hanya bisa sweatdrop.<br>"kau tidak bisa menolak Ukitake –san,anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman terakhir dariku karena terlambat ke upacara penerimaan murid baru. Jadi akau tidak mau mendengar penolakan dari dirimu"

-ohhhh tidak ! ini lah yang ku takutkan ! ternyata firasat burukku menjadi nyata. Ohhhh,seseorang tolong aku !-gumam Rukia menarik rambutnya sambil menangis frustasi.  
>"Sensei ...Kalau kurosaki-kun tidak mau,biar aku saja yang menggantikannya"ucap momo dengan mata berbinar. Dengan secepat kilat Rukia menoleh kerah temannya. "a-anu m-momo,kau kenapa ?"tanya Rukia yang aneh melihat momo sepeti itu.<br>"maaf Hinamori-san. Aku telah menetapkan Rukia Ukitake dn Ichigo Kurosaki menjadi perangkat kela untuk membantuku. Dan keputusan ku tak bisa diganggu gugat,aku hanya wali kelas sementara kalian,jadi sebelum ada wali kelas kalian yang tetep datang. Aku tidak ingin ada pertikaian dikelas ini,aku harap dengan menunjuk Ukitake-san dan Kurosaki-kun kalian bisa sedikit memperbaiki hubungan kalian"jelas Aizen panjang lebar. Ichigo langsung pingsan seketika dengan mulut berbusa saat mendengar keputusan Aizen yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat,sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa melonggo dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"aku rasa Ukitake-san sangat cocok dengan Kurosaki-kun"ucap Orihime Inoue membuka pembicaraan mereka saat makan siang di kelas.  
>"apa maksud Orihime-san ?"tanya Rukia dengan tatapan deathglare nya.<br>"hehehe..habis kalian sangat akrab sekali kelihatan nya walaupun saling bertengkar. Aku jadi iri melihatnya"jawab gadis dengan sesuatau yang big size dibadannya ini.  
>"apa nya yang akrab ! dia itu,si kepala jeruk itu sangat menyebalkan. Akhhhhh,ingin sekali aku membenturkan kepalanya kedidnding"ucap Rukia yang sudah keregetan saat mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Ichigo. "dan satu hal lagi Orihime-san,cukup panggil aku Rukia saja. Tidak usah memanggil mana keluarga ku. Saat ini kita sudah bertemankan ?"<br>"hemmm,,,baiklah Uki- ekh maksud ku R-Rukia"jawab Orihime terbata-bata. " kau juga jangan memanggilku Orihime cukup Inoue saja"kata Inoue.  
>"dan kau memanggilku Tatsuki saja Rukia,dan cewe aneh ini cukup kau panggilkan Chizuru saja"kata Arisawa Tatsuki sambil memukul teman nya yang berambut pink dengan kacamata sedang asyik memeluk Inoue.<br>"oke,dia teman ku Hinamori Momo"tunjuk Rukia pada Momo yang duduk disampingnya.  
>"Momo saja"ucap momo sambil tersenyum pada Inoue dan Tatsuki.<br>"Jadi kalian saling kenal"tanya Inoue.  
>"yaa begitu lah,Lebih tepatnya aku,Momo,Renji dan Hitsugaya teman 1 SMP"jelas Rukia sambil memakan bentonya.<br>"ohh,begitu. Kalau aku dengan Tatsuki tetanggan. Oh yaa,Tatsuki juga berteman loh dari dengan Kurosaki-kun sejak dari kecil. Benarkan Tatsuki ?"tanya Inoue.  
>"iya,dulu Kurosaki sangat cengeng loh. Trus dia sangat manja dengan ibunya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi,malah lebih kuat,dulu di SMP dia terkenal karena kebandelannya. Kerja'annya bertantem terus sama preman"kata Tatsuki.<br>"hahhh si jeruk itu-.."  
>"apa maksud mu dengan jeruk ha !"suara Ichigo mengelegar memotong perkataan Rukia.<p>

Rukia pun melirik kearah suara tersebut,tampak Ichigo memasang tampang siap berperang sambil berdecak pingang dari arah pintu masuk kelas mereka. Dari belakang tampak hitsugaya,Renji,chad dan Ishida.  
>"bukan maksud apa-apa"jawab Rukia singkat sambil melanjutkan acara makannya.<br>"heh (Ichigo pun berjalan kerah depan kelas) dengar semuanya,tadi Aizen sensei memberitahukan sesuatu yang kepadaku"ucap Ichigo dengan suara lantang. Mendengar suara Ichigo yang lantang membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya.  
>"dalam waktu 20 hari dari sekarang,sekolah kita akan mengelar pertandingan olahraga antar kelas. Seluruh kelas dari mulai kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 diwajibkan mengikuti pertandingan ini"kata Ichigo.<br>setelah mendengar perkataan Ichigo kelas yang semulanya hening mulai menimbulkan kicuannya.

"heii ,katanya seluruh kelas diwajibkan ikut serta,berarti besar kemungknan kita kan menghadapi mereka"ucap salah satu siswa yang mulai khawatir.  
>"iya,kudengar kehebatan mereka sudah terkenal sampai keluar sekolah kita. Kalian pernah dengarkan tahun lalu saat pertandingan olahraga musim panas yang diikutsertakan seluruh sekolah. Sekolah kita menang telak,bahkan kudengar semua perseta yang ikut pada minder menghadapi mereka,sampai-samapi mereka mengundurkan diri sebelum pertandingan"kata salah seorang siswa yang memunculkan guratan senang sekaligus was-was saat menceritakanya.<br>Rukia yang binggung dengan kicauan teman-temannya langsung mengerutkan alisnya.  
>"kenpa mereka ?"tanya Rukia kepada teman-teman perempuanya.<br>"haahh ! kau tidak tau yah berita terhangat disekolah kita. Mereka it-"kata-kata Inoue terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan dari kelas luar kelas mereka.

"kyaaaaa ! Grimmjow senpai ! Ulquiorra senpai ! Shusui Senpai !"teriak gadis-gadis itu dengan genitnya.  
>"hei lihat itu soi-fon Senpai .. Dia jauh lebih cantik ya dibandingkan yang ada difoto"ucap salah satu siswa laki-laki dengan kagumnya.<br>"bodoh ! Nelil lebih istimewa tau !lihat saja badannya. Wow,benar-benar gadis impian"kata salah satu temanya.  
>"Nemu senpai dan Isane senpai juga tak kalah cantiknya. Coba lihat mereka benar-benar seperti malaikat !"ucap temannya yang lain.<p>

Kelas yang semulanya berisik hening sesaat saat bintang top sekolah mereka melintas didepan kelas mereka dengan para fans mereka yang terus melontarkan kata-kata kagum kepada mereka.  
>"huhhh –sambil menghela nafas panjang- ini lah yang ku khawatirkan saat ini"kata Ichigo dengan pasrah.<br>"tu-tunggu dulu. Apa sih yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Siapa mereka ? dan kenapa bertingkah seolah-olah mereka itu.. Ukh"kata Rukia yang mulai merasa jijik dengan siswa-siswi yang terus memuja-muja bintang top itu.  
>"ahh bagaimana menjelaskannya yah. Mereka itu adalah siswa unggul dari sekolah kita,bisa dibilang ya bisa dibilang anak emas di SMA Karakura ini. Mereka sangat berprestasi dalam berbagai bidang apapun,baik itu seni,olah raga,maupun di bidang pendidikan. Bisa dikatakan mereka sangat unggul dalam semua mata pelajaran sekolah"jelas Ishida Uruyu.<br>"lalu ?"tanya Rukia lagi.  
>"akhh...dasar bodoh ! kau kan sudah sekolah disini,kenapa hal yang seperti ini pun kau tidak tahu. Dasar !"gerutu Ichigo.<br>"memang aku tidak tahu baka !"ucap Rukia sengit.  
>"kau !"Ichigo yang hendak marah kepada Rukia pun terdiam saat mendengar suara Hitsugaya.<br>"Ulquiorra Shiffer...pria pucat dengan senyum datarnya itu salah satu siswa terpandai disekolah kita. Umur nya sama denga kita tapi tingkat kepintaran nya setara dengan seorang profesor. Bahkan salah satu universitas di Amerika Serikat terkemuka yang hanya terdapat orang-orang jenius mau merekrutnya sebagai salah satu siswa nya. Tapi dia menolaknya,tak hanya itu kepintarannya telah teruji dengan memenangkan olimpiade tingkat SMA pada umur 12 tahun. Mengesankan bukan"tutup Hitsugaya dengan senyum kecut.  
>"ekh,maksudmu laki-laki yang berambut hitam dengan mata hijau nya yang besar itu ?"tany Rukia. Hitugaya hanya mengangguk pelan.<br>"lalu pria yang berambut biru itu namanya Grimmjow. Dia salah satu Banteng Emas di SMA kita...begitu lah julukan si kapten football itu kalau di lapangan football. Dia mampu menerjang lawan yang kuat sekali pun di lapangan football,membantingnya dan merobohkannya hanya dengan sekali serangan. Prestasi nya di pelajaran pun bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi penguasaaan nya dalam bidang oalahraga sangat menakjupkan. Yah walau pun sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi ku akaui mereka memang sangat luar biasa"sambung Renji dengan wajah masam.  
>"kalau wanita yang paling mungil diantara kelompok itu namanya Soifon. Dia itu keponakan dari Yoruici Shinouin Sensei. Guru matematika kita yang galak,dia juara bertahan sabuk hitam klub karete di sekolah kita. Prestasi nya tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Selain itu dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua osis disekolah kita"ucap tatsuki.<br>"kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang dia sedetil itu ?"tanya Rukia pada Tatsuki.  
>"dia itu orang yang ingin ku kalahkan di klub karate. Akhh,aku ingin sekali menonjok wajahnya yang sombong itu"geutu Tatsuki.<br>"dan juga jangan lupakan si Shuhei Hisagi brengsek itu"cibir Ichigo.  
>"siapa lagi dia dan yang mana orangnya. Yang berambut putih plontos itu yah ?"tanya Rukia.<br>"baka ! itu Kensei Muguruma bodoh! Masa dia yang jadi bintang top di sekolah ini pun kau tidak tahu ! KEMANA SAJA KAU ! Ya dia juga termaksud dalam katagori berbahaya sih. Dia itu salah satu Kapten klub yang ku masuki"jelas Ichigo pendek.  
>"jadi Ichigo kau masuk klub sepak bola ya ?"tanya chad.<br>"ya begitu lah. Dan si Shuhei Hisagi itu ketua Tim Basket sekolah kita,yang juga cucu dari kepala sekolah kita Yamamoto Genryusai "jelas Ichigo pendek.  
>"lalu apanya yang istimewa ?"tany Rukia polos.<br>Ichigo yang mendengar pertanyaan Rukia langsung naik darah,hendak melabrak gadis mungil itu. Namun dicegah oleh Renji.  
>"dia itu orang tidak bisa dikatakan enteng Rukia. Aku dengar-dengar gosip kalau alasan yang membuat banyak perserta mundur tahun lalu karena keikutsertaannya dalam perlombaan itu. Dia mampu menguasai semua bidang olahraga dengan sangat luar biasa,dalam bidang pelajaran pun dia sangat berprestasi. Ditambah lagi dia adalah salah satu pewaris tunggal Genryusei Crop menambah popularitas nya tidak hanya di sekolah tapi juga di luar sekolah"jelas Momo.<br>"tapi kudengar dia juga salah satu orang kepercayaan yakuza. Kalian lihat kan tato nya"tambah Inoue.  
>"jangan lupa juga ada Izuru Kira,Shinji Hirako,Nelil, Isane Kotetsu juga Nemu Kurotsuchi anak dari Dokter Mayuri Kurotsuchi yang juag guru Biologi kita. Mereka tidak juga tidak bisa di remehkan"kata Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.<br>"BAIKLAH ! aku tak mau mendengar kata menyerah dari mulut kalian walaupun 100% kemungkinan kita kan melawan saat pertandingan itu tiba. Walaupun hadiah nya hanya seperangkat alat-alat kebersihan,ataupun cuma voucher makan gratis atau apaun itu,kita tidak boleh KALAH ! Kita tidak boleh menjatuhkah harga diri kelas 1-3 didepan mereka. Kita harus berlatih lebih keras agar bisa menang dri meraka. Kita harus SEMANGAT ! Kita harus yakin kalau kita tidak boleh kalah. Ayo semuanya kita berusaha supaya MENANG !"teriak Ichigo dengan lantang didepan kelas. Rukia yang melihat semangat Ichigo yang membara ,entah kenpa juga membuatnya ikut panas. Tampak wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat Ichigo yang terlihat sedikit mempesona. Tanpa pikir panjang,Rukia pun naik keatas mejanya dan ikut berteriak seperti Ichigo. Semua teman-teman kelas nya pun ikut berteriak dengan lantang "AYOO !"

to-be-continue ^_^...silah kan reviEw nya teman-teman fanfic perTAma dhiya V^_^V  
>kritik dan sarannya ditunggu loh...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kya ! kembali lagi dengan saya ! Terima kasih untuk Newbie atas sarannya. membantu banget loch...  
>dichapter 1 maaf yach agak amburadul cerita nya.. Maklum amatiran (heheheh)...<p>

oke..tak perlu berlama-lama lagi...silahkan dinikmati chapter 2

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Di SMA karakura saat jam makan siang diatap sekolah.

Brushhhhhh  
>Rukia yang baru saja meminum minuman nya tersembur saat mendengar perkataan salah satu sahabat nya.<br>"a-apa maksudmu Momo" kata Rukia terbata-bata sambil menyeka sisa air yang tersembur dari mulutnya.

"kalau dipiki-pikir kau sangat cocok dengan Kurosaki-kun,apa lebih baik aku menjodohkan kalian berdua ya" pikir momo sambil menepuk dagunya dengan telenjuk tangan kanannya.

"j-jangan bercanda" elak Rukia dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti rambut sahabanya Renji.  
>"habis..dari SMP kau belum sama sekali berpacaraan. Melirik laki-laki pun tidak. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kau ini normal atau tidak,kalau kau normal. Dari pada kau terus-terusan sendirian seperti ini bagaimana kalau aku menjodohkan mu dengan Ichigo saja. Apa kalian setuju Tatsuki,Inoue,Chizuru ?"tanya momo.<p>

"Menurutku kalian berdua mirip dan serasi. Benarkan Inoue " tanya tatsuki kepada gadis berambut panjang berwarna orange itu.

Yang ditanya hanya diam dan tersenyum dengan senyum yang bisa diketahui sedikit dipaksakan,walaupun dia mencoba menyembunyikannya tapi Rukia bisa tahu kalau senyum yang ditunjukan Inoue itu adalah senyum yang sedih yang sepertinya menolak mentah-mentah usulan sahabat nya tersebut.  
>"Inoue"gumam Rukia dalama hati seolah Rukia bisa merasakan pa yang dirasakan oelh Inoue.<p>

"sudahlah ! bukannya aku tak pernah melirik laki-laki yang seperti kau bicarakan. Dulu aku juga sempat menyukai laki-laki dan sampai sekarang pun aku masih menyukainya" kata Rukia lantang.  
>"ohh iya Kaien Shiba senpai. Jadi kau masih menyukainya Rukia ?" tanya Momo.<br>Yang ditanya malah diam dengan wajah yang semakin memerah semerah tomat.

"kalau kau benar-benar masih menyukai nya. Aku kan mempertemukanmu dengan dia. Bagaimana ? kau juga harus mengungkapkan perasaamu yang telah kau pendam selama 3 tahun ini" kata momo semangat.  
>"h-heii... Apa-apa'an kau ini momo" kata Rukia yang sudah berblushing ria.<br>"bagaimana teman-teman apa kau mau membantu teman kita yang sedang susah mendapatkan seorang pacar ini" tanya Momo pada teman-temanya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk dengan semangat.

* * *

><p>Diruang guru SMA Karakura.<p>

"bagaimana persiapan anak muridmu Aizen-sama ?" tanya seorang pria berbadan besar dengan rambut Jabrik berwarna hitam.

"sangat baik Zaraki-sama. Sangat baik" ucap Aizen dengan penuh penekanan pada kata sangat baik.

"ku dengar anak murid mu mencoba untuk mengalahkan anak-anak asuhanku. Sadarkah kau,kalau perbuaatan mu ibarat kata kalau kau ingin menyuruh anak muridmu melompat ke jurang kekalahan " kata pria itu dengan angkuhnya.

"kita lihat saja Kenpachi Zaraki-sama" kata Aizen datar dan dingin.

"aku tak sabar saat itu terjadi Aizen-sama" ucap pria itu dengan serangainya yang menyeramkan,berlalu meninggalkan Aizen.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Aizen-sama" ucap seorang pria yang duduk berhadapan dengannya,pria dengan berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi matanya .  
>"dia hanya mengertak mu agar bisa menghilangkan kegusarannya karna anak emas nya ditantang anak asuhanmu yang Notabene anak-anak baru" kata pria itu sambil tertawa kecil. Aizen hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan temannya itu.<p>

"jadi bagaimana dengan anak-anak asuhanmu ? kesan pertama mereka dimatamu ?'tanya pria itu lagi.

"yah..aku sangat berharap guru mereka secepatnya datang Uruhara –sama. Mengontrol mereka cukup melelahkan terutama untuk perangkat kelas yang baru ku tunjuk. Mereka tidak bisa akrab sama sekali " curhat Aizen.  
>"ohhh,,anak laki-laki yang berambut orange itu yah dan gadis bermata violet itu" tanya pria itu yang ternyata Kisuke Uruhara guru BP dan juga guru seni Musik di sekolah itu.<p>

"iya,aku sanksi mereka bisa lebih harmonis sebelum pertandingan itu dimulai. Bisa-bisa mereka akan bertengkar dan mengacaukan perlombaan itu,aku sangat berharap agar guru mereka segera datang dan mengubah mereka. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi mereka" kata Aizen pasrah.

"sabarlah Aizen-sama. Kau harus semangat. Seperti bukan kau saja,seminngu lagi katanya guru itu akan datang dari paris. Dia masih muda ,usianya tak jauh beda dengan kita. 28 tahun" jelas Uruhara.  
>"ohh,muda 1 tahun dariku. Kuharap dia memiliki kesabaran yang lebih saat menghadapi siswa ku yang spektakuler ini" katanya seraya tersenyum.<p>

"semoga saja".

* * *

><p>Pukul 15.30,dentang lonceng pun berbunyi. Tanda sekolah telah usai.<p>

"ayo Rukia-chan kita segara pergi" kata gadis manis dengan dicapul dirambutnya.

"memangnya kalian mau kemana ?" tanya Ichigo.

"iya kenapa terburu-buru begitu" Kata hitsugaya dengan pertanyaan menyelidik.

"kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang besar" jawab Inoue sambil melirik Rukia denga tampang yang menyeramkan.

"s-sesuatu yang besar ?"tanya Renji dengan penasaran.

"sebaiknya kita pergi. Ayo !" ajak Rukia sambil menyeret teman-teman perempuannya.

"baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama. Kita harus latihan untuk persiapan perlombaan nanti" teriak Ichigo.

"aneh sekali ya mereka" kata hitsugaya dengan wajah datarnya.

"apa yang aneh" tanya Ichigo.

"entah lah aku merasakan firasat buruk tentang Rukia" ucap hitsugaya.

"aku juga begitu" tambah Renji.

"sudahlah,daripada memikirkan hal itu lebih baik kita latihan untuk persiapan perlombaan nanti" seru ishida.

"yahh Ichigo,ayo kita latihan !" kata keigo sambil berlari hendak memeluk Ichigo. Namun malang bagi nasip Keigo,sebelum berhasil memeluknya ,Ichigo terlebih dahulu melayangkan tendangannya kewajah Keigo. Hal hasil,Kiego langsung tersungkur dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah cafe dipusat kota Karakura. Tampak Rukia dan temannya duduk disebuah tempat duduk dengan jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan luar cafe tersebut. Disaat teman-temanya sibuk membahas rencana untuk memepertemukan Rukia dengan sang pujaan hatinya. Rukia malah termenung memikirkan sosok yang telah mengisi hati nya selama 3 tahun. Dia adalah Kaien Shiba,kaka kelas Rukia saat masih SMP dulu. Rukia memang memiliki riwayat masalah percintaan yang cukup rumit. Dia memang ingin sekali seperti teman-temannya merasakan kencan dengan seseorang yang mereka cintai,bergandengan tangan,makan dicafe,pualang sekolah bersama-sama. Tapi ia sadar ia tidak akan memiliki seseorang yang bisa mencintainya setulus hatinya,karna jaman sekarang yang dicari pemuda sekarang itu cantik,tinggi,badan oke,bukan pintar atau hal lain sebagainya. Rukia memang tidak cantik -seperti momo,tidak tinngi seperti Tatsuki,dan tidak berdada bsar seprti Inoue. Ia jadi memupuskan harapan untuk memiliki pacar,tapi semua itu langsung hilang saat ia bertemu dengan Kaien,kakak kelasnya yang menyebutkan bahwa ia sangat cantik dengan mata violetnya yang indah. Sebenarnya sich,Kaien bukan orang pertama yang menyebutkan hal itu,tetapi seorang pemuda yang terus muncul dimimpi Rukia setiap malam,tapi Rukia tidak begitu menghiraukannnya. Baginya itu cuma mimpi indah,yang saat terbangun nanti kan lenyap begitu saja.<p>

"kyaa Rukia-chan. Lihat dia sudah datang" seru Momo sambil menujuk seorang cowo memakai seragam SMA berwarna biru tua sambil membawa tas sandang berwarna hitam. Pria itu sekilas mirip dengan Ichigo Kurosaki,teman sekelas nya dan juga musuh bebuyutannya. Tapi beda nya cowo tersebut berambut hitam,lebih panjang rambutnya sedikit dari pada rambut Ichigo. Momo pun segera menyeret Rukia dari cafe tersebut agar bisa langsung menemui cowo tersebut yang sepertinya akan melangkah menjauh dari cafe mereka.

"ayo Rukia kau pasti bisa" ucap Inoue dengan riang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"t-tapi..." belum sempat Rukia berbicara,momo langsung mendorong Rukia hingga menabrak cowo yang sudah mereka tunggu.

"maaf.." ucap pria itu sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"t-tidak apa-apa" jawab Rukia terbata-bata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.  
>Merasa tak asing dengan suara tersebut,cowo itu langsung menegakkan kepalanya.<p>

"Rukia... !" ucap pria itu dengan kagetnya.

"K-Kaien s-senpai" ucap Rukia gugup dengan wajah yang sudah blushing.

"k-kenapa akau ada disini ? Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu" kata Kaien dengan ekspesi terkejut.

"a-anu a..a-ku sedang jalan-jalan saja. S-senpai sendiri kenpa ada disini ?" tanya Rukia terbata-bata.

"ohh..Aku hanya sedang menunngu seseorang. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah yah. Tetap seperti dulu"kata Kaien sambil tersenyum.

Blushhh...Wajah Rukia seketika memerah seperti tomat mendengar perkataan dari orang yang disukainya. Melihat ada kemajuan diantara Rukia dan Kaien,Momo Cs yang bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak tak jau dari tempat Rukia pun mulai melaksanakan rencana selanjutnya.

"berusaha lah Rukia,kau pasti bisa. Kalian lihat kan,seperti nya ini akan berhasil" ucap momo dengan berseri-seri.

"berhasil sih berhasil,tapi jangan bersembunyi disini donk..malu tau dilihat orang-orang" ucap tatsuki dengan wajah memerah karena menahan malu dilihat orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"akhh ...,biarkan saja. Yang penting kita bisa membantu Rukia agar bisa mendapatkan cinta pertama nya sekaligus pacar pertamanya. Baiklah,aku akan mengirim pesan ke Rukia agar dia langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada Kaien senpai" Momo pun mengeluarkan Handphone nya dan mengrim pesan kepada Rukia.

"apa tidak apa-apa Momo chan. Mereka kan baru saja bertemu,bisa saja laki-laki itu sudah punya pacar" celetuk Inoue dengan wajah khawatir.

"kita tidak tahukan kalu belum dicoba. Aku yakin Kaien Senpai sangat menyukai Rukia dari SMP. Buktinya,saat rukai tak punya teman laki-laki,Kaien senpai lah yang mau menjadi teman pertama Rukia. Padahal dia sangat digandrungi loh sama anak perempuan. Tapi dia malah memilih Rukia. Pasti dia menyukai Rukia. Aku yakin itu" kata Momo optimis.

Mendengar bunyi handphone nya berbunyi,Rukia pun segera mengeluarkanya dari saku bajunya dan membacanya. Glekk ! tampak keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dan dahi dan pelipisnya. Dengan gemetar kembali dipandangi nya Kaien yang berhadapan dengannya.

'mungkin sudah saatnya aku bilang yang sejujurnya pada Kaien senpai tentang apa yang kurasakan selam 3 tahun belakangan ini' gumam Rukia dalam hati. Ditelannya dengan susah payah air ludahnya. Dengan mulut bergetar,Rukia pun memberanikan diri nya untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

"K...kaien senpai..."

"hnn... Ada apa Rukia ?"tanya Kaien binggung.

"a...a-aku... a-aku menyu-kaimu Kaein senpai !"

Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Rukia,membuat mata Kaien terbelalak. Tak menyangka akan apa yang dikatankan gadis mungil dengan rambut hitam sebahu ini.

"a-aku menyukai mu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Ak-..."

"Kaien !" teriak seorang gadis di belakang Kaien. Kaien dan Rukia pun menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut. "Senna !" gumam Kaien.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Kaien. Aku dari tadi mencari mu !" kata gadis itu kesal sambil memeluk lengan kekar Kaien.

"a-aku.." ucap Kaien terbata-bata sambil melirik ke arah Rukia. Rukia yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Senna hanya diam terpaku.

"Gadis ini... Kenapa bisa ada disini. Bukankah taruhannya sudah selasai,kau kan yang memenangkannya. Ada apa lagi sekarang ini hah ?" tanya Senna dengan penuh emosi dan kecurigaan.

"a-aku hanya..."

"sen-senpai apa maksud nya dengan taruhan ?" tanya Rukia sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"jadi kau belum bilang ya pada gadis ini kalau kau mendekatinya hanya karena taruhan ! Baiklah aku saja yang menjelaskan. Rukia Ukitake,Kaien itu mendekatai mu hanya karena taruhan dengan teman-temannya. Teman-temanya Kaien menjadikan mu bahan taruhan karena gadis pendek dan judes sepertimu tidak ada seorang pun yang mendekatimu. Jadi mereka bertaruh jika Kaien berhasil mendekatimu,teman-temanya bersedia memenuhi permintaan Kaien selama 1 bulan. Aku sebenarnya tidak setuju sich pacarku mendekatimu. Tapi kalau dipikr-pikir,Kaien tidak akan mungkin terjerat pada gadis jelek sepertimu. Jadi kau jangan terlalu bermimpi untuk bisa berpacaran dengan Kiaen. Mengerti !". Mendengar penuturan Senna,Rukia hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong.

"maaf Rukia."ucap Kaien datar. Rukia pun segera mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kaein tampak diwajah putihnya mengalir butir-butir bening dari ekor matanya.

"apa yang di ucapkan Senna itu semua benar. Sepertinya kau telah salah paham atas kedekatanku padamu. Sebenarnya aku juga muak jika harus berpura-pura baik kepada mu setiap bertemu dengan mu. Kau tau sendirikan,aku Kaien Shiba,cowo terpopuler di SMP . Tidak mungkin mendekati gadis sepetimu yang pendek,berdada rata dan juga Je-.." belum sempat Kaien melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Buugg. Tampak kaleng berisi minuman mengenai wajahnya. Kaienpun langsung terjatuh saking kerasnya lemparan kaleng minuman itu.

"Kaien !" teriak Senna berusaha membantu pacarnya. Seketika Rukia langsung menoleh kearah sosok yang melempari Kaien dengan kaleng minuman itu. Tampak seorang laki-laki tengah menurunkan kaki kanannya. Sepertinya itu bukan lemperan melainkan tendang telak dari laki-laki tersebut.

"i-Ichigo..."gumam Rukia dengan airmata yang telah turun deras dipipinya.

"APA-APAAN KAU HAH !" teriak Kaien berang sambil memegangi wajahnya. Ichigo pun segera berjalan kearah Kaien sambil mencengkram kerah baju Kaien dengan ganasnya hingga beberapa kacing seragam Kaien tercabut.

"berani-beraninya kau !" kata Ichigo dengan dinginnya,tampak dari wajahnya yang menunjukkan kalau dirinya benar-benar murka.  
>"memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu hah !" teriak Kaien sengit sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman Ichigo.<p>

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu ! hanya aku saja yang boleh mengatai nya pendek ! kalau kau berkata lebih dari ini kepada dia. Aku tidak akan segan-segan _**membunuhmu**_ !"ucap Ichigo dengan penuh penekanan pada kata membunuh. Darimatanya tersirat kemarahan yang meledak-meledak .

"ayo kita pergi" sambil menarik tangan Rukia untuk menjauh dari tempat tersebut.  
>"apa-apaan dia itu ! Kau baik-baik saja Kaien ?" tanya Senna sambil membantu pacarnya berdiri. Kaien hanya diam saja sambil melihat Rukia yang menjauh karena diseret Ichigo. Momo Cs hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu."Rukia..." lirih Momo dengan wajah sendu sambil menggit bibir bawahnya.<p>

"le-lepaskan Ichigo" gumam Rukia pelan. Yang dipanggil pun hanya terus diam sambil menarik tangan Rukia,seperti tak peduli akan apa yang dikatakan gadis yang ia tarik itu.

"Kubilang lepaskan tangan ku !" sambil menyentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Ichigo. Ichigo pun melirik Rukia melalui ekor matanya.

"apa-apaan kau ini hah ! kau tidak seharusnya ikut campur urusan ku. Urusi saja urusan mu !"teriak Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya yang dicengkram Ichigo dengan tangan kirinya.

"kau ini bodoh ya ! bisa-bisanya kau diam dihina-hina orang seperti dia ! Giliran aku menyebutmuu pendek saja kau langsung memukulmu. Sedangkan pria tadi mengejakmu,kau malah diam saja ! bahkan menangis seperti an..."

"DIAM ! kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Tidak seharusnya kau bertindak lancang dalam urusan ku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ku,tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku ! kau tidak mungkin bisa mengerti bagaimana rasa nya orang yang kau cintai menyebutmu sepeti itu.. K-kau t-tidak akan tahu" isak Rukia dengan airmata yang membanjiri pipinya,seakan-akan tidak akan berhenti.

"kalau begitu cari saja pria lain yang kau sukai,jangan seperti dia. Ingat ! didunia ini masih banyak pria yang lebih baik dari pada si brengsek tadi !" ucap Ichigo dengan lancarnya tanpa memahami gadis yang tengah menderita dihadapannya. Melihat Rukia yang terus menangis tersedu-sedu,dengan lengan tangan kananya menutupi matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air yang tiada hentinya. Ichigo pun menurunkan lengan Rukia dengan lembut dengan tangan kanannya,kemudian tangan kirinya menarik dagu gadis malang itu agar bisa bertatapan dengan kedua matanya.

"ingat,ada aku disini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mendukungmu" ucap Ichigo dengan lembut sambil memeluk gadis itu dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Disisi lain sepasang mata sedang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Tampak ada guratan kesal dari diwajahnya,senyum rubahnya yang selalu ditampakkannya sirna saat menyaksikan gadis itu dipelukan laki-laki berambut orange nyentrik itu.

* * *

><p>TO-BE-CONTINUE<p>

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 2..Mohon Reviewnya ya ! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan tidak masuk hari ini ?"tanya Inoue pada gadis mungil dengan rambut capulnya. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan.<p>

"apa Rukia baik-baik saja ya ?" tanya tatsuki khawatir.

"memangnya ada apa dengan Rukia ?" tanya Renji heran.

"Loh,bukannya aku sudah kuceritakan padamu tadi pagi" sambung Hitsugaya.

"memang nya apa yang kau katakan kepada ku tadi pagi" ulang Renji dengan wajah bloonnya. *author di bankai Renji*

"hahhhh (menghela nafas panjang) sudahlah lupakan saja" kata Hitsugaya dingin.

"hei ! apa-apaan itu "ucap Renji tidak terima.

"a-anu Kurosaki-kun. Apa yang kau katakan pada Rukia-chan kemarin ?" tanya Inoue penasaran.

"akh..ah b-bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menasehatinya saja kemarin" kata Ichigo yang semula melamun sambil memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

"ohh begitu..." mendengar jawaban Ichigo,Inoue hanya tertunduk lesu.

* * *

><p>Jam makan siang tiba waktunya,tampak murid-murid SMA karakura sedang sibuknya menyantap makan siangnya. Kecuali Momo yang memilih duduk menyendiri di tangga sekolah sambil berkutat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sehingga ia tidak sadar kalau Aizen-sama berdiri dibelakangnya menatapnya heran.<p>

"kau tidak makan siang Hinamori-san ?" tanya Aizen. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya sontak Momo langsung berdiri dan berbalik melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"A-aizen senpai .." ucap Momo gugup.

"kau tidak makan siang ? sekarang waktunya jam makan siang" tanya Aizen lagi sambil tersenyum.

"tidak sensei aku tidak lapar" jawab Momo lesu.

"sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah. Kalau kau tidak keberatan,sensei mau mendengarkannya. Mungkin tidak banyak yang bisa sensei bantu,tapi setidaknya kau bisa meringankan sedikit beban di pikiranmu. Tidak baik loh menyimpannya sendiri" saran Aizen. Momo hanya diam.

"baiklah kalau kau merasa keberatan. Tidak apa-apa,mungkin ini memang masalah pribadi yang tidak bisa dibicarakan. Tapi ingat setidak nya kau harus menceritakan pada seseorang yang benar-benar kau percaya. Agar tidak jadi beban pikiranmu. Mengerti ?" lanjut Aizen yang yang hendak berlalu meninggalkan Momo.

"a-aizen senpai". Merasa dirinya dipanggil,Aizen pun berhenti dan segera berbalik menghapap Momo.

"a-aku menyakiti seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi. A-aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya,tapi karena keegois'an ku,dia menjadi menderita seperti ini. Aku memang tak pantas menjadi sahabatnya,mana ada sahabat yang tega menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri. Aku benar-benar tak punya hati nurani. Aku tak pantas di sebut manusia ! a-aku..." belum sempat Momo melanjutkan kata-kata,tiba-tiba Aizen mengelus kepala Momo dan melingkarkan tangannya kekepala Momo,hingga kepala Momo menyentuh dada bidangnya. Seketika air mata Momo jatuh dengan derasnya tanpa henti. Sadar baju kemeja nya basah karen air mata Momo,Aizen makin membenamkan Momo dalam pelukannya dengan erat.

"menangislah kalau kau itu membuatmu bisa melepas semua penat dihatimu,ringankanlah pikiranamu dengan tangisan ini. Tapi hinamori-san,ada yang harus kau tahu. Semua manusia tak ada yang sempurna,tak yang luput dari kesalahan,lumrah bagi kita melakukan kesalahan pada sesorang baik itu disengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Setiap hal yang terjadi didunia ini ada yang positif dan ada yang negatif,mungkin yang kau alami sekarang ini adalah yang negatifnya,tapi ingat ! masih ada sisi positifnya. Pikirkan lah dampak positifnya yang mungkin tak berarti apa-apa tapi makna nya sangat besar. Jadi,jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Bukan kita atau orang lain yang menilai pantas atau tidaknya diri kita untuk seseorang,tapi orang itu lah yang memilih kita untuk tetap berada disisinya. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kau alami sekarang ini,tapi jika kau memang melakukan kesalahan coba lah minta maaf dengannya. Terserah dia mau memaafkan mu atau tidak,tapi setidaknya kau telah membuktikan kesungguhan hati mu dengan meminta maaf dari nya".  
>Mendengar perkataan Aizen,momo langsung melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Aizen.<p>

"hemm...kita tidak tahu kan hasilnya kalau belum mencobanya. Jadi cobalah minta maaf dengannya" kata Aizen dengan senyum hangatnya.

"i-iya" jawab Momo gugup dengan wajah yang sudah blushing.

"sepertinya kau sudah agak baikkan. Cepatnya lah makan,nanti kau sakit" sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Momo lembut kemudian memasukan kedua tangannya kesaku celananya dan berjalan membelakangi Momo.

"sensei..." panggil Momo,Aizen pun berbalik menghadap Momo. "Terima kasih..."

"Tak apa,jika ada apa masalah. Jangan segan-segan membaritahuku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu walaupun tidak banyak" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Entah kenapa sosok Aizen saat itu seketika menghipnotis Momo,baginya Aizen saat itu,jauh lebih menawan dan tampan dari biasanya. Ya memang dari sononya sich Aizen tampan. Tapi untuk kali ini Aizen lain dari biasanya. Membuat jantung Momo berdetak 5x lipat dari biasanya. Wajahnya seketika panas dan memerah. Apa yang terjadi dengan Momo ?

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan boleh aku masuk ?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.<p>

"iya..."

Pria itu pun memutar ganggang pintu kamar itu,membukanya,berjalan perlahan dan duduk disiisi tempat tidur gadis itu. "kau baik-baik saja Rukia-chan ?" tanyanya khawatir. Yang ditanya hanya diam dengan menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. "kau mau makan ? kalau mau,Otto-san akan ambilkan makanan untukmu. Oka-san sudah menyiapkan makan malam mu,kalau kau tidak makan nanti kau bakal sakit. Ayolah,makan sedikit. Jangan buat Otto-san dan Oka-san khawatir" kata Joushiro sedikit panik.

"hnnn...aku akan makan nanti. Saat ini aku tidak berselera Otto-san"

"kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Ceritakan pada Otto-san atau Oka-san,mungkin kami bisa membantu mu sayang. Jika kau diam seperti ini,kau membuat kami semakin khawatir. Tidak hanya aku dan Oka-san,teman-temanmu juga ikut khawatir. Pikirkanlah sayang perasaan kami,kami sangat menyayangimu. Kami tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa" jelas Joushiro. Rukia terdiam mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Sejenak dia memutar otaknya,mencerna kata-kata yang baru dilontarkan ayahnya.

"kalau kau butuh apa-apa,panggil saja Otto-san ya ?" kata Joushiro sambil berjalan keluar kamar Rukia.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah masuk midget ?" tanya Ichigo.<p>

"jangan panggil aku midget !" sambil menendang tulang kering Ichigo.

"aww ! sakit tahu !apa yang kau lakukan ! . Memang kenyataan nya kau pendekkan ? Kenapa harus marah" teriak Ichigo.

"aku punya nama tahu ! panggil aku Rukia Ukitake. Mengerti ! dasar kepala jeruk ! oh iya ya..karena kepala mu berbentuk seperti jeruk mana bisa mengingat nama seseorang dengan baik ! jadi bisa kumaklumi"

"apa kata mu !"

"kurang jelas ya. Mau ku sebutkan lagi ! Dasar kep-.."

"Rukia chan" panggil seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam dengan capulnya yang tak ketinggalan.

Rukia menoleh kerah suara tersebut. "Momo..."gumam Rukia.

"k-kau sudah masuk ya ?"tanya momo gugup karena ia masih tak enak hati atas insiden Kaien 2 hari yang lalu.

"iya. Maaf ya kemarin aku tidak memberi kabar kepada kalian. Habis aku sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi sekarang. Aku sudah siap untuk belajar dan berlatih agar bisa mengalahkan kakak kelas kita yang populer itu" seru Rukia semangat sambil mengangkat kedua tanganya.

"R-Rukia-chan maafkan aku !"seru momo dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"ehh ?"

"maafkan aku yang sudah seenaknya menyuruhmu menyatakan persaanmu terhadap Kaien. Karena keegoisanku yang tak memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi,kau jadi diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya ! Maafkan aku yang sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanmu sebagai sahabatmu sendiri. Harusnya aku tak boleh seperti itu. Ma-maafkan aku Rukia-chan. Maafkan sifat buruk ku ini...huhuhu,aku tidak pantas disebut sebagai sahabatmu ! a-aku t-tidak pa..."

"Momo !"potong Rukia cepat. Momo yang semula menangis dengan terisak-isak langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya saat di panggil Rukia.

"kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Jika kau tidak melakukan ini,mungkin aku akan terus berharap pada Kaien yang memberikan harapan semu kepadaku. Aku jadi tahu siapa dia sebenarnya itu berkat kau. Sejak kejadian itu yang kupikirkan bukanlah tindakan Kaien yang menyakitiku. Tapi yang kupikirkan kalau kau tidak menyadarkanku mungkin aku akan terperangkap lagi oleh muslihatnya yang diam-diam ternyata menakutkan. Untuk itu kau jangan merasa menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,kau melakukan hal yang tepat" ucap Rukia sambil menghapus air mata Momo. Melihat Rukia seperti itu, terngiang di ingatannya akan kata-kata Aizen senpai -_tapi ingat ! masih ada sisi positifnya. Pikirkan lah dampak positifnya yang mungkin tak berarti apa-apa tapi makna nya sangat besar-_ . Seketika airmata Momo langsung menghambur keluar,kemudian ia memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat.

"r-ru..rukia chan...huhuhuhuhuhu" ucap Momo dengan isak tangis yang semakin menjadi. Rukia hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung sahabat dengan lembut.

"sudahlah Momo" bujuk Rukia. Teman-teman mereka hanya memandangi mereka berdua dengan senyuman lembut. Tampak dibalik pintu sang wali kelas menghela nafas panjang,kini anak kelasnya berakhir dengan baik.

* * *

><p>*15 hari menuju pertandingan persahabatan antar kelas SMA Karakura.<p>

"ayo semua nya SEMANGAT ! SEMANGAT !. Kita tidak boleh loyo begitu. Hei kau jangan Cuma duduk saja cepat lanjutkan latihan mu. Kau yang disana bukan seperti itu cara nya. Ingat baik-baik bagaimana cara yang kutunjukan tadi !" seru Ichigo lantang melatih teman-teman kelasnya.

"semangat sekali dia" ucap Rukia sambil menegak air mineralnya.

"iya...Kurosaki-kun sangat sangat bersemangat sekali,dia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk kelas kita. Dia tipe orang yang berkerja keras. Melihat nya bersungguh-sungguh melatih kita,aku jadi semangat untuk bisa menang dipertandingan nanti" ucap Inoue pelan.

"Inoue kau menyukai kepala jeruk itu ?"tanya Rukia.

"t-tidak. A-aku t-tdak menyukai Kurosaki-kun" jawab Inoue terbata-bata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah melebihi warna rambut Renji.

"benarkah ?" tanya Rukia curiga. Melihat Rukia tengah menyelidikinya. Inoue makin salah tingkah. Kini tak hanya wajahnya saja yang memerah,tapi kedua tangan ikut memerah. Seketika asap mengepul keluar dari kepala Inoue.

"apa nya yang benar hah ?". Mendengar ada suara dari arah belakang nya,Rukia pun menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Ichigo..." Rukia keringat dingin melihat wajah Ichigo yang,,hemm bisa dikatakan kesal.

"apa yang kau lakukan ! cepat sana latihan. Dasar pemalas" gerutu Ichigo. Kemudian Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruang latihan.

Pandangnya berhenti saat melihat Hitsugaya dan Renji sedang duduk sambil menyenderkan punggung mereka kedinding. "hei boncel,kepala nanas. Apa yang kalian lakukan. Ayo latihan ! Jangan Cuma bisanya malas-malas'an saja !" .

Mendengar ucapan Ichigo kontan Renji dan Hitsugaya marah besar.  
>"apa yang kau bilang hah ! mau cari mati ya" teriak Renji.<p>

"memangnya apa yang salah hah kalau kita istirahat sebentar sehabis latihan !" sambung Hitsugaya tak kalah sengitnya.

"apa nya yang istirahat ! dari tadi aku melihat kalian sama sekali tak latihan. Kalian Cuma latihan selama 15 menit,istirahatnya hampir 2 jam ! itu namanya bukan latihan tapi malas-malasan" jelas Ichigo. Tampak dikepalanya keluar 4 siku saking geregetannya dengan mereka.

"sudahlah Ichigo,tak usah marah-marah begitu. Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja latihan hari ini,toh hari juga hampir malam. Teman-teman yang lain pasti sudah kelelahan" ucap ishida sambil melempar botol minuman kearahnya dengan sigap ia menangkapnya.

"oke semuanyanya latihan cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh pulang semuanya,kalian telah melakukan yang terbaik" seru Ishida sambil menyodorkan minuman yang beli pada satu persatu pada temannya.

"silahkan Inoue-san,Rukia-san" tawar chad meyodorkan minuman di kantong plastik yang ia beli bersama Ishida. Rukia pun mengambil dua minuman,dan menyodokan yang satunya kepada Momo.

"baiklah kami pulang dulu. Yang membereskan tempat ini Ichigo dan Rukia kan ?" tanya Renji sambil mengambil tasnya. Yang disebutpun kaget dengan menyemburkan air yang mereka minum.

"hei ! apa-apa'an itu. Kenapa kau melimpahkan ini kepada ku,sudah 5 hari aku membereskan tempat ini bersama si dandelion itu. Kalian juga harusnya bantu kan !"protes Rukia.

"apa maksud mu dengan dandelion hah !" tanya Ichigo sambil menyentuh dahi Rukia dengan telunjuknya.

"kau sendiri taukan maksud kata-kataku itu _dandelion" _ucap Rukia dengan penuh penekanan pada kata dandelion.

"heii kalian berhentilah bertengkar !. Kalian kan sama-sama perangkat kelas. Seharusnya kalian lah yang melakukan tugas ini" ucap Renji sekenanya.

"itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan bodoh !" seru Rukia minumannya pun dengan bebas melayang kekepala Renji. Bletak ! Renji hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"sudahlah. Aku mau pulang dulu,aku capek" kata Renji sambil mengoloyor pergi.

"aku juga" sambung Hitsugaya. "ayo Momo kita pulang"

"t-tapi aku mau menunggu Rukia-chan" bantah momo.

"sudahlah Rukia. Kita harus membereskannya. Teman-teman kita juga seperti nya sudah capek. Momo sebaiknya kau juga pulang. Kau telah berlatih keras,istirahatlah yang banyak karena besok kita juga akan latihan lagi. Kau juga Inoue" kata Ichigo.

"tapi aku mau membantu kalian" kata Inoue.

"sudahlah,tidak perlu. Isitirahat lah. Kau pasti sudah lelah,nanti kau bisa sakit kalu kau paksakan" kata Ichigo lagi. Inoue pun hanya menunduk. Kemudian pergi bersama Momo meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo. Tampak raut wajah tak rela diwajah Ichigo.

"baiklah,kau pungut bola-bola basket itu,taruh di ranjang. Sedangkan bola kaki,bola voli,dan bola tenis itu biar aku saja yang memungutnya" perintah Ichigo.

Rukia dan Ichigo pun segera melakukan tugasnya. Memungut bola,memasukannya diranjang,kemudian mereka masuk kedalam ruangan penyimpanan peralatan olahraga digedung olahraga disekolahnya itu. Rukia pun dengan cekatan menaruh bola-bola basket itu dirak yang paling tinggi.

"bisa tidak ? kalau tidak,sebaiknya kau susun saja bola kaki ini dirak yang paling rendah itu" saran Ichigo.

"apa maksudmu hah ? kau pikir aku tidak bisa menyusunnya. Jangan remehkan aku ya,aku mengerti maksudmu bilang seperti itu !" kata Rukia sedikit menaikan nada suaranya.

"hahhh (mengehala nafas panjang) terserah kau saja. Aku hanya mau membantumu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau. Ya sudah.." kata Ichigo tak peduli.

Dengan susah payah Rukia menjinjit kakinya agar bisa meletakan bola basket itu ke atas. Dan berhasil,tapi tanpa disadari Rukia,baju kaos olahraganya tersangkut dibesi rak tersebut hingga rak itu sedikit bergoyang dan hendak rubuh menimpa dirinya. Melihat itu Ichigo dengan sigap menolong Rukia.  
>" Rukia !" seru Ichigo sambil memeluk Rukia erat dan mendorong tubuhnya agar menjauh dari rak yang akan roboh tersebut. Membuat tubuh keduanya terjatuh dilantai.<p>

"awww !" erang Rukia saat tubuhnya membentur lantai. Dan brakkkkk,rak itu pun roboh,dengan bola basket yang berhamburan dilantai,setidaknya badan Ichigo terkena beberapa lemparan bola yang jatuh untuk melindungi Rukia. Mata Rukia yang semulanya terpejam kini terbuka saat menyadari sesosok tubuh berada diatasnya. Dirasakanya tangan kekar memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Hangat,itu lah yang dirasakan Rukia. Blushhhh... wajahnya kini semerah kepiting rebus saat menyadari kalau Ichigo lah yang memeluknya saat ini. Sesaat dia merasa nyaman di pelukan Ichigo terbersit dipikirannya untuk tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan Ichigo. Tapi diurungkannya karena Ichigo udah mengamuk.

"sudah kubilangkan ! lebih baik kau susun bola kaki dirak yang lebih rendah. Lihat ini akibatnya,kau malah menambah perkerjaan ku saja,apa yang harus kukatakan pada kenpachi-sensei kalau rak olahraganya hancur seperti ini hah !"maki Ichigo.

"hei ! aku juga tak tahu bakal terjadi seperti ini ! jangan menyalahkan ku seperti ini,lagi pula ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Rak itu roboh karena sudah tua jadi,jangan menuduhku seenaknya seperti itu !" bela Rukia karena tak ingin disalahkan,walaupun 99% itu memang kesalahanya.

"makanya,kalau dibilangin orang itu didengar !. Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja ?"tanya Ichigo dengan wajahnya dari marah jadi khawatir.

"i-iya" jawab Rukia singkat. Entah kenapa jantungnya kini jadi berdebar-debar saat melihat Ichigo,pipinya semakin panas dan merah saat mengingat Ichigo memeluknya tadi.

"yaaa setidaknya kau baik-baik saja. Itu yang lebih penting daripada memikirkan rak tua berengsek ini" sambil menendang rak yang hancur itu.

"Ichigo ?"

"iya" jawab Ichigo sambil berbalik dan menatapnya.

"t-terima kasih" ucap Rukia dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah,ditundukannya kepalanya agar Ichigo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang blushing.

"apa yang kau katakan ? kenapa tiba-tiba mengucapkan hal mengerikan seperti itu" ucap Ichigo sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang merinding.

"hei kenapa kau seperti itu. Aku hanya berterima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkan ku" kata Rukia yang sedikit kesal melihat Ichigo seperti itu.

"hemm..tidak apa-apa. Sudah sewajarnya aku menolongmu. Jika kau patah tulang dan tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan nanti. Kan ga lucu" ejek Ichigo sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang blushing.

"aku tidak akan patah tulang hanya karna besi rongsokan seperti ini bodoh" pekik Rukia. Ichigo hanya tertawa melihat Rukia yang berteriak seperti anak kecil.

* * *

><p>"oiii Rukia aku memanggilmu dari tadi apa yang kau pikirkan hah ?" tanya seorang pria berambut orange.<p>

-gawat ! kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar begini jika berada didekat orang menyebalkan ini. Sejak peristiwa kemarin,aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Jantungku berdetak kencang tiap kali ingat namanya. Ya ampun kenapa ini ? ada apa dengan ku. Ya tuhan- gumam Rukia sambil memegang dada nya yang berdetak kencang. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat mengingat insiden rak roboh diruang peralatan olahraga kemarin. Melihat Rukia yang tak mengubris perkataannya,Ichigo pun membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Rukia. Melihat wajah Ichigo yang beberapa senti dengan wajahnya. Detik itu juga wajah Rukia langsung blushing. Kini wajahnya tampak lebih merah seperti warna darah.

"kau demam ya ? kalau kau demam sebaiknya kau tidak usah latihan. Ayo aku antar ke UKS" ajak Ichigo.

"a-aku tidak demam !'' jawab Rukia ketus berusaha menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya,namun sayang sepertinya gagal,wajahnya makin memerah saat Ichigo menarik tanganya untuk melangkah ke UKS.

"kau tidak usah bohong. Wajah mu sudah merah,kenapa kalau kau sakit tidak bilang dari tadi sich. Kalau kau pingsan. Nanti kami yang repot tau !".

Rukia hanya pasrah saat Ichigo menariknya agar ke ruang UKS. Sekilas Rukia melihat Inoue yang tertunduk lesu melihat Ichigo menarik tangan nya dengan paksa.

"nahh,istirahatlah dulu. Kalau kau tidak sanggup lagi. Aku akan menelfon orang tuamu untuk menjemputmu" saran Ichigo.

"aku tidak sakit Ichigo" bantah Rukia.

"kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku Rukia, wajahmu saja sudah semerah itu. Bagaimana aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu sedang sakit. Tadi di sekolah juga tingkah mu aneh sekali. Aku bisa menebak kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan mu" jelas Ichigo.

'ekh ! tunggu dulu ! tadi kalau aku tidak salah dengar dia memanggilku Rukia. Aneh sekali dia bisa memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku bukan dengan nama keluargaku. Dia juga bilang kalau sejak disekolah tadi tingkahku aneh. Apa jangan-jangan dia memperhatikanku dari tadi. Tunggu,apa Ichigo... Akh ! (sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala) tidak mungkin Ichigo seperti itu kepadaku' gumam Rukia dengan wajah yang tak hentinya berblushing.

"jangan-jangan kau menyukai seseorang ya ?" celetuk Ichigo. Rukia hanya mematung mendengar ucapan Ichigo plus wajahnya yang tak pernah memudarkan warna merah menyala dipipinya.

"tuch kan bisa ditebak.. Jadi siapa yang kau sukai itu ? ingat kau jangan salah pilih pria lagi. Jangan seperti laki-laki berengsek seperti kemarin itu" ucap Ichigo dengan wajah sendunya. Kemudian ia duduk disisi tempat tidur UKS tersebut. "a-aku juga sedang menyukai seseorang" lanjut Ichigo.

Dag-dig-dug,jantung Rukia terpompa dengan keras saat mendengar kata-kata keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Tak dibayangkan semerah apa wajah Rukia saat ini.  
>"pasti kau bingung kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa berbicara seperti ini. Ku pikir kita sedang menghadapi hal yang sama. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menceritakaan nya padamu. Kau tidak keberataan kan ?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan,dipikirannya berkecamuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya tentang hal yang ia hadapi bersama seorang Ichigo saat ini. Ichigo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dengan pipinya yang bersemu warna merah.<p>

"a-aku menyukai..."

* * *

><p>Yuppzz ! Chapter ke 3 samapai disini dulunya. mohon reviewnya dan saran membantu banget Loch ...<p>

Sampai jumpa di Chapter ke 4 ya... ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hayyy semuanya ! ketemu Lagi dengan Dhiya chan.. Thanks yaa utk Ray-kun atas Review nya...

Moga aja Chapter 4 ini bisa menutupi kekurangan di Chapter sebelumnya

Harap maklum ya agak berantakan.. Abis ga pinter-pinter banget sich Dhiyanya bikin kayak gini'an..hehehehe

Oke ! Silahkan dinikmati Chapter ke 4 nya.. Semoga memuaskan kalian ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"a-aku menyukai...Inoue,, Rukia" kata Ichigo pelan.

Rukia terdiam mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Diitundukkannya kepalanya dalam-dalam agar Ichigo tidak bisa melihat perubahan wajahnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia POV<strong>

Saat mendengar perkataan Ichigo entah entah kenapa jantung terasa berhenti. Perasaan panas seketika menjalar di tubuh ku. Apa ini ? kenapa saat mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibirnya aku merasa tak rela dia menyebut nama itu. Ada apa dengan ku ? Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini ? kenapa bisa timbul amarah jika aku mengingat wajah gadis berambut panjang itu. Kenapa hanya aku ? kenapa hanya aku yang tidak dipilih ? Apa memang gadis jelek sepertiku tak pantas dicintai orang lain ? Kenapa harus aku yang merasakan pahitnya tidak dicintai setulus hati. Pantas saja kemarin Ichigo memanggil gadis itu dengan nama panggilannya,bukan dengan nama keluarganya. Pantas saja Ichigo tidak membiarkan gadis itu ikut membantunya membereskan peralatan olahraga,karena dia tidak ingin gadis itu kelelehan,dia memperhatikan gadis itu,dipikirannya hanya gadis itu.. Kenapa bukan aku !

Ekh ! Kenapa denganku ? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini,kenapa aku harus marah pada Inoue ? dia tidak salah,memang Ichigo yang telah menetapkan hatinya untuk Inoue. Aku tidak berhak marah. Marah ? jangan-jangan a-aku cemburu pada Ichigo. Apa aku mulai menyukai Ichigo sehingga aku bisa cemburu seperti ini.

Tapi,Ichigo menyukai Inoue. Dan Inoue juga menyukai Ichigo. Aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini,aku tidak boleh mementingkan perasaan ku yang hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan,aku tidak boleh mengganggu kebahagian mereka berdua. Aku ! aku harus menyatukan mereka berdua !

**End Rukia POV**

* * *

><p>"a-anu Rukia bagaimana pendapat mu ? Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Aku bingung" kata Ichigo sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.<p>

"b-bwahahahahahah" Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya.

"kau ! apa yang tertawakan hah ? memangnya ada yang lucu !"

"ahahahaha.. Habis kau ini bodoh sekali ya,buhbahahahahaha" kata Rukia yang mencoba menahan tawanya tapi tak bisa.

"Kau ! aku ini serius tau. Bisakah kau tidak main-main disaat seperti ini" kata Ichigo kesal sambil mencubit kedua pipi Rukia sehingga pipi Rukia melebar beberapa cm.

"habis nya. Kau itu sudah kelewat bodoh tahu. Kalau kau menyukai Inoue harusnya kau katakan saja perasaan mu terhadapnya. Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kau lakukan selain itu. Baka !" ucap Rukia sambil mengelus kedua pipinya.

"tapi...aku takut nanti dia akan menolakku" gumam Ichigo pelan.

"tidak akan. Percaya lah padaku" kata Rukia tegas.

"darimana kau bisa seyakin itu ? Aku curiga jangan-jangan kau mau membuatku malu didepan Inoue. Kau jadikan ini sebagai ajang untuk pembalasan dendammu karena aku mengataimu pendek" jelas Ichigo.

Bletak ! Rukia memukul Ichigo dengan keras hingga kepala Ichigo membentur besi tempat tidur UKS.  
>"Aku tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu bodoh ! !. Sudahlah apa yang kau tunggu,cepat nyatakan persaaanmu pada Inoue. Jika kau lelet seperti ini,aku jamin kau akan menangis saat Inoue diambil oleh laki-laki lain" seru Rukia.<p>

"tapi..." belum sempat Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya,Rukia sudah mencengkram baju Ichigo.

"Inoue juga menyukaimu bodoh ! Jadi jangan berkata tapi-tapi'an dan berdiam diri seperti ini,banci ! Tunjukan lah keberanianmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu,kau ini laki-laki ! Jadi jangan bersikap seperti seorang pencundang, jeruk kudis'an ! ! !" teriak Rukia.

Mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Ichigo hanya terdiam sesaat.  
>"Terima kasih pendek. Aku...akan menyatakan perasaanku pada nya sekarang" kata Ichigo seraya bangkit dan berjalan keluar UKS. Namun langkah nya terhenti saat didepan pintu UKS,kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Rukia. "setelah ini,maukah kau menceritakan siapa orang yang kau sukai sekarang ?" tanya Ichigo.<p>

"iya.. Nanti aku ceritakan. Cepatlah,pergi sana" kata Rukia dengan gerakan seperti mengusir anak ayam. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kemudian berlari menuju ruang olahraga tempat mereka latihan.

* * *

><p>Rukia berlari kearah sebuah bukit dibelakang sekolahnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah,ia tegakkan badanya dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.<p>

"akhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" teriak Rukia sekuat tenaga. "kenapa sich Cuma aku yang tak mendapatkan pacar ! kenapa hanya aku yang terus disakiti. Aku juga ingin seperti teman-temanku, diperhatikan,disayang,dimanja oleh seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati ! Memang aku ini pendek,jelak,berdada rata,berisik,judes,menyebalkan ! Tapi aku hanya minta satu ! Aku hanya ingin seseorang yang mencintaiku setulus hati ! AKU INGIN PUNYA PACAR !" teriak Rukia frustasi.

"Kalau seorang suami,apa kau mau ?" tanya sesorang laki-laki yang berada dibelakang Rukia.

Mendengar ada suara asing dibelakangnya,Rukia pun menoleh kearah belakang untuk melihat sosok yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"bagaimana ? Mau tidak ?" tanya seorang pria tinggi dengan kulit putih,berambut silver. Pria tersebut tampak keren dengan jaket berwarna biru tua,kaos berwarna putih,celana jeans warna senada dengan jaketnya,serta sepatu skets di kakinya. Rambutnya yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin sore menambah pesona nya yang rupawan. (Kyaa ! Author jadi ngiler liat dia kayak gini)

"s-siapa kau ?" tanya Rukia gugup. Wajar saja gugup,tiba-tiba ada seorang pria asing dengan mata sipit dan senyum yang terus tersungging di bibirnya menawarkan diri jadi suaminya. Satu kata dipikiran Rukia ketika melihat pria ini,mirip sekali dengan rubah.

"Aku ? Masa sich kau tidak tahu ? Aku ini calon suamimu. Bukankah kau sudah menyetujinya kau mau menikah denganku" jelas pria itu.

"Apa ! Hei kau ini melantur ya ? Sejak kapan aku bilang seperti itu. Aku juga tidak kenal denganmu,jadi lebih baik kau segera pergi sana. Kau mengganggu ku saja !" ketus Rukia kemudian berbalik membelakangi pria itu. Merasa dicuek'in pria tersebut menarik tangan Rukia hingga berhadapan dengan Rukia. Mata yang semula tertutup,saat itu terbuka. Menampakkan bola mata yang berwarna merah menyala. Ditariknya dagu Rukia hingga mata mereka saling bertemu. "Mengagumkan..." gumam Rukia dalam hati saat melihat mata pria itu.

"Kau masih ingat kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu yang lalu,saat malam natal kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Di taman bermain itu ? Apa kau tidak ingat ?" tanya pria itu.

"hah 12 tahun yang lalu ?" ucap Rukia sambil menekan kepalanya dengan jari telunjukknya ,berusaha mencerna apa yang pria itu katakan. "Kalau 12 tahun yang lalu,usia ku masih 3 tahunkan ? Akh,,,kau pasti salah orang,aku ini murid SMA berumur 15 tahun. Kau pasti salah orang,dan mengira aku ini temanmu hanya karena wajah ku mirip dengannya,iya kan ?. Baiklah bisa ku maklumi. Nah sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri disini" kata Rukia.

"Mata mu sangat indah..." kata pria itu singkat.

Mendengar kata-kata itu Rukia langsung menoleh dengan secepat kilat kearah pria itu. Terlintas dipikirannya kata-kata yang sering keluar dari seorang pria yang muncul dimimpinya setiap malam.

Pria itu pun mendekat kearah Rukia. Iapun mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dilelusnya dengan lembut pipi gadis dihadapannya.  
>"Saat itu memang usiamu masih 3 tahun,aku juga saat itu berusia 15 tahun seperti kau saat ini. Tapi,waktu itu aku sangat terpesona oleh mata mu itu hingga aku berjanji denganmu jika kau sudah besar nanti. Aku akan menikah denganmu. Maka dari itu,aku datang saat ini untuk menepati janji yang telah kubuat padamu 12 tahun yang lalu..."<p>

* * *

><p>Malam hari dikamar Rukia.<br>Rukia membolak-balikkan badannya kekiri dan kenan,sebentar-sebentar telentang,sebentar-sebentar tengkurap,kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya,mengambil komik manganya,membacanya. Tapi kemudian berbaring lagi sambil memeluk boneka chappynya.  
>"Akhhh ! Apa sich yang sedang kupikirkan ! Kenapa kata-kata pria itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Kenapa sich harus ada orang aneh seperti dia,datang tiba-tiba kemudian mengajakku menikah. Dia pikir dia itu siapa,seenaknya seperti itu. Akhhhhh !"teriak Rukia sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.<p>

Tok-tok-tok. Terdengar pintu kamar Rukia diketuk.  
>"Rukia-chan,kau belum tidur. Besok pagi kau sekolahkan. Tidurlah,nanti kau besok terlambat sayang" ucap ibu Rukia.<p>

"i-ya Oka-san"jawab Rukia singkat. "benar juga lebih baik aku tidur,semoga saja aku tidak mimpi aneh lagi" kata Rukia sambil menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya. Tak berapa lama mata Rukia terpejam,mata nya terbuka lagi.  
>"Mimpi itu,apa jangan-jangan itu bukan mimpi. Tapi itu peristiwa yang ku alami 12 tahun yang lalu. Mungkin seiring berjalannnya waktu,peristiwa itu terlupakan olehku,kemudian muncul dimimpiku supaya mengingatkanku kembali. Akhh,,aku ini mikir apa sich ! Mana mungkin seperti itu,tapi mungkin saja. Ekh,,tapi tidak mungkin. Ta-pi... akhhh lebih baik aku tidur saja !"gerutu Rukia sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.<p>

* * *

><p>Kringgggggg ! Jam beker Rukia berbunyi. Dia raihnya jam beker tersebut dengan enggan. Matanya membulat saat melihat jam bekernya.<br>"TELAAATTTTTT" pekiknya.

"Rukia-chan pelan-pelan donk makannya" ucap Retsu pada seorang gadis yang dengan rakusnya menyantap saran pagi nya.

"a-thu... vudah tehambat Ota-can" ucap gadis itu yang artinya _aku sudah terlambat Oka-san_.

"akhir-akhir ini Oka-san lihat kau agak aneh Rukia-chan. Apa kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu ?" tanyanya.

Tenggorokan Rukia seketika berat saat menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya. Ditegaknya air minum diatas mejanya dengan cepatnya hingga membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.  
>"Heyy Oka-san apa yang kau katakan ! Lihat Rukia jadi seperti ini jadinya" kata Joushiro panik melihat putrinya terbatuk-batuk tak berdaya.<p>

"Berarti Oka-san benar dong,kalau kau aneh akhir-akhir ini karena bertengkar dengan pacarmu" ucap Retsu tertawa kecil.

"o-oka san jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh dong. Sudah lah aku berangkat dulu" Rukia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"jangan lupa bawa dia kerumah ya ?" seru Retsu sambil melambaikan tangan pada Rukia. Suaminya hanya memandang tajam kearah istrinya.

* * *

><p>Di SMA Karakura.<br>"Aizen-sama wali kelas 1-3 sudah datang hari ini. Kau diminta Genryusai-sama untuk mengenalkan dia pada murid-murid 1-3" ucap guru berambut ikal panjang berwarna coklat.

"Benarkah Kyoraku-sama ? Cepat sekali,kupikir dia akan datang besok. Ternyata hari ini" kata Aizen.

"Hehehe,kau tidak rela ya pisah dengan anak-anak kelasmu. Kalau mau kau bisa meminta Genryusai -sama agar tetap jadi wali kelas 1-3" saran Kyoraku.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya heran saja. Dimana dia sekarang ?" tanya Aizen-sama.

"Dia sedang bersama Uruhara-sama dan Genryusai-sama di ruang kepala sekolah" jawab Kyoraku.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" ucap Aizen sambil mengangkat tangannya pada temannya.

* * *

><p>"ohayu Rukia-chan" ucap seorang gadis berambut orange.<p>

"Ohayu..." tampak aura suram disekitar gadis itu,sehingga orang-orang dikelas itu bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Heiii ! Midget ! Kenapa kau tidak latihan kemarin hah ? Seenaknya kabur disaat latihan !. H-heii,kenapa mata mu hah ? Menyeramkan sekali kau seperti itu. Jangan dibuat-buat ! Sudah tahu jelek,jangan ditambah jelek dong" kata Ichigo sambil menujuk mata Rukia yang bengkak karena tidak tidur semalaman. Bugghh,Rukia memukul wajah Ichigo hingga terbentur kedinding kelas. Rukia yang semulanya seperti mayat hidup tiba-tiba menjadi murka seketika saat mendengar kata-kata Ichigo yang mengejek dirinya.

"aww !" teriak Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun !" teriak Inoue sambil menghampiri Ichigo.

Mendengar kata-kata asing keluar dari mulut Inoue kontan teman-temannya menoleh pada gadis itu.  
>"I-Ichigo ?" tanya Ishida sambil mengerutkan alisnya.<p>

"Jadi kalian sudah jadian ya Inoue ?" tanya Rukia.

Yang ditanya hanya diam dengan wajah yang hemm,ga usah ditebak lagi dehh... Sangat-sangat merah. Ichigo yang semulanya menahan rasa sakit akibat bogem mentah Rukia,mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain,tampak dipipinya bersemu warna merah. Sedangkan teman yang lain hanya bisa swetdrop mendengar pertanyaan Rukia.

"Ekh ! Apa benar ? Kapan hah ? Kok ga bilang sich.." tanya Renji mengebu-gebu.

"Woii ! Memang nya apa urusan mu sampai harus memberitahumu segala.." kata Rukia kesal dengan sikap temanya ini yang suka ikut campur urusan orang. "Kalau begitu selamat Inoue,Ichigo. Akhirnya kau membuktikan dirimu kalau kau itu bukan banci. Dan Inoue,jangan marah ya kalau aku sering memukul pacarmu. Tingkah nya itu sangat menyebalkan,jadi harus kau maklumi ya" kata Rukia manis pada Inoue.

"Siapa yang kau sebut banci hah !" teriak Ichigo.

"Loh bukannya kau.." jawab Rukia.

"A-anu Selamat ya Kurosaki-kun,Inoue" ucap Momo pada Inoue.

"Jadi ini hal yang mau kau ceritakan padaku" kata Tatsuki pada Inoue. Inoue hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kyaaa ! Hime ! Kenapa kau tega menyakitiku ! Hiks-hiks" kata Chizuru sambil memegang tangan Inoue. Dengan sigap Tatsuki memukul Chizuru agar menjauh dari Inoue.

"Nanti saja ucapan selamatnya. Lebih baik kalian duduk,Sensei udah mau masuk tuh" celetuk Histugaya yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Merekapun segera duduk,tak lama kemudian pintu kelaspun digeser,tampak Aizen-sensei muncul di depan kelas.

"Loh,Sensei. Bukannya hari ini anda tidak ada jadwal mengajar di kelas kami" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada seseorang. Silahkan masuk Ichimaru-sama" ucap Aizen pada seseorang dari arah pintu masuk kelas. Kemudian masuklah seorang laki-laki mamakai kaos hitam polos,dengan celana hitam panjang. Kaos hitam tersebut dibalut jas berwarna abu-abu,kontras dengan rambut silvernya dan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Melihat sosok yang lebih menawan dari Aizen,murid perempuanpun mulai berdecak kagum saat melihatnya,tak heran seketika kelas tersebut sedikit ramai dengan kicauan dari murid-murid perempuan. Degg ! Rukia beku seketika saat melihat pria itu. Pria yang mengaku mempunyai janji dengannya untuk menikah dengan nya kelak kini ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Dia wali kelas kalian yang kuceritakan beberapa hari lalu. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda Ichimaru-sama" kata Aizen.

"Ohayu semuanya. Perkenalkan namaku Gin ichimaru,umurku 28 tahun. Aku lulusan dari University of Paris 1 Pantheon-Sorbonne jurusan Ilmu Ekonomi dan Manajemen. Disini aku sebagai wali kelas sekaligus guru Seni kalian. Jadi mohon kerjasama nya" ucap Gin menutup perkenalannya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

**Rukia POV**

"Tidak ! Ini tidak mungin terjadi. Aku pasti bermimpi. Baiklah,ini pasti mimpi" ( menutup mata,menghembuskan nafas,dan membuka matanya kembali ).

Glekk ! "Kenapa dia masih disitu. Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini. Ini pasti mimpi ! mimpi..mimpi..mimpi..mimpi..mimpi..mimpi..." teriakku frustasi. Seketika tubuhku lemah,tanpa sadar kujatuhkan kepala ku hingga membentur mejaku. Brak ! samar-samar ku dengar suara Aizen sensei memanggilku.

**End Rukia POV**

"Ukitake-san,apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Aizen.

"hennn...A-aku baik-baik saja sensei" jawab Rukia tak semangat. Pandangan Rukia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Gin yang menatapnya tajam.

"Oh iya Ichimaru-sama,Ukitake-san dan Kurosaki-kun perangkat kelas ini. Kalau ada apa-apa anda bisa meminta bantuan dari mereka" saran Aizen.

"ah ! Maaf Aizen sensei. Bolehkah aku mengajukan permintaan. Aku ingin berhenti jadi perangkat kelas. Sekarangkan wali kelas kami Ichimaru sensei. Aizen senseii sendirikan yang bilang kalau wali kelas yang tetap telah datang. Aku bisa mengndurkan diri jadi perangkat kelas ?" usul Rukia.

"hemmm..Sekarang sih aku tidak bisa memutuskan hal itu,karena sekarang ichimaru-sama lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kelas ini. jadi,urusan ini sebaiknya anda lah yang memutuskannya ichimaru-sama,bagaimana ? Apakah perangkat kelasnya diganti atau tidak ?" tanya Aizen pada Gin.

"Sebaiknya perangkat kelas aku serahkan pada yang masih bertugas saja,tidak perlu pergantian. Merepotkan juga sich kalau harus diganti-ganti. Toch,perangkat yang lama masih paham betul tugasnya. Jadi tak perlu harus mengulang dari awal untuk perangkat yang baru. Aku juga masih baru,jadi bantuan perangkat kelas yang lama sangat aku butuhkan" jelasnya dengan seringainya yang makin lebar.

"t-tapi Aizen senpai..."

"Keputusan ku sudah bulat Ukitake-san. Jadi kau tidak bisa menolak.."kata Gin sambil tersenyum pada Rukia. Mendengar ucapan Gin,Rukia tidak bisa menolak,juga tak bisa melawan. Ia hanya mampu memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Gin. Ginpun tak kalah sengitnya menatap Rukia.

"Ahh (sambil menjentikkan jarinya) jam terakhir adalah pelajaranku ya. Jadi Ukitake-san,bisakah kau membantuku menyiapkan segala keperluan mengajarku nanti ? nanti kau temui aku diruang wakil kepala sekolah ya" ucap Gin.

"Akh ! Maaf Ichimaru-sama,aku lupa memberi tahu mereka kalau kau wakil kepala sekolah yang baru" kata Aizen sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"APA !" teriak seluruh murid saat mendengar kata-kata Aizen.

"iya...Ichimaru-sama adalah wakil kepala sekolah kita yang baru mengantikan Sasakibe Choujiro-sama. Beliau telah pensiun dari tugas nya sebagai wakil kepala sekolah,kemudian digantikan oleh Ichimaru-sama" Jelas Aizen. Semua murid langsung swetdrop mendengar penuturan Aizen,kecuali murid perempuan yang malah berteriak histeris saking senangnya. Sedangkan Rukia hampir pingsan mendengarnya,baginya mimpi buruk sudah datang dalam kehidupannya.

* * *

><p>"Dasar ! Kenapa hidupku jadi begini. Kenapa masalah tak henti-hentinya menyambutku. Pertama aku ditolak oleh Kaien,kedua oarang yang mulai kusukai ternyata menyukai temanku,dan sekarang ada orang bertampang rubah datang kehidupanku mengaku sebagai calon suami ku. Kenapa hidupku selalu sial begini sich !" gerutu Rukia pelan. Langkah kaki Rukia terhenti ketika melihat sekelompok murid perempuan berkumpul didepan ruang wakil kepala sekolah. Tampak meraka memuji wakil kepala sekolah mereka yang tampan dan muda. Mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari mulut mereka membuat perutnya mual. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ketoilet untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya,namun diurungkannya saat Fans Gin mencegatnya yang sedang mencoba mengapai pintu ruang wakil kepala sekolah.<p>

"Kau mau apa hah ?" tanya seorang siswi perempuan dengan galaknya.

"a-aku mau bertemu wakil kepala sekolah. Tadi beliau berpesan kepada temanku agar aku disuruh keruangannya sekarang" jelas Rukia.

"hah ! untuk apa Ichimaru sensei menyuruhmu keruangannya. Ah !aku tahu,kau pasti sedang berbohong agar bisa bertemu Ichimaru senseii kan. Kau ingin mendahului kami kan yang ingin melihatnya. Dasar ! kau pikir kami bodoh apa,membiarkan rencana licikmu itu berjalan sesuai keinginanmu" ucap siswa itu.

"Dasar ! baru adik kelas saja sudah seperti ini,apa lagi kalau udah jadi kakak kelas. Mungkin lebih hancur dari sekarang" ucap salah satu siswa.

"aku paling tidak suka loh pada gadis yang suka main keroyokkan" ucap seorang laki-laki.

"Kyaaa ! Gin sensei !" teriak para gadis itu sambil berhamburan kearah Gin.

"gadis ini perangkat kelas dari kelas 1-3 yang aku gawangi. Dia memang kusuruh kesini kok,jadi kalian harap maklum ya kalau dia sering keruanganku" ucap Gin lembut dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Mendengar sang idola berkata dengan lembutnya,para gadis itu langsung lumer seketika,sebagiannya malah bergelut manja pada nya. "maaf sekarang aku sedang sibuk,bisakah kalian kembali kekelas kalian,sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Kalau kalian terlambat,aku tidak enak loh pada guru kalian"

"siap !" ucap para gadis itu mantap,mereka kembali kekelas mereka sambil melambai-lambai tangan dengan genitnya.

"masuklah.."ucap Gin sambil membuka pintu ruangannya. Rukia pun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut,ada perasaan mengganjal dihatinya saat masuk keruang guru berparas rubah tersebut. Dipandanginya seluruh ruangannya. "Rapi juga ruangan nya" gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"kau kenapa lama sekali sich. Aku sudah menunngumu dari tadi" bisik Gin pelan ditelinga Rukia dari belakang punggung Rukia. Seketika nafas Gin yang hangat terasa dipipinya.

" Gyaaa ! M-mesum !" teriak Rukia dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Apa'an sich ? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa ,kau malah menyebutku mesum !" kata Gin kesal.

"h-habisnya k-kenapa berbisik seperti itu di telingaku hah. Wajar saja aku berpikiran seperti itu berbicara seperti biasa saja bisa kan,tak perlu bisik-bisikkan segala" cetus Rukia.

"Justru pikiranmu itu yang tidak biasa,aku sudah bicara sewajarnya,tidak ada yang berlebihan. Bilang saja kalau kau itu mau aku berbuat lebih padamu" kata Gin sambil duduk di atas meja.

"s-siapa yang berpikiran seperti itu hah!" teriak Rukia kesal dengan rona wajah yang semakin memerah.

"sudahlah. Ayo kesini,ada yang mau kutunjukan kepadamu" kata Gin ..

"apa !.."kata Rukia ketus sambil berjalan kearah Gin. Tangan kanan Gin pun merogoh saku celananya,sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang tangan kiri Rukia. Ia selipkan benda bulat berwarna perak dengan kepala kelinci bertelinga panjang sebagai hiasan nya, terdapat batu permata berwarna violet di mata kelinci tersebut yang kini berteger dijari manis Rukia. Rukia hanya melongo + terdiam+ terbeku+ tepaku melihat aksi Gin tersebut.

"kupikir kalau aku menikah denganmu seperti nya tidak mungkin karna statusmu yang masih pelajar dibawah umur. Jadi,kuputuskan untuk mengikatmu menjadi tunanganku. Dengan begini tak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dari ku" kata Gin santai,tampak senyum Gin makin mengembang dibibirnya sehingga membuat matanya makin menyipit.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan sensei !" teriak Rukia yang baru sadar dari shocknya.

"haah ? Kau tidak dengar ya kataku,ku bilang aku mengikatmu menjadi tunanganku. Dengan begini tidak ada yang menggangu mu sampai pernikahan kita tiba nantinya. Ingat ! jangan coba-coba melepaskannya. Jika kau melepaskannya,aku akan menghukummu membersihkan toilet,perpustakaan,kolam renang,ruang guru,ruang kepala sekolah,rua-.."

"STOP !" teriak Rukia sambil mengangkat tangannya kewajah Gin. "b-bagaimana mana mungkin aku bisa berkeliran kemanapun dengan mamakai cicin ini hah ! Kalau aku memakainya di sekolah bisa-bisa aku dihukum sensei !" protes Rukia.

"oke,untuk disekolah kau bisa melepaskannya,tapi jika jam pelajaranku dan diluar jam sekolah. Jangan coba-coba melepaskan nya" ancam Gin dengan nada serius. "dan satu lagi. Cukup panggil aku Gin saja,tak usah embel-embel sensei tau semacamnya jika kita sedang berdua. Biasakan dirimu untuk memanggil tunanganmu ini dengan nama panggilannya,hemm kalau sayang atau honey juga boleh. Bagaimana ?"

"Hiiiiiyy jangan manggil ku dengan kata-kata menjijikan begitu dong" sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang merinding.

"Nahh,cukup Gin saja kalau begitu. Sekarang kau bisa pergi sekarang. Ehh,tolong bawa ini sekalian kekelas. Saat ini jam pelajaranku kan ?" sambil meyodorkan tumpukkan buku pada Rukia.

"a-nu jadi sensei memanggilku hanya untuk ini ?" tanya Rukia dengan tamapng bloonnya. (Author sembelih Rukia).

Secepat kilat Gin mentap Rukia tajam. Sadar ada yang salah dengan ucapan nya,ia pun segera memperbaikinya.

"ma-maksudku kau memanggilku hanya untuk ini G-Gin" kata Rukia terbata-bata. Wajar saja ia merasa aneh memangil oarang yang jadi gurunya ini dengan nama panggilannya.

"iya" jawab Gin kalem. Rukia hanya bisa swetdrop mendengar jawaban singkat-padat-jelas dari Gin.

TO-BE-CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Nahh sekian dulu ya untuk Chapter ke 4 nya...<p>

Semoga ceritanya memuaskan... V^-^V

Kita ketemu Lagi di Chap ke 5... Sayonara Semuanya...


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo semuanya ! Ketemu lagi ma dhiya-chan yang imut dan cantik...gkgkgkgkggk ( ditimpuk Rukia pake batu gunung)

Dhiya sajikan nich chapter ke 5 bagi pencinta GinRuki yang terus setia membaca Fanfic ini.

Dhiya tidur ampe jam 2 pagi loch,demi menyelesaikan Chapter ke 5 ini..hehehehe (Sekedar pemberitahuan aja sich)

Untuk review nya oleh Ray,Arigato yaa ^_^

Dhiya seneng loch atas saran nya,

Oke ! Tak perlu berlama-lama,Silahkan baca Chapter ke 5.. Moga aja memuaskan yaa ceritanya.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>13 Hari menuju menuju pertandingan persahabatan antar kelas SMA Karakura.<p>

Pritttt ! Bunyi suara peluit menggema di ruang olahraga di SMA Karakura. Terlihat sang pelatih Ichigo Kurosaki mengkoordinir teman-temnnya latihan siang itu.

"Heii kepala nanas ! Boncel satu,dan Boncel dua ! Apa yang kalian lakukan ! Ayo latihan yang serius"salak Ichigo. Twing ! Rukia, Renji dan Hitsugaya melempar bola Takraw yang beratnya hampir 3 kilo kearah Ichigo. Sungguh malang nasip Ichigo wajahnya langsung bengkak 10 cm dari wajah aslinya dan beberapa giginya patah akibat lemparan telak dari Rukia Cs.

"Berani sekali aku menyebutku boncel satu hahh ! Kau sudah bosan hidup yah !"teriak Rukia dengan garangnya sambil menguncang-guncang badan Ichigo.

"Kau salah,bukan boncel satu,tapi boncel 2"ralat Ichigo dengan hidung yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Bletak ! Rukia kembali mendaratkan serangan keduanya hingga Ichigo tersungkur kelantai.

"Kau !" ingin sekali Rukia membantai Ichigo detik itu juga lagi tapi keburu ditahan oleh Momo. Melihat pacar nya yang tergeletak tak berdaya,Inoue dengan sigap membantu nya berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ichigo-kun ?" tanya Inoue.

"Tidak apa-apa Inoue"jawab Ichigo dengan mengeluarkan setitik air mata di ekor matanya,berharap pacarnya memberi perhatian yang lebih atas kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

"Kau sich,sudah tahu kata-kata itu Tabu bagi Rukia-chan. Malah kau sebutkan,akupun kalau jadi Rukia-chan pasti akan marah"Jelas Inoue. Melihat sang pacar tidak mendukungnya,Ichigo nangis histeris dipojokan ruang latihan. Teman-teman yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"A-anu sebaiknya kita latihan saja yuk"ajak Rukia pada temannya.

"Rukia-chan cincin siapa yang kau pakai ini ?"tanya Inoue.

Rukia mematung mendengar pertanyaan dari temannya itu. Seketika keringat dingin muncul dari pelipisnya dengan deras .

"Akh ! Cincin ! Kau dikasih pacarmu ya Rukia-chan ?"pekik Momo sambil menarik tangan kiri Rukia. Melihat cincin perak dijarimanis Rukia. Mata Momo,Inoue,dan Tatsuki langsung bersinar-sinar. Seketika beribu-ribu pertanyaanpun dilontarkan mereka kepada Rukia.

"Siapa yang memberikannya Rukia,pacar baru mu ya ? Kok gak bilang sich"protes Inoue.

"Wahh ! ini cincin asli teman-teman"kata Tatsuki yang menarik paksa cincin Rukia kemudian mengigitnya. "100 % emas putih asli nih !"teriak Tatsuki kagum.

" Benarkah ! Bagaimana orangnya Rukia-chan ? Apa dia tampan ? Dia masih sekolah atau berkerja ? Kalau masih sekolah,sekolah dimana ? Kelas berapa ? Kalau dia sudah berkerja,berapa umurnya ? Berkerja dimana ? Tinggal dimana ? Tinggi apa pendek ? Ap-..."belum sempat Momo menyelesaikan pertanyaan nya,sang pelatih pun langsung berteriak kearah mereka.

"KENAPA KALIAN MALAH MENGOBROL ! CEPAT LATIHAN SANA !" sembur Ichigo murka.

Dengan secepat kilat teman-teman mereka yang semula bersantai-santai langsung ambil posisi untuk latihan. Ichigo pun melirik Rukia yang masih diam mamatung akibat badai pertanyaan dari teman-teman perempuannya.

"Oii Rukia !" panggil Ichigo. "Apa cincin itu diberikan oleh orang yang kau sukai?"tanya nya.

"Gyaaaa !"teriak Rukia shock. Ichigo menatapnya dengan mata sipit.

"h-heii kenapa kau ? Jadi benar apa yang kubilang tadi,cincin itu diberikan oleh orang yang kau sukai ?"selidik Ichigo. Rukia hanya ternganga mendengar perkataan Ichigo. "Kalau cincin itu diberikan oleh orang yang kau suka,cerita'in dong siapa orangnya. Kau sudah janji kan padaku kalau kau ingin menceritakannya"lanjut Ichigo dengan wajah sendu.

"a-anu i-ni..."

"Konichiwa semuanya !"sapa seorang laki-laki dari arah pintu masuk ruang olahraga tersebut.

"S-sensei !"teriak semua murid.

"Boleh kah aku ikut bergabung,aku sudah dengar dari Aizen Sensei kalau kalian semua mengadakan latihan untuk persiapan pertandingan antar kelas nanti. Jadi sebagai wali kelas aku juga harus membantu kalian. Kalian tidak keberataan kan ?"tanya Gin pada muridnya.

"Tentu tidak Senseiii !"teriak para gadis dengan genitnya . Rukia hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah teman-teman perempuannya yang begitu memuja-muja laki-laki kurus itu.

"Oke,bagaimana kalau kita bermain basket sebentar ? Di pertandingan nanti,basket juga diikutkan kan ?"katanya sambil mengambil bola basket yang berada tak jauh didekatnya,dan mendribelnya pelan.

"Tapi Sensei,ada tidak memakai seragam olahraga sama sekali,bagaimana kalau nanti baju anda kotor ?"ucap Renji.

"Tidak apa-apa Abarai-kun. Aku ini laki-laki,sudah sewajarnya laki-laki itu berkotor-kotor. Apa ada yang diantara kalian pemain basket ?"

"hemm entah lah sensei,aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai basket. Tapi segara garis besar permainannya sich ,aku cukup paham"ucap Ichigo. Disertai anggukan,Renji,Chad dan Ishida.

"Ada kok. Shiro-chan pernah jadi tim basket diSMP dulu. Iya kan Shiro-chan ?"tanya Momo pada Hitsugaya. Yang ditanya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ohh...Begitu,bagaimana kalau kita coba. Toushiro-kun,Kurosaki-kun,Abarai-kun,Uruyu-kun,dan Sado-kun melawan ku dalam latihan basket kali ini" tantang Gin.

"hemmm.. Apa tidak apa-apa sensei melawan kami berlima sedangkan anda sendirian ?"tanya Ishida kurang yakin sambil membetulkan kaca matanya yang melorot.

"Kalian meremehkan ku ya. Begini-begini aku ini pernah ditawar oleh NBA loh. Melawan kalian bersepuluh saja tak masalah bagiku" jawab Gin santai. Mendengar perkataan Gin,membuat hitsugaya sedikit jengah.

"Oke ! Kita lihat apa benar yang dikatakan sensei kita ini. Anda boleh saja menangangap remeh mereka,tapi tidak denganku !" kata Hitsugaya tajam.

"hemm.. Coba dari tadi,kan tidak menunggu-nunggu seperti ini. Kalau begitu,kalian saja yang mulai dulu" tawar Gin sambil melempar bola kearah Hitsugaya.

"Hehhhh ! memangnya aku perempuan apa ! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu. Dalam pertandingan basket itu yang ada hanya direbut dan merebut. Bukannya memberi !" kata Hitsugaya dingin dan menangkap bola yang dilempar oleh Gin.

"Waww mengesankan sekali. Kalau begitu,hei kau ! Kemari lah,ambil bola itu dan lemparkan ketengah lapangan" perintah Gin pada salah satu siswa nya. Sang siswa hanya mengangguk,ia mulai berjalan ketengah lapangan dan melemparkan boal basket tersebut keatas.

Daasshhh ! Bola basket itu baru terpantul satu kali di atas lantai,tapi sekelebat bayangan sudah membawa Sang kulit bundar menuju kearah ring. Melihat dirinya kecolongan Hitsugaya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Sial !" gumamnya dalam hati sambil mengejar bola yang telah dibawa kabur oleh Gin. Melihat permainan sudah dimulai,Renji,Ichigo,Ishida,dan Chad pun ikut mengejar Gin,berharap bisa menghadang Gin yang sudah dekat pada tiang ring. Saat Gin hendak memasukan bola kedalam ring,dengan secepat kilat Hitsugaya meloncat,dengan tangan kanan yang terjulur mencoba menggapai bola ditangan Gin. Tapi Gin menarik bola itu,memutarnya kearah yang berlawanan sehingga Hitsugaya kesulitan menyentuhnya. Dan Trankk !,bola berhasil masuk kedalam ring. Kemenangan satu poin bagi Gin. Ia tersenyum,sedangkan Hitsugaya hanya mengutuk kebodohannya karna terlambat mengusai bola.

"Mengagumkan sekali Toushiro-kun. Aku cukup kaget loch saat kau mau mengambil bola ditanganku. Kau cepat sekali" puji Gin.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah anda pemenangnya. Ini belum berakhir,yang selanjutnya aku akan tunjukan kemampuan terpendam ku !" gerutu Hitsugaya kesal.

"Oke. Ayo kita lanjutkan" kata Gin sambil membuka beberapa kancing kemeja nya,terlihat keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Membuat kesan Gin saat itu,Wowww Sexy !

Melihat sang idola yang begitu hot di dilapangan basket,membuat para murid perempuan lumer seketika,sebagian ada yang pingsan karena mimisan,sebagian ada yang berteriak-teriak memberi semangat sambil jeprat-jepret dengan kamera handphone nya. Disaat yang sama,Rukia terdiam melihat sosok lain pada Gin,ia terlihat tampak menenawan dari biasanya. Gin yang biasanya sering berbuat seenaknya dan kekanak-kanakkan,terlihat begitu serius saat bermain basket. Image nya yang menyebalkan dimata Rukia berganti menjadi sosok mengagumkan. Blushhh,tampak pipi Rukia memerah saat melihat Gin menyeka keringatnya dengan lengan kemeja putihnya. Rambut Gin yang basah karena keringat dan nafasnya yang tak beraturan membuat detak jantung Rukia berdetak cepat,seketika aliran darahnya mengalir dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Akkhh ! Aku ini kenapa sich !"gerutu Rukia sambil menarik-narik rambutnya. Teman-temanya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh Rukia kayak orang gila di pasar-pasar ( Author ditendang Rukia sampai ke planet pluto).

Gin mulai mendrible bola,dengan perlahan ia berlari mendekati ring lagi,tapi dengan sigap Renji dan Chad menghadang. Ia pun memutar badannya dengan nya dengan cepat hingga Renji dan Chad hanya bisa terperangah melihat kecepatan super Gin. Tak hanya sampai disitu,Ichigo pun sudah siap dengan posisinya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan nya. Gin pun menyentakkan bola kearah kirinya,Ichigo pun berusaha menggapainya,entah mata Ichigo rusak atau katarak (Kyaaa ! Jangan bakar Author mu yang cantik dan imutt ini Ichi-kun) Ichigo yang semula melihat Gin dihadapannya,kini berada sampingnya yang bersiap melaju ke arah ring. Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis,karena ia telah memperkirakan Gin akan melakukan hal itu,dan Binggo !,Hitsugaya berhasil merebut bola dari tangan Gin. Gin yang semula fokus pada tiang ring yang beberapa langkah di hadapannya,sedikit terenyak saat Sang kulit bundar kini berada ditangan Hitsugaya. "Boleh juga" gumam Gin dalam hati.

Merasa inilah waktunya mencetak angka,Hitsugaya pun melompat dan melakukan gerakan slamdunk. Senyum kemenangan tampak di bibir pria mungil itu,beberapa detik sebelum bola tersebut masuk ke ring. Tampak tangan kurus dan pucat menepis bola itu hingga keluar lapangan.

"Akhh ! Saking semangat nya,kenapa bola itu kutepis. Padahal bisa ku ambil,sial !" gerutu Gin seperti anak kecil kehilangan layang-layangnya.

"Heii ! Seharus nya itu masukkan tadi !" teriak Renji frustasi.

"Apa sich yang kau lakuakan boncel ! Kenapa kau diam saja saat sensei mencoba mengambil bola itu hah !" teriak Ichigo sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya keatas.

"Heiii ! Masih mending aku kan yang hampir mencetak angka ! Dari pada kalian semua yang tak bisa apa-apa"teriak Hitsugaya garang dengan gigi yang runcing seperti hendak memakan teman-temannya.

"Ini belum berakhir,selanjutnya aku akan mencetak angka" kata Hitsugaya tajam pada gurunya. Gin hanya nyengir,melihat semangat membara si anak didiknya.

Selama 1 jam 45 menit pertandingan basket yang panas itu berlangsung. Tampak skor yang dicetak oleh kedua kubu itu,56-24 dan tentu saja sang sensei lah yang menang (Prok-prok-prok). Ditengah lapangan tampak Ichigo dan kawan-kwan berbaring di lantai karena kelelahan,sedangkan Hitsugaya terus menebar aura permusuhan pada senseinya.

"Ini belum berakhir,ayo bertanding sekali lagi. Aku belum menunjukkan seluruh kemampuanku tadi !" tantang Hitsugaya pada Gin yang bersandar pada tiang ring.

"Heii ! Otakmu tidak waras ya ! mana bisa kami bertanding lagi ! Kau ingin membunuh kami ya !" teriak Renji .

"Kalau kau masih ingin bertanding,kau sendirian saja. Aku capek,kaki ku mau copot rasanya" kata Ishida.

"Ekh kenapa sepi sekali ya" kata Ichigo sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruang latihan mereka. Gubrak ! Ichigo shock saat melihat teman-temanya yang bukannya latihan,malah ada yang bersantai-santai,ngemil,minum teh,baca komik,nyanyi,tiduran,bahkan ada diantara mereka bermain PS yang entah-dari-mana mereka dapatkan.

"Woii ! Kenapa kalian tidak latihan hah !" teriak Ichigo dengan api yang menyala-nyala disekitar badannya.

"Ehh,,sudah selesai ya ?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa,terlihat ia,dan Inoue sedang menyeruput teh yang ada di meja kecil di hadapannya. *Dari mana Rukia dapat meja itu yaa ?

Brak ! dengan ganas Ichigo membalik meja kecil itu. "Kenapa minum teh ! Kalian harusnya latihankan !" kata Ichigo berang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan jeruk ! Bagaimana bisa kami latihan kalau kalian sendiri malah asik bermain basket hah !" salak Rukia tak kalah kencangnya dari Ichigo.

Ichigo diam sesaat,tampak ia mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya untuk melawan Rukia.  
>"INISIATIF SENDIRI DONK ! KALAU KAMI TIDAK ADA,LATIHAN SENDIRIKAN BISA !" teriak Ichigo,Rukia hanya termundur-mundur karena mendapatkan angin puting beliung dari mulut Ichigo.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa Kurosaki-kun,biarkan saja mereka santai sedikit. Toch nanti bisa dilanjutkan latihannya. Sebaiknya kau juga istirahat. Kau pasti lelah sehabis bermain basket tadi" kata Gin sambil membuka botol berisi air mineral,menegaknya,dan mengguyurkan ke kekepala nya. Baju kemeja Gin yang basah terkena keringat kini tembus pandang karena air yang ia guyurkan ketubuhnya,tampak lekuk-lekuk tubuh nya yang tidak sispect tapi cukup berotot. Rukia terpana sesaat,tampak sedikit darah keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kyaaa ! Sensei keren !" teriak gadis-gadis itu sambil berhamburan kearah Gin.

"Apa-apan sich mereka !" gumam Rukia pelan sambil menyeka hidupnya yang sedikit mimisan.

"Rukia kau kenapa ?" tanya Ichigo heran dengan keadaan Rukia.

"Iya.. Kenapa kau mimisan Rukia-chan ?" sambung Inoue.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Hahaha" sambil tertawa sendiri kayak orang gila.

"Kurosaki-kun bisa kita bicara sebentar,ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" kata Gin sambil berjalan kearah keluar ruangan. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Mereka pun keluar ruangan latihan. Sedangkan Rukia hanya binggung menatap mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin dengar pendapatmu mengenai latihan yang kalian laksanakan ini,apakah kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu sebelum pertandingan itu tiba ? Waktu kita tidak banyak,tinggal 13 hari lagi. Dan juga kudengar kemungkinan kalian akan melawan anak-anak kelas 2-1. Kumpulan anak-anak emas disekolah ini" ujar Gin membuka topic pembicaraan.

"Iya begitu lah sensei. Rencana sich aku belum memikirkannya. Tapi setelah melakukan latihan dan melihat kemampuan mereka satu-persatu,aku jadi memutuskan untuk memakai orang-orang ini" kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan kertas dari saku celana olahraganya.

Gin mengambil kertas itu dan membaca,matanya yang sipit menjadi semakin sipit saat membacanya.  
>"Apa kau yakin ?" tanya Gin dengan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.<p>

"Aku tak mungkin sembarang menempatkan orang-orang yang tak berguna di pertandingan penting seperti ini sensei. Untuk yang laki-laki sejauh ini tidak ada masalah. Tapi untuk yang perempuan,cukup sulit sensei" kata Ichigo serius.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Untuk yang perempuan,Rukia dan Tatsuki lah yang paling menonjol. Fisik mereka kuat,kekuatanya juga tak bisa diremehkan. Terbukti dari Tatsuki Arisawa yang mengikuti klub karate dan Rukia Ukitake yang sering menghantam ku tiap kali ia marah karena aku mengejeknya. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin ku tempatkan dalam beberapa pertandingan seperti Renang dan Tennis,tapi berhubung lomba lari dan voli tidak ada yang cocok selain dia. Terpaksa aku mengisi Momo di pertandingan renang,dan Inoue di tennis. Momo cukup baik dalam pengaturan pernafasan,jadi kusimpulkan di renang,sedangkan Inoue karena konsentrasi yang bagus,jadi kutempatkan di tennis saja" jelas Ichigo.

"Bagus. Aku tak menyangka,anak remaja sepertimu bisa memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini. Ternyata Aizen sensei tak salah pilih perangkat kelas. Nah untuk yang laki-laki bagaimana ?"

"Untuk Basket,cukup aku,Chad,ishida,Renji dan Toushiro. Lempar takraw ku serahkan pada Renji,karena kudengar ia pernah ikut baseball sewaktu SMP,ya memang sich base ball tidak bisa disamakan dengan takraw tapi apa boleh buat. Untuk Ishida dan aku di pertandingan bulutangkis ganda putra ,Hitsugaya kutempatkan pertandingan kendo,dan Chad kutempatkan di tarik tambang bersama Reiichi Ooshima, Ichirou Nanbuken,Keigo Asano,dan Kojima Mizuiro. Yah hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Selebihnya ku serahkan kepada mereka" kata Ichigo sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah,kuserahkan pertandingan ini pada kalian. Kalau begitu silahkan kalian lanjutkan latihannya. Aku harus pergi karena ada urusan" katanya sambil beranjak pergi. Saat Ichigo hendak masuk keruang latihan,Gin memanggil Ichigo lagi.

"Kurosaki-kun"

"Iya sensei ?"

"Satu lagi pertanyaanku,apa hubunganmu dengan Ukitake-san ? Kulihat sepertinya kau saat memperhatikan dia ?" tanya Gin santai,tapi jauh didalam lubuk hatinya,ia merasa sakit saat menanyakan hal itu. Ia tahu kenapa Rukia berteriak dihutan belakang sekolah saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu,karena Ichigo disukai Rukia,gadis yang baru saja jadi tunangannya,walaupun ada unsur pemaksaan sich.

"A-ahh i-itu,karena dia itu mirib sekali dengan kedua adik kembar ku dirumah. Adik ku masih kelas 1 SMP,badannya kecil seperti badan Rukia. Jika melihat Rukia,aku jadi ingat dengan mereka. Maka dari itu aku sering menggangunya,dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Maka dari itu,aku akan melindunginya,dan tak akan kubiarkan orang lain melukainya,apalagi sampai membuatnya menangis" kata Ichigo serius.

"hemm,,kau tenang saja Kurosaki-san. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi" kata Gin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Ehhh ?" Ichigo sedikit binggung dengan kata-kata dari gurunya. Melihat muridnya yang kebingungan. Gin pun membalikkan badannya.

"Ia sudah punya malaikat pelindung. Malaikat pelindung itu lah yang akan selalu melindunginya dan tak akan membuatnya menangis. Jadi kau tenang saja" katanya dengan senyum rubahnya yang makin melebar. Tapi Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas senyuman itu,senyum ketulusan pada seseorang.

* * *

><p><span>Rukia POV<span>

Aku masih tidak menyangka laki laki yang berada dihadapanku ini pacar pertamaku, dan juga tunanganku,walaupun masih ga terima sich,tunangannya pakai ancaman segala. Tapi bagiku sekarang ini semua tentang dia adalah hal pertama bagiku. Baru kali ini aku pacaran dengan seseorang yang lebih dewasa dariku,guru sendiri lagi ! Malah langsung tunangan.

Dia kadang-kadang menyebalkan,kekanak-kanakkan,suka seenaknya sendiri,tapi disuatu waktu dia bisa sangat menawan. Seperti saat latihan basket beberapa waktu yang lalu,dan ia sedang mengajar seperti sekarang ini. Ia terlihat tampan dengan baju kemeja berwarna biru dibalut dengan blezer berwarna hitam. Sepatu nya yang hitam mengkilat senada dengan warna celananya. Ditambah dengan pembawa'an nya yang dewasa saat ia mengajar. Benar-benar mengagumkan ! Aku sadar saat ini aku mengaguminya. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah lain agar tidak melihatnya terus. Tapi mataku terus saja berkhianat kepadaku,tak sedikitpun mendengar perintah otakku untuk menyudahi memandanginya. Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara teman-teman perempuan kelasku mengagumi dirinya. Hati ku terasa panas,langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku hingga menutup telingaku. Tanpa kusadari sosok yang terus kuperhatikan tepat berada dihadapanku.

Rukia End POV

* * *

><p>"Ukitake-san,aku bertanya padamu sebutkan definisi seni oleh Edward Louiston ?" tanya Gin dengan menatap mata violet Rukia.<p>

Rukia yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya terlonjak kaget saat Gin dihadapannya,digaruknya kepala yang tidak terasa gatal. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan '_Jangankan definisi seni oleh Edward Louiston,nama kakek buyutku aja aku tidak tahu'_. Gin menghela nafas panjang,matanya tak sengaja menangkap tangan kiri Rukia yang terselip cincin perak dengan kepala chappy dijari manisnya. Gin menyerai lebar,lalu dipukulnya pelan kepala Rukia dengan buku yang ada ditangannya. "Kau keruangan ku saat jam istirahat tiba,aku kan memberikan hukuman padamu karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Gin sambil berjalan kedepan kelasnya.

Melihat seringai Gin yang melebar karena cincin yang diberikannya. Rukia sedikit naik darah melihatnya. Sebenarnya Rukia sudah dari kemarin-kemarin ingin membuang cincin perak dijari manisnya itu,gara-gara cincin itu juga Rukia harus berbohong pada teman-temannya saat mereka menanyakan siapa yang memberi cincin itu. Tapi diurungkannya karena hukuman yang disebutkan Gin akan ia terima jika cincin itu tak berada dijarinya. Terlebih cincin itu ada kepala chappy berteger sebagai pemanis cincin itu,membuat Rukia harus berpikir 10 kali jika ia membuang cincin itu. "Grrrrt dia tahu kelemahanku" kata Rukia geram.

* * *

><p>Tok-tok-tok,pintu ruang wakil kepala sekolah diketuk.<br>"Masuklah" jawab seseorang yang berada di ruangan itu. Rukia membuka pintu,lalu masuk kedalam ruangan. "Kau duduk saja dulu aku masih banyak perkerjaan" kata pria yang semula berdiri didepan lemari,kemudian berbalik dan duduk dikursinya. Blushhhh ! wajah Rukia bersemu merah saat melihat Gin yang sedang memakai kacamata terlihat serius membaca beberapa kertas . Gin terlihat sangat cocok memakai kacamata dengan ganggang putih berteger di kedua telinganya. Dag-dig-dug jantung Rukia terpompa cepat saat itu juga. Dipandanginya Gin terus menerus sampai matanya bosan melihatnya. Merasa risih dengan tatapan Rukia yang terus melihatnya,Gin pun angkat suara.

"Sampai kapan kau terus mengagumi ku seperti itu ?" tanya Gin dengan seringainya yang tak pernah hilang. Seketika wajah Rukia tambah blushing mendengar penuturan pria jangkung itu.

"S-siapa y-yang mengagumi mu !" elak Rukia sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain. Gin hanya terkikik pelan. Ia pun segara beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk diatas meja. "Kemarilah" ucap Gin.

Rukia pun segera mendekat kearah Gin,baru beberapa langkah berjalan kearah Gin,dengan secepat kilat Gin ,menarik tangan Rukia hingga gadis mungil itu jatuh dalam dekapan pria berambut silver itu. Perlahan matanya yang sipit terbuka,tangan kanan Gin melingkar di pinggang Rukia sedangan tangan kirinya mengusap lemput pipi Rukia.

"G-Gin a-apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Rukia kaget dengan tindakan Gin yang diluar perkiraannya.

"Tentu saja bermesra'an dengan tunanganku. Selain itu apa lagi" kata Gin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Rukia.

"G-Gin nanti ada yang lihat. Ini masih disekolah tau !.." ucap nya serak sambil mendorong bahu Gin.

"Tenang saja tidak ada yang lihat. Lagi pula ini kan ruangan ku,jadi terserah aku donk" kata Gin acuh sambil mendongkakkan wajahnya keleher Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa mendorong Gin agar tidak mendekat ke daerah sensitifnya,tapi entah-habis-makan apa Gin,hingga ia merasa berat saat mendorong Gin menjauh.

Tok-tok-tok,bunyi pintu suara Gin ruangan Gin terketuk. Rukia dan Gin hanya terlonjak kaget saat mendengarnya. Gin hanya menghela nafas,kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya pada Rukia dan duduk dikursinya. Rukia yang wajahnya sudah merah kayak kepiting goreng hanya tertunduk malu. Ia hendak keluar dari ruangan itu tapi dicegah oleh Gin.

"Urusan ku belum selesai dengan mu jadi kau duduk saja dulu disitu" kata Gin sambil membuka kacamatanya. "Masuk" ucap Gin pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki masuk sambil membawa beberapa kertas dihadapanya.

"Tadi Amagai sensei memberikan ini pada saya untuk diserahkan kepada Ichimaru-sama" kata anak tadi. Gin hanya menganguk,kemudian anak lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Sesaat keheningan bersemayam diantara dua makhluk ini. Gin kemudian berjalan kerah Rukia yang sedang duduk disofa tak jauh dari mejanya. Melihat Gin yang mendekat,Rukia segara memasang kuda-kuda takut Gin akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padanya seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau ini kenapa sich. Melihatku seperti orang mesum saja !" kata Gin ketus.

"B-bagiamana aku tidak melihat mu seperti itu,setelah kau melakukan hal seperti itu beberapa menit yang lalu !" pekik Rukia kesal.

"Hehehehe,aku tadi hanya mengetes mu kok" kata Gin tanpa rasa berdosa. Gubrakk ! Rukia yang semula duduk diatas sofa dengan manisnya,terjatuh saat mendengar kata-kata Gin.

"K-kau ! Mengetes kira-kira donk" kata Rukia sambil menginjak kaki Gin dengan kekuatan super.

"Awww ! Sakit tau !" sambil mengusap-ngusap kakinya.

"Rasakan itu" kata Rukia dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Aku menyuruhmu kesini hanya untuk memberikan ini padamu !" kata Gin sambil menyodorkan benda dengan kantung kecil berwarna ungu.

"Akh ini.." ucap Rukia kaget.

"Kemarin,aku jalan-jalan ke Osaka kerumah temanku. Kemudian aku berjalan-jalan ke kuil,dan mengambil itu. Memang sich tidak ada yang istimewa. Tapi yahh anggaplah itu sebagai jimat keberuntungan untuk menghadapi pertandingan persahabatan antar kelas 3 hari lagi"

"T-terima kasih" ucap Rukia dengan wajah yang blushing. Tak menyangka Gin perhatian sampai segitunya.

"Nahh,lakukan lah yang terbaik,harus semangat dan percaya diri. Jangan biarkan kau kehilangan kepercayaan dirimu hanya karena mereka anak-anak yang memiliki prestasi luar biasa. Tunjukan kemampuanmu kepada meraka betapa hebatnya dirimu di bandingkan mereka. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu" ucap Gin dengan senyum tulus sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Rukia.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Rukia terjerat pada Gin. Akankah Rukia menyukai Gin atau sebaliknya ?

* * *

><p>Hihihi,Chapter 5 sudah selesai.. Bagaimana ? Menarik ga ? Mudah-mudahan kalian semua suka membacanya. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa Ichigo perhatian pada Rukia,nahh diChapter ini lah dhiya mejelaskan semuanya,walaupun ga semuanya sich.<p>

Disini ,Dhiya menempatkan Ichigo sebagai pengganti Byakuya,kan biasanya Byakuya nich yang Jadi kakak Protektif dan dingin yang melindungi rukia dari segala macam mara bahaya. Nahh,berhubung My handsome (digampar Byakuya Fc) dhiya tempatin di karakter yang cukup central. Penasaran kan ? hihihi.

Oke sampai ketemu di Chapter ke 6... Sayonara V^-^V


	6. Chapter 6

Bleach Tetap Punyamu Tite Kubo 100% (sambil nyembah-nyembah)...

Dhiya-cuMa minjem doank Kok oM.. -Puppy Eyes Mode on-

Ditimpuk Tite kubo pake batu bata _"Woii sejak kapan gue nikah ma tante lo !"_ teriaknya sambil bawa golok.

Oke semuanya silahkan dinikmati Chapter ke 6 nya ! Dhiya mo pergi dulu ya ! Kaburrrrr... ( Berlari secepat kilat)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Tampak suasana SMA Karakura penuh dengan berbagai hiasan-hiasan cantik disepanjang koridor sekolah meraka. Germuruh perserta yang bersuka cita menyambut pertandingan kali ini menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Begitu juga dengan kelas 1-3 yang bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan pertandingan besar bagi mereka.

"Ayo semuanya ! Semangat ! Semangat ! Semangat !.. Kita tunjukan hasil latihan yang kita jalani selama ini. Kita buktikan kepada mereka,kalau kita lebih kuat dari mereka. Jangan biarkan mereka meyunggingkan senyum kemenangan diwajah yang memuakkan itu ! Ayo semuanya SEMANGAT !" teriak Ichigo sambil mengancung kan tangan kanannya,kemudian disambut Inoue,Rukia,Chad,Ishida,Tatsuki,Momo,Hitsugaya,Renji,dan teman-teman yang lainnnya.

"SEMANGAT !~!" teriak mereka sambil melakukan gerakan menghamburkan tangan keatas.

"Apa sudah siap semuanya ?" kata Gin sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Siap !" teriak meraka tegas.

"Ayo kita buat meraka terguncang sedikit dihari pertama !" kata Gin semangat.

"Tentu saja sensei ! kami akan membuat mereka tercenga karena bakat terpendam yang telah kami asah hampir sebulan ini" kata Ichigo membara.

"Hehehe,ayo kita segera keluar. Kepala sekolah sebentar lagi akan memberikan penyambutan hari pertama pertandingan antar kelas ini. Tidak enak loh,kalau kita terlambat kesana" ujar Gin sambil merentangkan tangan pada anak-anak kelas nya. Mereka pun melakukan tos pada sensei mereka sambil berjalan keluar.

* * *

><p>"Dan dengan ini aku umumkan. Pertandingan antar kelas selama 2 hari kedepan SMA Karakura,resmi kubuka !" kata Genryusai lantang. Riuh perserta pun menggema saat sang kepala sekolah menutup pidato nya. Seketika atmosfer di area tersebut terasa panas,tak elak membuat Rukia sedikit gugup menjelang pertandingan itu dimulai.<p>

"Tenang Rukia-chan,jangan tegang begitu. Kita harus rileks agar bisa konsentrasi saat pertandingan nanti" hibur Tatsuki sambil menggengam erat tangan Rukia.

"Iya tapi apa kau tidak gugup Tatsuki ? Pertandingan pertama kali ini karate kan ?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan gugup lagi yang aku rasakan Rukia,tapi sekujur tubuh membeku saat tau pertandingan pertama itu karate. Tapi demi kalian semua,aku berusaha berfikir positif dan rileks,aku harus fokus pada pertandingan kali,agar bisa membawa kelas kita pada pintu kemenangan" ujar Tatsuki. Rukia tersenyum melihat sikap sahabatnya.

"Kyaa ! lihat itu mereka !" seru salah satu anak perempuan saat melihat seregombolan anak laki-laki berjalan ke tempat berkumpulnya semua perserta. Merasa ada wajah yang tak asing,Rukia pun membuka suaranya.

"Loh,dia itu kan yang waktu itu" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk salah satu laki-laki di kelompok itu. Ia ingat betul pernah bertemu dengannya diperpusatakaan saat ia dihukum Aizen sensei karena terlamabat upacara penerimaan murid baru.

"Dia itu loh Shuhei Hisanagi yang diceritakan Ichigo-kun,orang yang sedang gencar-gencarnya ia incar" jelas Inoue.

"Kau kenal dia ya Rukia-chan ?" tanya Momo.

"Tidak.. Aku merasa pernah melihat orang itu,itu saja kok" kata Rukia,saat ia kembali melirik Shuhei,tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Melihat tatapan mata Shuhei yang dingin,Rukia segera mengedarkan pandanganya kearah lain.

.

.

.

.

Brakk ! Tatsuki membanting lawannya dalam satu kali gerakan. Satu lagi poin yang berhasil Tatsuki dapatkan. Sehingga hanya menyisakan dirinya dengan sang idola sekolah dalam klub karate Soi-fon. Decak kagum pun berkicau diantara semua penonton saat itu.

"Mengagumkan yah si Tatsuki itu" kata Renji.

"Iya kekuatannya itu sangat luar biasa !" kata Ichigo sambil menelan air ludah nya dengan susah payah.

"Makanya jangan macam-macam dengan juara bertahan di klub karate saat SMP dulu" kata Inoue bangga.

"Apa benar ?" teriak Renji dan Ichigo dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Yupp,maka itu lah dia sangat bersemangat sekali saat tahu ada lawan kuat di klub karate" jelas Inoue.

Ichigo dan Renji hanya sweatdrop karena ada wanita mengerikan di kelasnya selain Rukia. Sementara itu di pertandingan, suasana mulai panas di antara kedua perserta ini. Tampak aura mengintimidasi keluar dari mereka.

"Kau lumayan juga ya untuk seorang anak baru seperti mu" kata Soi-fon dengan dinginnya.

"Hehh,Lumayan ? Kita buktikan saja,apa aku ini lumayan atau Luarbiasa" jawab Tatsuki memberikan penekanan pada kata luarbiasa.

"Sombong sekali kata-katamu itu. Jangan mengumbar kebohongan semu kalau itu tidak sepandan dengan apa yang ada padamu, kau harus ingat dengan siapa kau berhadapan saat ini. Berfikirlah sekali lagi dan tarik ucapan mu itu sebelum aku membuatmu menangis karena kekalahanmu" ucapnya tajam dengan wajah sedikit terangkat.

"Itu bukan kesombongan senpai. Tapi itu sebagai pembuktian kalau aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan. Jadi berhentilah menunda-nunda pertandingan ini dengan kata-kata yang tidak perlu _**ketua**_" serang Tatsuki dingin.

"Hehh ! Aku akan membuat kau menyesal dengan kata-kata itu" kata Soi-fon yang mulai tersulut emosinya. Mereka pun berdiri dan saling berhadapan,saling memberikan salam satu sama lain. Dan mulai memasang kuda-kudanya. Dengan ganas Soi-fon melemparkan tendangan dan pukulan kearah Tatsuki. Dengan sigap,Tatsuki menahan serangan Soi-fon dengan kedua tangannya,merasa ada celah untuk menyerang,Tatsuki pun mulai melancarkan tendangan kearah Soi-fon, hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah. Senyum tipis tergambar di bibirnya. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan pada lawannya kalau ini baru permulaan. Soi-fon hanya mendengus kesal melihatnya.

Beberapa penonton terdiam melihat aksi saling menyerang antara kedua orang itu,bahkan ada yang sampai bertaruh siapa diantara mereka yang akan menang. Sang juara bertahan tengah mempertahankan gelarnya yang tak terkalahkan.

"Pertandingan pertama saja sepanas ini,apa lagi yang selanjutnya ya" kata Ishida memberi komentar.

"Hemm..Begitu lah" timpal Histugaya.

Baru berselang babarapa menit, kedua perserta itu sudah terengah-engah karena kehabisan tenaga. Soi-fon yang biasanya hanya bertanding paling lama 5 menit, kini harus meluangkan waktunya sedikit untuk meladeni bocah pendatang baru yang akan meruntuhkan tahtanya. Tatsuki kembali menyerang Soi-fon dengan tendangan andalannya bertubu-tubi, tapp ! kakinya ditangkap Soi-fon dan menyentaknya. Tangan kanannya melayang dengan bebas kearah wajah Tatsuki,tapi detik itu juga Tatsuki menangkap tangan Soi-fon dan hendak membantingnya untuk menyudahi pertandingan ini. Tapi sepertinya keberuntuntungan belum berpihak pada Tatsuki,bermaksud hati ingin membanting Soi-fon, malah Soi-fon yang membantingnya terlebih dahulu. Prittttt ! bunyi peluit melengking di tengah ruangan yang senyap akan suara itu.

"Pemenangnya Soi-fon dari kelas 2-1" ucap sang wasit tegas. Ruangan yang semula sunyi, riuh kembali saat mendapatkan pemenangnya yang tak lain sang juara bertahan. Rukia Cs terbelalak melihatnya, tak menyangka Tatsuki yang dari tadi memimpin pertandingan, bisa kalah dalam sekejap. Sedangkan Soi-fon hanya tersenyum sinis pada Tatsuki yang masih terbaring dilantai.

"Seharusnya kau sadar dengan siapa kau berhadapan ! Aku masih berbaik hati pada mu agar tidak mematahkan kaki mu tadi. Apa kau tidak punya kaca dirumahmu ? sebaiknya kau lihat siapa dirimu sebelum berkata seperti tadi. Dasar pecundang !" hardiknya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Tatsuki.

"Meraka tidak akan ku maafkan !" gumam Rukia sambil mengepal tanganya,tak tahan mendengar temannya di hina sperti itu.

* * *

><p>Dihari pertama,kelas 1-3 harus menelan kekalahan dari pertandingan tennis oleh Isane Kotetsu,dan renang oleh Nemu Kurotsuci. Hanya lempar takraw yang berhasil dimenangkan Renji. Yaa itu cukup membuat mereka lega,setidaknya itu menjadi acuan agar dihari kedua ini mereka bisa lebih semangat lagi untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini.<p>

"Kau sudah siap Rukia ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja aku sudah siap,kalian tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan mengejar ketinggalan kita kemarin" katanya pasti.

"Ingat Rukia,kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Kalian ini tidak tidak percaya ya padaku !" gerutu Rukia.

"Bukannya begitu,kami hanya tidak ingin membebanimu pada pertandingan ini. Kalah atau menang tidak jadi masalah kok" jelas Renji.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menyerah setelah kita bersusah payah latihan selama ini,begitu ? Naif sekali pikiran kalian !" ucap nya tajam.

"Bukan begitu maksud mereka Ukitake-san" kata seorang laki-laki mamakai kemeja hitam dengan lengan yang digulung mencapai batas siku. Semua murid pun menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku dengan Ukitake-san ? Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku sampaikan sebelum pertandingan dimulai" pintanya.

"Baik sensei" kata mereka,hingga yang tersisa hanya Rukia dan Gin dikelas mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Gin sambil mendekat kearah Rukia.

"Aku baik-baik saja,memangnya aku terlihat sakit apa. Berhentilah bersikap seperti aku ini orang yang akan mati saja. Aku tidak suka" katanya ketus.

"Memangnya salah aku mengkhawatirkan tunanganku ?" kata Gin sambil menarik tangan Rukia agar berhadapan denganya.

"Ini hanya pertandingan biasa,jadi jangan bersikap berlebihan seperti itu. Kalian meruntuhkan semangat ku saja untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Memang benar mereka tidak mungkin bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah,tapi aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga,selama aku bisa berdiri,aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mengalahkan mereka !"

"Hehh (sambil menghela nafas panjang) Kau benar-benar gadis keras kepala yang pernah kutemui" katanya sambil mengambil sesuatu di saku celanannya,dan dan memakaikannya dirambut Rukia. " Nahh dengan begini ponimu ini tidak akan mengganggumu saat kau berlari nantinya. Bagaimana ? Kau suka ?" tanyanya.

Tampak di rambut Rukia terpasang jepit kecil dengan motif bunga aster berwarna ungu. Menambah kesan manis pada Rukia.

"Terima kasih" jawabnya singkat,berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit blushing.

"Ingat jangan terlalu memaksakan diri"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Rukia sudah berada dilapangan,bersiap akan mengikuti lomba maraton yang akan diselenggarakan beberapa menit lagi. Dipandanginya dengan tajam kearah kumpulan anak-anak yang menjadi musuh besarnya saat ini. Mendapati Rukia yang tengah melirik kelompok nya dengan tatapan membunuh,Soi-fon pun mulai berkicau.

"Nelil untuk pertandingan kali ini biar aku yang maju. Sepertinya ada anak yang tidak tahu diri menantang kita. Aku sangat muak melihat wajahnya itu" kicau Soi-fon dengan mata yang terus menatap Rukia. Rukia tak kalah sengit menatapnya.

"Ohh,tenang saja Soi-fon biar aku saja yang memberinya pelajaran. Besok dipertandingan voli kau bisa membalasnya. Bagaimana ?" sarannya pada Soi-fon. Ia hanya menganguk pelan. Sang pembawa acarapun mulai mempersilahkan seluruh perserta untuk ambil posisi dilapangan. Tampak Nelil berdiri disamping Rukia. Mengintimidasinya dengan senyum sinis disaat Rukia melihatnya.

"Usahakan kau berlari sekencang mungkin,pendek. Jangan biarkan kau diposisi terakhir ya. Akan sangat memalukan jika latihan yang selama ini kalian lakukan akan sia-sia hanya untuk posisi terakhir, membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja" katanya ketus dan menyayat hati.

"Sudah selesaikah bicaramu? Tidakkah aku sadar kalau kata yang kau ucapkan tadi mencerminkan dirimu. Oh iya,usahakan dada besarmu itu tidak mengganggu kecepatan larimu, aku jadi ragu apa kau bisa berlari cepat menyaingi badan ku yang pendek ini. Jangan-jangan karena badanmu berat kedepan kau jadi sulit melangkah kan kaki. Ohh sangat tidak bagus ya untukmu jika hal itu terjadi" ejek Rukia .

"Apa kau tidak ingat nasip temanmu yang saat dia menyombongkan dirinya didepan temanku. Itulah yang akan terjadi pada seseorang yang bemulut besar. Benar-benar seorang pencundang sejati ! Apa semua murid dari kelas kalian itu pencundang yang bermulut besar ?" ucapnya tajam.

"Ohh,,aku tidak menyangka ya kalian punya gangguan pendengaran. Apa kalian tidak dengar bahwa yang diucapkan temanku itu bukan sebuah kesombongan, tapi pembuktian bahwa kami tidak lemah seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Harusnya telinga kalian dibawa kedokter,aku jadi kasihan melihatnya" balas Rukia. Nelil ingin membalas kata-kata Rukia, namun diurungkannya karena pertandingan sudah memasuki tahap siaga.

"Kita buktikan kata-katamu pendek, kalau kalian tidak lemah atau hanya pandai bermulut besar ?" katanya sambil jongkok,tanda ia sudah dalam keadaan siaga.

"jangan pernah panggil ku pendek,kecuali teman jerukku ! Jika kau berkata seperti itu lagi,aku tidak akan segan-segan merobek mulutmu !" kata Rukia berang.

Pritttt ! Bunyi peluit bergema,para perserta pun mulai berlari. Begitu pun dengan Rukia dan Nelil yang telah melesat terlebih dahulu dari peserta yang lainnnya.

* * *

><p>"Apa kau yakin anak didikmu akan menang kali ini Ichimaru-sama ?" kata Kenpachi pada Gin dan Aizen yang duduk di barisan penonton paling belakang.<p>

"Tentu saja Kenpachi-sama. Aku percaya pada meraka" kata Gin singkat.

"Heh ! Aku anggap anak didikmu yang berambut merah itu hanya sedang beruntung saja kemarin. Tapi, untuk kali ini seperti nya tidak ada satu pertandingan pun yang akan bisa kalian menangkan" ucapnya sombong. Aizen yang mendengar ucapan sang guru olahraga itu sedikit berang, ia pun maju kedepan untuk membungkam mulut guru rambut jabrik itu,namun dihadang Gin dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang membuat anda begitu percaya diri Kenpachi sama ? Tidak kah anda tahu bahwa kata pepatah _'tidak selamanya roda kehidupan berada diatas,ada kalanya ada dibawah'. _ Jadi mungkin bisa saja anak didik ku ini bisa memutar roda itu, dari yang tadi nya bawah bisa menjadi keatas" kata Gin dingin dengan diwajahnya tak pernah memudarakan senyum rubahnya.

"Akan ku hentikan roda itu sebelum itu terjadi !" katanya dengan menaikan sedikit nada nya hingga 1 oktaf.

"Kalau kau ingin menghentikannya,kau harus _menghentikanku_ dulu" kata Gin penuh penekanan pada kata menghentikanku.

* * *

><p>Sedangkan dipertandingan. Rukia melesat berlari meninggalkan Nelil yang tak terlalu jauh darinya. Melihat Rukia yang berlari lebih dulu darinya dengan sekuat tenaga Nelil merentangkan kakinya besar-besar hingga jarak antara ia dan Rukia hanya beberapa cm saja. Selama beberapa menit,terjadi aksi saling kejar-ngejar antara kedua peserta dengan postur tubuh yang berbeda itu.<p>

"Sedikit lagi" gumam Rukia dengan kaki yang mulai terasa berat.

"Siall ! Dia cepat juga" gerutu Nelil yang mulai merasa kesal karena Rukia terus melesat meninggalkan dia. Disaat Rukia berhasil membuat jarak beberapa meter dari Nelil. Rukia yang terus berlari mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kaki nya sedikit oleng,dengan segenap kekuatan Rukia berusaha mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuh nya saat berlari,dan hal hasil Rukia jatuh tersengkur karena tidak berhasil menyeimbangkan badannya.

"Rukia !" teriak Ichigo Cs saat melihat Rukia terjatuh.

"Aww !" erang Rukia saat mencoba berdiri karena Nelil berhasil menyusulnya. Diliriknya kaki sebelah kirinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Dihiraukannya rasa sakit yang mengerogoti kaki kirinya saat mencoba berlari menyusul Nelil. Gin yang melihat Rukia berlari terseok-seok segera berlari kesisi lapangan meningglkan Kenpachi yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Rukia ayo kesini,sudahi saja pertandingan larinya. Sekarang yang terpenting obati dulu lukamu" kata Gin khawatir. Rukia tetap diam,ia malah melebarkan kaki nya agar bisa mengejar Nelil yang beberapa meter darinya. Melihat Rukia yang tidak menggubris kata-katanya. Gin pun berlari ketengah lapangan,menyusul Rukia. "Jangan keras kepala begitu donk ! Cepat segera berhenti,lukamu harus segera diobati. Jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku,akau akan menyeretmu keluar dari lapangan ini" ancam Gin. Gin sebenarnya tidak tega harus menyeret orang yang ia cintai, tapi apa boleh buat, ia harus melakukan itu karena Rukia sangat keras kepala.

"Berisik akh ! Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku,jika aku masih bisa berdiri aku tidak akan menyerah separah apapun keadaanku ! Aku akan buktikan kalau kelas ku bukan orang –orang pencundang dan bermulut besar ! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga ku walaupun pada akhirnya aku akan kalah. Untuk itu,kumohon jangan hentikan aku..." ucap Rukia dengan berlinangan airmata. Gin hanya terdiam melihatnya sambil berlari beriringan di sebelahnya.

"Huhh,terserah kau saja. Kalau ini sudah selesai,kau harus segera diobati, mengerti ? Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dari mu" ucap Gin . Rukia hanya diam,dari mata nya terus mengalir butir-butir bening yang membuat semua penonton terdiam melihatnya. Beberapa ada yang simpatik terhadapnya,beberapa ada juga yang mengumpat kebodohannya yang terus ikut berlari saat kakinya sedang sakit. Hitsugaya yang semula duduk,mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya menatap nya dengan heran.

"Mau kemana kau ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Mempersiapkan diri kepertandingan selanjutnya. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti itu saat melihat Rukia yang sekuat tenaga berusaha memenangkan kelas kita. Setidaknya tindakan si bodoh itu,berhasil membakar semangatku untuk memenangkan pertandingan selanjutnya" kata Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum.

"Berusaha lah Hitsugaya,aku,Ichigo dan Chad juga akan berusaha juga di pertandingan berikutnya" kata Ishida optimis.

"Kalau begitu kalian kabari aku apa hasil pertandingan ini nanti. Oke ?" kata Hitsugaya sambil beranjak pergi.

"Oke !" kata mereka serempak.

Melihat Nelil yang hampir menyentuh garis finish,Rukia pun mulai memaksa kan kakinya agar bisa melangkah lebih lebar dan cepat. Tampak diraut wajahnya menahan sakit yang teramat sangat,digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk meringan sakit itu. Rukia terus melesat hingga hampir nenyusul Nelil,Nelil pun tak mau kalah melangkah kan kakinya lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Jarak antara garis finish pun tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Pritttt ! Bunyi peluit kembali melengking.

"Rukia !" teriak Gin saat melihat Rukia kembali tersungkur di garis finish,sedangkan Nelili terengah-engah sambil menekan lututnya. Microphone pun bergema saat sang pembawa acara menyebutkan pemenang dari lomba ini.

"Lomba lari dimenangkan oleh kelas 1-3,Rukia Ukitake" teriak sang MC. Seketika riuh penonton pun berkumandang menyambut sang pemenang. Tampak Momo dan Inoue berpelukan saking bahagianya,sedangkan Ichigo mengepalkan tanganya keudara " Yeah !" teriak Ichigo, Tatsuki, Ishida, dan Chad hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku akan mengabari hal ini pada Hitsugaya" teriak Renji sambil berlari menyusul Hitsugaya di ruang Kendo, tempat pertandingan selanjutnya.

Gin hanya tersenyum,dengan sigap ia segera mengendong Rukia menuju ke ruang UKS. Sesampai diruang UKS,Gin pun sgera membaringkan Rukia ditempat tidur,membuka sepatu Rukia,dan melihat luka di lutut kiri Rukia.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala sich ! Lihat kaki mu jadi terkilir karna kau paksakan berlari seperti itu ! Kau mau tidak bisa berjalan lagi,karena mementingkan hasratmu yang ingin menang hingga kau mengabaikan akal sehatmu hah !" cerocos Gin, sambil memegang kaki Rukia dan menyentaknya.

"Awww ! Apa yang kau lakukan. Yang pentingkan aku menang dalam pertandingan kali ini, setidaknya kita sudah maju selangkah untuk memenangkan pertandingan tahun ini !" seru Rukia.

"Apa yang ada diotakmu itu hanya ada kata menang ! Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku yang begitu khawatir kepadamu. Saat melihatmu berlari seperti itu, aku rasanya mau mati saja tau ! Dasar !" gerutu Gin sambil menujuk kening Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak minta kau khawatir kepadaku !" kata Rukia tajam.

"Mana bisa aku tidak khawatir pada gadis yang aku cintai" kata Gin lirih.

Rukia menoleh secepat kilat kearah Gin, senyum yang biasa selalu ia tampakkan sirna seketika, matanya yang biasanya tertutup kini terbuka, terlihat berkaca-kaca. Tanpa sadar tangan Rukia menyentuh pipi Gin.

"G-Gin..." panggil Rukia. Gin sedikit terbelelak melihat Rukia yang menyentuh pipinya, digenggamnya erat tangan Rukia yang menyentuh pipinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa" lanjut Rukia.

"Aku harap itu hal gila yang terakhir kali kau lakukan. Kau tidak tahukan betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu ? Aku sangat mencintaimu Rukia" kata Gin dengan mata terpejam,berusaha merasakan kehangatan dari tangan mungil yang membelainya lembut.

Blushhhh,wajah Rukia merah saat mendengar ucapan Gin. Jantungnya berdetak 5x lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. "Ya tuhan,semoga saja dia tidak mendengar detak jantungku"mohon Rukia dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa ? Apa ada yang sakit ? Dimana ? Beritahu aku" kata panik Gin melihat Rukia terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Di dekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Rukia,hingga hidungnya dan hidung Rukia bersentuhan. Membuat aktivitas blushing bertambah.

"Wahhh ! Ada jerawat di keningmu" kata Gin sambil menunjuk tonjolan kecil di kening Rukia.

Gubrakk,Rukia langsung pingsan seketika mendengarnya.  
>"Kau ! Apa'an si-..."<p>

Cup. Gin mengecup bibir Rukia sekilas. Pushhh,asap mengepul keluar dari telinga dan hidungnya,Rukia diam mematung seketika dengan wajah yang merah semerah darah yang keluar dari lututnya.

"K-kau a-apa y-yang k-au ap-a..." kata Rukia terbata-bata seperti robot yang kehabisan batre dengan mata membulat.

Melihat Rukia yang terdiam-terbengong-terpaku mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Gin pun trekikik pelan. Mendengar tawa Gin yang mengejek dirinya, Rukia segera tersadar,dan hendak memukulnya.

"D-Dasar mesum !" teriak Rukia sambil melayangkan tangannya kearah Gin. Tapi ditangkap oleh Gin.

"Aku kan laki-laki. Jadi wajar aku punya hasrat pada wanita. Lain halnya kalau aku ini banci" kata Gin sambil mendekatkan keningnya ke kening Rukia hingga bersentuhan.

"Hehehe. Benar juga ya" kata Rukia sambil tertawa pelan. Ginpun ikut tertawa. Srekkkk,pintu UKS digeser. Merasa ada seseorang yang datang,Gin pun segera menjauh dari Rukia.

"Sepertinya keadaan muridmu baik-baik saja ya Ichimaru-sama ?" kata seseorang sambil berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Tidak juga, kakinyaterkilir. Tadi aku hanya membetulkan sendinya yang sedikit bergeser. Untuk lukanya sich belum dibersihkan. Sebaikknya untuk yang satu ini lebih baik ku serahkan kepadamu" jelas Gin pada laki-laki yang memiliki riasan aneh ini.

"Wahh,anda bergerak sangat cepat sekali ya Ichimaru-sama,aku terkesan kau tahu banyak tentang dunia medis. Tak heran diusia semuda ini kau bisa menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah" puji laki-laki itu sambil mengambil alkohol, membasahinya dikapas, dan membersihkan luka Rukia yang mulai mengering.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Kurotsuchi-sama"

Brakk ! pintu UKS terlepas dari engselnya karena ditendang seseorang.  
>"Rukia !" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut nyentrik berwarna orange.<p>

Kontan semua orang yang berada diruang UKS itu terlonjak kaget mendapat serangan tak terduga dari seseorang. Pria itu segara berlari kearah Rukia dengan secepat kilat mendorong Dokter Mayuri Kurotsuchi yang sedang mengobati luka Rukia, sehingga ia terpelanting dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ? Mana yang sakit ? Kakimu ya ? Apa baik-baik saja ? Apa kaki mu tidak patah, ayo katakan sesuatu Rukia ?" tanya Ichigo sambil menguncang-nguncangkan tubuh mungil Rukia dengan ganasnya.

"I ~~~~chi~~~goooo~~~" panggil Rukia dengan tubuh yang masih diguncang oleh Ichigo sehingga suaranya sedikit bergetar. Bletak ! Rukia memukul Ichigo yang tidak berhenti-henti menguncang tubuhnya.

"Aww ! Sakit tahu ! Aku kan khawatir kepadamu ! Kenapa kau memukulku" teriaknya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aku malah tambah sakit tahu kalau kau menguncang-guncang ku seperti orang kesurupan ! Bukan malah sembuh kakiku,tapi malah tambah sakit kalau pinggang ku sampai patah !" teriak Rukia balik.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada pintu UKS ku" ucap Mayuri dengan wajah horor.

"Gyaaaaa !" teriak Ichigo shock.

"Kau ! Cepat pertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu" kata Mayuri dengan tanganya menarik baju kaos Ichigo.

"Tidaaaaaakkkk ! Seseorang tolong aku"teriak Ichigo sambil berlinangan airmata.

* * *

><p>"Heii Hitsugaya,Rukia berhasil menang dalam pertandingan lari" teriak Renji pada Hitsugaya yang telah memakai Kendo Bougu, baju khusus untuk pertandingan kendo.<p>

"Aku tahu" jawabnya singkat sambil mengangkat pedang kayu yang ia genggam ditangan kanan dan meletakkan dibahu sebelah kanannya. "Sekarang giliranku" sambungnya sambil menatap dingin kearah Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau murung seperti itu Hinamori-san ? Harusnya kau senang Ukitake-san berhasil memenangkan pertandingan tadi. Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu ?" tanya Aizen.

"Akh sensei !" jawab Momo kaget dengan kedatangan Aizen.

"Ada apa ? Kau punya masalah ? Ceritakan saja padaku,aku pernah bilangkan padamu kalau kau punya masalah jangan segan-segan bilang padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu walaupun tidak banyak" katanya sambil duduk disebelah Momo.

"Hahhhh (sambil menghela nafas panjang) Entah lah sensei, aku merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna saja. Melihat Rukia yang berjuang keras seperti itu,aku jadi malu kepada diriku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantu mereka memenangkan pertandingan kemarin. Aku seperti beban saja bagi mereka,jika aku bisa memenangkan petandingan kemarin. Mungkin Rukia-chan tidak akan memaksakan diri seperti itu.." kata Momo lirih.

"Menurutku kau telah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memberikan yang terbaik Hinamori-san. Buktinya kau berhasil menjadi juara dua dalam pertandingan itu. Setidaknya lebih bagus juara 2 kan daripada tidak sama sekali. Setiap pertandingan itu pasti ada yang kalah dan ada menang. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari menang atau pun kalah Hinamori-san"

"Apa itu sensei ?" tanya Momo.

"Hemm,tekad yang kuat dan semangat yang pantang menyerah ! Itu lah kemenangan yang sebenarnya. Kau telah meneguhkan semangatmu dengan mengikuti latihan renang setiap harinya,dan kau juga telah membulatkan tekadmu untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi teman-temanmu. Itu lah kemenangan sejati Hinamori-san. Tanpa kalian sadari sebenarnya, kalian telah memenangkan pertandingan ini. Walaupun mereka mengatakan hasil pertandingan ini kelas 2-1 yang memenangkannya, tapi bagiku sesungguhnya pertandingan ini kalian lah pemenangnya" ucap Aizen sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Momo. "Jadi jangan pernah sekali-kali kau berpikiran seperti itu,ya ?"

"Terima kasih sensei" kata Hinamori dengan senyum sumringah. Aizen sedikit blushing melihat Momo tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"S-sama-sama Hinamori-san" jawabnya salah tingkah.

* * *

><p>Tok-tok-tok bunyi palu berkumandang di ruang UKS. Tampak Ichigo sedang memperbaiki pintu UKS yang sudah diterjangnya saat memasuki ruang UKS.<p>

"Apa sich yang dipikirkan si bodoh ini !" maki Rukia.

"Hehehe,dia sangat khawatir loch padamu Rukia-chan saat kau terjatuh tadi" kata Inoue yang duduk disisi tempat tidur UKS.

"Hahh ? Ga salah tuch ? Bukannya dia mau menertawakanku ?" kata Rukia dengan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Ichigo-kun sangat khawatir loh sama Rukia-chan. Saat ia tahu ada orang yang memberi Rukia-chan cincin,setiap menit,setiap detik Ichigo terus mengikuti Rukia loh" kata Inoue sambil terkikik geli.

"Hahh ? U-untuk apa dia mengikuti ku ? Hei jeruk untuk apa kau mengikutiku hah" tanya Rukia dengan mata menyipit penuh dengan kecurigaan.

"Itu karena Ichigo sangat menya-..." belum selesai Inoue menyelesaikan kata-katanya Ichigo telah menyumpal mulut Inoue pake buah apel yang entah dimana ia dapatkan. *Nyolong punya tetangga kali.

"Akhh ! Sudah selesai pintu nya,ayo kita pergi Inoue. Kita harus menyaksikan pertandingan boncel satu ,sampai jumpa ya boncel 2. Semoga kau cepat sembuh !" teriak Ichigo sambil menyeret Inoue. Rukia hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Ichigo.

* * *

><p>'<em>Fokus-fokus-fokus. Aku pasti bisa !'<em> gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. Ditariknya nafas nafasnya dalam-dalam, dihembuskan secara perlahan. _'Sekarang !' _ teriaknya dalam hati, sambil melaju kearah depan. Diayunkannya pedang kayu itu kearah sang lawan Ulquiorra. Trak ! dentingan pedang kayu membahana. Tampak Ulquiorra cukup kesulitan menahan serangan dari Hitsugaya yang begitu bernafsu memojokkannya. Tak selang beberapa detik saling menahan serangan satu sama lain,Ulquiorra pun mendorong pedang Hitsugaya dengan pedangnya.

"Beri aku kejutan lagi Toushiro Hitsugaya ! Aku sangat menikamati permainan ini" ucapnya sambil mengayunkan pedang kearah Hitsugaya dengan gerakkan _**ki-ken-tai-ichi**__**.**_

"Akanku beri kau kejutan tak terhingga kalau itu memang maumu. Jangan menyesal kalau kau akan menangis setelah pertandingan ini senpai" ucapnya dingin sambil memiringkan kepala ke kanan, sehingga pedang lawan meluncur tipis di samping kepala kirinya.

Dalam sekejap mata, Ulquiorra mampu membalas serangan sambil mengeluarkan teriakan yang tak kalah keras. Pedang bambunya berkelebat menyabet ke arah perut Hitsugaya. Kena !

Hitsugaya yang perutnya terkena sabetan telak, tak menyerah. Ia mencoba menyerang lagi. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pedang bambunya lebih erat. Kembali ia mencoba membacok batok kepala lawannya. Ulquiorra menangkis dan balas menyerang ke arah lengan kanan Hitsugaya. Yang diserang pun menangkis dan membalas. Suara tak-tok-tak-tok beradunya bambu diselingi teriakan-teriakan keras memenuhi area pertandingan itu. Hitsugaya mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Ulquiorra ,ia menghindar dari serangan Hitsugaya dengan memutarkan tubuhnya berputar setengah lingkaran dengan posisi kaki masih berancang-ancang, kemudian dia menyerang dengan memukul lekukan kaki Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra terjatuh dengan lutut bertumpu pada satu kakinya lagi.

"Hiyaaaahh !" teriak Hitsugaya sambil memukul kepala Ulquiorra. Seketika ruang sunyi, penonton yang dari tadi bersorak-sorak mendukung idolanya terdiam sejenak.

"Pertandingan Kendo dimenangkan Toushiro Hitsugaya dari kelas 1-3" teriak sang wasit sambil mengangkat bendera berwarna merah. Hitsugaya sumringah mendengar hasil pertandingan yang diumunkan oleh sang wasit. Setidaknya ia telah berhasil menyumbangkan satu poin untuk kemenangan kelas mereka.

* * *

><p>Hari 3,pertandingan Voli dan Basket menjadi akhir dari penentuan Pertandingan antar kelas di SMA karakura.<p>

"Baiklah,kalau kita bisa memenangkan 2 pertandingan sekaligus. Kita lah pemenangnya. Heii Ichigo jangan kau bertindak bodoh seperti kemarin ya ! Dasar !" ucap Rukia tajam.

"Ehh ! Kenapa aku ?" tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja ini salahmu ! Coba saja kemarin kau tidak bertindak sok keren di pertandingan badminton kemarin. DASAR JERUK BODOH !" sembur Rukia dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Ichigo hanya termundur-mundur mendengar perkataan Rukia sambil menutup telinganya.

"Sudahlah Rukia. Lagi pula Chad dan aku sudah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan kemarin. Setidaknya kekalahan sibodoh itu tidak perlu terlalu dirisaukan" kata Hitsugaya bangga.

"Walaupun begitu, poin mereka tetap lebih banyak dari kita. Mana bisa aku tenang menghadapi situasi yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan kita seperti ini" Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Rukia-chan,pertandingan voli nanti bisakah aku membantu kalian ?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Tidak perlu Tatsuki. Biar kami saja yang membalas kekalahanmu pada si ketua karete itu" kata Rukia sambil berdecak pinggang menatap sang lawan mereka Soi-fon Cs yang telah memasuki lapangan voli.

"Ayo" seru Rukia pada Inoue,Momo,Ryou Kunieda, dan Michiru Ogawa. Rukia kemudian berjalan ke arah lapangan voli sambil mengkuncir rambutnya tinggi-tinggi agar tidak menghalangi nya saat pertandingan berlangsung kelak.

"Kenapa temanmu yang satu itu tidak ikut ? Apa si bermulut besar itu takut kalah lagi dariku ?" ucap Soi-fon dengan dinginya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu penasaran senpai, temanku Tatsuki ikut atau tidaknya di pertandingan ini. Apa jangan-jangan kau yang malah takut kalah jika ku ikutsertakan dia di pertandingan voli kali ini" balas Rukia tajam,lebih tajam dari pedang sekalipun.

"Hahh,selain bermulut besar. Ternyata kalian pembual juga ya. Menggelikan !" ucapnya lagi.

"Justru bagiku kalian itu yang menggelikan !" teriak Rukia sambil memukul bola voli kearah tim lawan.

Dengan sigap Nemu mem_passing bawah _bola itu hingga melambung keatas. Disusul dengan Nelil yang mem_passing atas_ bola itu kearah Isane. Isane melambungkan bola itu keatas kemudian disambut oleh Soi-fon yang bersiap melakukan _smash._ Bukk ! bola mengenai badan Rukia yang mencoba menguasai bola. 1 poin untuk sang kakak kelas.

"D-dia sengaja..." batin Rukia dalam hati,menatap Soi-fon tajam yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya.

"Apa tulangmu tidak patah,_**pen-dek**_"´ucap Soi-fon.

Degg,seketika aliran darah Rukia melambung keatas kepalanya. Detak jantung nya saat ini sangat super cepat. Tangannya mengepal,menggenggam kuat pasir lapangan voli itu. Mengisayaratkan bahwa ia dalam keadaan benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Rukia-chan kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Momo khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Momo" kata nya singkat sambil berdiri. "Ayo kita serang,mereka !"

* * *

><p>TO-BE-CONTINUE<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach asli punya Tite Kubo... Warning !

Ahh teman-teman maaf ya update chapter 7 nya lama...hehehehe...

Habis banyak kerjaan sich dikantor... Xixixixi

Oke...dari pada berlama-lama, silahkan dinikmati ya Chapter 7 nya...

"Ditunggu lOch reviewnya...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

.

.

.

"Ayo kita serang,mereka...!" teriak Rukia lantang

"Ayo !" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil mengambil posisi masing-masing. Kini Mashiro Kuna bersiap melakukan _service_. Bola kembali melambung, mengarah ke tim Rukia. Di sambut Ryou yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan, memberikanya pada Inoue, Inoue mem_passing_ bola pada Michiru, dan Michiru mencoba men_smash_ bola itu. Berharap bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan Soi-fon Cs,namun sayang. Nemu,Nelil dan Soi-fon berhasil mem_block_ bola itu hingga bola kembali melayang dengan bebas keudara. Rukia segera berlari kearah net,menyambut bola itu dengan gerakan _smash._ Isane yang mencoba menggapai bola itu, jatuh tersungkur karna bola terlebih dahulu jatuh ketanah. Kedudukan sementara 6-4 untuk tim Rukia. Awal yang bagus untuk Rukia Cs.

"Ini belum berakhir, jangan kau kira hanya unggul 2 poin dari kami. Kau mengangap ini sudah selesai. Ini baru pemanasan" ucap Soi-fon kesal.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar mengarahkan bola itu tepat diwajahmu yang memuakkan itu" kata Rukia pedas.

"Kau ! Aku ak-..."

"Akan apa ? Membuatku menangis karna kekalahanku ? Apa itu yang bisa kau ucapkan ketika kau tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ? Ya ampun menyedihkan sekali !" balas Rukia tajam.

"Boleh juga kata-katamu anak kecil ! Seperti nya kau telah menganggu Harimau yang sedang tertidur ! Kau harus berhati-hati jika kau tidak ingin diterkam oleh Harimau yang sedang mengamuk !"

"Kita lihat,apa itu Harimau atau hanya kucing kecil" kata Rukia sinis.

Prittt ! peluit kembali melengking (Woii ! Ga bosen ya ngebunyi'in peluit mulu ! *Author dilempar pake sepatu sama wasit). Pertandingan kembali dimulai, kembali Rukia Cs yang memulai bola dengan lemparan dari Momo. Selama 48 menit hasil pertandingan kembali berbalik dengan skor 116-120 untuk Soi-fon Cs. Melihat waktu yang semakin sedikit,membuat Rukia kembali memutar otak untuk membalikan keadaan.

"Tinggal 3 menit lagi. Aku harus membuat keadaan ini menguntungkan bagiku" gumamnya dalam hati.

Bola melayang kembali keudara setelah di _service_ oleh Soi-fon. Rukia mengambil alih bola dengan mem_passing _atas ke arah Momo, Momo mem_passing _lagi hingga melambungkan bola sedikit ke atas, Rukia memcoba _smash_ bola, namun kembali diblock oleh Isane dan Mashiro. Melihat kembali ada peluang Michiru mem_passing_ bawah bola, Ryou pun ikut ambil alih menguasai bola.

"Rukia !" teriak Ryou pada Rukia.

"Oke !" teriak Rukia balik dan kembali men_smash _bola. Soi-fon mencoba menghadang namun kaki nya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan saat mencoba menggapai bola. Bukk ! ia terlebih dahulu jatuh dengan bola mengenai pipi kanannya.

"Pertandingan voli dimenangkan kelas 1-3 dengan skor 121-120" ucap sang wasit.

"Hahh, kita menang. Yayyy ! Kita menang" teriak Momo girang dan berlari menuju Rukia. Inoue, Machiru dan Ryou pun ikut berlarian memeluk Rukia. Soi-fon hanya terdiam di tanah sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa teman ?" tanya Nelil sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Soi-fon.

Soi-fon mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap sang sahabat yang mencoba menghiburnya.

"Heii, tidak usah sedih begitu. Anggaplah ini pelajaran pada kita sehingga tidak selayaknya kita sombong pada kemampuan kita. Diluar masih banyak yang lebih hebat dari kita, seperti mereka itu. Jadi hapuslah air matamu itu, mulai sekarang ayo kita bersama-sama melatih kemampuan kita supaya lebih baik lagi" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Soi-fon mengangguk pelan, diraihnya tangan Nelil yang terjulur, ia sedikit kaget saat tangan Nemu,Isane,dan Mashino ikut menggenggam tangannya.

"Teman-teman..." ucapnya lirih dengan air mata yang mengalir dati matanya.

.

.

.

"Oii Shuhei, jangan kabur kemana-mana lagi. Sebentar lagi kita kan mengikuti tanding basket melawan anak-anak kelas 1-3 itu" kata Grimmjow dengan melipat kedua tangannya kedada.

"Aku tahu, jadi berhenti lah mengoceh seperti anak perempuan" katanya dingin.

"S-siapa yang mengonceh hah ! Kau itu kalau ga dibilangin pasti kelayaban kemana-mana" ucap Grimmjow kesal.

"Terserah kau saja lah" sambil berlalu meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Anak itu kenapa sich tingkahnya makin hari, makin menyebalkan !" gerutu Grimmjow.

" Sudahlah jangan cerewet seperti itu. Dia kan memang selalu seperti itu. Tapi aneh,biasanya dia sering menghilang entah kemana. Kenapa sekarang dia seperti sedang menunggu pertandingan ini ya ? Melihatnya tadi, entah kenapa aku merasakan aura yang tidak biasa dari dia" sambung Kensei Muguruma.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Grimmjow heran.

"Entah lah, aku juga tidak tahu pasti apa itu. Tapi harus kuakui, dia sedikit aneh" jawabnya sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dia memang selalu anehkan" kata Ulquiorra dengan wajah datarnya

"H-hei aku dengar tidak dia bilang Shuhei aneh. Padahal dia sendirikan aneh juga" bisik Grimmjow pelan pada Kensei.

"K-kau b-benar" jawab Kensei dengan wajah aneh menatap Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Dimana meraka, kenapa belum muncul juga sich !" gerutu Hitsugaya di lapangan basket.<p>

"Huaahhh (sambil menguap dengan mulut lebar kayak ikan paus saking lebarnya). Padahal jam-jam seperti ini paling enak nich tidur" kata Renji asal.

"Iya,main PS juga enak tuch. Tinggal 3 pertandingan nih, aku bisa memenangkan liga champion. Tinggal melawan Barcelona, Real Madrid sama Manchester City. Sayang sekali Christiano Ronaldo harus cidera, terpaksa nich pake Crash Fabregas" ucap Ichigo kecewa.

"Apa'an sich yang kalian pada omongin ! Lebih baik kalian fokus nih sama pertandingan basketnya. Malah ngomongin yang tidak perlu !" teriak Hitsugaya garang.

"Tidak usah pedulikan orang bodoh itu Hitsugaya. Sebaiknya kita sambut tamu kita yang baru datang" ucap Ishida sambil melirik kearah kelompok laki-laki yang terdiri dari Shuhei Hisanagi, Kensei Murguruma, Izuru Kira, Ulquiorra Schiffer, dan Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Kyaa ! , senpai !" teriak para gadis itu sambil membawa spanduk besar bertuliskan _2-1__ G__rade __B__oys __L__oyal __F__ans__. __W__e__ love you__ !_

"Senpai !, kalahkan mereka senpai !." teriak salah satu murid perempuan.

"Apa'an sich mereka itu !." gerutu Ichigo kesal melihat fansclub anak-anak kelas 2-1 bersorak-sorak menyambut mereka.

"Mereka membuat kita tertekan saja" kata Renji sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu nona-nona" kata Grimmjow pada Ichigo Cs.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai saja. Jangan mengulur-ngulur waktu seperti ini !" sambung Hitsugaya dingin.

Shuhei berjalan mendeket kearah Hitsugaya.  
>"Aku Shuhei Hisanagi, kapten tim basket dari kelas 2-1" katanya seraya menjulurkan tangannya pada Hitsugaya.<p>

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, kapten tim basket dari kelas 1-3" jawab Hitsugaya sambil menjabat tangan Shuhei.

"Hemm, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pertandinganya. Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak perlu mengulur-ngulur waktu seperti ini" kata Shuhei sambil berjalan kearah tengah lapangan basket.

"Ya begitu lah" kata Hitsugaya mengikuti Shuhei yang berjalan ketengah lapangan.

Wasit meniup peluitnya, melemparkan bola tinggi-tinggi, Hitsugaya dan Shuhei melompat dengan gesit untuk mencapai bola itu. Hitsugaya berhasil menguasai bola, melemparnya pada Ichigo. Ichigo dengan gesit melewati Ulquiorra dan Kira yang mulai mencoba menghadangnya. Mengopernya kearah Renji. Renji berlari kearah tiang ring, mencoba memasukan bola kearah ring.

"Jangan senang dulu bocah!" kata Grimmjow sambil menepis bola yang memutar di sisi ring.

Secara tak terduga, Hitsugaya menyambut bola yang ditepis oleh Grimmjow. Traakk ! bola masuk ke dalam ring dengan gerakan slamdunk dari Hitsugaya. Three point berhasil dikantongi oleh kelas 1-3. Sorak-sorai pun membahana menyambut bola yang berhasil dimasukan oleh Hitsugaya.

"Permulaan yang bagus teman" ucap Renji sambil melakukan tos pada Hitsugaya.

"Aku harap keadaan ini akan berlanjut hingga pertandingan usai" kata Hitsugaya berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Heii boncel !, bola nya jangan lupa kau berikan padaku ya !. Aku juga ingin mencetak angka, agar si Shuhei bodoh itu tercenga melihat ku saat memasukkan bola dengan kerennya kerah ring mereka" kata Ichigo.

"Siapa yang kau sebut boncel hah !. Jangan memancing amarah ku di pertandingan sepenting ini bodoh !" balas Hitsugaya garang.

.

.

.

"Wahh pertandingan nya sudah mulai" kata Rukia sambil berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang mencoba duduk dikursi penonton.

"Iya. Semoga saja kali ini mereka bisa memenangkan pertandingan basket ini" mohon Momo dengan menggenggam erat kedua tanganya.

"Iya semoga saja si bodoh itu tidak mengacaukan pertandingan kali ini. Aku sanksi dia bisa bermain dengan baik di pertandingan basket ini" timpal Rukia dengan menghela nafas beratnya.

"Hallo semuanya" sapa seseorang pada mereka.

Deg, mendengar suara yang tak asing ditelinganya, pikiran Rukia melayang ke peristiwa di UKS kemarin. Seketika tubuh Rukia membeku, tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa bersuara saat mengingat Gin yang menciumnya sekilas.

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia POV<strong>

Kenapa dia ada disini !. Oh tuhan !, aku tidak sanggup harus bertemu dengannya semenjak kejadian itu. D-Dia menciumku !, seumur-umur aku belum pernah di cium seseorang, kecuali oleh ayahku sich. Ahh, berarti Gin orang pertama yang menciumku ?. J-jadi ciuman pertama ku d-dari s-si rubah itu !

**End Rukia POV**

* * *

><p>"R-Rukia !" teriak Inoue saat melihat Rukia terjatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.<p>

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia-chan ?" tanya Momo khawatir.

"A-k-u b-a-i-k b-a-i-k s-a-j-a M-o-m-o" kata Rukia yang wajahnya seperti robot rusak.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ukitake-san ?" tanya Gin khawatir.

"Gyaaa !. Jangan mendekat !" teriak Rukia ketakutan melihat Gin yang mendongkakkan wajahnya kearah Rukia.

"Apa'an sich ?" tanya Gin heran melihat reaksi Rukia seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"Rukia Ukitake" panggil seorang gadis. Rukia pun menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Soi-fon s-senpai" jawab Rukia terperangah.

"A-aku hanya..." dia terdiam sesaat. "A-aku hanya mau bilang selamat pada mu..."

"Akh !. Selamat apa ?" tanya Rukia yang masih tak percaya melihat Soi-fon didepannnya, mengucapkan selamat lagi.

"Selamat atas kemenangan kalian di pertandingan voli tadi" sambung Nelil sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar Soi-fon ! Mengucapkan hal ini saja tidak bisa. Selamat ya untuk kalian adik kelas. Oh iya,kenalkan aku Isane Kotetsu, dia itu Soi-fon, Nelil, Nemu, dan Mashino" kata Isane sambil menunjuk temannya satu persatu.

"I-iya t-terima kasih, tapi kenapa kalian-..."

"Kau pasti heran kan. Hehehehe, iya setidaknya kau telah yang mengajarkan kami suatu pelajaran yang berharga" jelas Mashino.

"Akhh aku !" ucap Rukia tak percaya dengan menunjuk jari telunjuknya kearah hidungnya.

"Heii ! Perkanalkan dong dirimu pada teman-teman baru mu ini. Kami kan sudah memperkenalkan diri. Tidak sopan" ucap Nelil sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ahh, nama ku Rukia Ukitake s-senpai" ucap Rukia gugup.

"Tidak usah diperdulikan si bodoh itu Rukia. Kau cukup panggil nama kami saja, tidak usah terlalu resmi begitu" kata Isane sambil tertawa renyah. Rukia ikut tertawa, setidaknya ia bertambah teman lagi. Gin tersenyum melihat mereka.

.

.

.

Bola kembali bergulir dilapangan. Kali ini tim Shuhei lah yang memimpin. Shuhei memberikan bola pada Kensei, Kensei pun berlari sambil mendrible pelan bola memberikannya pada Grimmjow. Ishida yang berada didekat Grimmjow pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia mencoba menahan Grimmjow agar tidak mendekat ke arah ring meraka. Grimmjow memainkan bola sejenak kekiri dan kekanan agar Ishida kehilangan konsentrasinya. Ia kemudian berbalik, memutar tubuhnya.

"Grimmjow !" teriak Shuhei pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow pun segera melemparkan bola kearah Shuhei. Dengan gesit Shuhei pun melompat dan memasukan bola ke ring Hitsugaya Cs. _Three point_ untuk Shuhei Cs. Sorak dari penonton kembali meriuh.

Pertandingan seketika itu terasa panas, saat bola kembali dikuasai oleh Hitsugaya Cs. Kali ini Chad yang memegang kendali bola. Chad bermaksud mengoper bola pada Hitsugaya, namun apa daya Hitsugaya di jaga ketat oleh Kira dan Kensei yang mengapitnya di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chad pun memberikan bola pada Ichigo yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ichigo pun berlari, memutar badannya kekiri dan kanan menghindari serbuan Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra yang mencoba mengagalkan dirinya menguasai bola. Ichigo mengoper bola pada Ishida, Ishida mendrible bola sesaat dan melemparnya kembali Ichigo. Ichigo pun menyambut bola itu dengan suka cita, ia melompat ke arah ring. Sesosok lengan kekar menepis bola itu. Peluit kembali melengking saat sang bola bundar dinyatakan keluar lapangan oleh sang wasit.

"Sialan kau Shuhei !" maki Ichigo dalam hati.

"Heiii jeruk bodoh !. Apa yang kau lakukan hah !. Sudah kubilang jangan bersikap sok keren seperti itu. Lihatkan akibat ulah mu, kita jadi ketinggalan point karna aksi bodoh mu itu !." hardik Rukia dengan suara menggelegar. Gimana ga mau menggelegar gitu, kalau Mic sang komentator direbut paksa Rukia. Ckckckckck.

Seketika semua orang yang berada disekitar pertandingan basket menoleh kearah Rukia. Ada yang memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Rukia karna menggangu pertandingan, ada yang pingsan karna sakit jantungnya kumat. (Busyet dah !), Ichigo Cs hanya diam dengan mulut ternganga melihat aksi Rukia. Rukia hanya mematung dalam hatinya ia mengutuk kebodohan. Tak selang beberapa detik, Rukia kembali tersadar saat sepasang mata dingin menatapnya tajam. Pria bertato 69 dipipi kanannya itu membalikkan badannya kembali saat Rukia balik menatapnya tajam.

Pertandingan kembali berlanjut hingga babak terakhir, sisa waktu pertandingan tinggal 5 menit lagi. Tampak Hitsugaya Cs mati-matian dimenit terakhir ini. Ulquiorra menutup perannya dengan mencetak three point satu kali, dan Shuhei dua kali three point. Priitttt !

"Pertandingan basket di menangkan kelas 2-1"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhh, musim gugur yang menenangkan. Setelah berbagai hal yang telah ku alami akhirnya lembaran baru menyambutku di awal musim gugur ini" ucap Rukia dengan mata bersinar-sinar.<p>

"Ohayu Rukia-chan" sapa Inoue saat bertemu Rukia di lorong sekolah menuju loker mereka.

"Ohayu Inoue" jawab Rukia dengan mata berseri-seri.

"Ada apa ?. Seperti nya kau sedang senang hari ini" tanya Inoue.

"Tidak apa-apa kok" jawab Rukia lagi dengan senyum extra lebar di bibirnya. Diraihnya kunci loker disaku jaketnya. Saat membuka pintu lokernya, seketika ratusan amplop kecil berhamburan kearah Rukia. Rukia sweatdrop melihat tumpukkan amplop kecil dengan warna-warna yang cantik dibawah kakinya.

"Kyaaaaa !. Surat cinta !" pekik Inoue girang.

"Apa ?. Ada apa ?. Surat cinta apa maksudnya ?" tanya Momo yang baru saja datang.

"Lihat !. Rukia-chan dapat surat cinta" teriak Inoue histeris dengan telunjuk yang mengarah ke tumpukkan amplop kecil di kaki Rukia.

"Kyaa !. Benarkah !" teriak Momo kencang.

"Kenapa sich kalian pagi-pagi sudah ribut. Berisik tau" gerutu Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan dapat surat cinta !" teriak Momo dan Inoue bersamaan.

Mendengar itu seketika bola mata Ichigo hendak lepas dari matanya.  
>"Da-Dari si-siapa ?" tanya Ichigo penasaran dengan peluh yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya.<p>

"Haii, kau Rukia kan ?" tanya seorang pria berambut biru langit senada dengan warna matanya.

"Iya, kau siapa ?" tanya Rukia dengan polosnya.

Gubrak, seketika orang-orang diruangan itu pingsan saat mendengar jawaban Rukia yang singkat-padat-jelas.

"Bodoh !. Kau sudah sekolah disini masa sich tidak tahu dengan dia" teriak Ichigo emosi sambil menjitak kepala Rukia.

"Apa sich, aku memang tidak tahu !. Kenapa kau malah memukulku" teriak Rukia balik. Grimmjow hanya sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Rukia yang tidak mengenal dirinya. Salah satu bintang top di SMA Karakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Nama ku Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, kelas 2-1 dan juga ketua tim football disekolah kita" ujar Grimmjow memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh iya, aku ingat. Kau kan salah satu pemain basket yang ikut pertandingan antar kelas itu kan" kata Rukia sambil menepuk telapak tangannya. Ichigo langsung pingsan saat mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar kembali dari mulut Rukia.

"Seseorang !, kumohon bantu aku untuk membunuh orang bodoh ini !" teriak Ichigo frustasi sambil menarik-narik rambutnya. Rukia hanya menatapnya heran.

"Yahh itu tidak penting. Apa kau sudah menerima surat dariku ?" tanya Grimmjow to-the-point.

Sesaat ruangan itu sepi senyap. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Grimmjow yang baru ia lontarkan.

"Ma-maksud mu surat yang ini" sambil menunjuk tumpukan surat dibawah kakinya. Grimmjow langsung terlonjak kaget saat melihat tumpukan surat menyerupai gunung dibawah kaki Rukia.

"Akhh ! Aku sudah keduluan orang-orang !" pekik Grimmjow dengan panik.

"Apa maksudmu hah!. Bilang saja kalau semua surat ini kau yang mengirimkanya. Jangan menampakkan kan wajah sok kaget begitu, kalau begitu semua surat ini biar aku bakar saja !" kata Ichigo sambil meraup semua surat yang tertumpuk di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh ! Disini ada suratku yang belum dibaca Rukia, kembalikan !" teriak Grimmjow dengan gigi runcing sambil menarik seragam Ichigo.

"Tidak mau !" kata Ichigo yang berusaha melangkah dengan lebarnya, mengalahkan Grimmjow yang menarik bajunya sekuat tenaga.

"Haii Rukia-chan apa kau sudah baca email dariku" kata seorang laki-laki berambut putih seperti warna rambut Hitsugaya.

Reflek,semua orang pun menoleh kearah suara itu.  
>"Gyaaa ! Kensei !" teriak mereka semua dengan kagetnya, Rukia hanya mengerutkan alisnya, tanda ia tak mengerti. *Abis otak Rukia bebal sich !, ga peka sama suasana ! (Author dibeku'in Rukia)<p>

"Kau yang ikut dalam tanding basket kemarinkan ?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya. Kenapa kau tidak membalas emailku. Mau tidak malam ini kau pergi nonton denganku ?. Ada film bagus loh, kalau mau ku jemput nanti jam 7 malam" kata Kensei santai.

"Kensei sialan !. Aku kecolongan satu langkah !. Hei, darimana kau dapat email Rukia hah !" ucap Grimmjow kesal.

"Ohh, apa sich yang tidak diketahui oleh Kensei di dunia ini. Aku Kensei sang penakhluk wanita dengan sejuta pesona. Hal-hal seperti ini, sangat mudah bagiku" ucapnya bangga.

"Lihat saja kau, akan kubuktikan Rukia bisa menjadi pacarku dalam waktu sebulan. Ehh, tidak maksud ku dalam waktu seminggu. Tunggu saja !" ucap Grimmjow lantang.

"Ahh, seminggu ?. Lama sekali, aku bahkan cuma butuh waktu tiga hari untuk membuat Rukia-chan jatuh cinta kepadaku" ucap Kensei sombong.

"Heii, kalian berdua hentikan lah bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Rukia tidak akan berpacaran dengan kalian. Ingat itu !" ucap Ichigo protektif.

"Heii, apa-apaan itu. Memangnya kau siapa ?. Seenaknya saja menyuruh kami berhenti. Kalau kau menyukai Rukia, lakukan dengan sportif donk seperti kami" kata Kensei sengit.

"Iya-iya, aku juga tidak akan berhenti. Aku akan membuat Rukia-chan menjadi pacarku !" kata Grimmjow sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya keatas.

"S-siapa juga yang naksir si midget itu !" elak Ichigo dengan wajah merah menyala.

"Rukia, istirahat nanti kita keruang perpustakan kan ?. Aku akan membantumu dalam tugas biologi yang diberikan oleh Kurotsuchi sensei" kata seorang cowo berambut pirang dengan poni menutup mata sebelah kirinya.

"Ahh, kau orang yang menelfonku semalam ya" kata Rukia kaget.

"Iya, aku Kira Izuru dari kelas 2-1" ucap pria itu singkat.

"Gyaaa ! Aku kecolongan oleh 2 orang sekarang" kata Grimmjow histeris.

"Ahh, aku kalah selangkah. Baiklah untuk selanjutnya, aku akan mencari tau dimana rumah Rukia. Biar tidak keduluan oleh orang-orang ini. Kau pasti bisa Kensei" teriaknya dengan semangat membara.

"Bisakah salah satu diantara kalian memberitahukan ku pada yang sedang terjadi sekarang !" teriak Rukia keras. Jujur untuk saat ini dia masih belum mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Orang-orang yang semula berkicaupun terdiam sejenak. Kensei pun mulai membuka suara.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu ya kalau kau populer sekarang sejak pertandingan antar kelas itu" jelas Kensei singkat.

"Hahh aku populer ?. Ga salah tuhh" tanya Rukia dengan mata menyipit.

"Iya, semenjak kau berhasil mengalahkan Nelil di pertandingan lari, dan mendepak Soi-fon di pertandingan voli. Kau jadi perbincangan hangat sekarang diantara anak laki-laki sekolah" jelas Grimmjow.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mendepak hah" ucap suara horor seorang gadis. Grimmjow pun menoleh kearah suara itu. Buaggg, buku setebal 5 cm mendarat mulus diwajah Grimmjow yang tampan.

"Kau mau cari mati ya ?" kata Soi-fon sambil mencengkram baju Grimmjow.

"B-bukan b-begitu" kata Grimmjow dengan keringat yang terus mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

Rukia hanya sweatdrop melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya. Inoue dan Momo sibuk dengan tumpukkan surat dari fans Rukia. Ichigo, Kensei,dan Kira masih sibuk berdebat siapa yang pantas menjadi pacar Rukia. Sedangkan Soi-fon sibuk menguncang-guncang tubuh Grimmjow karna memancing emosinya. Bagi Rukia mimpi buruk bagian ke dua masih terus berlanjut dikehidupannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Disebuah cafe di tengah kota Siretei, tampak Rukia sedang menegak minuman dengan ganasnya seperti orang kesurupan.

"Fuahhhh" Rukia mengelap sisa jus yang masih tertinggal di sisi bibirnya.

"Rukia-chan seperti nya bersemangat sekali ya" kata Momo membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya, mentang-mentang banyak fans nya sekarang" sambung Inoue dengan tersenyum jahil.

"Apa nya yang bersemangat. Aku sudah hampir mati tau tiap kali aku bergerak selalu saja ada trio bodoh itu. Hidup ku makin tidak tenang sekarang" sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Aku tambah lagi jus jeruknya ya" kata Rukia saat waitres mengantar pesanan mereka.

"Oh iya Rukia, apa pacarmu tidak marah" tanya Tatsuki.

"Hah, pacar ?" tanya Rukia bingung. Sekilas ia teringat akan sosok lak-laki berambut silver dengan senyum rubah diwajahnya.

"Iya, orang yang memberimu cincin itu. Dia pasti marah kan, kalau pacarnya dikejar-kejar oleh pria lain" timpal Momo lagi.

"Ahh mana ada sich yang seperti itu, sudah kubilang berapa kali. Cincin ini diberikan oleh ayahku, bukan dari pacar atau sebagainya" bohong Rukia sambil menegak jus yang baru saja datang.

Brushhhh, jus yang baru beberapa detik ditegaknya kembali tersembur. Matanya terbelalak membaca emailnya di handphonenya.

* * *

><p>TO : Rukia Ukitake<br>From : Gin ichimaru  
>Subjek : Darurat !<p>

Cepat datang ke sekolah. Ku tunggu 15 menit, kalau kau tidak datang. Aku akan menghukummu membersihkan toilet.

* * *

><p>"Apa-apan sich dia !" maki Rukia dalam hati.<p>

"Ada apa Rukia-chan ?" tanya Inoue heran.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu yaa, ada urusan penting yang harus ku selesaikan" sambil melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Rukia berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju ruang wakil kepala sekolah. Saat menuju ruangan tersebut, samar-samar Rukia mendengar suara biola. Kaki Rukia Rukia terhenti dan berbalik arah dari ruangan yang akan tuju. Rukia berjalan perlahan, mencoba menebak dari mana suara halus dan lembut itu berbunyi.

"Ruang kesenian" gumamnya dalam hati. Sesampai di pintu ruang kesenian, Rukia terdiam. Dia memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap pergesakan yang timbul dari alat musik itu. Rukia terhanyut, dalam pikirannya menerka-nerka siapakah yang memainkan lagu seindah ini ?. Penasaranpun menyelimuti pikirannya, dibukanya sedikit pintu ruang kesenian agar bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa oang yang bermain biola tersebut.

Sreekk !, pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya.  
>"Waktumu 13 menit 35 detik. Woww, cepat sekali ya. Pantas saja kau berhasil menang dalam pertandingan lomba lari bebarapa waktu lalu" kata seorang laki-laki dari ruang kesenian itu.<p>

"G-Gin" kata Rukia heran dengan keberadaan Gin diruang kesenian. "Kenapa kau ada disini ?"

"Seharus nya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau mengendap-ngendap seperti itu. Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja. Tidak perlu pakai acara mengintip segala. Seperti mau maling saja"

"Enak saja kau mengataiku maling !" gerutu Rukia tampak dikepalanya muncul 4 siku.

"Masuklah, mumpung kau ada disini, kita tak perlu repot-repot keruanganku. Kita bisa mengerjakannya disini" kata Gin sambil duduk dikursi.

"Mengerjakan apa ?" tanya Rukia heran, pandangan matanya tertuju pada biola yang berada sisi kanan tempat duduk Gin. Meyakini kalau Gin lah yang memainkan lagu yang merdu nan indah beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau bisakan membantuku memeriksakan hasil ulangan seluruh kelas 1 dan 2. Aku capek, jadi sebagai calon istri yang baik. Kau harus membantu calon suamimu yang kesusahan ini" kata Gin sambil menunjuk tumpukan kertas yang tak jauh berada didekatnya.

"Apa-apan itu. Masa seorang guru melarikan diri dari tugas dan kewajibannya !" protes Rukia.

"Heii, aku kan minta tolong. Bukan lari dari tanggung jawab atau sebagainya" elak Gin.

"Dasar. Bilang saja kalau kau itu malas" gerutu Rukia seraya duduk dikursi sebelah Gin, mengambil satu persatu kertas itu, dan memeriksanya.

"Kau mau manisan kesemek ?. Kalau mau ini, rasanya enak loh" ucap Gin sambil menyodorkan sekotak manisan kesemek.

"Iya terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong lagu apa yang kau mainkan tadi ?" tanya Rukia, tangannya terjulur mengambil sepotong manisan kesemek dan melahapnya.

"Oh itu lagu Dear Friend. Yang dinyanyikan oleh Triplane" jawab Gin singkat. Gin yang biasanya ceria dengan senyuman rubah yang selalu menghias wajahnya kini mendadak jadi suram.

"Lagu nya bagus. Aku suka, yaa walaupun aku hanya mendengar alunan suaranya saja. Tapi aku sangat menyukai lagu itu" ujar Rukia yang tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Gin.

"Aku mengetahui lagu itu dari temanku. Dia sangat menyukai lagu itu, dia bilang kalau mendengar lagu itu. Dia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang sudah lama ia tunggu. Dia berniat menyanyikan lagu itu untuk kekasih yang tidak mengenalnya sama sekali" ujar Gin lirih.

"Benarkah ?. Lalu apa dia akhirnya bisa bertemu pacarnya itu dan menyanyikan lagu itu?" tanya Rukia dengan mata yang tetap fokus memeriksa hasil ujian itu.

"D-dia sudah meninggal. Jadi lagu itu sampai sekarang belum pernah ia utarakan pada gadis itu" ujar Gin dengan kepala tertunduk. Mendengar jawaban Gin, Rukia kontan menoleh kearah pria disampingnya itu. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati Rukia saat melihat Gin yang tertunduk lesu. Rukia bisa merasakan kepedihan yang terpancar dari raut wajah Gin. Kepedihan dan juga rasa bersalah yang membaur menjadi satu.

"M-maaf"

"Maaf untuk apa" tanya Gin dengan suara serak.

"Maaf karn-..."

"Sudahlah. Untuk apa kau minta maaf, kau tidak bersalah kok. Wajar saja kau bertanya seperti itu, kau kan tidak tahu tentang masalah ini. Kumaklumi kok" kata Gin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Tapi..."

"Cepat selesaikan perkerjaanmu ini. Kertas ini harus ku bagikan pada mereka besok. Kau tidak maukan pulang kemalaman. Nah selesaikan secepatnya, oh iya mau ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk menyemangati mu ?" tanya Gin sambil meraih salah satu gitar di ruang itu.

"Memangnya kau bisa bermain gitar ?" cetus Rukia.

"Kau menghinaku ya. Biar pun aku bukan lulusan seni musik, tapi bermain gitar saja sangat mudah bagiku" ucapnya bangga. "Kau mau lagu apa ?"

"Terserah asalkan jangan lagu yang berisik saja".

"Bagaimana kalau lagu yang romantis saja. Baiklah lagu ini saja ya" kata Gin sambil memetik gitarnya.

_If I had to live my life without you near me  
>Days would all be empty<br>And nights would seem so long  
>With you I see forever wrote so clearly<br>Might have been in love before  
>But never felt this strong<em>

_My dreams are young we both know  
>To take us to where we want to go<br>Hold me now, touch me now  
>I don't want to live without you<em>

Nothing's going to change my love for you  
>You already know by now how much I love you<br>One thing you can be sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love  
>Nothing's going to change my love for you<br>You already know by now how much I love you  
>The one that changed my whole life through<br>But nothing's going to change my love for you

If the road ahead is not so easy  
>Love will lead the way for once<br>Like a guiding star  
>I'll be there for you if you should need me<br>You don't have to change a thing  
>But be just the way you are<p>

Come with me and share the view  
>I'll help you see forever too<br>Hold me now, touch me now  
>I don't want to live without you<p>

Nothing's going to change my love for you  
>You already know by now how much I love you<br>One thing you can be sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love  
>Nothing's going to change my love for you<br>You already know by now how much I love you  
>The one that changed my whole life through<br>But nothing's going to change my love for you

Nothing's going to change my love for you  
>You already know by now how much I love you<br>The one that changed my whole life through  
>But nothing's going to change my love for you<p>

Nothing's going to change my love for you

_You already know by now how much I love you (I love you)  
>One thing you can be sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love<br>Nothing's going to change my love for you  
>You already know by now how much I love you<br>The one that changed my whole life through  
>But nothing's going to change my love for you (change my love for you)<em>

Nothing's going to change my love for you  
>You already know by now how much I love you<br>One thing you can be sure of, I'll never ask for more than your love  
>Nothing's going to change my love for you<br>You already know by now how much I love you

"Dia bersinar" batin Rukia kagum akan sosok Gin yang menyanyi untuknya. Wajahnya pun tidak pernah memudarkan warna merah menyala. Detak jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Bagaimana ?. Bagus tidak ?" tanya Gin.

"Satu kali lagi Gin" pinta Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh Lagi" kata Gin kaget.

Rukia hanya tersenyum. Entah kenapa saat Gin menyanyikan lagu saat ini dengan sepenuh hati. Membuat pikiran Rukia sedikit berkecamuk. Lewat lagu ini Gin benar-benar mengantarkan rasa cintanya untuk Rukia. Setiap melihat Gin bersama murid perempuan lain hatinya terasa panas. Setiap melihat Gin bermain basket dan mengajar membuat Rukia terpesona. Saat bersama Gin pun ia merasa bahagia. Cinta, apa yang ini yang namanya cinta ?. Rukia boleh saja selama ini mengelak perasaan yang terus bergetar jika didekat Gin. Tapi untuk saat ini dia menyakini hatinya kalau ia pun mulai menyukai pria ini.

"Baiklah aku nyanyikan lagi. Spesial untuk orang yang kusayangi yang telah membantuku menyelesaikan tugasku" ucap Gin sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sudah malam, apa orang tuamu tidak marah ?" tanya Gin berjalan disamping Rukia.<p>

"Ini semua salahmu yang menyuruhku memeriksa kertas menyebalkan itu" gerutu Rukia.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak langsung memeriksa kertas itu secara cekatan. Malah menyuruhku bernyanyi terus. Itu bukan salah ku sepenuhnya kan. Ya sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas. Lebih baik kau cepat masuk kedalam hari sudah malam" kata Gin mengangkat dagunya pada sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Kau tau dari mana ini rumahku" tanya Rukia curiga.

"Apa gunanya aku menjadi wali kelasmu kalau tidak tahu rumah muridku sendiri. Oh iya, sebagai calon suami yang baik. Bagaimana kalau aku memperkenalkan diriku pada calon mertuaku. Juga sebagai permintaan maaf karna telah membuatmu pulang kemalaman" usul Gin.

"Jangan bercanda !. Kalau aku memperkenalkan dirimu, bisa-bisa ayahku masuk rumah sakit tau !"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang saja, sampai jumpa besok pagi" kata Gin seraya berbalik.

"G-Gin !" panggil Rukia sambil menarik lengan Gin. Gin terlonjak kaget saat Rukia menarik lengannya hingga ia berbalik menghadap gadis mungil itu. Melihat reaksi Gin yang terkaget, Rukia jadi salah tingkah. Dilepasnya lengan Gin yang ia cengram dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Ahh, a-aku t-tidak ber-..." kata - kata Rukia terhenti saat Gin mengecup lembut kening Rukia. Seketika Rukia membeku ditempat. Dirasakannya tangan Gin yang kekar membelai pipinya.

"Oyasu minasai" kata Gin tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Rukia. Rukia tersenyum. Ia tidak menyadari raut wajah Gin yang berubah. Khawatir, takut, dan juga senang bercampur jadi satu. Apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Gin ?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan kami pulang dulu ya" ucap salah seorang murid perempuan pada Rukia.<p>

"Iya, kalian pulang saja" kata Rukia seraya memasukkan tongkat pengepel didalam lemari. Hari ini Rukia sedikit pulang terlambat ,karna hari ini jadwal ia piket kelas. Setelah menyusun kembali peralatan bersih-bersih di dalam lemari. Ia segera mengambil tas dan berjalan keluar kelas. Saat hendak berjalan keluar gerbang. Ada sebuah mobil berwarna putih terpakir di halaman sekolah.

"Maaf.." sapa seseorang dari arah mobil saat Rukia berjalan melewati mobil itu. Tampak seorang wanita cantik dengan badan yang sama bagusnya dengan Inoue keluar dari mobil itu. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Rukia pun membalikkan badannya.

"Maaf bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu" tanya wanita itu sambil melepaskan kacamatanya. Rukia tertegun sesaat melihat sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang. Wanita itu nampak seperti artis. Ia memakai jaket berbulu berwarna putih, celana jeans ketat dipadu dengan sepatu boots berwarna putih mencapai lutut.

"I-ya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya Rukia balik.

"Saya sedang mencari sesorang. Dia mengajar disini. Namanya Ichi..."

"Rukia sedang apa kau disini ?. Kenapa belum pulang ?" tanya Gin yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Kata-kata wanita itu terhenti saat mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya. Ia pun berbalik melihat sosok yang ia cari ternyata ada dibelakangnya. Gin terdiam saat melihat wanita yang berbicara pada Rukia. Matanya yang selalu tertutup kini terbuka lebar, membulat sempurna.

"Rangiku..." ucap Gin kaget.

* * *

><p>To-be-continue<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Bleach masih tetap punya TITE KUBO...  
>Dhiya cuma mau minjem karakternya doank kok..<p>

Oke..Silahkan di nikmati ya chapter ke 8 nya.. Semoga memuaskan... ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Rangiku..." ucap Gin kaget. Wanita itu segera berlari kearah Gin dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau kemana saja, kenapa lama sekali. Bukankah kau berjani padaku untuk kembali secepatnya ke paris setelah memberitahukan kematian Byakuya pada gadis yang ia sukai. Kau membuatku khawatir saja, menelfon tidak, krim email pun tidak. Kau tahu, aku tidak enak pada ayah dan ibumu karna terus menunda-nunda pernikahan kita yang sudah didepan mata" ucap wanita itu panjang lebar.

Deg, jantung Rukia serasa terhenti saat mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari wanita bertubuh seksi itu. Telinga Rukia terasa berdengung, pandangannya sedikit kabur. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tak kuasa menahan gejolak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, nafas nya terasa berat. Rukia benar-benar sangat terpukul mendengar kenyataan yang baru ia terima. Kenyataan bahwa orang yang mulai ia cintai ternyata menyakitinya sesakit ini. Lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan saat Kaien menolaknya.

"R-Rukia..." lirih Gin mencoba memanggil Rukia yang diam terpaku. Matanya yang terbelalak karna kaget seketika mengeluarkan bukir-bulir kecil dari mata violetnya yang indah. Rukia yang baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya, mencoba berlari meninggalkan Gin dengan wanita yang memeluknya erat.

"Rukia !" teriak Gin sambil mendorong pelan wanita berambut orange itu agar terlepas dari dekapannya. Rukia tidak bergeming, ia terus berlari menuju keluar gerbang sekolah. Namun langkah kakinya terasa berat saat merasakan tangan kekar menggenggam kuat tangan kanannya.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku !" ucap Gin sambil menghentakan tangan Rukia agar berhadapan dengannya. Emosi Rukia ternyata lebih besar dari tenaga Gin yang menghentak tangannya. Seketika genggaman tangan Gin terlepas karna ditarik paksa oleh Rukia yang tidak ingin disentuh oleh Gin.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU !" teriak Rukia. Gin terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan Rukia, matanya yang berwarna merah membulat sempurna tampak berkaca-kaca. Gin dapat merasakan emosi dan kekecewaan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil gadis dihadapannya ini. Ia melihat Rukia berlari dengan gontai meninggalkan dirinya, dapat dipastikan Rukia sangat rapuh saat ini. Benar-benar rapuh.

"Gin.." panggil Matumoto pelan. Yang dipanggil tidak mengindahkan atau menghiraukannya. Ia malah tetap menatap sosok yang berlari meninggalkan nya beberapa detik lalu, sosok yang menjauh dari pandangan mata, tak hanya menjauh dari mata tapi juga menjauhkan hatinya untuk Gin. Menutupnya rapat-rapat dengan kebencian yang mulai menjalar dihati gadis itu, gadis yang baru saja ia sakiti.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan !" panggil Retsu saat melihat anak nya tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung masuk kekamar. Kekhawatiran mulai merasuki hati Retsu, tidak biasanya Rukia pulang sekolah seperti itu. Ia pun mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar kamar putri kesayangannya.<p>

"Rukia..." panggil Retsu lagi dengan suara yang lembut.

"Iya. Ada apa Oka-san ?"

"Kau kenapa ?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Hnn, tidak apa-apa" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu ?" tanya Retsu lagi yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Rukia.

"Tidak. Aku saat ini sedang belajar Oka-san. Besok ada ujian penting. Kalau aku butuh apa-apa, aku bisa ambil sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Oka-san" jelas Rukia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf ya sudah menggangu waktu belajarmu sayang" ucap Retsu meninggalkan Rukia dalam keheningan. Seketika air mata Rukia yang ia tahan pun keluar dari mata dengan derasnya. Dipelukknya erat boneka Chappy yang selalu menemani ia tidur. Digenggam nya kerah bajunya. Sakit itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Gin memasuki kelas 1-3. Melihat sensei meraka datang, semua murid pun memberikan salam dengan menundukan kepala mereka sedikit. Gin pun duduk dikursinya. Pandangan mata nya menerawang keseluruh isi kelas, mencoba mencari sosok yang ia tunggu beberapa hari yang lalu semenjak insiden wanita berambut panjang bergelombang itu datang. Sosok itu tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya lagi, baik itu disekolah maupun ditempat yang lainnya.

"Hinamori-san. Apa kau tahu kenapa Ukitake-san tidak masuk beberapa hari ini ?" tanya Gin pada salah satu murid perempuan berambut hitam dengan capul dibelakang rambutnya.

"Tidak tahu sensei. Saya sudah mencoba menghubungi dia tapi tak ada jawaban" jawab Momo.

"Dari keluarganya ?" tanya Gin lagi. Momo hanya menggeleng kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Gin terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, sampai dimana pelajaran kita kemarin" kata Gin memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

.

"Rukia-chan tadi Momo telfon. Dia menanyakan keadaanmu kenapa tidak masuk akhir-akhir ini" kata Joushiro sambil mengetuk pelan pintu kamar putrinya.

"..."

"Rukia-chan sudah makan ?. Kalau belum ayo makan sedikit sayang, nanti kau sakit kalau tidak makan"

"...Iya, nanti aku akan makan" ucap suara yang berada dibalik pintu kamar itu.

Joushiro menghela nafas panjang. Ia sangat bingung dengan keadaan putrinya yang selama beberapa hari ini memilih menggurung diri terus dikamarnya. Retsu pun mulai menghampiri suaminya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Bagaimana ?" tanya Retsu. Joushiro hanya menggeleng, ia memeluk istrinya itu didekapannya agar tidak terlalu khawatir tentang keadaan anak semata wayangnya.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja ?" tanya Retsu lagi.

"Iya, setidaknya ia menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi. Tidak diam seperti kemarin-kemarin . Sudah lah kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Dia baik-baik saja kok. Mungkin sekarang ini dia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri" ucap Joushiro sambil mengelus punggung istrinya.

"Aku ini ibunya. Wajar saja khawatir.." kata Retsu memeluk suaminya erat. Tampak jelas kegusaran melanda wanita berparas cantik itu.

.

.

.

Rukia yang tertidur dikamarnya, kembali terjaga saat mendengar bunyi handphone nya berbunyi. Dibiarkannya handphone nya berdering selama beberapa saat, hingga nada suara dari panggilan di handphone nya tidak lagi terdengar. Tak lama berselang beberapa detik, muncul getaran baru di handphone nya menandakan ada email masuk di ponselnya. Ia berfikir sejenak memikirkan perasaan teman-temannya yang khawatir akan keadaannya. Dengan enggan ia raih ponselnya, membuka ponsel dengan fitur flip itu, dan membacanya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat membaca isi pesan itu.

TO : Rukia Ukitake  
>FROM : Rangiku Matsumoto<br>Subjek :

Bisa kah kita betemu di cafe xxx, siang ini. Ada yang mau ku bicarakan denganmu. Ini sangat penting, aku harap kau mau meluangkan sedikit waktumu.

Melihat nama Rangiku, pikiran Rukia kembali melayang saat kejadian di sekolah beberapa hari lalu. Wanita berbadan tinggi dan berparas cantik sedang memeluk Gin erat. Grapp, Rukia menggenggam erat baju nya. Nyeri didadanya kembali muncul saat peristiwa itu menyeruak di pikirannya.

"Kenapa harus sesakit ini..." gumamnya lirih dengan airmata yang kembali jatuh didpipinya.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto melirik jam ditangannya untuk kelima kalinya. Tampak jari telunjuknya mengetuk meja cafe, menandakan ia tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan sesorang. Treek, pintu cafe terbuka, sesosok gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu mengedarkan pandangan nya sekeliling cafe, mencari sosok yang akan ia temui.<p>

"Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu" ucap gadis itu pada Rangiku yang duduk disalah satu meja. Dilihatnya gadis yang menyapa nya tadi. Penampilan gadis itu agak kacau. Matanya sembab, seperti habis menangis dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"I-ya, tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk" ucap Rangiku mempersilahkan kan gadis itu duduk. "Kau Rukia Ukitake kan ?" menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Iya.." jawabnya singkat sambil menyambut tangan Rangiku.

"Aku Rangiku Matsumoto. Tunangan sekaligus calon istri Gin. Maaf menganggu waktumu, tapi ada hal yang harus ku bicarakan padamu. Hal yang seharusnya Gin katakan sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu" kata Rangiku membuka topik pembicaraan. Mendengar Rangiku yang menyebutkan nama Gin, Rukia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Apakah Gin pernah menceritakan padamu tentang teman kami yang telah meninggal ?" tanya Rangiku.

Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan, ia ingat saat diruang kesenian Gin pernah membicarakan seorang temannya yang telah meninggal. Pria malang yang meninggal terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat menanyikan sebuah lagu pada gadis yang ia cintai tapi sang gadis tidak pernah mengenalnya.

"Nama nya Byakuya Kuchiki. Teman kami dari SMA hingga kuliah. Dia kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan kami yaitu University of Paris 1 Pantheon-Sorbonne jurusan Seni. Dia dan Gin sudah akrab dari dulu. Bahkan bagi Gin, Byakuya adalah sahabat yang terpenting bagi dirinya. Byakuya pernah bercerita pada Gin, kalau ia menyukai gadis kecil disebelah rumahnya. Ia pernah memuat janji penting dengan gadis itu 12 tahun yang lalu. Setelah lulus kuliah, dia berencana untuk pergi kejepang menjadi salah satu guru SMA di sekolah gadis yang ia sukai. Dan ia diterima disekolah itu. Dia sudah merencanakan jauh-jauh hari rencana pertemuan nya dengan gadis impiannya itu. Sebelum akhirnya rencana itu harus kandas karna kanker otak stadium 3 yang telah merenggut hidupnya. Sebelum menjelang kematiannya, ia berpesan pada Gin untuk menyerahkan video tentang dirinya dan juga cincin yang telah ia siapkan pada gadis itu. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin Gin pergi karna dalam waktu dekat kami akan menyelenggarakan pernikahan kami yang tinggal menghitung hari. Tapi demi Byakuya, yang juga temanku. Aku mengesampikan egoisme ku, dan merelakan Gin pergi. Dia biiang ia pergi sebentar, hanya sebentar..." Rangiku menghentikan kata-katanya dan tertunduk lesu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya laki-laki bernama Byakuya itu denganku" tanya Rukia jengah.

Rangiku mendongkakkan pandangan nya kearah gadis mungil dihadapannya. Mata menatap langsung iris violet gadis itu. Ia terdiam sesaat, mengambil nafas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Gadis yang kumaksud itu adalah kau Rukia Ukitake..." jawab Rangiku.

Glegarr , terasa ada petir menggema ditelinga Rukia. Tubuh nya kembali bergetar hebat. Lemas, kepalanya terasa berat. Rukia merasa sesak didadanya mendengar kejutan lain yang diutarakan oleh Rangiku.

"Semula yang kutahu Gin kejepang hanya ingin menyerahkan barang –barang yang Byakuya titipkan untuk mu" Rangiku menyodorkan sebuah kotak besar pada Rukia. "Tapi seperti nya ia bertindak lebih dari itu. Dia bahkan menggantikan posisi Byakuya yang tidak harus ia perankan. Ak-..."

"Apa-apaan ini" gumam Rukia pelan dengan menundukkan kepalanya..

"..."

"Bicara apa kau ?. Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya ?" lanjut Rukia lagi dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk.

"U-Ukitake san" panggil Rangiku sedikit khawatir.

"Orang ini... Bicara apa sich" Rukia perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Rangiku sedikit terbelalak melihat Rukia. Mata violet yang sendari tadi ia perlihatkan memudar seketika. Pandangan mata Rukia kosong, menunjukan kalau ia benar-benar shock akan kenyataan yang baru ia terima. Luka hati yang Gin goreskan beberapa hari yang lalu kembali ternganga. Membuat Rukia mati rasa seketika.

"Ukitake-san !" panggil Rangiku panik.

"Apa yang sebenarnya yang kalian rencana kan !. Kenapa membuat ku harus merasakan sakit seperti ini. Apa salahku pada kalian, KENAPA !. Beri aku jawaban atas semua ini !. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti !" teriak Rukia dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipi putihnya.

"Ukitake-san. Ku mohon tenangkan dirimu" ucap Rangiku.

"Kenapa !" seru Rukia histeris sambil mencengkram rambutnya.

"U-kitake-san. Ma-maaf kan kau. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu atau semacamnya. A-aku hanya ingin menyampaikan amanat Byakuya yang tidak bisa Gin katakan. Ukitake-s..."

"DIAM !" teriak Rukia lagi. Orang-orang yang berada disekitar cafe kontan menoleh kearah mereka. Rangiku kembali membisu.

"Ukitake-san !" teriak Rangiku saat melihat Rukia melesat pergi membawa kotak yang ia sodorkan.

.

.

.

Rukia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju bukit belakang sekolahnya. Dipeluknya erat kotak yang ia dapatkan dari Rangiku. Grasak ! Rukia terjatuh karna kaki nya tersandung batu, dengan posisi telungkup. Kotak yang ada bersamanya pun ikut terpental tak jauh dari posisi ia terjatuh. Barang-barang yang tersusun rapi dikotak itu berceceran. Rukia diam, tak bergerak.

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan sich !. Kenapa berisik sekali" teriak seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbaring di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Rukia terjatuh. Ia pun segera mencari sosok yang membuat tidur siang nya terganggu.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa" ucap laki-laki itu kaget melihat Rukia yang masih terlengkup tak bergerak.

Ia pun segera berlari mendekat kearah Ruka, mencoba membantu sosok yang tak berdaya itu untuk duduk. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat sosok yang tak asing baginya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau..." gumamnya pelan. Rukia mendongkakan kepalanya. Terlihat dari mata violet nya mengalir butir-butir bening yak tak bosan-bosannya menghiasai wajahnya yang cantik. Pria bertato dipipi kanannya itu menatap Rukia sendu. Diraihnya puncak kepala Rukia agar jatuh didekapannya.

"Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang" gumamnya pelan, pandang laki-laki itu tertuju pada benda-benda yang berserakan pada sebuah kotak yang letaknya tak jauh dari Rukia. Sebuah kaset video dengan tulisan kecil disisi sudut kaset itu. Tertulis sebuah nama dengan huruf hiragana yang ditulis rapi. **Byakuya Kuchiki.**

"Uhhh. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu" isak Rukia saat mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu. Digengamnya baju kaos pria itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Meluapkan emosinya yang sendari terganjal di hatinya. Pria itu membenamkan pelukkannya, membuat Rukia menangis histeris, lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya ia keluarkan. Mencoba menghantarkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan melalui airmatanya. Sakit yang teramat dalam. Rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh pahitnya cinta, kebohongan, kepalsuan, pengkhianatan, kekecewaan bercampur menjadi satu, dan melahirkan kebencian yang teramat besar.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dikediaman Ukitake.<p>

"Hari sudah malam. Kenapa Rukia-chan belum pulang juga ya" kata Retsu khawatir.

"Apa sebelum pergi, ia mengatakan sesuatu padamu ?" tanya Joushiro sambil menutup ponselnya.

"Tidak, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ia keluar dari rumah. Kau sudah menghubungi teman-temannya. Apakah salah satu diantara mereka tahu dimana Rukia-chan berada sekarang" tanya Retsu balik.

"Aku sudah menghubungi semua temannya. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang tahu dimana Rukia-chan berada sekrang" jelas Joushiro. Retsu menggenggam kedua tangan nya dengan erat. Ketakutan terpancar dari wajah wanita itu. Bagiamana ia tidak ketakutan, saat ini kondisi Rukia amat tidak baik. Dpiikirannya berkecamuk kemungkinan hal-hal buruk yang akan menimpa Rukia.

"Jika Rukia belum kembali saat pukul 11 malam nanti. Aku akan menghubungi polisi" sambung jaoushiro lagi yang tidak tega melihat istrinya khawatir seperti ini.

Ting-tong. Retsu pun segera berlari kearah pintu rumahnya mendengar bunyi bel berkumandang dipintu rumahnya.

"Rukia-chan !" teriak Retsu panik saat melihat putrinya tertidur di dipunggung seorang pemuda.

"Maaf kan saya Oba-san, mengantar Rukia malam-malam dalam keadaan seperti ini" jelas pemuda itu.

Mendengar teriakkan istrinya, Joushiro pun segera melesat menuju pintu depan rumahnya. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?" tanya Joushiro pada pemuda itu.

"Saya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Rukia di bukit belakang sekolah dalam keadaan menangis. Ia terus menangis beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia tertidur seperti ini. Sepertinya ia kelelahan, karna kurang tidur. Wajahnya pun pucat" jawab pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih telah menolong Rukia. Siapa kau ?. Apa kau teman Rukia ?" tanya Joushiro lagi sambil mengambil alih tubuh Rukia yang digendong oleh pemuda bertato 69 itu.

"Saya Shuhei Hisanagi. Kakak kelas Rukia di SMU karakura." kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kakak kelas ?" tanya Retsu yang tak yakin dengan perkataan pemuda itu. Melihat tato yang ada dipipi kirinya membuat nya sedikit was-was takut pemuda itu bukan orang baik-baik.

"Ohh jadi kau cucu Genryusai -sama. Pendiri sekaligus pemimpin dari Genryusai Crop ya" ucap Joushiro.

"Iya" jawab Shuhei singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kau kenal dia" tanya Retsu pada suaminya.

"Aku hanya mengenal kakeknya saja, karna kakeknya adalah salah satu mitra penting diperusahaan tempat ku berkerja. Ayo silahkan masuk Hisanagi-kun. Tidak enak berbicara sambil berdiri begini" kata Joushiro sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh, terima kasih" kata Shuhei sambil berjalan mengikuti Joushiro kedalam rumah.

"Anggaplah rumah sendiri Hisanagi-kun. Kau mau minum apa ?" kata Retsu ramah.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Oba-san. Saya harus pulang sebentar lagi" tolak Shuhei secara halus.

"Tidak apa-apa Hisanagi-kun. Oh ya aku tinggal sebentar dulu, aku mau mengantar Rukia ketempat tidurnya" sahut Joushiro.

"Silahkan Ukitake-sama" balas Shuhei.

Tak lama berselang beberapa manit, Joushiro pun turun dari lantai 2 dan berkumpul bersama Retsu dan Shuhei yang telah berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu dikediamannya.

"Jadi kau tahu namaku dari mana Hisanagi-kun ?" kata Joushiro sambil duduk disebelah Retsu.

"Kakekku sering menceritakan anda Ukitake-sama. Dia sangat terkesan sekali dengan anda sejak pertama kali bertemu" jawab Shuhei.

"Benarkah. Aku jadi tersanjung mendengarnya" kata Joushiro tertawa renyah.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi Hisanagi-kun karna telah menolong Rukia tadi. Untung saja Rukia bertemu kau tadi. Kalau dia bertemu dengan orang lain, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa nanti yang akan terjadi dengannya" sahut Retsu dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa Oba-san. Aku juga senang bisa membantu dia. Cukup panggil aku Shuhei saja Oba-san, Ukitake-sama" saran Shuhei. Retsu dan Joushiro hanya mengangguk pelan, tanda setuju.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu" tanya Shuhei.

"Hnnn, tentu saja boleh Shuhei-kun. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan ?" kata Joushiro.

"Apakah anda tahu siapa itu Byakuya Kuchiki ?" tanya Shuhei. Retsu dan Joushiro terdiam sejenak. Kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Bukankah Byakuya Kuchiki itu anak dari Sojun Kuchiki dan Hisana kan" kata Retsu pada Joushiro.

"Iya. Byakuya Kuchiki itu anak tetangga kami. Dulu dia tinggal sebelah rumah kami, namun pindah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Menurut kabar yang kudengar, katanya mereka pindah keparis karna ada urusan bisnis disana. Memangnya kenapa Shuhei-kun ?" tanya Joushiro.

**Shuhei Flashback  
><strong>

Rukia sedang terduduk sebuah ruangan. Menatap sendu kotak yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Shuhei sambil membawa kotak P3K di tangan kanannya. Rukia tetep diam. Shuhei menatapnya tajam, kemudian ia menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Rukia.

"Sakit tidak ?" tanya nya sambil menyeka luka di lutut Rukia dengan kapas yang telah dibasahi alkohol. Rukia tetap membisu. "Kalau kau sudah baikkan sebaiknya kau pulang. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir padamu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Boleh aku pinjam Tv mu sebentar" Rukia mulai membuka suara. Kali ini Shuhei lah yang kembali diam. Ia malah sibuk membersihkan luka dilutut Rukia. Setelah selesai, ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan. Memasuki kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau diam. Tv nya ada dikamarku" katanya singkat. Rukia pun segera mengekor Shuhei dengan membawa kotak yang ada dipangkuannya tadi. Shuhei mengangkat dagunya untuk memberi petunjuk pada Rukia dimana Tv nya berada. Ia pun berjalan keluar kamarnya, meninggalkan Rukia seorang diri.

Dengan tangan gemetar diraihnya kaset video didalam kotak yang ia bawakan. Memasukkan nya ,dan menekan tombol play.

"Hallo Rukia-chan" sapa seorang laki-laki tampan dengan berambut hitam sebahu sedang terduduk diatas tempat tidur dirumah sakit. "Kau masih ingat aku ?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hehehe, pasti kau lupa padaku. Aku Byakuya,tetangga mu dulu. Dulu kau sering memanggilku Nii-sama, dan mengajakku bermain petak umpet. Eh, apa kau ingat kau sering sekali sembunyi di patung berbentuk kelinci jika kita bermain petak umpet di taman bermain ?. Kau selalu marah tiap kali aku berhasil menemukanmu. Wajah mu sangat lucu sekali waktu itu"

"Yahh itu peristiwa yang sudah lama sekali. Kau pun pasti tidak ingat lagi. Habis kau masih kecil sich saat itu, hehehe"

"Dasar !. Seenaknya saja orang ini mengatai ku kecil" gerutu Rukia pelan.

"Kau pasti saat ini sedang marah kalau ku bilang kecil, wajahmu kalau sedang marah sangat mengemaskan. Aku... jadi ingin melihatnya" lirih pria itu. Rukia terdiam kata-kata pria itu. Suara yang berisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang kecewa karna keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Aku mau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Rukia-chan, judulnya Dear Friend dari Triplane. Suaraku memang tidak sebagus penyanyi aslinya, tapi jika aku mendengar lagu ini, aku jadi teringat Rukia-chan. Maka dari itu aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ini untuk Rukia-chan. G-Gin, bisakah kau mulai sekarang" tanya nya pada seseorang sambil mendongkakkan wajahnya kearah depan. Sepertinya pria yang dimaksudkan Byakuya sedang memegang kendali kamera yang merekam aksinya.

"Tunggu sebentar" sahutnya pada Byakuya. Tak lama berselang beberapa menit, petikkan gitar pun terdengar. Byakuya pun mulai menyenandungkan lagu yang akan ia bawakan.

_Mainichi hi ga shizumu made  
>Nazuma mire ni nari nagara<br>Mujaki ni sugoshita hibi mo sute gatai keredo  
><em>

_Yumemiru boku ga ite mo sore wa sore de boku dakara  
>JIGUSOO PAZURU mitai ni<br>__Wa m__atte nakute ii  
>Dareka no "Yes" ga kimi ni totte<br>"No" dearu no to onaji you ni  
>Itsudatte jiyuu na hazu dakara<em>

_Ashita kaze ga toori nuketa toki ni_  
><em>PAZURU ga kakete ita toshitemo<em>  
><em>Daremo sore wo semetari shinai yo<em>

_Ano hi yumemita bokura wa  
>Machigai ja nai to shinjite<br>Araku uneru unabara wo watatte ikeru  
>Kimi no mune no itami datte<br>Bokura wa shitte iru kara_

_Moshimo kimi ga kono fune wo kudarite_  
><em>Chigau sekai ni ita toshite mo<em>  
><em>Saigo ni wa kitto waraeru yo<em>

_Ima demo bokura wa yume wo mite iru yo  
>Takusareta sono omoi mo<em>

_nosete__ a__reta kono unabara wo itami to tatakatte kyou mo yuku  
>Yakusoku ga uso ni nara nai you ni<em>

_Soshite itsuka_  
><em>Bokura no fune wo kudarita chigau sekai ni iru kimi ni<em>  
><em>Kanseishita PAZURU wo todoke you...<em>

"Bagaimana Rukia-chan ?. Suka tidak ?. Jangan tutup telinga mu ya walaupun sedikit false suaraku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hahahaha,bukan sedikit false suaramu. Tapi sangat-sangat false" kata Rukia sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan tertawa ya. Aku akan sangat marah jika Rukia-chan tertawa"

Rukia kembali terdiam, orang yang berada divideo itu seolah –olah sedang berbicara langsung padanya. Ia bisa mengerti Rukia kapan saat ia tertawa, kapan saat ia marah. Mata Byakuya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Rukia-chan sudah SMA ya sekarang ?. Rukia-chan sangat cantik sekarang, pasti banyak orang yang suka padamu"

"Apanya banyak orang yang menyukaiku. Buktinya aku pernah ditolak oleh kakak kelasku. Menghina pikir-pikir dulu dong" gerutu Rukia dengan gigi yang runcing, ingin rasanya Rukia membalik Tv dihadapannya ini.

"Rukia-chan jangan pacaran sama orang lain selain aku ya" ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Masih ingat kan janji yang ku buat padamu dulu Rukia-chan ?" tanya nya lagi.

Rukia terdiam.

"Maaf..." ucapnya lirih.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menepati janjiku, Rukia-chan..."

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menikahimu nanti. Aku yang berjani tapi aku lah yang melanggarnya. Jika kau mau benci, benci lah padaku laki-laki pengecut ini Rukia. Laki-laki pengecut yang selama 12 tahun ini tidak pernah memberimu kabar, baik itu lewat telfon ataupun email. Walaupun aku punya emailmu, walaupun aku punya nomor telfonmu, aku tidak punya keberanian sama sekali untuk menyapamu. Laki-laki pengecut sepertiku tidak pantas membuat janji seperti itu kepadamu"

"..." Rukia tetap terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu Rukia-chan. Alasan ku membuat janji seperti itu padamu"

Rukia mendongakan wajahnya menatap layar Tv itu. Melihat wajah laki-laki yang terus memanggilnya.

"Kau ingat bintang kejora yang ku tunjuk di malam perjanjian kita untuk menikah jika kau sudah besar nantinya" tanya Byakuya lagi. "Aku akan menuju bintang itu Rukia..."

"..."

"Maka dari itu, Rukia-chan tenanglah. Di bintang itu aku akan menjadi kalung yang tak terlihat yang kamu pakai didalam hatimu... Jika Rukia sedang sedih, gembira, kesal, marah. Lihatlah kearah bintang itu, maka aku akan menemuimu Rukia..."

Mendengar kata-kata itu Rukia pun perlahan mendekat ke arah televisi, mengusap pipi laki-laki itu walaupun yang ia sentuh adalah layar televisi.

"Maaf kan aku sekali lagi Rukia, karna tak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Terserah kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas, aku mencintaimu Rukia..." lirih Byakuya dengan suara bergetar.

"Pembohong..." rintih Rukia menahan tangisnya. Namun apa daya air mata nya telah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Benar-benar menc-...ukkkhh..." kata-kata Byakuya terhenti saat isak tangis yang ia tahan pecah.

"Bohong ! Dasar pembohong. Kalau kau benar mencintaiku, kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini... Uhhkkhh, pembo-...huhuhuhuhu " tangis Rukia pun ikut pecah saat mendengar tangis Byakuya. Hatinya hancur, saat tahu orang yang mencintainya sejak ia kecil pergi meninggalkannya dengan cara seperti ini.

Dari balik pintu kamar, Shuhei diam terpaku mendengar Rukia menangis histeris. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara laki-laki yang panik akan keadaan temannya di video itu. Suara pria yang tidak asing ditelinga.

"Ichimaru-sama" gumam Shuhei pelan.

**End Shuhei Flashback  
><strong>

"Shuhei-kun. Kau kenapa diam saja dari tadi. Apa kau mengenal Byakuya ?" tanya Joushiro membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak. Ahh, sebaiknya saya pamit dulu Ukitake-sama. Hari sudah malam, tidak enak saya berada disini terus. Kakek saya pasti khawatir jika saya pulang larut malam" ucap Shuhei sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ohh, baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih Shuhei-kun atas bantuanmu" kata Joushiro sambil mengantar Shuhei kedepan rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa Ukitake-sama. Saya pamit dulu, terima kasih atas teh nya Oba-san. Konbanwa Ukitake-sama, Oba-san" sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Konbawa. Mampir lah kesini lagi Shuhei-kun kalau ada waktu luang" kata Retsu ramah.

"Iya Oba-san."

.

.

.

"Dimana ini ? Kenapa gelap yah" kata Rukia bingung. Ia pun terus berjalan di tengah kegelapan, rasa takut pun mulai menjalar dihati nya. "Adakah orang disini ?" tanya nya berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Melihat ada setitik cahaya, Rukia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju cahaya itu.

"Dimana lagi ini" kata Rukia binggung. Ia mengedarakan seluruh pandangan nya ketempat ia berada sekarang. "Ini kan taman bermain" gumamnya pelan.

"8, 9, 10... Sudah belum" ucap seorang lelaki.

Rukia pun menoleh, mencari sosok suara yang ia dengar tadi.

"Rukia-chan..." panggil lelaki itu lagi dengan mata yang ditutup lengan kirinya yang bersandar di sebuah pohon. Rukia terlonjak kaget karna nama nya dipanggil, ia pun berlari mencari lelaki itu. Rukia terhenti saat melihat sosok laki-laki tampan dengan rambut panjang tergerai. Wajah pria itu tampak dingin. Tak pernah menampakan ekspresi diwajahnya.

"Aku cari Rukia-chan ya" kata pria itu sambil melihat kesekelilingnya dan berjalan perlahan.

"T-Tunggu !. K-Kau Byakuya kan ?" kata Rukia berlari kecil menyusul pria itu. Pria itu tidak mengubris pertanyaan Rukia. Malah ia lebih intens melihat kesekelilingnya. Diputarnya kepala nya kekiri dan kekanan, seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Heii !. Kenapa kau tidak jawab pertanyaan ku !" teriak Rukia kesal karna diacuh kan oleh pria itu.

Laki-laki itu pun menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan tersenyum tipis. Langkah kaki yang semula ia pelankan, kini terlihat mengebu-gebu menuju sebuah patung kelinci ditaman bermain itu.

"Ketemu" katanya ceria sambil mendongkakkan kepalanya kearah lubang dipatung itu. Dari lubang pun keluar sosok yang cari tadi. Seorang anak kecil berusia kurang lebih 3 tahun telihat kesal karna ditemukan oleh lelaki itu.

"Nii-cama culang" gerutu gadis kecil itu sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hehehe, kok Nii-sama sich yang disalahkan" ucap pria itu sambil mencubit lembut pipi gadis itu.

"Habis nya Nii-cama selalu caja menemukanku" katanya kesal. Melihat gadis kecil itu yang cemberut, pria itu hanya tertawa. Ia pun segera melingkarkan tangannya dan mengendong gadis kecil itu.

"Rukia-chan, dimana pun Rukia berada, apapun yang Rukia lakukan, Nii-sama akan selalu tau. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Rukia-chan, Nii-sama akan tahu. Karna bagi Nii-sama, Rukia-chan adalah orang yang paling terpenting bagi Nii-sama. Rukia-chan jauh lebih berharga dari apa pun yang ada didunia ini" kata Byakuya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Rukia-chan sayang tidak sama Nii-sama ?" tanya nya.

"Sayang. Sayang cekali" jawab gadis itu girang sambil memeluk leher laki-laki yang mengendongnya itu. Pria itu tersenyum puas.

"I-itu a-aku" tanya Rukia kaget melihat gadis kecil yang digendong pria bernama Byakuya itu mirib dengannya. "T-tunggu dulu, biasakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ?" tanya Rukia dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Nahh ayo Nii-sama antar Rukia-chan pulang. Hari sudah malam, sekarang sedang musim dingin. Tidak baik untuk Rukia-chan berlama-lama diluar dalam cuaca seperti ini. Nanti Rukia-chan bisa sakit. Kalau Rukia sakit, Nii-sama akan sedih. Rukia-chan pulang ya ?" tanya Byakuya sambil menurunkan gadis manis dengan mata violet itu dari gendongannya.

"Iya, wahh calju tulun Ni-cama" kata Rukia kecil sambil melihat butir-butir kecil berwarna putih turun dari langit.

Byakuya pun mendongkkan wajahnya keatas, menatap sendu langit malam itu yang mengeluarkan bulir-bulir berwarna putih itu. Langit malam itu yang dituruni oleh salju terlihat seperti sedang menangis bagi Byakuya.

"Rukia-chan tahu tidak apa nama bintang yang paling bersinar itu ?" kata Byakuya melirik gadis yang berada disampingnya dan mengenggam tangan mungil nya.

"Tidak" jawab gadis itu sambil menggeleng-geleng, matanya terus menatap bintang yang dibicarakan Byakuya.

"Itu nama nya bintang Kejora. Bintang yang paling bersinar di antara semua bintang, bintang yang tak pernah lelah menampakkan wujudnya walaupun bintang yang lain tak pernah menemani kehadirannya. Apa Rukia-chan suka bintang itu" tanya Byakuya.

"Suka !. Suka cekali" jawab Rukia kecil sambil tersenyum. Melihat syal yang dikenakan gadis mungil itu renggang. Byakuya pun segera berlutut, menjajarkan badannya agar sama rata dengan gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dan membenarkan posisi syal dileher Rukia kecil agar tidak masuk angin di cuaca sedingin ini. Mata Byakuya yang semula tertuju pada syal yang ia lilitkan dileher Rukia kecil, kini beralih menatap mata Rukia.

"Mata mu indah" gumam Byakuya pelan. Rukia kecil hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Byakuya.

"Mau tidak menikah dengan Nii-sama kalau udah besar nanti ?" tanya Byakuya.

"Mau !" jawab gadis mungil itu dengan polosnya. Byakuya pun tersenyum.

"I-ini bukankah yang ada dimimpiku ?" kata Rukia kaget melihat Byakuya yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis kecil mirip dirinya itu persis dengan mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam.

"Byakuya apa kau sudah selesai ?. Jangan lama-lama nak nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat" kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam mirip dengan Byakuya.

"Iya sebentar Otto-san" jawab Byakuya. "Tunggu Nii-sama yach. Nii-sama mau pergi sebentar, nanti Nii-sama akan kembali. Kalau Nii-sama sudah kembali, Rukia chan jangan pacaran sama siapapun yach ..." ucap Byakuya sambil mengacak rambut gadis itu dengan lembut, kemudian pergi melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu menuju mobil yang berhenti didepan taman bermain itu.

"Ayo Rukia-chan, kita pulang" ucap seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Retsu, ibu Rukia. Sambil memegang tangan Rukia kecil.

"Tunggu !, Nii-cama mau kemana ?" kata Rukia kecil mencoba berlari mengejar Byakuya.

"Nii-sama mau pergi kerumahnya sayang. Rumah yang sangat jauh, kita pulang yaa sayang. Hari sudah malam. Otto-san sudah menunggu loh" kata wanita itu lembut.

Rukia yang sendari tadi terdiam melihat hal yang tidak pernah ia duga pun mulai bereaksi.  
>"T-tunggu dulu, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus menghentikan ini. Byakuya-san tunggu dulu" teriak Rukia yang mencoba menghentikan Byakuya yang berjalan perlahan menuju mobil. Namun apa daya, sekeras apa pun Rukia berteriak, Byakuya tidak mendengar kata-katanya. Melihat Byakuya yang terus berjalan. Rukia pun berlari mengejar Byakuya.<p>

"Berhenti !. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku seperti itu. Kau bilang padaku kalau aku orang yang paling penting bagimu. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan aku" kata Rukia yang masih berlari menuju Byakuya. Entah kenapa, sekelilingnya tiba-tiba gelap. Taman bermain yang semula menjadi tempat ia berpijak kini menjadi gelap gulita. Tak ada lagi Rukia kecil, tak ada lagi wanita yang mirib ibunya , tak ada lagi pohon-pohon yang berjajar di taman itu, tak ada lagi patung-patung binatang, yang ada hanya sosok Byakuya yang mulai menghilang di tengah kegelapan itu.

"Berhenti..." lirih Rukia yang mulai kesulitan menyusul Byakuya yang mulai menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"Kumohon berhenti..." ucapnya lagi dengan air mata yang mulai merebak.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... KU MOHON BERHENTI !" teriak Rukia sekuat tenaga.

Rukiapun melesat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, peluhnya bercucuran dengan deras nya dari pelipis dan dahinya. Di pandanginya sekeliling tempat ia berada. Matanya pun terhenti saat melihat jam bekernya disisi tempat tidurnya yang menunjukan pukul 03.45.

"Cuma mimpi" gumamnya pelan dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal. Iapun berbaring kembali ditempat tidurnya, memejamkan matanya. Tak berapa lama mata Rukia terpejam, terlintas di ingatannya akan mimpi yang baru ia alami tadi sehingga tak urung ia membuka matanya kembali. Rukia menghela nafasnya, dan beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali, mencoba menghilangkankan kekalutan hati dan pikirannya yang terbayang oleh sosok laki-laki bernama Byakuya. Didongkakkan wajahnya pada cermin yang terpantul di atas wastafel kamar mandi. Pandangan mata Rukia tak sengaja melihat gunting yang terdapat disisi wastafel. Dengan tangan gemetar, diraihnya gunting itu. Dan menggenggam nya dengan erat.

Perlahan diarahkannya gunting itu menuju lehernya yang kecil dan panjang.  
>"M-Maafkan aku, Oka-san, Otto-san, teman-teman..."<p>

* * *

><p>To-be-Countinue<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Bleach Tetap Tite kuBo punya..xixixixi

Dhiya : Hallo teman-teman, apa kabar ? ( sambil membungkuk)

Rukia: woii ! Author gila, kenama aja ga sich.

Dhiya : Ahh, gomen Rukia-chan, banyak kerjaan dikantor. Abis boss nyuruh Input nOmor sehari harus seribu. Tega banget kan..Hiks_hiks ( nangis gaje)

Gin : Sabar, tenangkan hati mu Friend..(sambil menyeringai lebar)

Dhiya : Gin-ch~~~~~aaannnn (berlari memeluk Gin) *Ditampar Gin FC

Ichigo: Woii ! Author setres !. Cepetan donk ceritanya. Readers udah pada nunggu tau. Lelet banget sich !( Teriak pake Toa) * Ichigo ditendang Author keplanet Mars.

Dhiya : Hahahaha, Gomen..Baiklah silahkan dinikmati ya Chapter ke 9 nya..

Gin & Rukia : Di tunggu Review nya ya ^_^

* * *

><p>"M-Maafkan aku, Oka-san, Otto-san, teman-teman..."<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"Kuharap Rukia-chan hari ini sekolah." mohon Momo.

"Iya aku pun begitu." harap Inoue.

"Ohayu..." guman seorang gadis duduk dikursi salah satu murid.

"Ahh,Rukia.. Ohay-...u" kata-kata Momo terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis ini lain dari biasa nya.

"R-Rukia kenapa k-kau memotong rambut mu." tanya Inoue keget.

"T-Tidak a-apa-apa. A-aku hanya bosan saja dengan model rambut lama. H-hehehe." kata gadis berambut pendek batas telinga itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ta-Tapi Rukia-chan kan sayang kalau dipotong." Timpal Momo.

"Ohayu semuanya." teriak seorang laki-laki berambut nyentrik. Melihat tak ada jawaban dari teman-temannya, Ichigo pun mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata nya terbelalak kaget saat melihat sesosok gadis bermata violet tak lagi dengan rambut hitam sebahunya.

"R-Rukia, a-apa yang terjadi denganmu. K-kenapa kau m-memotong rambutmu." tanya Ichigo.

"Ahh, hai Ichigo. Lama tak bertemu" ucap Rukia mengalihkan permbicaraan.

"Hei Ichigo !. Kenapa kau berdiri ditengah pintu seperti ini. Aku mau masuk tahu" ucap Hitsugaya kesal.

"Ehh, itukan suara Rukia. Dia sudah masuk ya. Heii, Ichigo minggir lah. Aku mau masuk" teriak Renji sambil mendorong Ichigo.

"Ekh, kau siapa ?" tanya Renji binggung dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada Rukia.

"Itu Rukia bodoh" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Haii Renji, apa kabar ?" kata Rukia.

"Ahh !. Apa benar !" teriak Renji tak percaya.

"Heii Rukia !. Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku. Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu, hah" tanya Ichigo dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak suka pada rambut baru Rukia.

"Apa sich. Sudah ku bilang aku bosan dengan rambutku yang kemarin. Sekarang kalian puas ?" kata Rukia dengan wajah cueknya.

"Benarkah ?. Lalu kenapa kau selama beberapa hari ini tidak masuk sekolah hah ?" tanya Ichigo penuh selidik.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia.

"Ehhh" kata Ichigo binggung.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur dalam urusan ku" kata Rukia dingin.

Kontan seisi kelas terkaget-kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja Rukia ucapkan. Bahkan Ichigo pun terdiam dengan mata membulat sempurna. Tak menyangka Rukia akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kau tidak berhak atas apa pun yang mau kulakukan. Jadi aku harap itu kata-kata terakhir yang tidak ingin ku dengar dari mulut mu" lanjut Rukia tajam, pandangan matanya tetap menatap kearah mejanya.

"Kau..." gumam Ichigo sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Rukia-chan !" teriak seseorang dengan ganasnya membuka pintu kelas 1-3. Seisi kelas menoleh kearah suara itu. Tampak laki-laki berambut biru langit terbengong-bengong melihat Rukia yang lain dari biasanya.

"R-Rambutmu k-kenapa ?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Haii Grimmjow-san" sapa Rukia ramah.

"Rukia-chan akhirnya kau masuk juga. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu" kata Kensei menggebu-gebu sambil menedang Grimmjow menjauh dari Rukia. Bughh, terdengar bunyi keras membentur didnding kelas 1-3.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepala ubanan !" teriak Grimmjow garang dengan kening yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Rukia-chan manis sekali potong rambut seperti itu. Kau sangat mengemaskan" kata Kensei manja.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari Rukia-chan Kensei !. Ehh, kenapa kelas ini terasa suram sekali ya" kata Grimmjow yang mulai merasakan aura aneh di kelas yang ia masuki ini.

Ichigo pun kembali ketempat duduknya dengan tangan yang masih mengepal kuat. Grimmjow hanya mengerutkan alis nya.

"Heii kau kepala stoberi. Apa tidak apa-apa aku mendekati Rukia-chan. Biasanya kan kau yang selalu ribut jika aku mendekati Rukia" kata Grimmjow.

Ichigo hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk. "_**Itu bukan urusanku !**_" kata Ichigo sambil mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Grimmjow. Grimmjow makin mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan mau nonton denganku malam ini ?" tanya Kensei santai yang tidak menyadari ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Ayo kita kekelas" ajak Grimmjow pada Kensei.

"Ahh, kenapa ?. Aku masih ingin bersama Rukia-chan tahu" protes Kensei tak terima.

"Sudahlah cepat ikut aku kekelas" ucap Grimmjow sambil menyeret Kensei keluar dari kelas itu.

"Apa-apan sich kau ini !" kata Kensei kesal, mau tak mau ia pun mengikuti Grimmjow yang menampakkan wajah aneh lain dari yang biasanya.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Kensei sambil berjalan di lorong kelas Rukia menuju kelas mereka. Tampak dari sisi lorong yang satunya Gin sedang berjalan menuju kelas 1-3.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Grimmjow singkat sambil menundukkan kelapa nya sedikit saat berpapasan dengan Gin. Didalam pikiran nya berbagai pertanyaan menghantui dirinya. Kenapa Ichigo seperti itu pada Rukia ?. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Gin mulai berjalan perlahan memasuki kelas 1-3. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin memasuki kelas itu. Karena yang ia cari selama beberapa hari ini tak kunjung hadir. Srekk, bunyi pintu digeser oleh Gin. Iapun berjalan menuju kursi yang ada didepan kelas.

"Ohayu sensei" teriak semua murid kelas.

Gin hanya menganguk pelan. Iapun mulai duduk dikursi, mengedarkan pandangannya kearah anak didiknya. Gin mematung seketika saat melihat sosok yang ia cari selama hadir didepan matanya.

"U-Ukitake-san" panggil Gin terbata-bata. Rukia yang semula fokus pada buku yang ada didepan mejanya, langsung menatap Gin yang memanggilnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"B-bisakah istirahat nanti kau keruangan ku. Aku ingin mendengar alasan mu absen selama beberapa hari ini. Tugasmu sebagai perangkat kelas juga banyak yang terbengkalai. Aku ingin kau menuntaskan semuanya hari ini juga" jelas Gin tegas sambil membuka beberapa lembar buku yang ia bawa.

"Baiklah, hari ini akan melanjutkan pelajaran kita sampai ke seni ru-.." kata-kata Gin terhenti saat Rukia memotong pembicaraannya.

"Maaf, aku ingin berhenti jadi perangkat kelas !" ucap Rukia lantang dengan mengacungkan tangan kanannya, matanya tak pernah sedikitpun memalingkan wajahnya menatap buku yang ia baca.

Gin terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus Rukia yang berjarak beberapa langkah darinya.

"Apa maksudmu Ukitake-san" tanya Gin sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia. Telihat jelas dinada suaranya kalau ia sedang menahan sedikit emosi pada Rukia yang tidak menatap matanya langsung.

Rukia menurunkan tangannya. "Aku ingin berhenti jadi perangkat kelas !" ulang Rukia lagi dengan nada suara yang lebih keras.

Gin sedikit meradang mendengarnya, ingin sekali ia memalingkan wajah gadis mungil itu agar menatapnya langsung, tapi diurungkannya karna mereka masih ada didalam kelas. Rukia tetap fokus melihat buku diatas mejanya saat Gin menghampirinya. Dibaliknya satu lembar halaman buku itu dengan tangan kirinya. Gin terlonjak kaget saat melihat tangan kiri Rukia yang tak terselip benda perak berkepala kelinci dijari manisnya. Malah yang terselip sekarang sebuah cincin perak dengan garis-garis halus berkelopak bunga sakura disisi cincin itu. Batu permata berwarna violet dengan bentuk bintang menambah kesan menawan pada cincin itu. Gin merasa tak asing dengan cincin itu. Digenggam nya erat buku yang ada ditangannya dan dihempaskannya kearah meja Rukia. Brak !, semua murid secepat kilat melihat kearah bunyi suara itu dengan wajah bergidik ngeri. Kecuali Rukia yang tetap santai saja setelah apa yang dilakukan Gin.

"_**Kalau begitu, bisakan kau keruangan ku istirahat nanti untuk membahas masalah ini**_" kata Gin penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

.

Shuhei termenung dikelasnya saat jam istirahat tiba. Tidak seperti biasanya Shuhei yang brutal dan terkenal nakal itu kini terduduk diam dikelas, biasanya jam-jam seperti ini Shuhei memilih untuk tidur di perpustakaan atau dibukit belakang sekolah. Kembali ia tatap halaman sekolah mereka melalui kaca jendela yang berada ditempat duduknya. Pikirannya melayang saat kejadian tadi pagi yang baru saja ia lihat.

**Shuhei Flashback  
><strong>

Shuhei yang sedang berjalan-jalan dibukit halaman sekolah, kaget mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya. Diliriknya seorang perempuan dengan rambut batas telinga sedang menyusun batu didekat pohon di padang rumput yang luas dibukit itu.

"Tidak apa-apakan aku membuat dupikat makam mu disini" katanya riang pada batu itu.

Shuhei hanya terdiam di balik pohon mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Habis pemakaman mu di paris sich, aku kan tidak ada uang untuk kesana. Jadi kupikir aku buat saja duplikat makammu disini. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengunjungi mu setiap hari disini, kau bisa mendengarkan ceritaku, kau bisa mendengarkan keluh kesahku dan dengan begini ...aku jadi dekat denganmu Nii-sama" kata gadis itu lirih.

"Oh iya Nii-sama, pohon yang ada didekatmu ini pohon sakura loh. Saat melihat barang –barang yang kau titipkan pada Rangiku-san, aku jadi tahu loch kalau kau itu suka bunga sakura." kata gadis itu riang lagi. "Lain kali barang-barang itu dikirim sesuai tanggalnya ya. Aku suka sekali barang-barang pemberianmu itu. Terutama boneka chappy dengan kartu ucapan selamat di tangannya itu, aku suka sekali Nii-sama. Hehehehe, seharusnya kan itu kau kirimkan di ulang tahunku yang ke 12. Kenapa baru sekarang memberinya. Dasar Nii-sama" gerutu gadis itu pada batu yang ia susun tadi.

"Ya sudah ya, aku masuk kelas dulu. Nanti aku bisa terlambat. Sampai jumpa Nii-sama, nanti aku datang lagi. Daa-daa" sambil berlari menuju sekolah.

**End Shuhei Flashback  
><strong>

"Heii Grimmjow. Kenapa tadi kau menyeretku keluar dari kelas Rukia-chan,hah?" tanya Kensei.

"Kau tidak lihat ya Ichimaru sensei sudah datang dikelas mereka" jawab Grimmjow sekenanya.

"Dasar, Ichimaru sensei kan datangnya saat kita sudah keluar kelas bukan masih didalam. Aku kan belum selesai mengobrol dengan Rukia-chan. Malah kau seret keluar" gerutu Kensei.

Mendengar nama Rukia disebut, Shuhei pun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru.

"Dia itu kenapa sich ?" tanya Kensei binggung.

"Tidak tahu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang bertingkah aneh ya" kata Grimmjow sambil mengaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahh, siapa yang aneh ?" tanya Kensei binggung. Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Rukia.." panggil Shuhei pada gadis yang sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Rukia pun membalikan badannya, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.<p>

"Ahh, Shuhei-san. Ada apa ?. Oh iya, terima kasih ya atas bantuannya kemarin. Kudengar dari ibuku, kau mengatarku sampai kerumah ya" kata Rukia ramah.

"Iya" jawab Shuhei singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya. Aku ada urusan sebentar Shuhei-san" kata Rukia hendak beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"...Keruang wakil kepala sekolah" jawab Rukia pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, mau ku temani ?" tanya Shuhei.

"T-Tidak perlu Shuhei-san. A-aku bisa sendiri" tolak Rukia halus.

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa sendirian kesana dalam keadaan seperti ini" kata Shuhei. Rukia sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Shuhei.

"Apa maksudmu Shuhei-san ?" tanya Rukia tajam.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan pribadimu. Tapi, aku bisa memahami sedikit penderitaan mu saat ini. Jadi, izinkan aku membantumu. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti yang kau alami saat ini, ku rasa kita bisa berbagi penderitaan itu sedikit. Tidak mudah menghadapi nya sendirian, jangan melarikan diri dari masalah ini hingga membuatmu menghilangkan jati dirimu. Karna itu membuat orang disekitarmu yang peduli padamu akan menderita" jelas Shuhei panjang lebar.

"Hemm, baiklah" ucap Rukia setelah dilanda kebinggungan selama beberapa saat.

.

.

.

.

Tok-tok-tok, pintu ruang wakil kepala sekolah terketuk.

"Masuk" ucap Gin yang sibuk pada berkas-berkas yang ia tanda tangani. Pintu pun terbuka, Gin yang semula berkutat pada kertas-kertas itu tertegun melihat Rukia yang masuk ke ruangannya.

"Rukia..." lirih Gin.

"Maaf sensei, apa permintaan ku untuk berhenti menjadi perangkat kelas bisa dikabulkan" tanya Rukia langsung. Gin sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Rukia. Ia pun segera beranjak dari kursinya. Matanya yang sipit seperti rubah kini terbuka.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Gin berjalan kearah Rukia.

"Pemberhentian saya menjadi perangkat kelas apa bisa dikabulkan" ulang Rukia dengan mata yang menatap kebawah kakinya.

"Panggil aku Gin, Rukia" kata Gin sambil menarik dagu Rukia agar bisa menatap matanya.

"Maaf sensei. Apa maksud anda ?" tanya Rukia dingin tanpa ekpresi.

"Dengar Rukia, aku tahu kau marah pada ku tentang kejadian kemarin. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud sedikitpun untuk menyakitimu atau apapun itu. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Rukia, jadi kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini" kata Gin.

"Menjelaskan apa sensei ?. Tentang pernikahan mu dengan Rangiku Matsumoto. Tunangan aslimu" kata Rukia berang sambil menepis tangan Gin yang memegang dagunya.

Gin terdiam, matanya membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan Rukia.

"Dengar Rukia, itu sem-..."

"DIAM !" teriak Rukia sambil menutup kedua teilnganya. "Aku tidak ingin dengar apapun dari mulutmu. Semuanya telah jelas. Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku, kau hanya ingin menyakitiku. Dari awal kau hanya ingin mempermainkan ku. Sekarang anggaplah tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita. Aku tidak ingin mengacaukan pernikahanmu dengan tunangan aslimu. Ini ku kembalikan, itu bukan milikku" sambil menyodorkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Gin pun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Terlihat sebuah cincin perak dengan kepala kelinci terpasang rapi dikotak itu.

Rukia yang hendak keluar dari ruangan, terhenti saat Gin mencengkram lengan kanannnya dengan kuat.

"Apa maksud mu hah, kenapa kau mengembalikan cincin yang kuberikan kepadamu. Apa maksud dengan bukan milikmu hah !" teriak Gin dengan suara mengelegar.

"Sudah jelaskan. Cincin itu bukan milikku, aku bukan tunanganmu. Rangiku lah tunangan mu yang sebenarnya" jelas Rukia tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, kau bukan tunanganku hah !. Kau itu tunanganku Rukia !" teriak Gin lagi dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua lengan Rukia lebih erat dari sebelumnya sehingga cincin yang ada ditangannya pun terjatuh di bawah meja.

"Aku bukan tunangan mu !. Tunanganku itu Byakuya. SAHABATMU SENDIRI !" teriak Rukia sengit. Gin terdiam, matanya yang berwarna merah menyala tampak kosong sesaat, menandakan ia sangat kaget dengan ucapan telak dari Rukia. Rukia yang dari tadi meledak-ledakkan emosinya , terdiam dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan.

"R-Rukia... Tunanganku itu hanya kau seorang. Percaya lah padaku Rukia, hanya kau seorang yang menjadi tunangan ku, bukan Rangiku ataupun yang lainnya. A-aku sungguh mencintaimu Rukia" kata Gin posesif dengan sedikit menurunkan suaranya, mencoba menyakini Rukia walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak mengubah rasa benci Rukia yang mulai menyeruak.

"Buka...n" bantah Rukia, mencoba menahan isak tangisnya.

"Percaya lah Rukia... Ku mohon..." kata Gin yang terus mencengkram lengan Rukia.

"Tidak !. Aku tidak ingin dengar apapun darimu" teriak Rukia menutup kembali kedua telinganya.

"Dengarkan aku Rukia !. Hanya kau lah yang kucintai, hanya kau lah tunanganku, hanya kau lah yang ada dihatiku. Percaya lah semua ini kulakukan untuk mu !" teriak Gin lagi mencengkram lengan Rukia dengan ganasnya.

"TIDAK !" teriak Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang terus menutupi telinganya. Seolah setiap kata yang diucapkan Gin adalah hal haram yang tidak boleh didengarkannya.

"DENGARKAN AKU RUKIA !. HANYA KAU LAH YANG AKU CINTAI, PERCAYALAH PADAKU RUKIA !" teriak Gin melengking sambil menguncang tubuh mungil Rukia yang ia cengkram.

Brakk, pintu yang semua tertutup, kini terbuka. Menampakkan sosok laki-laki yang segera melepaskan cengkraman Gin pada Rukia.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup Rukia mendengarkan kata-kata anda _**Ichimaru sensei**_" katanya dingin sambil membelakangi Rukia, hingga Rukia terlindung dari Gin.

"Tidakkah kau diajarkan sopan santun Shuhei Hisanagi, masuk keruangku seenaknya !" kata Gin pedas.

"Untuk saat ini, Rukia lah yang paling penting bagi_**ku **_bukan sopan santun sensei" kata Shuhei tajam dengan penuh penekanan pada kata _**ku.**_ Gin sedikit berang mendengarnya.

"Ayo Rukia, aku antar kau pulang. Seperti nya kau dalam keadaan tidak baik sekarang" kata Shuhei merangkul Rukia yang terus menangis, dan menuntunnya keluar ruangan itu. Melihat Shuhei yang merangkul Rukia, membuat emosi Gin berada di puncak kepalanya. Ditariknya tangan Shuhei yang merangkul Rukia, menyetakknya, mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang sudah mengepal erat.

Bughhh !, Gin mendaratkan pukulan di wajah Shuhei hingga Shuhei terjatuh di lantai.

"Shuhei-san !" pekik Rukia kaget.

Gin tak hanya berhenti disitu. Entah kerasukan hantu apa Gin, hingga ia mencengkram baju seragam Shuhei dengan brutal. Dilayangkannya lagi pukulannya kearah wajah Shuhei. Melihat hal itu, Rukia tak tinggal diam, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahan tangan Gin yang ingin memukul wajah Shuhei untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Gin !. Sudahlah kumohon hentikan !" teriak Rukia. Gin tetap tak bergeming. Malah dihentakkannya tangan Rukia yang menggenggam erat tangannya yang ingin memukul Shuhei, sehingga Rukia terjatuh.

Pukulan ketiga pun mendarat di wajah Shuhei. Melihat Rukia yang terjatuh dihentak oleh Gin, membuat emosi Shuhei sedikit tersulut, ia balik mengepalkan tangannya dan mendaratkan nya kewajah Gin.

Gin makin membabi buta, ia pun hendak memukul Shuhei lagi.

"SUDAH CUKUP, KUMOHON BERHENTILAH !" teriak Rukia sambil mendorong tubuh Gin agar menjauh dari Shuhei.

PLAKK !, Rukia menampar pipi Gin dengan sekuat tenaga. Gin terdiam mematung, pandangannya kosong saat merasakan tangan mungil Rukia mendarat di pipi kanannya. Rukia pun ikut terdiam, dengan kuat ia mengenggam tangannya yang menampar pipi Gin. Air mata Rukia tak bisa lagi ia bendung, terus mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Ayo kita pergi Shuhei-san" ajak Rukia mencoba membantu Shuhei berdiri dan merangkulnya. Shuhei pun bangkit dan beranjak meninggalkan Gin seorang diri diruangannya.

Gin masih diam terpaku, wajahnya yang semula kaget pun berubah menjadi sendu. Betapa ia tak mengira semua ini akan terjadi, ia telah membuat orang yang ia cintai menangis. Tetes demi tetes air matapun turun melalui pipinya.

"Byakuya... Apakah ini hukuman ku karna telah merebut orang yang kau cintai..." gumamnya lirih.

"Apakah ini hukuman ku karna telah menyakiti hatimu Byakuya..." lanjutnya lagi.

"M-Maafkan aku... M-aafkan aku Byakuya..." kata Gin dengan menangis tersedu-sedu.

...

"Kau tidak apa-apa Shuhei-san ?" tanya Rukia khawatir. Ia pun segera mengambil sapu tangan disaku jaketnya, membasahinya dengan air dan mengusap pelan ke pipi Shuhei yang lebam.

"Iya." jawabnya singkat dengan wajah yang memiris kesakitan.

"Sakit ya ?" tanya Rukia lagi. Rukia membasahi lagi sapu tangannya dan menyeka darah yang keluar dari sisi bibir Shuhei.

"Tidak."

"..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Shuhei.

"Ehh.." kata Rukia binggung.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Shuhei lagi.

"I-iya, a-aku baik-baik saja. Shuhei-san tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Rukia.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" kata Shuhei sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan hendak keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Shuhei-san, lukamu bagaimana ?" tanya Rukia panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Jadi jangan khawatir" katanya singkat dan hendak berjalan keluar ruang UKS. Nada ponsel Rukia pun bergetar, tanda ada email masuk dihandphone nya. Diraihnya ponsel disaku jaketnya, dan membaca pesan tersebut.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" kata Rukia singkat.<p>

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru saja datang" ucap wanita itu.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Rangiku-san" tanya Rukia to-the point.

"A-aku tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan Gin sejauh mana. Aku juga tak ingin menjadi penggangu atau penghalang dalam urusan cinta yang rumit seperti ini. Tapi Uiktake-san, untuk yang ini aku tidak bisa mengalah. Karena a-aku sangat mencintai Gin. Maaf jika aku seegois ini Ukitake-san, maaf jika aku lebih mementingkan keinginan ku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Gin, aku akan mati jika Gin tidak ada disisiku. Jadi, aku mohon lepaskan Gin untukku Ukitake-san" kata Rangiku dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Rukia terdiam, sebenci-benci Rukia pada Gin. Entah kenapa perasaan tak rela merasuki relung gadis itu saat melihat Rangiku yang notabene tunangan aslinya itu memohon untuk melepaskan Gin. Dirasakan nya hatinya sedikit sakit jika melihat Gin dengan wanita dihadapannya ini. Tapi kebencianlah yang menang saat ini dibandingkan perasaan apapun terhadap Gin. Baginya saat ini tak ada ruang untuk Gin dihatinya.

"Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu Rangiku-san. Aku sudah membunuh perasaanku untuk Gin. Jadi anda tak perlu merisaukan itu. Bagiku Gin sudah mati" ucap Rukia tajam.

Rangiku terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perasaan bersalah pun muncul dibenaknya, baginya ia telah memicu api yang tidak seharusnya ia nyalakan. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia sangat mencintai Gin. Baginya Gin adalah segala-galanya dalam hidupnya.

"T-Terima kasih Ukitake-san..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sudah 5 hari Gin terdiam didalam kamarnya dalam bisu, tak bersuara, tak begerak, ia hanya terduduk dikamarnya dalam kesendirian. Tatapan matanya kosong, penampilannya kacau. Wajahnya yang putih pucat tambah memucat karna tidak makan, tidak minum, dan tidak tidur selama 5 hari, kantung matanya tampak menghitam. Mulutnya terus bergumam meminta maaf pada sesorang. Handphone yang terus berdering selama 5 hari berturut-turut tak kunjung disentuhnya. Di tangannnya tergenggam sebuah album foto yang menemanai kesendiriannya, yang membuatnya kembali menerawang kejadian beberapa 9 bulan yang lalu.<p>

**Flashback  
><strong>

1 Januari, musim dingin di Paris.

"Heii Byakuya, kau menolak gadis lagi ya ?" tanya seorang laki-laki pada cowo berambut hitam sebahu yang sedang membuka Notebook nya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar, pandangannya tetap manatap Notebooknya.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh seperti itu, kau ini kenapa sich bisa-bisanya bersikap seperti itu pada Syd. Apa coba yang kurang dari dia. Cantik, pintar, kulitnya putih, tinggi. Kau tahu, seluruh kampus sangat tergila-gila padanya. Dan diantara semua pria yang ada dikampus ini, dia memilih kau. Hanya kau, haaaahh (sambil menghela nafas) kukira Syd akan berhasil mendapatkan hatimu. Ternyata dia malah ikut jadi korban ke 89 cewe lain yang sudah kau tolak" ucap pria bertampang rubah itu pada temannya.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menghitung mereka sepert itu ?" tanya Byakuya penasaran, Notebook yang sendari tadi ditatapnya pun dialihkannya untuk menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Sejak kapan ya (sambil menekan dagunya). S- sudah lah itu tidak sudah dipikirkan sejak kapan aku mulai menghitung perempuan yang sudah kau tolak. Yang penting sekarang itu adalah, kau itu normal apa tidak sich ?. Masa tidak ada satupun perempuan yang bisa meluluhkan hatimu" ucapnya kesal.

"Aku tidak menolak mereka, cuma aku tidak mau memberi mereka harapan yang semu. Itu saja" jawab Byakuya sekenanya.

"Heii !. Itu kan sama saja artinya dasar !" ucap Gin tidak terima.

"Tidak sama Gin. Kalimatnya saja tidak sama, _**menolak**_ dengan _**tidak memberi harapan**_. Apa yang sama coba. Lagipula aku juga sudah punya orang yang spesial dihatiku. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas" jawab Byakuya santai tapi tetap tidak ada ekpresi diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemas, umur kita sudah sama-sama menginjak 28 tahun. Lulus kuliah ini pun aku sudah akan menikah dengan tunanganku. Sedangkan kau sendiri ?. Memangnya kau mau jadi bujang lapuk hah ?" tanya Gin sedikit emosi pada temannya ini, menurutnya berdebat Byakuya hanya akan menghabiskan waktu sebab, Byakuya adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala. Byakuka mempunyai prinsip yang sangat tinggi dalam hidupnya. Dan sampai di titik darahnya sekalipun, prinsip itu akan ia pegang teguh sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Sudah ku bilang Gin, aku punya sesorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Kau tenang saja, jika kau sudah menikah dengan Rangiku, aku berjanji akan menyusul mu kelak dipelaminan" ujar Byakuya mencoba menyakini sahabatnya.

"Jangan bilang lagi kalau gadis kecil disebelah rumah mu itu orang spesial yang kau maksudkan" kata Gin.

"Yupp, ingat dia bukan lagi gadis kecil Gin. Dia sekarang sudah menjadi gadis SMA yang berusia 15 tahun. Dan aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi guru di sekolahnya kelak" jelas Byakuya singkat.

"A-apa !" ucap Gin kaget.

"Apa nya yang apa ?" tanya Rangiku yang baru datang.

"Oh kau Rangiku. Mumpung kau ada disini. Aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu tentang ini. Bagaimana menurutmu ?. Bagus tidak ?" tanya Byakuya pada Rangiku menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil dan membuka isinya.

"A-apa ini cincin ?" tanya Rangiku sweatdrop.

"Heiii, untuk kau apakan cincin ini !" teriak Gin kaget.

"Tentu saja melamar gadis kau pikir untuk apa selain itu" jawab Byakuya.

"M-Maksud ku s-siapa yang akan kau lamar hah" tanya Gin yang masih tidak percaya pada apa yang ditunjukkan Byakuya.

"Tentu saja untuk gadis yang spesial dihatiku. Sebenarnya tanggal 14 Januari ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 tahun. Aku binggung ingin memberikan hadiah apa untuk ulang tahunnya kali ini. Jadi ku pikir lebih baik aku memberinya ini" jelas Byakuya.

"Dasar !. Katamu dia berusia 15 tahun sekarang, nyatanya dia masih 14 tahun ternyata. Hei Byakuya ingat dia itu masih dibawah umur. Tidak mungkin kan kau melamar gadis itu" kata Gin.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya Gin. Aku harus menepatinya. Nahh, bagaimana menurutmu Rangiku tentang cincin ini ?" tanya Byakuya pada Rangiku.

"Bagus, elegan, simple, batu permata berbentuk bintang dengan warna violet menambah kesan menawan. Disisi cincin ada guratan kelopak bunga sakura . Hemm, menarik. Aku yakin gadis yang bernama Rukia itu akan menyukainya" jawab Rangiku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa harus bintang ?. Aneh sekali kau yang tidak suka benda- benda kekanak-kanakkan memakaikan batu permata bentuk bintang seperti itu" tanya Gin penasaraan.

"Iya. Kenapa Byakuya ?. Apa ada sesuatu yang khusus" tanya Rangiku ikut penasaraan.

"Dilarang mengetahui privasi orang. Tidak akan ku beritahu kepada kalian. Itu hanya boleh diketahui oleh aku dan Rukia saja" jawab nya dingin.

"Apa-apaan itu. Ya sudah lah aku juga tidak terlalu merisaukannya. Jadi, kau sudah membulatkan tekadmu untuk menyerahkan cincin itu langsung padanya dihari ulang tahunnya ?" tanya Gin lagi.

"Tidak" jawab Byakuya singkat menatap sendu layar Notebooknya.

"Kenapa ?. Hei tunjukkan lah sedikit keberanianmu pada gadis itu. Masa selama 12 tahun ini kau tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan hadiah-hadiah yang kau belikan untuknya jika ulangtahunnya tiba. Oh, ayolah Byakuya. Tunjukkan keberanianmu, masa pria yang terdingin di dunia seperti kau ini hanya berani mengagumi gadis dari balik layar Notebook saja. Jangan hanya diam dong, sapa dia lewat email kek, atau nelfon kek, percuma kan kau mencari inforamasi tentang dia, tapi setelah kau mendapatkannya kau tidak memanfaatkan nya sama sekali. Lebih baik tidak usah dicari sama sekali kalau begitu. Membuang-buang tenaga saja" kata Gin menasehati Byakuya.

Byakuya hanya terdiam.

"Aku juga heran, banyak gadis cantik, tinggi, putih, langsing bak bidadari. Kenapa kau memilih gadis yang sangat bertolak belakang dari semua gadis yang kau tolak" tanya Gin lagi.

"Dia... Memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri dari semua gadis yang ada didunia ini. Entah kenapa saat aku melihatnya pertama kali, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku pada orang lain. Matanya menghipnotisku hanya untuk menatapnya seorang. Hanya dia seorang..." ucap Byakuya sendu, dipikirannya mencoba mengingat kembali gadis yang sudah menjerat hatinya.

"Hahh ?" kata Gin binggung dengan menaikkan alisnya.

"Matanya yang bercahaya, jernih. Memandangnya saja akan membuatmu tenggelam dalam kilauan danau ungu yang terpancar dari matanya. Aku saja sudah hampir gila selama 12 tahun ini karna memandang matanya. Dia tidak seperti gadis lainnya. Kau akan rasakan perbedaannya kalau kau bertemu dengannya" kata Byakuya sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Terserah apa pun yang kau katakan. Aku Gin ichimaru akan terjerat pada wanita, hanya pada Rangiku seorang. Dasar dia selalu saja melebih-lebih gadis itu" gerutu Gin.

"Kenapa kau. Sepertinya kau sangat tidak menyukai gadis yang disukai Byakuya" tanya Rangiku.

"iya memang aku tidak suka" jawab Gin ketus.

"kenapa ?"

"Karna bagiku gadis itu adalah penghalang terbesar bagi hidup Byakuya. Kau tahu, aku sudah mati-mati'an membuat Byakuya menyukai gadis lain, tapi hasilnya nihil. Byakuya memiliki masa depan yang cermerlang, orang tuanya pengusaha kaya raya, fisik yang sempurna, tidak semua orang didunia ini bisa mendapatkan hal itu. Ehh, malah ia tinggalkan hanya karena gadis itu. Aku tidak habis pikir apa sich yang istimewa pada gadis itu hingga membuat Byakuya sampai ngotot segitunya. Bagiku dia biasa-biasa saja, bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya" omel Gin.

"Kau tahu, mungkin Byakuya sudah merasakan cinta yang seseungguhnya. Seperti rasa cintaku padamu" ujar Rangiku sambil tersenyum.

"Heii, itu kan beda. Jangan disamakan dong" protes Gin sambil mencubit pipi kekasihnya.

"Heii, ada orang pingsan !. Cepat angkat dia keruang kesehatan !" seru seorang murid dari arah luar kelas Gin.

"Cepat angkat !" teriak salah seorang siswa yang panik.

"Apa sich, siapa yang pingsan disaat seperti ini. Dasar !" gerutu Gin lagi.

"Heii, Byakuya. Kau tidak apa-apa" kata seorang siswa dengan nada khawatir. Mendengar nama Byakuya disebutkan kontan Gin lari keluar kelas.

"Byakuya !" teriak Gin panik saat melihat Byakuya yang terbaring dikoridor sekolah dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

.

Gin terlihat mondar-mandir di koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah yang menegang. Sekujur tubuhnya lemah, tangan gemetar. Takut hal buruk yang akan menimpa keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Gin tenanglah" hibur Rangiku memegang pundak Gin dengan lembut. Gin hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang terjadi Gin ?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu dengan wajah paniknya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Oba-san. Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan di koridor kampus" jawab Gin.

"Apa dokter sudah memberitahukan bagaimana kondisi Byakuya, Gin ?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya mirip dengan Byakuya. Gin hanya menggelang pelan.

"Perasaanku saat ini sangat tidak enak Sujin. Aku takut hal buruk akan terjadi dengan Byakuya. Dari kemarin-kemarin dia sangat aneh sekali" ujar wanita itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Hisana, Byakuya baik-baik saja" kata pria itu memeluk istrinya, mencoba menghilangkan kegundahan dihati wanita itu.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, dan dokter pun keluar, menurunkan masker dari wajahnya dan menatap pada semua orang yang berada di koridor rumah sakit.

"Apa kalian keluarganya ?" tanya dokter itu. Wanita yang bernama Hisana itu pun langsung lari berhambur kehadapan dokter itu.

"Saya ibunya dokter. Apa yang terjadi dengan anak saya ?. Apakah dia baik-baik saja ?" tanya wanita itu mengebu-gebu.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Saat ini pasien sedang istirahat. Sebentar lagi dia akan sadarkan diri. Nyoya tenang saja. Tapi bisakah kita bicara sebentar diruangan saya ?. Ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan" kata dokter itu.

"Apa itu dokter ?. Apa ini tentang anak saya ?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Tenanglah Hisana. Baik dokter, lebih baik kita bicarakan diruang dokter saja" usul pria yang bernama Sojun itu.

"Dokter, bisakah saya melihat keadaan teman saya" kata Gin.

"Ohh, silahkan. Kalau begitu saya tinggal dulu. Mari tuan, nyonya kita bicara diruangan saya" ucap dokter itu berjalan kearah ujung koridor diikuti oleh Hisana dan Sojun Kuchiki.

.

.

"Kau kenapa melihatku terus. Seperti aku ini orang yang mau mati saja" celetuk Byakuya yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur. Gin yang dari tadi terus mentap Byakuya pun terkesikap saat mendengar kata-kata Byakuya.

"Heii, kenapa bicara seperti itu" kata Gin kesal.

"Tidak biasanya kau menatap ku seperti itu. Rasanya sangat mengerikan tahu. Jangan-jangan kau ini tidak normal" jawab Byakuya.

Gin yang biasanya jengkel dengan ucapan meledek Byakuya terdiam sesaat. Di kepalanya terus tersirat hal yang mengejutkan yang ia dengar seminggu yang lalu.

**Gin Flashback  
><strong>

Gin berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Ia baru saja membeli beberapa minuman untuk Rangiku dan juga kedua orang tua Byakuya. Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendengar teriakkan seorang wanita yang tak asing ditelinganya dari arah sebuah ruang dirumah sakit itu. Gin pun berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Apa maksud anda dokter !" teriak Hisana melengking.

"Hisana, kumohon tenangkanlah dirimu dulu" ucap Sojun lembut.

"Apa maksud mu kau menyuruhku tenang !. D-dokter, anda pasti salahkan. Anda pasti salah. A-anakku tidak mungkin memiliki riwayat seperti itu. A-anda pasti salah, pasti hasil nya itu salah. I-iya pasti hasil itu salah, mungkin hasil test itu tertukar dengan pasien yang lainnnya dokter. Aku yakin itu, c-coba anda periksa lagi. Pasti itu salah dokter" sangkal Hisana terbata-bata.

"Maaf nyonya Kuchiki. Hasil test itu 100% akurat dari pasien bernama Byakuya Kuchiki. Dengan berat hati kami harus mengabarkan kepada anda bahwa pasien bernama Byakuya Kuchiki positif mengidap kanker otak stadium 3. Ia hanya mampu bertahan selama 1 bulan dari sekarang... " jelas dokter itu.

Klontak !, bunyi kaleng minuman yang dibawa Gin terjatuh saat mendengar vonis dokter yang ia jatuhkan pada Byakuya. Kepala Gin terasa berat. Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakkan seorang wanita dialam ruangan itu lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin !. Pasti itu salah !. Itu pasti salah !. It-...ti..dak..mung-.." kata-kata Hisana terhenti karena isak tangis yang tak dapat lagi ia bendung.

"Hisana..." lirih Sojun dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil memeluk tubuh Hisana erat.

"Tiidakk...Ukhh,huhuhuhuhu" teriak Hisana histeris dengan linangan air mata.

Gin yang sendari terdiam pun mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata. Dalam diam ia mencoba meluapkan kesedihannya dalam air matanya yang terus mengalir.

"K-kenapa h-harus Byakuya..." lirih Gin yang tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

**Gin End Flashback  
><strong>

"Hey, kenapa kau diam saja Gin. Kau semakin tampak mengerikan tahu jika diam seperti itu" kata Byakuya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ohh maaf. Aku sedang melamun tadi" elak Gin.

"G-Gin, a-aku ada satu permintaan. Bisakah kau memenuhinya ?" tanya Byakuya sendu.

"A-Apa ?" ucap Gin terbata-bata.

"Bisakah, kau menghapalkan kunci lagu ini" kata Byakuya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Gin.

"Bisa. Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kalau begitu cepat hapalkan kuncinya" perintah Byakuya.

"Ahh. Apa !" teriak Gin shock.

"Sekalian saja ya kau membantuku merekam dengan menggunakan ini" kata Byakuya sambil menyodorkan Handy Cam pada Gin.

"Heii, memanngnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan hah ?" tanya Gin pada Byakuya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku mengidam kanker otak stadium 3 Gin. Umurku tinggal 1 bulan lagi, disisa umurku ini, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk Rukia melalui rekaman ini yang harus ku sampaikannya secara langsung. Tapi melihat keadaanku sekarang sepertinya tidak mungkin aku mengungkapkan semua padanya. Jadi kuputuskan melalui rekaman ini lah aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ku ini..."

"Dan melalui rekaman ini, aku... akan terus hidup saat ini dan selamanya" lanjut Byakuya sambil tersenyum pada Gin.

Gin terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Iapun diam membisu selama beberapa saat.

"Dasar kau ini !" gerutu Gin sambil mengambil handy cam dari tangan Byakuya.

"Ini mungkin duet pertama kita dan terakhir kalinya Gin" ucap Byakuya lagi.

Mata Gin membulat sempurna, tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo kita lakukkan yang terbaik untuk yang terakhir kalinya Gin" saran Byakuya tersenyum tulus pada sahabatnya itu.

**End Flashback  
><strong>

"Maafkan aku Byakuya...Maafkan aku...Ukhh, maafkan aku yang tel-..." Gin terisak di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk Album foto yang ia genggam.

"Ma-maafkan A-aku..." lirih Gin tersedu- sedu memeluk Album foto itu dengan lebih erat. Seolah-olah album foto itu adalah tubuh orang yang ia panggil, mencoba meluapkan permintaan pada sahabatnya. Sahabat yang menurutnya telah ia sakiti dan khianati.

.

.

.

Dok-dok-dok, bunyi pintu apartemen Gin digedor seseorang. Gin pun membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya terasa berputar. Matanya sedikit kabur, ia pu berjalan dengan lunglai saat mencoba membuka pintu apartemen nya.

"Rangi...ku" gumam Gin saat melihat wanita berambut panjang didepannya. Tiba-tiba pandangan Gin menjadi kabur, pundaknya terasa berat. Seketika tubuhnya terhempas kelantai karna tidak bisa menopang beban tubuhnya yang mendadak lemas. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat menyentuh lantai. Samar-samar ia mendengar Rangiku yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Gelap...semuanya gelap, itulah yang dirasakan Gin.

.

.

.

Gin membuka kedua matanya. Pandanganya pun ia edarkan seluruh ruangan yang sangat asing baginya. Seingatnya ia berada didalam apartemennya. Kemudian Rangiku datang, dan pandangannya terasa kabur dan gelap. Ia pun mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah sadar Gin" tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang bergelombang dari arah pintu.

Gin hanya diam. Dia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan matanya menatap wanita yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Kau kenapa ?. Tadi kata dokter kau sangat kelelahan, selama beberapa hari ini kau tidak makan,tidak minum, tidak tidur. Apa yang kau pikirkan Gin. Kenapa kau seperti ini ?" tanya Rangiku sambil mendekat kearah Gin.

Gin tetap membisu.

"Gin kumohon bicara sesuatau padaku. Aku ini tunangan mu, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu saat ini. Kumohon jika ada yang menggangu pikiranmu ceritakan lah padaku. Aku siap mem-..."

"Apa kau yang memberitahukan Rukia tentang semua ini ?" tanya Gin dingin.

"G-Gin..."

"Jawab aku !. Apa kah kau yang memberitahukan semua pada Rukia !" teriak Gin lantang.

"G-Gin...a-aku..." Rangiku tertunduk.

"Kenapa ?. Kenapa kau memberitahukan semua ini pada nya tanpa seizinku hah !" teriak Gin murka.

"G-Gin, a-aku minta maaf jika aku melakukkan hal yang salah. Maaf jika tindakan ku ini malah membuat kau menderita. Tapi ada yang harus kau tahu Gin, aku melakukan semua ini karena aku sangat mencintaimu, ak-aku sangat takut kehilanganmu. Tidakkah kau berpikir aku bertindak seperti ini karena aku takut kehilangan orang yang kucintai !. Aku ini tunanganmu Gin, aku ini calon istrimu !. Tidakkah kau sadar Gin kalau tindakkanmu itu membuatku sakit !" teriak Rangiku sengit. Tampak matanya yang membulat sempurana berkaca-kaca.

Gin diam seribu bahasa mendengar luapan emosi Rangiku.

"A-aku minta maaf jika saat ini aku membuatmu terluka. Tapi harus kau tahu, hatiku lebih sakit Gin. Melihat orang yang kucintai bersama orang lain, hatiku tercabik Gin. Tidakkah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku" lirih Rangiku dengan air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Maaf.." ucap Gin singkat.

"G-Gin..." lirih Rangiku memeluk Gin dengan erat.

"Rangiku..." ucap gin singkat. Gin terdiam, pikirannya kembali berkutat pada apa yang telah ia lakukan. Tanpa Gin sadari, ia telah membuat orang-orang yang ia cintai menderita karena keegoisannya. Tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bagaimana perasaan wanita yang sangat mencintainya jika tahu apa yang telah ia lakukkan. Ia tahu semua telah salah, salah besar. Ia telah menyakiti Rangiku tunangannya, Byakuya sahabatnya, dan Rukia...

"Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya..." gumam Gin pelan.

"Gin..." ucap Rangiku kaget tapi tak sedetik pun ia melepas pelukkan nya pada Laki-laki kurus itu.

"Aku lah yang telah memulai semuanya dan aku lah yang harus mengakhiri semuanya..." ucap Gin serak dengan penuh air mata.

.

.

To-be-Continue

* * *

><p>Dhiya: Akhirnya Ch 9 Selesai ! ( Ngeloncat-loncat girang)<p>

Byakuya : Kenapa aku harus jadi orang yang meninggal disini. (wajah Horor)

Gin : Kenapa aku harus jadi playboy sich diFic ini. ( Sambil menggembungkan pipinya)

Author mimisan melihatnya.

Rukia : Kenapa juga aku jadi orang yang menderita seperti ini !

Dhiya : Ahh, gomen semuanya. Maaf-maaf, tapi Dhiya janji kok bakal membuat Bahagia semuanya. Suer ( sambil mengangkat jari berbentuk huruf V)

Grimmjow : Ya dah bales tuch Review dari Ray.

Dhiya : Oh iya, Grimm-chan. Untuk Ray makasih ya atas Reviewnya, Dhiya bacanya sampe nangis terharu loch. Baru kali ini ada yang muji karya Dhiya seperti itu..Hiks-hiks ( Nangis tersedu-sedu). Maaf ya update kilat nya ga bisa dipenuhi abis banyak kerjaan sich. Hehehe.

Hollow : Oke semuanya sampai ketemu ya di Ch 10. Jangan lupa Review nya ya (Teriak pake Toa)

All : Gyaa ! Ada Hollow !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Bleach TITE KUBO

Disclaimer : Find a Love punya Dhiya-Chan yang iMut dan caNtikk...heheheheh ( Ditimpuk Readers pake sendal)

* * *

><p>Chapter 10.<p>

.

.

Di SMA Karakura.

"Ohayu semuanya nya" sapa Inoue riang.

Melihat teman-temannya tidak menjawab salamnya, Inoue terdiam. Diedarkanya pandangan kearah teman-temannya yang sedang berkutat pada kesibukkan masing-masing. Suasana kelas 1-3 sangat suram semenjak aura permusuhan di lontarkan Rukia pada Ichigo. Hampir seminggu Ichigo dan Rukia tidak pernah berbicara. Jangan kan berbicara, bertatap muka pun enggan rasanya.

"Ichigo-kun" panggil Inoue pelan.

"Ehh, ada apa Inoue ?"

"Ahh..Ehh... Kau sudah berbaikkan belum dengan Rukia-chan ?" tanya Inoue sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ichigo terdiam.

"Cobalah berbicara dengannya Ichigo. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak ingin bermusuhan seperti ini dengan Rukia-chan. Rukia-chan pun pasti begitu. Maka dari itu, cobalah berbicara denganya Ichigo-kun. Mungkin saat itu Rukia-chan sedang punya masalah besar. Jadi ia sedikit terbawa emosi saat berbicara denganmu" saran Inoue.

"Inoue..." panggil Ichigo.

"Ehh.. Iya Ichigo-kun"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu"

"K-Kenapa ?" tanya Inoue heran. Ichigo terdiam.

**Ichigo Flashback  
><strong>

"Shuhei. Bisa kita bicara sebentar ?" tanya Ichigo pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbaring di bukit sekolahnya. Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Shuhei pun mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Apa ?" jawabnya singkat.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Rukia ?" tanya Ichigo langsung.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Shuhei balik.

"Kulihat kau sering bersama dengannnya. Baik itu pulang sekolah, pergi sekolah, dimanapun Rukia berada pasti ada kau. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua, tapi yang sejelas Rukia sangat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia bukan seperti Rukia yang biasan-..."

"Langsung saja pada intinya. Aku tidak suka berbelit-belit seperti ini" kata Shuhei pedas.

"Huh, aku bukan bermaksud menuduhmu atau apa pun itu. Perubahan sikap Rukia, apa kau yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu" tanya Ichigo tajam.

"Memangnya apa hubungaannya denganmu. Kalau memang iya, kau mau apa" kata Shuhei dingin. Mendengar kata-kata Shuhei membuat Ichigo emosi seketika.

"Dengar !. Aku memang tidak tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan terhadap Rukia. Tapi ingat, jika kau menyakiti Rukia dan membuatnya menderita hanya karena ulahmu. **Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu !**" ucap Ichigo tajam sambil mengenggam kuat kerah baju Shuhei. Shuhei hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tindakan Ichigo.

"Hehh, saat ini aku _**melindunginya**_ bukan _**menyakitinya**_" kata Shuhei dengan penuh penekanan.

"Apa maksudmu !" teriak Ichigo sengit.

"Jika kau benar-benar peduli padanya. Lakukanlah apa yang dia inginkan. Diam lebih baik dari pada berbicara. Itu yang sedang Rukia inginkan saat ini" kata Shuhei sambil melepaskan cengkraman Ichigo.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk diam, tetapi kenapa kau sendiri malah terus bersamanya. Aku sahabatnya, wajar jika aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam jika melihatnya menderita sepert itu !" teriak Ichigo lagi.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi ?" kata Shuhei pelan, matanya sendu menatap rumput-rumput yang tertiup angin musim gugur.

"Ehh !"

"Kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidup kita secara tragis. Tidak ada yang tersisa dari mereka. Hanya kenanganlah yang terus tertinggal dalam hati yang akan membuat luka jadi sulit terobati"

Ichigo terdiam.

"Luka itu, jika dibiarkan seorang diri akan membuat kita sakit dan menderita. Aku pernah merasakan penderitaan itu..."

"Dan karna aku pernah merasakan luka itu, aku akan membantunya membagi penderitaan itu dan meringankan luka yang sulit terobati itu" lanjut Shuhei dengan menatap Ichigo.

**End Ichigo Flashback  
><strong>

"Ichigo..." panggil Inoue lagi. Ichigo menatap Inoue yang berada didepannya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Rukia sedang mempunyai masalah besar. Mungkin dia sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Jika aku berbicara dengan nya saat ini, mungkin aku hanya akan memperkeruh suasana hatinya saja. Jadi sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku akan menunggu hatinya tenang agar mau bicara denganku" kata Ichigo dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Ichigo-kun" kata Inoue pelan sambil meremas bahu Ichigo. Berusaha menyemangati kekasihnya.

"Ohayu anak-anak" sapa seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi matanya.

"Loh Urahara sensei, kenapa anda keisini lagi. Anda mengantikan Ichimaru sensei yang tidak masuk lagi ya" celetuk Renji.

"Yupp, tepat sekali. Selama Ichimaru sensei tidak hadir. Aku lah yang akan mengantikan posisinya sebagai guru kesenian. Pelajaran kalian kan tidak berbeda jauh dari kelas 3. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan" ucap pria yang bernama Urahara itu.

"Kenapa Ichimaru sensei tidak pernah masuk ya ?" tanya salah seorang siswa pada temanya.

"Iya sudah 6 hari beliau tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidunganya" jawab salah satu temanya.

"Heii, kalian tahu tidak kalau Ichimaru sama masuk rumah sakit kemarin" kata temannya lagi.

"Benarkah ?" ucap salah satu siswa dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Iya aku tidak bohong. Ku dengar dia masuk rumah sakit karena depresi" jawab temannya.

Mendengar kicauan teman-temannya Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Oke kita lanjutkan saja pelajaran kita anak-anak..." teriak Urahara lantang saat menyadari kelas yang ia masuki mulai mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyiannya.

.

.

.

"Baru pulang Hinamori-san ?" tanya suara berat dari arah belakang Momo.

"Ahh, sensei. Iya saya baru pulang. Hari ini saya kebagian jadwal piket. Jadi saya pulang sedikit lama" jelas Momo sambil merapikan barang –barang yang akan dimasukkannya ketas.

"Hari ini kau sibuk sekali ya, ku lihat diperpustakaan kau tidak ada. Biasanya kau tak pernah absen ke perpustakaan" kata Aizen sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Momo yang keluar kelas.

"Iya, begitulah sensei. Hehehe" Momo terkikik kecil.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka sekali ke perpustakaan. Tidak seperti murid-murid yang lainnya, dijam istirahat mereka malah menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman mereka. Sedangkan kau, memiilih untuk membaca buku di perpustaakan" tanya Aizen.

"Bagiku ku membaca buku itu seperti Oasis yang bisa menenangkan hatiku. Saat gundah, jenuh, kesal, marah, bisa lenyap seketika saat membaca. Rasanya beban yang menggunung dikepala ku terasa lepas, ringan, dan bisa dibilang semacam obat untuk kekalutan hatiku" jelas Momo.

Seketika tawa Aizen menggelegar di lorong sekolah mendengar penuturan dari muridnya itu.

"K-Kenapa sensei ?. Aneh ya" tanya Momo sedikit tertunduk malu.

"B-bukan begitu Hinamori-san. Aku hanya tak menyangka kita satu pemikiran" kata Aizen.

"Maksud sensei ?" tanya Momo bingung.

"Hmm, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu tentang perpustakaan. Bagiku perpustaakan adalah tempat yang bisa membuat ku merasa tenang setelah diterpa masalah. Seperti katamu semacam obat penenang" lanjut Aizen.

"Benarkah" ucap Momo ceria.

"Ya, menurutku kita sangat cocok sekali ya Hinamori-san. Hehehe" katanya tersenyum sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih.

"C-Cocok ?" kata Momo pelan dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Iya, kita punya pemikiran yang sama, kesukaan yang sama, bahkan hoby pun sama. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan cocok ?"

Blushh, wajah Momo makin memerah kayak cumi goreng (Huffth, jadi laper ya) saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Aizen.

"A-Aizen Sen-sensei" panggil Momo serak.

"Iya Hinamaori-san ?"

"A-aku (Menelan ludah dengan susah payah) a-aku meny-menyukai anda Aizen sensei" kata Momo tiba-tiba.

Mata Aizen membulat sempurna mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari Momo. Sesaat ia terdiam tak bergerak, berusaha mencerna perkataan yang ia baru beberapa detik ia dengar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucap seorang wanita berambut panjang lurus berwarna coklat.

Aizen dan Momo pun mengedarkan pandanganya kearah suara itu.

"Yasino..." gumam Aizen dengan mata terbelalak.

"Hehehe, maaf ya membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Ada urusan yang harus ku lakukan dikantor. Bagaimana ?. Jadikan kita makan malam hari ini ?" kata wanita itu tersenyum manis sambil memeluk lengan Aizen.

Aizen terdiam. Melihat Aizen yang tidak mengubris pertanyanya, wanita itu pun mengalihkan pandanganya kearah gadis yang tengah berhadapan dengan Aizen dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kau pasti anak murid Aizen kan ?, namamu siapa ?. Perkenalkan aku calon istri sensei kalian, nama ku Yasino Soma. Senang bertemu denganmu gadis manis" sebut wanita itu sambil tersenyum pada Momo. Tangan wanita itu pun terjulur, mengisyaratkan kalau ia ingin mengenal lebih gadis di hadapannya ini. Momo terdiam sesaat, didongkakkannya kepalanya menatap wajah wanita dihadapanya itu.

"Momo, Hinamori Momo" ucap Momo dengan suara bergetar, tangan kanannya menyambut tangan wanita itu.

"Hinamori-san..." gumam Aizen kaget dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Momo.

"Momo, mau berdiri sampai kapan ditempat itu. Aku sudah menunggu dari tadi. Dasar !" ucap seorang pemuda dengan lantang.

"Shiro-chan.." kata Momo pelan. Tampak matanya berkaca-kaca melihat sosok pria mungil dengan rambut putih jabriknya, menatap nya tajam (Woii Author gila, berani banget lo ngatai'in gue mungil ! * sambil menarik zanpakutonya mengejar Dhiya-chan).

"Ayo kita pulang !" ucap Hitsugaya mendekat kearah Momo, sekilas matanya menatap dengan tatapan maut ke arah Aizen. Jika mata bisa membunuh, mungkin Aizen sudah di akhirat saat ini.

"Shi-Shiro ch-.." kata-kata Momo terhenti saat Hitsugaya menarik tangan Momo agar menjauh dari Aizen. Aizen hanya menatap sendu punggung Momo yang menjauh dari pandangan matanya karena ditarik oleh Hitsugaya.

"Sayang" panggil wanita itu pada Aizen yang terdiam.

"Ahh ya ?" tanya Aizen linglung.

"Jadi kita pergi makannya ?".

"Ahh i-iya t-tentu" jawab Aizen terbata-bata. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tanpa menyadari raut wajah tunanganya yang berubah.

.

.

.

"Shiro-chan..." panggil Momo pelan.

Hitsugaya menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar suara Momo memanggil namanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sich !" teriak Hitsugaya melengking.

"Ak-aku ha-hanya..." kata-kata Momo terhenti karna isak tangis yang mulai merebak.

"Bodoh !" ucap Hitsugaya ketus sembari mengelus pipi Momo yang mengeluarkan airmata.

"Huhuhuhu, ak-aku hanya ingin menyampaikan...a-apa y-yang ak-ku rasa-kan" kata Momo sengukan.

"Kau ini harusnya sadar donk apa yang kau lakukan. Dia itu guru kita, usia nya sangat terpaut jauh dari kita. Harus nya kau bisa menebak kalau pria itu pasti sudah mempunyai pasangan. Dasar !" gerutu Hitsugaya sambil menggenggam tangan Momo erat.

"Aku tahu apa yang telah kulakukan. Aku sudah memikirkan jauh-jauh hari tentang perasaan terlarangku ini dengan Aizen sensei. Aku tidak bisa terus begini Shiro-chan. Aku bisa mati bila harus memendam persaan sepihak didada ku ini terus menerus. Aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya, maka dari itu, ku utarakan perasaanku walaupun aku tahu pada akhirnya akan seperti ini..." ucap Momo datar sambil berusaha menahan airmatanya yang tiada henti turun didpipi mulusnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pun tidak bisa memendam perasaanku terus menerus seperti ini saat didekatmu.." irih Hitsugaya.

"Engg, apa maksudmu Shiro-chan ?" tanya Momo binggung sambil menyeka airmatanya.

"A-aku sudah lama menyukaimu Momo..." gumam Hitsugaya pelan.

"Ahh !" pekik Momo kaget.

"Aku sudah lama menyukai mu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di SMP, itulah kenapa hanya kau yang boleh memanggil nama kecilku diantara semua teman yang ada dekatku. Ak-aku..." Hitsugaya meremas tangan Momo yang ia genggam. "Aku mungkin terlambat mendapatkan hatimu karna telah dimiliki oleh Aizen sensei, ini semua salahku yang terlalu pengecut hingga tak berani menyatakan perasaan ku yang telah lama kupendam. Maka dari itu, aku berharap. Bisakah tidak ada kata terlambat untuk ku memasuki hatimu yang telah ditinggal kosong oleh Aizen sensei..." katanya pelan tapi tegas.

Wajah Momo bersemu merah, ia tahu rasanya memendam cinta yang telah lama terpendam, tapi tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Hanya dari mata saja yang mampu mengungkapkan bagaimana sesungguhnya perasaan kita. Ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya kegagalan dalam hal cinta, cukup ia saja yang menderita karna penolakan jangan lagi orang lain karna itu sangat menyakitkan, terlebih lagi orang itu adalah Hitsugaya, sahabat terbaiknya. Baginya tak ada salahnya memberikan kesempatan pada Hitsugaya, dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit menyingkirkan hatinya dari Aizen yang terus menduduki posisi pertama. Bukan maksudnya untuk menjadikan Hitsugaya pelarian, hanya saja akan sangat tidak adil bagi Hitsugaya bila ia menolak pria mungil itu yang terus memujanya selama 3 tahun belakangan.

"Ayo kita pulang" sambil menggenggam balik tangan Hitsugaya yang menggenggam nya erat.

Hitsugaya tertegun menengar ucapan Momo yang tidak menjawab pernyataan cintanya. Sesaat kemudian bibirnya tersungging senyum merekah diwajah dinginya. Ia tahu apa jawaban yang dinyatakan Momo untuknya. "Ayo.." kata Hitsugaya ikut menggenggam erat tangan Momo.

.

.

.

.

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasurnya dengan kasar. Tampak gurat-gurat kelelelahan mewarnai wajahnya yang putih. Dipejamkan matanya , mencoba menghilangkan kepenatan yang terus menjalar di tubuh dan pikirannya. Mendengar getar ponselnya tergetar di saku seragam sekolahnya, membuat Rukia kembali membuka matanya. Dirogohnya dengan engan ponsel itu. Seketika alisnya bertaut saat melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal tertera di handphonenya. Didalam hatinya menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang menelfon dirinya.

"Moshi-moshi" sapanya saat menekan tombol yes di ponselnya.

"Siapa ini ?" ulang Rukia karna tidak mendapat jawaban dari orang ia sapa.

"R-Rukia..." panggil seseorang di sebrang sana. Mata Rukia terbelalak kaget mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya.

"K-Kumohon j-jangan tutup telfonmu. M-Maaf a-aku mengganggu waktumu, tapi bisakah kita bertemu sebentar untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya, setelah ini a-aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu hidupmu lagi..." lirih pria itu.

Rukia terdiam, dikepalnya tangan kirinya dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menahan sakit yang mulai bergolak dihatinya.

"Dimana ?"

.

.

**Rukia POV  
><strong>

Tadi dia menelfonku. Ia bilang, ia berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hidup ku setelah pertemuan yang akan terjadi beberapa menit lagi. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih dengan semua ini, aku tidak tahu. Tapi kenapa terasa sangat menganjal seperti ini hatiku. Kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela menyelubungi hatiku. Harusnya yang kurasakan adalah kemarahan, kemarahan yang besar karna telah dibohongi, dan di khianati oleh nya. Kenapa dengan diriku ?. Aku tidak oleh seperti ini. Harus kusingkarkan perasaan ini. Harus !.

Mataku kembali menyusuri jalan yang menebarkan dedauan yang mengering, melayang diantara udara dingin yang menyapu kulit wajahku. Tak lama, kupandangi sosok yang tengah duduk di bangku taman. Hatiku bergetar saat melihatnya.

"Tuhan...Kumohon jangan runtuhkan hatiku saat ini jika melihatnya. Aku tidak sanggup...Kuatkan diriku, kuatkan hatiku...Kumohon tuhan..." rintihku memohon.

Sepasang mata merah menyala mengunci mataku. Kulihat dia langsung berdiri tegak dari tempat duduknya. Matanya sedikit kaget bercampur lega saat melihatku. Aku tidak sanggup, benar-benar tak sanggup. Ingin rasanya ku menangis, berteriak, meluapkan amarah yang terus mengerayangi hatiku. Tapi aku tahu, ku tak boleh melakukkannya. Tidak boleh, karna saat ini, hatiku sudah mati rasa akan semua sakit dan luka yang ia goreskan jika mengingat perlakuannya selama ini. Kebohongan, kepalsuan, pengkhianatan, tidak akan pernahku maafkan. Kulangkahkan kaki ku dengan lantang menghampiri dirinya.

**End Rukia POV  
><strong>

"Rukia..." lirih Gin saat melihat Rukia menghampirinya.

"Langsung saja, apa yang kau ingin katakan" ucap Rukia tajam.

Gin menatap mata Rukia, berharap ada celah sedikit diwajah gadis itu yang mengisyaratkan permintaan maaf untuk dirinya. Nyatanya yang dilihat Gin hanya kebencian yang terpancar diwajah cantik Rukia. kebencian yang amat besar, hingga membuat Gin terperangah pada apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis dihadapannya kini.

"Kalau tidak ada sebaiknya aku pergi. Membuang waktu saja !" dengus Rukia kesal hendak meninggalkan Gin.

"Tunggu !" pekik Gin menyambar tangan kiri Rukia. Rukia terhenti, kemudian dihentakannya tangan Gin yang menggenggam kuat tangan kirinya. Gin kembali bisu melihat reaksi Rukia.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah karna aku tidak punya banyak waktu" ucap Rukia tajam.

"A-aku ingin menjelaskan hal yang seharusnya sejak awal ku bicarakan denganmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu.." ucap Gin gagap.

"Bagiku sudah jelas semuanya. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi. Benar-benar membuang waktu !" ucap Rukia dingin. Kini ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari hadapan laki-laki berwajah rubah itu.

"Kau boleh tidak mendengar cerita tentangku tapi tidak dengan Byakuya" kata Gin sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Rukia untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya yang ingin meninggalkan dirinya.

Rukia terdiam, kemudian ia berbalik, menghentakkan tanganya dan duduk dikursi taman yang diduduki Gin tadi. Gin pun ikut duduk disamping Rukia. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah depan, melihat daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Aku dan Byakuya adalah teman dekat, bahkan kami menganggam satu sama lain sebagai saudara. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat ia pindah diparis. Ia satu kelas denganku..."

**Gin Flashback  
><strong>

"Akhh. Kenapa susah sekali sich !" gerutu Gin disebuah ruang kesenian.

"Apa yang susah" tanya suara berat dari arah pintu masuk.

"Ahh, kau murid baru itu kan" pekik Gin saat melihat wajah dingin sedang masuk dan mengambil kertas yang tergeletak dimeja. Pria itu tidak mengiyakan dan juga tidak menyangah apa yang diutarakan oleh lelaki bertampang rubah itu.

"Kenapa kau kesini ?" tanya Gin basa-basi.

Byakuya mengancungkan kertas yang baru ia ambil. Gin hanya ber'oh' saja saat mengetahui maksud Byakuya.

"Kau bisa main biola ?" tanya Gin lagi. Byakuya mengerutkan alisnya. " Ku dengar kau bisa main piano, jadi aku berpikir kau pasti bisa main alat musik sejenis ini " lanjut Gin lagi.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Piano tidak bisa disamakan dengan biola, tahu" balas Byakuya.

"Habis aku sangat frustasi, ibuku sedang sakit. Dia ingin sekali mendengarku bermain biola, sedangkan aku tidak pernah lagi memainkan alat musik ini lagi. Aku sudah lupa kuncinya, karna kau bisa bermain musik jadi aku minta bantuanmu untuk mengajarkanku main biola. Memang sih piano tidak bisa dengan disamakan dengan biola. Tapi toh itu juga sama-sama alat musik, jadi tak jauh bedakan ?" jelas Gin panjang lebar.

Byakuya mengehala nafas panjang, ia pun segera mengambil biola yang terpajang disisi ruang kesenian. Kemudian berjalan dan duduk di depan Gin.

"Begini cara nya..." jelas Byakuya pada Gin sambil menekan jari nya dibeberapa titik disenar biola, menjelaskan secara rinci dimana letak kunci dan nama-nama kunci itu. Tak lama Byakuya pun mulai mengalunkan tongkat biola, hingga mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi yang indah. Gin pun mengikuti cara yang diajarkan Byakuya padanya.

"Kau ingin memainkan lagu apa ?" tanya Byakuya.

"Mozart. Oh ya, kenalkan namaku Gin ichimaru. Aku juga berasal dari jepang sama sepertimu. Hanya saja sejak kelas 2 SD aku sudah tinggal diparis" kata Gin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Byakuya Kuchiki" jawabnya singkat.

**End Gin Flashback  
><strong>

"Begitulah awal perkanalanku dengannya. Persahabatan kami sangat erat, hingga pada bangku kuliahpun kami memutuskan untuk masuk di Universitas yang sama..." kata Gin mengakhiri cerita singkat pertemuannya. Rukia terdiam.

"Sejak dekat dengan Byakuya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama dengan wanita atau pun gadis yang bisa dikatakan sebagai 'pacar'. Aku sempat berpikir jangan-jangan dia tidak normal, karna jangankan menyukai gadis, melirik meraka pun tidak. Padahal banyak sekali wanita yang tergila-gila padanya dari SMA hingga kuliah. Aku penasaran, dan bertanya padanya kenapa ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpacaran ataupun sekedar jalan bareng dengan teman-teman perempuannya" kata Gin lagi.

"Lalu ia menjawab, _aku punya seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Ia sedang menungguku untuk menepati janji yang ku buat untuknya._ Dari situ lah ia mulai menceritakan padaku siapa dirimu, dan apa artimu bagi dirinya. Jujur, aku sangat benci dirimu saat itu..."

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Gin, membuat Rukia menolehkan wajahnya kearah pria kurus disampinganya itu.

"Saat itu aku berpikir, betapa sangat menggangu sekali keberadaanmu. Byakuya punya segala yang tidak semua orang memiliki didunia ini, wajah yang tampan, fisik yang sempurna, tidak hanya fisik dari segi otak ia tidak bisa dianggap remeh, orang tua yang berada, ia bahkan digila-gilai hampir seluruh wanita diparis. Hidup yang sangat sempurna, tapi ia ingin membuang semua itu, semua yang amat sangat sayang untuk disia-siakan..."

"Hehh, jadi itu alasanmu menyakitiku seperti ini. Karena menurutmu aku hanya penggangu dalam kehidupan Byakuya, penganggu masa depan Byakuya yang cemerlang !. Picik sekali pemikiranmu !" desis Rukia berang.

"Sebenci-benci aku pada seseorang aku tidak akan bisa membuat orang lain menderita Rukia, terlebih lagi orang itu sangat berarti bagi Byakuya. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sekotor itu..." ucap Gin lantang sambil menatap gadis disamping nya itu.

"Oh yeah !. Kau pikir aku akan terbuai dengan bualan omong kosongmu itu. Jangan bermimpi !" kata Rukia sinis.

"Terserah apa yang kau ingin percaya apa tidak, tapi aku sudah menceritakan kebenaran padamu. Kebenaran tentang Byakuya yang tetap memikirkanmu sampai di akhir hayatnya" kata Gin sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Rukia lagi-lagi membisu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gin.

"Dia berencana akan memberikamu sebuah hadiah untuk ulang tahunmu yang 15 tahun. Cincin yang sedang kau pakai itu adalah hadiah terakhir yang ingin Byakuya berikan padamu..."

Rukia terkaget saat mendengar penuturan terakhir yang dilayangkan Gin untuknya. Dengan tangan gemetar digenggamnya kuat tangan kirinya yang terselip sebuah cincin perak dengan bentuk bintang dikepala cincin itu.

"Byakuya merencanakan setelah lulus kuliah nanti dia akan mengajar diSMA Karakura, ya benar di sekolah tempat mu menuntut ilmu sekarang. Ia telah jauh-jauh hari merencakan pertemuannya dengan dirimu kelak dijepang. Ia berdalih jika ia menjadi guru diSMA mu kelak, ia bisa terus bersamamu, menjagamu, melindungimu, dan membuatmu bahagia dengan mengikatmu sebagai pasangan yang akan terus berada di sampingnya sampai akhir hayatnya..."

Rukia makin membenamkan wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"Setelah itu, tanpa disengaja, aku mendengar Byakuya divonis menderita kanker otak stadium 3, hatiku terasa teriris. Dokter bilang umurnya hanya satu bulan... Seminggu setelah divonis Byakuya memintaku menghapalkan sebuah kunci lagu, tak kurang dari 15 menit, aku berhasil menghapalnya. Kau tahukan lagu yang kumaksudkan ?" tanya Gin tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya menatap daun berguguran yang jatuh ditanah.

"Dia lalu memintaku merekam suatu hal yang harus ia sampaikan padamu jika ia tidak ada kelak... Aku yakin kau pasti sudah melihat video yang diberikan Rangiku padamu "

Rukia tetap terdiam.

"Itu adalah duet pertama dan terakhir yang kami lakukan di rekaman itu..." lirih Gin.

"Dia bilang, _ia akan terus hidup saat ini dan selamanya._ Aku tertegun mendengarnya, ia seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa ia benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkan kami semua. Si bodoh itu memang suka sekali berbicara seenaknya !. Bahkan bisa-bisa nya ia tersenyum saat berbicara seperti itu didepanku" gerutu Gin sambil menampakkan senyum kecutnya. Miris sekali hatinya saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tapi hal mengerikan itu benar-benar terjadi..." ucapnya pelan. " Belum genap satu bulan, ia meninggal seminggu setelah melakukan pesan terakhirnya di video itu. Tepatnya pada tanggal 14 Januari, ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya..." gumam Gin pelan.

Deg, terasa jantung Rukia terhenti saat mendengarnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, tenggerokannya terasa tercekat. Hatinya teriris lagi saat mengetahui kalau Byakuya meninggal di hari jadinya yang ke 15 tahun.

"Sebelum meninggal ia memintaku untuk memberikan semua hadiah ulang tahun yang tidak pernah ia berikan padamu saat usiamu semakin bertambah. Ia hanya mampu merayakan ulang tahunmu dengan cara memandang fotomu saja..."

**Gin Flashback  
><strong>

"Rukia-chan selamat ulang tahun yang ke 14" ucap seorang pria dengan kue tart kecil dihadapannya dan sebuah foto yang menampakkan gadis bermata violet sedang bermain disebuah pantai. Gadis itu tambah manis memakai dres selutut berwarna ungu dan topi bulat berwarna kuning tengah asyik bermain air laut.

Pria itu sepertinya tidak menyadari sesosok tubuh sedang menatap nya sendu. Pria berambut hitam itu memejamkan mata tampak berkomat-kamit (Mbah dukun kali komat-kamit * Author dapat Death glare gratis dari Byakuya FC), kemudian membuka matanya dan meniup lilin yang ada di tart mungil itu.

"Tahun ini aku memberikan sebuah kalung berbentuk chappy di bandulnya. Bagaimana ? Kau suka ?" tanyanya pada foto yang ada didepannya.

"Kau sangat suka sekali ya dengan Chappy itu ?" tanya lagi sambil tersenyum. Sadar tidak ada suara halus menjawab pertanyaannya itu, ia kembali tertunduk lemas.

"Maaf Rukia-chan, tahun ini seperti nya aku tidak bisa memberikan hadian ini langsung padamu. A-aku belum siap..." katanya lagi.

"Tapi aku janji, setelah ini aku akan berani memberikan semua hadiah yang mau keberikan sejak dulu padamu.. aku janji tidak akan bersikap pengecut seperti ini lagi" lanjutnya lagi.

"Tunggu aku ya Rukia-chan, sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum

**End Gin Flashback  
><strong>

"Ia memintaku untuk mengantarkan barang itu langsung kepadamu. Sebagai sahabat yang baik aku mengikuti permintaannya, mengikuti permintaan terakhirnya. Aku pun berangkat dari paris menuju jepang demi mengemban janji yang telah ku ikrarkan bersama Byakuya. Ku tinggalkan orang tuaku, tunanganku, dan pernikahanku dengan tunangan ku yang sudah didepan mata. Ku tinggalkan semuanya, hanya demi Byakuya, demi sahabat karibku. Awalnya niatku hanya ingin mengantarkan barang itu kepadamu. Hanya mengantarkan saja..."

Rukia tertunduk lemas. Perlahan airmata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Saat melihatmu pertama kalinya, aku terasa bergetar saat melihat matamu yang indah...

.

.

**Gin Flashback  
><strong>

"TELAT !. Kenapa aku bisa telat di hari sepenting ini sich. Semoga saja upacara penerimaan murid barunya belum dimulai" kata Rukia sambil berlari kencang menuju sekolah barunya.

Bukk ! Rukia tak sengaja menabrak bahu seseorang.

"Akhh maafkan saya" katanya sambil menunduk kemudian melanjutkan kembali larinya.

Orang yang ditabraknya hanya melihatnya dengan tatapaan kaget saat ia mulai menghilang ditengah keramaian..

"Danau ungu…." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya ku berikan langsung apa tidak ya ?" kata seorang pria berambut silver sedang duduk disebuah café kota Karakura. "Ahh dari pada pusing-pusing lebih baik ku berikan saja langsung. Setelah itu aku harus secepatnya kembali ke paris. Rangiku pasti sudah menungguku" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan matanya kearah luar café. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap suatu pemandangan yang sangat menarik, seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange mencengkram baju cowo berambut hitam. Disisi mereka tampak ada dua gadis yang terdiam melihat aksi si cowo jeruk itu. Mata pria itu langsung membelalak lebar saat melihat gadis yang menabrak nya kemarin terdiam dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Nyut, tiba-tiba dada nya sakit saat melihat gadis itu mengeluarkan airmata. Digenggamnya baju kaos nya yang berwarna hijau tua.

"Kenapa dadaku sangat sesak.." kata pria itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatian nya pada gadis yang mulai diseret pemuda berambut nyentrik itu. Ia pun segera keluar café mengikuti mereka sambil menenteng plastik yang berisi sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. Ia terdiam mematung saat melihat gadis berambut hitam itu dipelukkan pemuda orange sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Lagi-lagi hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat gadis itu didekapan pemuda itu, tapi yang lebih menyakitkan melihat mata violet mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening dimata indahnya. Mata pria itu yang semula tertutup ini terbuka lebar. Di lihatnya kantong plastik yang tetap tergenggam ditangan kurusnya.

"Haruskah ku berikan ini padanya Byakuya… Apakah kau setuju jika ku serahkan ini, dia akan menangis sama seperti saat ini Byakuya ?" katanya lirih sambil memandang kotak itu.

"Maafkan aku Byakuya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberikan ini padanya sekarang. A-aku akan memberikan padanya jika sudah tepat pada waktunya, agar ia tidak sesedih seperti saat ini jika mengingat dirimu kelak…." rintih pria itu kembali mengedarakan pandangnya ke gadis mungil itu.

.

.

.

**Gin POV  
><strong>

Kemarin lagi-lagi kulihat dia menangis, bukan menangis sich, lebih tepatnya dia sedang frustasi. Aku sungguh tak tega, tiba-tiba saja hatiku tergerak saat ia berteriak menginginkan seorang pacar.

Maaf Byakuya jika aku harus melakukan ini, tapi ku lakuakan semua ini hanya untuk dia. Dia yang terus membayang dipikiranku selama 2 hari ini. Kau benar, dia memiliki mata yang bisa menenggelamkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Terpana saat ini aku terpana, maaf jika aku harus menjilat ludahku sendiri. Aku berkata tidak ada yang bisa menjerat hatiku selain Rangiku seorang, tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku harus merendahkan harga diriku bagi dia, dia yang sudah menjerat hatiku.

**End Gin Flashback  
><strong>

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu tuan…."

"Ichimaru, Gin Ichimaru" kata Gin sambil berdiri menjabat seorang pria paruh baya dengan jenggot yang panjang.

"Yamamoto Genryusay, silahkan duduk. Jadi anda ingin menjadi guru di sekolah ini mengantikan Byakuya Kuchiki" kata Genryusai to-the-point.

"Iya benar sekali, Genryusai-sama" jawab Gin pasti.

"Tapi yang kami butuhkan itu adalah guru Kesenian, sedangkan anda sendiri lulusan University of Paris 1 Pantheon-Sorbonne jurusan Ilmu Ekonomi dan Manajemen. Itu sangat bertolak belakang sekali dengan perkerjaan yang sedang anda minati sekarang ini" kata Genryusai.

"Itu tidak masalah Genryusai-sama, keluargaku sudah mendarah daging dalam hal kesenian. Walaupun aku bukan lulusan dari seni, itu tidak perlu dirisaukan. Aku bisa mengatasi semuanya" ucap Gin tegas.

"Bukan hanya itu tuan Ichimaru, posisi yang tuan Byakuya ambil tidak hanya sebagai guru kesenian saja, tetapi sebagai wakil kepala sekolah di SMA ini. Wakil kepala sekolahku yang kemarin sudah pensiun. Kalau hanya untuk sebagai guru saja aku tidak keberatan. Tapi kalau menyangkut wakil kepala sekolah, maaf saya harus mengatakan ini. Saya hanya memilih yang terbaik tuan Ichimaru" jelas Genryusai.

"Anda bisa mempercayakan hal itu kepada saya Genryusai-sama, saya tidak akan membuat anda kecewa" kata Gin lantang, mencoba menyakini orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana pendapat anda Urahara-san ?" tanya Genryusai pada lelaki berambut pirang.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba Genryusai-sama. Jika kulihat-lihat anda salah satu lulusan terbaik dari Universitas itu. Toh sperti yang dia katakan. Kesenian sudah mendarah daging di dalam keluarganya. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan lagi menurutku" jawab Urahara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan. Ichimaru-san ada diterima menjadi guru disekolah kami dan juga wakil kepala sekolah di SMA Karakura. Panggil Aizen-san kemari, Urahara-san" kata Genryusai lantang.

"Baik, selamat datang Ichimaru-san di SMA kami" ucap Urahara sambil menjabat tangan Gin, dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**End Gin Flashback  
><strong>

"Begitu lah yang terjadi sebenarnya Rukia. A-aku bukan ingin menyakitimu atau apapun. Ak-aku melakukan semua itu karna takut kau tersakiti. A-aku terlalu memikirkan mu hingga tidak menyadari ada Rangiku yang terus menungguku, aku tidak sadar kalau aku harus memberitahukanmu tentang Byakuya yang sebenarnya. Pikiranku dipenuhi olehmu, hany-.."

"CUKUP !. Pembohong !, Kau pembohong. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi dari mulutmu" teriak Rukia menutup telinganya.

"R-Rukia… Itu semua bukan kebohongan. Itu se-…"

"DIAM !. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan. Kau penipu, kau pembohong, belum puas kau menyakitiku, belum puas kau melukaiku. Kembalikan…kem-kembalikan lagi SENYUMKU SEPERTI DULU !. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan luka yang telah kau goreskan dihatiku. Kumohon kembalikan senyumku…. Ke-kembali k-kan…" rintih Rukia meluapkan kekecewaan dihatinya. Airmata kembali merebak.

Gin mengepalkan tangan nya dengan kuat, digigit dengan kuat bibir bawahnya. Ia sangat tidak bisa melihat Rukia menangis seperti ini dihadapannya. Menangis atas apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Aku tahu semua yang kulakukan salah, dari awal memang sudah salah….."

Rukia tetap menangis, ingin sekali Gin memeluk gadis di sampingnya ini. Mendekapnya agar tidak lagi merasa terluka atas perbuatanya. Ia tahu, tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu. Sebab kebencian Rukia akan semakin menjadi pada dirinya.

"Maka dari itu a-aku akan pergi dari jepang…"

Rukia mematung mendengar ucapan Gin, dengan airmatanya tetap tak mau berhenti.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini jika memang itu bisa membuatmu tenang. Aku akan pergi….. Jadi bersabarlah selama 2 bulan. Hanya dua bulan saja, setelah ini aku akan pergi dari hidupmu…Selamanya" kata Gin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir, selama 2 bulan itu. Aku juga tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Semoga kau bahagia Rukia…" lirih Gin sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Rukia. Air matanya tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Rukia terdiam mematung, air matanya nya kembali mengalir. Hatinya sangat sakit. Entah sakit karna mendengar cerita Byakuya atau saat Gin bilang akan pergi selamanya dari hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu, yang jelas hatinya sangat sakit lebih sakit dari yang kemarin. Sakit dihatinya seketika menjalar ditubuhnya. Ia tak kuasa lagi bertahan, tak kuasa lagi menangis, yang ada hanya luka yang tersimpan direlung hatinya, membuat sekujur tubuh nya mati, mati rasa sehingga tak bisa lagi mengenali perasaan yang lainnnya selain rasa sakit.

.

.

.

"Rukia awas !" teriak seorang anak laki-laki menuju kearah Rukia. Siswa - siswi yang berada di sekitar gerbang SMA Karakura pun menoleh kearah suara tersebut.

Bunyi klakson sebuah mobil truk pun berkumandang. Rukia terperanjat dari lamunan nya saat mendengar suara yang tak asing meneriakkan namanya. Mata Rukia terbelalak kaget saat melihat mobil truk dengan kecepatan tinggi akan menghantam tubuhnya. Rukia tak bisa bergerak, kakinya terasa kaku, suaranya terasa tercekat.

"Rukia !" teriak seorang gadis.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>To-be-continue<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Bleach sampai kiamat tetep puNya TITE KUBO.

Dhiya : Hallo semuanya (Muncul dari kolong tempat tidur)

Ichigo: Woii, kemana aja lo tor. Kok udah hampir setengah abad lo kaga muncul-muncul. Gue pikir Lo udah is dead kena gempa di aceh sono !

Ichigo di deathglare Author samapi terpingsan-pingsan (Hahahah, Lebay banget sampe pingsan)

Rukia : Napa si Ichigo sampe pingsan kayak gitu. Lo apa'in dia tor ?

Dhiya : Tar tor tar tor, Panggil gue Dhiya chan. Author paling manis seindonesia !

ALL muntah darah abis denger dHiya ngomong.

Ulquiorra : Cepetan donk Fic nya udah ditungguin tuh (Masang muka serem)

Dhiya : Heheh, i..iya Ul. Nich mo di publish bentar (Keringat dingin).

Gin : Dhiya ada Review nich dari Ray, dibales ga ? (Teriak pake Toa)

Dhiya : Dibales donk (Angel smile) *Huekk

Gin : Tuh kan si Ray bilang gue OCC di Fic ini. Nangis mulu sich adegan nya (Cemberut kayak ikan buntal)

Rukia : Iya tuch, gue aja dibilang ampe bunuh diri gara-gara lo tor. Ray-kun, tega banget kamu bilang aku mo bunuh diri, seberat apapun cobaan hidup gue, gue ga bakal bunuh diri dech (Nangis guling-guling)

Dhiya : Namanya juga bersalah sama sahabat sendiri, pasti lah pake acara nangis Gin chan untuk pendukung suasananya kalu lo bener-bener ngerasa bersalah, trus Untuk Rukia, gila Hebat banget akting lo sampe-sampe Ray nyangka Lo bunuh diri. aJib kan ? (Author di timpuk rukia pake pohon sakura belakang rumah Byakuya)

Byakuya : Trus Ray nanya Gin bakal ngelepasin Rukia ga ?

Dhiya: Ohh itu Rahasia (Pasang muka sule)

Grimmjow : Dasar, abang ama adek sama aje. Ya udalah, dari pada readers liet omongan yang ga bermutu dari mereka semua. Mending baca aja dech Ch 11 ini. Ditunggu Review nya ya !

ALL : Ape Lo bilang ! (Ngejer Grimmjow pake sapu lidi)

.

.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Rukia !" teriak seorang gadis dari tempat itu.

Mobil truk itu melintas melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menerobos jalan yang dipijaki oleh gadis mungil itu.

"Ichigo, Rukia kalian tidak apa-apa" teriak Renji menghampiri Ichigo yang tengah terbaring memeluk Rukia di sisi jalan. Rukia yang sedang terpejam, kembali membuka matanya saat tubuh kekar yang memeluknya tadi melepaskan dekapannya.

"APA KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP HAH ! Kenapa bertindak sebodoh itu, kau sudah tidak sayang pada nyawamu lagi ya bodoh !" sembur Ichigo pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, pandangan matanya tampak kosong.

"Rukia-chan apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Inoue khawatir pada Rukia yang terus terdiam. Melihat Rukia yang terus terdiam tanpa suara membuat Ichigo berang. Dicengkramnya kedua lengan Rukia dengan kuat hingga gadis mungil itu terguncang.

"Kenapa denganmu Rukia ! Apa yang terjadi denganmu sebenarnya ! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti orang asing saja ! Jawab aku Rukia !" teriak Ichigo histeris tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

"O-Oii Ichigo apa yang kau lakukan. Rukia sedang terluka kenapa kau seperti itu" kata Renji khawatir dengan luka disiku tangan kanan Rukia yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Jawab aku Rukia !" teriak Ichigo melengking.

Rukia tetap membisu, ia seperti tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. Bukannya Rukia tidak bisa mendengar, tetapi tidak mampu lagi mendengar apapun yang terlontar dari mulut semua orang. Baginya semua sangat hampa.

"KEMBALIKAN RUKIA YANG DULU !" teriak Ichigo lagi.

Rukia tersentak mendengar perkataan Ichigo, matanya terbelalak lebar. Seperti nya kata-kata Ichigo mampu membuat ia sadar lagi dengan dunia yang ia pijaki sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Yang jelas kembalikan Rukia kami yang dulu !, kembalikan Rukia yang selalu tersenyum pada kami, Rukia yang ceria, Rukia yang selalu memukul kepala ku, Rukia yang selalu marah jika tiap kali ku ejek dia pendek, Rukia yang selalu semangat, dan Rukia yang selalu tabah dalam menghadapi apapun ! Kumohon kembalikan dia !" teriak Ichigo lagi dengan suara yang bergetar.

Air mata Rukia lagsung mengalir dengan bebas saat mendengar penuturan Ichigo."M-Maaf a-aku tidak tahu dimana R-Rukia yang itu..." lirih Rukia dengan suara bergetar. "A-aku tidak tahu...M-aaf" isak Rukia mulai muncul.

Ichigo terpaku, matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat Rukia yang tersedu-sedu mencoba mencari dimana _**Rukia yang sebenarnya**_. Ia seperti kehilangan arah.

"Akan ku bawa dia ke UKS" ucap seorang pemuda berambut gelap merangkul Rukia dan mengendongnya.

Ichigo terdiam, kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kelas.

"Ichigo-kun" panggil Inoue sambil menatap Ichigo yang mulai menjauh, tampak dari wajah nya terlihat bimbang ingin bersama Rukia, atau menyusul kekasih nya yang sedang gundah itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian kekelas saja, Rukia biar aku yang tangani" kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Terima kasih Hisanagi senpai" ucap Inoue dan Renji serempak.

.

.

"Sakit tidak Rukia ?" tanya Shuhei saat dokter Mayuri mulai membersihkan luka Rukia. Rukia masih tetap bungkam.

"Sebaiknya aku tinggal saja kalian berdua disini" kata Dokter Mayuri hendak beranjak dari ruang UKS.

"Sensei, bagaimana lukanya ?" tanya Shuhei dengan wajah dinginnya, walapun wajahnya tidak menggambarkan ekpresi apappun, tapi hatinya tidak bisa menghilangkan kegundahan yang melanda dirinya.

"Lukanya tidak apa-apa, tapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah hati gadis itu. Ia lebih membutuhkan perawatan ektra untuk yang satu itu" gumam Dokter berdandan aneh itu sambil menutup pintu UKS.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Shuhei lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Ehh ?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana d-dia..."

"Rukia apa maksudmu ?" tanya Shuhei meminta kejelasan dari perkataan Rukia.

"A-aku tidak tahu Shuhei-san... Aku tidak tahu dimana dia berada Shuhei-san, a-aku tidak tahu dimana diriku yang sebenarnya. Ak-aku tidak tahu Shuhei-san..." rintih Rukia sambil menarik rambutnya.

"Rukia, kumohon tenangkan dirimu" ucap Shuhei lembut memegang kedua tangan Rukia yang mengengam rambutnya dengan frustasi dan memeluknya.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu..." kata Rukia dengan isak tangis yang kembali keluar.

"Husss,, tenang lah Rukia, sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percaya lah padaku. Aku janji semua ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu..." kata Shuhei pelan mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis rapuh dihadapannya ini.

.

.

"Ohayu anak-anak" sapa seorang pria memasuki kelas 1-3.

"Ohayu sens..sei" ucap semua murid yang kaget dengan sosok didepan mereka.

"Lama ya tidak jumpa, maaf aku beberapa hari ini tidak bisa hadir dikelas kalian" kata pria itu dengan seringai nya yang lebar.

"Kyaaa ! Ichimaru sensei !" teriak murid perempuan.

"Hehehe, seperti nya kalian sangat rindu sekali ya padaku" kata Gin sambil membuka buku yang dibawanya.

"Sensei kemana saja sich, kami tidak tahan tau dengan Urahara sensei yang mengajar tidak jelas di kelas kami. Bukannya kami makin pintar, malah bertambah bodoh kalau terus bersama guru aneh itu" celetuk Renji dari arah bangkunya.

"Hahaha, aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Maaf-maaf semuanya, baiklah bagaimana kalau kita mulai sa-..."

"Maaf menggangu waktu mengajar anda, saya mau mengantarkan Rukia ke tempat duduknya" ucap seorang pemuda didepan pintu masuk kelas 1-3.

Gin terdiam, kaget melihat Shuhei yang merangkul Rukia yang sedang tertunduk lemas menatap lantai yang tempat ia berdiri. Hatinya terasa membara, rahangnya mengatup keras saat melihat tangan Shuhei yang mendekap erat Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan masuk Hisanagi-kun, saya juga baru memulai pelajaran" kata Gin mempersilahkan Shuhei masuk sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Shuhei pun mulai berjalan menuju bangku yang diduduki Rukia. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari kelas 1-3.

"B-Baiklah, kita mulai saja pelajarannya. Ahh, Hinamori-san" panggil Gin pada gadis capul dibelakang rambutnya.

"Iya sensei" jawab Momo.

"Mulai sekarang, kau menjadi perangkat kelas bersama Kurosaki-kun mengantikan Ukitake-san" kata Gin.

Kontan seluruh murid terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, termaksud Rukia yang diam membeku ditempat.

"T-tapi k-kenapa sensei mendadak begini" ucap Momo gugup.

"Ukitake-san yang memintanya. Apa kau bersedia Hinamori-san. Kalau tidak mau bisa saya gantikan dengan yang lainnya" kata Gin mengalihkan pandanganya kearah murid nya yang lainnya.

"B-Baiklah sensei" kata Momo menyanggupi. Ia pun mengedarakan kembali pandanganya kearah Rukia yang tertunduk menatap meja di hadapannya.

"Nanti jam istirahat, kau dan Kurosaki-kun keruangan ku ya. Oke, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Sampai dimana Urahara mengajar kalian kemarin"

.

.

"Hinamori-san..." panggil Aizen pada Momo yang sedang berjalan menuju keruang wakil kepala sekolah.

"Aizen sens-sei" guman Momo pelan. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Aizen saat kejadian Momo mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Bi-bisa kita bicara" kata Aizen gagap.

"Ma-maaf sensei bu-bukanya saya tidak mau tapi saya sedang buru-buru, Ichimaru menyuruh saya untuk keruangannya sekarang" balas Momo tak kalah gugup.

"Ahh, ini tentang yang k-kemarin Hinamori-san..."

"Ehh ?" ucap Momo kaget dengan peluh yang bercucuran.

"Ak-aku sangat menyukai mu Hinamori-san.." lirih Aizen pelan.

"Ahh !" Momo membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

"Mungkin kau pikir aku sangat aneh ya kan. Menyukai muridku sendiri. Tapi semakin bersamamu a..aku semakin nyaman saja. Tak pernah kurasakan perasaan ini sebelum nya selain pada tunanganku sendiri, tapi entah kenapa didekatmu terasa berbeda.."

"..."

"Sayang sekali Hinamori-san, a-aku tidak bisa membalas apa yang kurasakan saat ini padamu. Ak-aku sudah bersama seseorang sekarang. Maaf, aku bukannya bermaksud menyakitimu atau apapun, hanya saja aku harus mengungkapkan perasaan yang sama kau alami dengannku. A-ak..."

"Aizen sensei..."

"Ehh !"

"Saya sudah tahu apa yang Aizen sensei ingin katakan. Saya sangat senang sekali Aizen sensei memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan saya. Sangat senang... Tapi takdir sepertinya berkata lain pada kita, walaupun kita sama-sama menyukai, kita tidak bisa bersama. Dari awal memang tidak bisa bersama..." gumamnya pelan.

"..."

"Maka dari itu saya mengatakan perasaan saya agar saya tidak lagi menjadi beban dihati saya. Saya tahu anda sudah mempunyai pendamping hidup. Biarlah kisah kita menjadi bumbu yang melengkapi kehidupan kita dalam menjalani hidup. Anda punya seseorang yang telah tuhan siapkan, dan saya juga. Kita tidak mungkin menyakiti mereka hanya karna keegoisan saja. Oleh karena itu ayo kita sama-sama berbahagia bersama orang yang kita cintai" ucap Momo tersenyum lebar.

"Hehehe, Hinamori-san. Itu lah yang kusuka darimu, kau ini.." kata Aizen sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei, kenapa sensei tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu tau dengan perkataan ku ini" ngambek Momo dengan mengembungkan pipinya kayak ikan buntal (Hahahaha, Author ngakak keras. *Ditimpuk Momo pake sendal jepit). "Jadi mana jawabannya ?"

"Hehehe, ayo kita sama-sama meraih kebahagian bersama orang yang kita cintai" kata Aizen berusaha menahan tawanya. Momo tersenyum lembut.

.

.

"Rukia-chan belum tidur ?" tanya Retsu pada gadis yang sedang menatap lagit dari jendela kamarnya.

"..."

"Rukia..." lirih wanita itu menyentuh bahu Rukia.

"Akkh, ahh Okaa-san" seru Rukia terlonjak kaget.

"Belum tidur ?, sudah malam loh. Tidak baik untukmu, besok kau harus sekolahkan ?" katanya sambil membelai rambut pendek Rukia.

"Iya, sebentar lagi Okaa-san. Okaa-san juga tidur ya" ucap Rukia pelan mengedarkan pandangnya pada wajah pucat wanita dihadapannya ini. Hatinya sangat miris melihat ibunya yang sudah seperti ini hanya karna memikirkan dirinya.

"Jangan malam-malam ya" gumam Retsu mengecup kening Rukia lembut, dan berlalu meninggalkan Rukia seorang diri dikamarnya. Rukia kembali menerawang langit yang berhamburan bintang-bintang.

"Nii-sama... Aku sedang melihat bintang kejora saat ini. Kenapa kau tidak datang juga... Kau bilang jika aku sedang sedih, kau akan datang saat aku melihat bintang itu.." rintih Rukia.

"Jangan jadi pembohong dong. Cukup dia saja yang membohongiku seperti ini..." lirih Rukia memeluk kakinya yang ia tekuk, air mata kembali menganak di wajah manisnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Dimana lagi ini..." gumam gadis pendek saat melihat sekelilingnya yang berwarna putih. Ia pun berjalan beberapa langkah mencari jalan keluar. Hatinya berdegup kencang takut akan hal buruk menimpa nya lagi.<p>

"Seseorang.. Adakah seseorang disini" katanya nyaring mencoba menghilangkan kekalutan hatinya. "Ini pasti mimpi" ucapnya pelan. Seketika langkah kakinya terhenti saat mengingat mimpi buruk yang ia alami. Mimpi buruk yang harus disaksikannya saat Byakuya pergi meninggalkanya keparis dan selamanya tak kembali. Keringat dingin kembali mengucur di pelipisnya. Langkah kaki nya sedikit gotai karna tak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat. Tak lama samar-samar dentingan piano terdengar di telinga Rukia. Diujung jalan tampak seberkas cahaya muncul dari kejauhan hingga membuat Rukia sedikit metutup matanya dengan tangan menghindari kilauan sinar yang terpancar. Jantungnya kembali terpompa cepat.

"Apa lagi sekarang ini" umpatnya marah. Harus kenyataan pahit apa lagi yang akan diterimanya. Mau tak mau Rukia pun segera beranjak dari tempat nya berdiri menuju cahaya tersebut. Dentingan piano kembali terdengar dengan jelas ditelinganya. Rukia kini berada disebuah taman bunga yang luas, burung-burung tampak berkicau dengan riang, kupu-kupu menari-nari diudara, suara gemercik air mengalun diantara udara.

"Indahh.." kagum Rukia melihat sekeliling tempat yang ia lihat. Rukia kembali berjalan menyusuri pepohonan sakura yang berguguran mencari dentingan piano yang menghantui telinganya. Tenggorokannya kembali tercekat saat melihat sosok yang pria tampan berbaju sebra putih memainkan jarinya diatas tuts piano yang senada dengan warna bajunya.

Rukia tertegun dengan sosok yang ia lihat. Nada piano yang mengalun lembut terasa sangat pas dengan suara pria itu saat menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Kau sudah datang Rukia-chan" tanyanya pada Rukia yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon sakura yang berguguran.

Rukia mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat pria yang memanggil namanya tadi. Terlihat seulas senyum mewarnai wajahnya yang dingin bak es. Rukia tersenyum dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Nii-sama..." lirihnya saat didekat pria bernama Byakuya itu. Iapun segera mengeser tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki, memberi ruang pada Rukia agar duduk disebelahnya. Rukia pun duduk.

"Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu" tanya Byakuya menatap Rukia dalam.

"Ahh, ini..." sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti alasanmu kenapa kau melakukan itu Rukia... Tapi aku lebih suka rambut panjangmu, kau terlihat cantik kalau berambut panjang" katanya tersenyum lembut.

"Hemm" gumam Rukia malu-malu dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu..." gumam Byakuya sambil merangkul bahu Rukia dan mendekapnya. Rukia terdiam, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan kehangatan tubuh Byakuya agar ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bermimpi sekarang.

"Maaf ini salahku Rukia.." lanjut Byakuya lagi.

Rukia melepas pelukan Byakuya dan menatap mata abu-abunya.

"Apa maksud Nii-sama, ini bukan salah Nii-sama kok. Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak seperti ini Nii-sama" ucap Rukia keras.

"Dan ini juga bukan salah Gin Rukia..."

Mendengar nama Gin terlontar dari mulut Byakuya, membuat Rukia mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya Byakuya masih membela Gin yang jelas-jelas sudah menusuknya dari belakang.

"Kenapa sich Nii-sama membela dia. Dia itu telah menyakitimu, dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunanganku padahal jelas-jelas aku ini tunanganmu, tunangan sahabatnya sendiri. Dia itu pembohong Nii-sama, penipu, pengkhianat, dia itu benar-benar orang rendah yang baru kukenal. Dia tidak pantas di perlakukan baik seperti itu oleh mu Nii-sama. Seorang sahabat tidak pantas disebut sahabat jika ia berani mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri !" berang Rukia memberi penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Aku juga akan melakukan hal itu Rukia jika dalam posisi dia saat ini.." lirih Byakuya.

"Ehh ?"

"Dia melakukan itu semua untuk dirimu..." lirih Byakuya lagi menatap Rukia sendu.

"Cukup Nii-sama, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang orang itu. Dia itu munafik Nii-sama, Nii-sama tidak tahu sama sekali kalau dia itu sangat licik, bersikap sok seperti malaikat tapi dalamnya iblis yang mengerikan. Heh, orang itu tidak pantas untuk dikenang Nii-sama. Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja dia" kata Rukia meledak-ledak saat ingat segala kelakuan Gin yang menurutnya sangat memuakkan.

"Rukia..Aku sudah mati" kata Byakuya singkat. Rukia menoleh secepat kilat pada pria tampan itu.

"Akupun juga tidak akan sanggup jika melihatmu sedih kalau kau mengenangku kelak. Aku akan sangat sakit Rukia bila itu terjadi. Dia memikirkan mu saat itu walaupun dia belum begitu mengenalmu seperti sekarang. Dia walaupun benci denganmu saat aku hanya memikirkan mu seorang dalam bayang-bayang saja. Dia tetap peduli padamu. Dia tidak ingin kau terluka" lirihnya pelan.

"Apapun alasan nya pada akhirnya aku juga akan sakit kan ? Akan terluka kan ? Bahkan lebih sakit dari yang seharusnya. Itu yang dinamakan melindungi ! Sepertinya otaknya sudah rusak ya karna terus berbohong sehingga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Benar-benar naif !" kata Rukia sengit.

"Itu karna kau telah mencintainya Rukia" kata Byakuya.

"Apa ? Nii-sama apa maksudmu, kenapa berbicara seperti ini" kata Rukia sedikit emosi.

"Hehehe, kau tahu, sebelum aku meninggal. Aku pernah berpesan padanya suatu hal yang sangat penting"

"..."

"Aku bilang tolong jaga Rukia saat aku tidak ada kelak. Jaga ia, sayangi dia, lindungi dia, buat ia bahagia. Itu yang aku sampaikan kepadanya. Sepertinya ia sudah melakukan amanatku dengan sangat baik" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Nii-sama, bisa-bisanya kau berbicara seperti itu pada orang yang kau cintai" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Rukia, sudah ku bilang aku ini sudah mati. Aku tidak mungkin lagi bersamamu dan kau juga tidak mungkin bersamaku. Ini sudah menjadi takdir Rukia. Maka dari itu aku meminta Gin untuk menjagamu karna ku tahu dia pasti akan menjaga dan melindungimu dengan sebaik mungkin melebihi ku yang hanya mampu memuja bayang-bayangmu saja selama 12 tahun ini. Aku sudah mengenal Gin hampir 12 tahun ini Rukia. Selama itu juga aku tahu semua tentang Gin baik itu dari dalam maupun dari luar. Dia orang yang terbaik untukmu , terlebih dia mencintaimu. Memang dalam keadaan seperti ini dia yang bersalah karna telah menduakanmu, tapi semua ini dilakukan nya tanpa maksud menyakitimu. Dia hanya tidak bisa memilih dari awal antara kau dan Rangiku, bukannya tidak bisa memilih tapi ia terlalu bahagia bersamamu hingga ia lupa apa yang harusnya ia lakukan Rukia. Pahami lah itu, jangan biarkan egoisme mu mengalahkan nuranimu yang telah mencintainya. Ikutiah kata hatimu.."

"Seberapa keras Nii-sama mencoba membuatku memaafkannya, aku tidak akan memaafkan nya. Bagiku dia memang tidak pernah berada dihatiku, dipikiranku, dan dikehidupanku" katanya skeptis.

"Jangan berbohong lagi Rukia. Singkirkan lah egomu dan turutilah hatimu. Jika kau terus mengelak seperti ini, aku yakin pasti kau akan menderita" ujar Byakuya menatap mata violet Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Aku yakin ini langkah terbaik yang kuambil Nii-sama, dan kau juga yakin bahwa pada nantinya aku tidak akan menyesal atas apa yang kulakuan ini" kata nya pasti.

"Mungkin saat ini belum, tapi jika itu terjadi. Turutilah hatimu Rukia" katanya tersenyum lembut. Rukia terdiam, tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya. Kenapa Byakuya yang Notabene mencintainya selama 12 tahun melepaskannya begitu saja pada orang yang telah menusuknya dari belakang. Rukia tak habis pikir, apa yang bisa membuat Byakuya begitu percaya pada laki-laki bertampang rubah yang sudah membuatnya sekarat seperti sekarang ini.

"Sudah waktunya kau pergi Rukia.." katanya sambil membelai pipi Rukia lembut.

"Nii-sama.." Rukia mencengkram baju Byakuya seakan tak mau Byakuya pergi dari sisinya.

"Ingat Rukia, aku sudah tiada. Aku tidak akan bisa melindungimu, dan menjagamu lagi. Carilah seseorang yang terbaik menurut hatimu Rukia. Carilah seseorang yang kau cintai sepenuh hatimu, dan mencintaimu juga. Walaupun aku sudah tiada kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu Rukia , cita-citamu, dan kebahagianmu bersama orang yang kau cintai. Biarpun pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menjadi masa lalumu tapi ingatlah. Aku akan selalu dihatimu" kata Byakuya sambil mengengam tangan mungil Rukia yang mencengkram bajunya.

"Tapi aku hanya mau Nii-sama saja !" sanggah Rukia lagi.

Byakuya tak menjawab, ia hanya terus tersenyum pada Rukia yang kembali memacarkan kilauan kecil dimata violetnya. Perlahan-lahan sosok Byakuya menghilang seiring berhembusnya angin yang menerpa wajah mulusnya.

"Nii-sama...Ni-Nii sama.. J-jangan tinggalkan ak-aku.." lirih Rukia sendu.

"Nii-sama !" teriak Rukia saat sosok Byakuya tak lagi terlihat di pandangan matanya.

.

.

.

"Nii-sama apa maksud dari perkataanmu ?" gumam seorang gadis yang sedang menatap sendu sebuah gundukan batu-batu kecil yang tersusun didekat pohon.

"Kau lihat sendirikan. Ini sudah hampir 2 bulan, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi seperti yang kau katakan. Jika kau hanya ingin membuatku memaafkannya, maaf sepertinya aku tetap pada pendirianku..."

Fushh, angin musim dingin berhembus kencang di wajah mungil gadis itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Lagipula semuanya juga akan berakhir, dia akan pergi sebentar lagi dari kehidupanku. Selamanya..."

"Tidak baik dimusim seperti ini berada diluar Rukia.." ucap seorang laki-laki sambil melepaskan jaket tebal ke arah gadis itu.

"Shuhei –san..." kata Rukia berbalik arah melihat pria yang berada didekatnya mengematkan mantelnya pada dirinya.

"Sekarang sedang musim dingin, nanti kau bisa sakit jika terus berada disini" jelas Shuhei.

"Shuhei-san ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu ?" kata Rukia dengan pandangan yang terus menatap tumpukan batu yang ia susun didekat sebuah pohon.

"Apa" jawab Shuhei singkat.

"Kenapa kau sangat baik kepadaku. Padahal kita tidak saling mengenal, tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini kepadaku. Kau selalu datang kerumahku, menjemputku dan mengatarkanku sekolah. Setiap saat kau selalu ada didekatku. Sebenarnya hal ini sudah lama ingin kutanyakan. Sekarang bisakah kau jelaskan padaku Shuhei-san dibalik semua sikapmu selama ini padaku" pinta Rukia.

"Semua hanya berawal dari rasa kasian saja padamu" jawab Shuhei pelan.

"Kasihan ya" gumam Rukia.

"Saat pertama aku sangat kesal melihatmu, kau sepertinya sangat bahagia sekali. Bisa tertawa sepuasnya, bercanda, tidak kesepian seperti hal nya terjadi padaku. Entah kenapa aku sangat muak sekali melihat orang bahagia sedangkan aku menderita seperti ini. Betapa sangat tidak adil nya takdir yang kudapatkan dari tuhan. Hal yang seharusnya ku rasakan bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi dalam kebahagian lenyap begitu saja tanpa berbekas"

"Lalu.." kata Rukia.

"Kau lihatkan tato 69 yang ada diwajahku ini ?" tanya Shuhei. Rukiapun mendongkan wajahnya melihat tato yang ada ditunjuk oleh Shuhei, kemudian menggangguk pelan.

"Angka 69 itu adalah tanggal lahir ibu dan ayah ku yang tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat 7 tahun yang lalu" kata Shuhei lirih. Rukia membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

"Sejak saat itu duniaku terasa hampa. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kurasakan. Kehangatan, kelembutan dari seorang ibu, belaiannya, pujian seorang ayah saat aku berhasil mencetak double point dalam tanding basketku, tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada lagi semua itu... " cerita Shuhei dan menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Kakek ku orang yang sangat sibuk, tak ada waktu hanya untuk sekedar menyemangati cucunya yang sedang berduka. Dia pun seperti nya tidak berduka atas kematian orang tuaku, buktinya dia bisa-bisanya pergi saat pemahkaman orang tuaku berlangsung hanya demi menyelesaikan perkerjaanya di perusahaan. Aku sangat benci saat itu, benci pada kakek, pada takdir yang menyakitkan, pada waktu yang memisahkan ku dengan mereka, pada semuanya aku sangat benci. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semuanya. Selama 7 tahun terakhir aku melarikan diri dari semua ini, aku yang tidak lagi ingin menjadi Shuhei yang dulu, tidak lagi Shuhei yang ceria, yang kekanak-kanakan. Yang ada hanya Shuhei yang suka memukul orang seenaknya, Shuhei yang pendiam, Shuhei yang dingin, Shuhei yang pembangkang, Shuhei yang yang tak pernah lagi menghiraukan apa yang sedang terjadi didunia ini. Semua ini ku lakuakan hanya agar kakekku bisa memeperhatikanku lagi, pemberontakan yang kulakukan hanya demi mendapatkan lagi perhatinnya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak perduli sama sekali. Dia seperti menganggapku ikut tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu. Aku seperti tak pernah ada didekatnya"

"Saat melihatmu disini beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku jadi ingat akan diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang sama menderitanya denganmu saat kehilangan orang yang kita cintai" jelas Shuhei.

"Jadi itukah alasanmu mengasihaniku ?" tanya Rukia dengan tatapan sendu. "Tapi itu lebih baik bagiku dari pada harus ada alasan lainnya. Aku lega jika rasa kasihan yang ada kau rasakan padaku daripada harus ada perasaan seperti cinta diantara kita berdua, itu hanya akan membuat ini sulit saja. Benarkan ? Aku juga tidak ingin lagi mengenal hal yang namanya cinta dikehidupanku lagi, sebab itu hanya kan membuatku makin menderita saja"

"Sampai saat itu memang benar apa yang kau katakan" kata Shuhei menatap mata Rukia dalam.

"Maksudmu Shuhei-san ?" tanya Rukia binggung mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku hanya bermaksud membantumu saja Rukia, hanya sekedar membantumu meringankan luka yang telah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sama-sama kita cintai. Karna pada dasarnya luka hati akan sangat sulit terobati dari pada luka fisik. Dan itu yang awalnya kurencanakan, tapi sepertinya rasa kasihan itu merambah pada perasaan yang lain" jawab Shuhei.

"Shuhei-san.." panggil Rukia pelan.

"Tanpa ku sadari, luka hati yang telah lama tergores di hatiku sedikit demi sedikit terobati oleh adanya dirimu" jawab Shuhei lagi.

"Shuhei-san aku-.."

"Tidak apa Rukia, tak perlu kau pikirkan ataupun menjawab pernyataanku. Aku tahu saat ini kau sedang dalam masa sulit. Saat ini aku hanya baru menyadarinya saja. Tak perlu kau risaukan, karna aku akan menunggumu sampai kau bilang **'siap'**" sangah Shuhei.

"Jadi kumohon" sambil berjalan menghampiri Rukia. "Jangan pernah menghindariku, biarkan aku tetap disisimu sampai hatimu sembuh Rukia" menggenggam tangan Rukia erat.

.

..

.

* * *

><p>"Hei, Rukia-chan kau pergi apa tidak nanti ?" tanya gadis hitam bercapul pada Rukia yang sedang termenung di bangkunya.<p>

"Ahh, iya Momo ada apa ?" tanya Rukia linglung.

Momo hanya tersenyum tipis menghadapi tingkah Rukia yang sering melamun disetiap saat. "Kau pergi apa tidak ke pesta tahun baru nanti yang akan diadakan sekolah ?" tanya Momo lagi.

"Pesta ?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Iya pesta, tahun ini sekolah kita akan mengadakan petsa tahun baru sekaligus juga pesta perpisahan buat Ichimaru sensei yang akan pindah tanggal 14 Januari nanti. Kepala sekolah langsung membuat satu pesta, jadi tidak perlu repot nantinya membuat pesta perpisahan sensei" jawab Momo.

"Kau datang tidak Rukia-chan ?" tanya Inoue.

"Ahh, entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat datang kepesta itu" jawab Rukia pendek.

"Heii semuanya diam lah Ichimaru-sensei sudah datang" seru salah satu siswa di bangku paling belakang.

"Tidak usah teriak bisa ga sich. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Ichimaru sensei datang. Dasar !" hardik Renji kesal melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya. Siswa itu hanya nyengir mendengar omelan Renji.

"Konbanwa anak-anak" seru Gin dari balik pintu.

"Konbanwa sensei !" teriak para murid semangat kecuali Rukia.

"Kalian sudah pegang alat musik kalian masing-masing ?" tanya Gin lantang.

"Iya !" jawab mereka serempak.

"Baik semuanya ikuti aba-aba dariku, pegang ganggang biola ini dengan tangan kiri kalian dan senderkan pada bahu sebelah kiri kalian. Ingat bagi yang kidal boleh melakukanya di lain arah. Setelah itu tongkat ini di pegang di tangan sebelah kanan. Hanya dipegang, bukan digenggam" jelas Gin lantang.

Para muridpun mengikuti aba-aba dari Gin.

"Oke, bagus. Selanjutnya tekan jari-jari kalian pada senar biola ini seperti ini. Ini namanya kunci G, permainannya sama seperti gitar perbedaannya hanya terletak di tongkat ini. Nah, aku ingin kalian mengesekannya hingga mengeluarkan nada seperti ini" jelas Gin lagi dengan mengesek pelan biola yang ada di tangannya.

"Nahh silahkan kalian coba" kata Gin sambil berkeliling di ruang kesenian itu untuk megecek semua muridnya. Pandangannya menatap satu persatu semua gerakan yang dilakukan oleh para muridnya. Saat tatapan matanya dan Rukia tak sengaja bertemu, Gin pun segera mengalihkan nya pada murid lain yang ada didekatnya.

"Bukan begitu caranya. Seperti ini" ucap Gin pada salah satu murid yang salah menekan jarinya pada senar biola. Mendengar suara Gin yang tidak jauh darinya membuat Rukia reflek menoleh. Matanya sedikit membulat saat melihat tangan kurus Gin memegang jari salah satu murid perempuan. Gin tampak sangat antusias sekali mengajar murid itu, sedangkan murid perempuan itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum yang tak pernah memudarkan semburat merah dipipinya. Hati Rukia tiba-tiba saja sangat panas saat melihatnya.

'Kenapa bersikap seperti itu pada yang lainnya. Kenapa hanya aku yang di acuhkannya hampir selama 2 bulan ini. Tunggu kenapa aku, bukankah harusnya aku senang jika dia membuktikan ucapannya tidak akan pernah mengganggu ku lagi. Tapi kenapa aku tidak rela saat melihatnya bersama gadis itu. Kenapa ?.. Tidak !, apa yang kupikirkan. Kenapa aku ini, tidak boleh. Ini tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan ini, jangan Rukia, dia pasti melakukan itu hanya ingin membuatmu menderita saja. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini' kata Rukia dalam hati sambil mengembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

Memang selama hampir dua bulan ini baik Rukia dan Gin tidak pernah menyapa satu sama lain. Jangan kan menyapa melihat wajah meraka saja enggan rasanya, jabatan perangkat kelas pun sudah digantikan menjadi Momo. Intesitas pertemuan meraka hanya terjadi di pelajaran saja. Sisanya nihil, tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Ditambah tidak hanya pada Gin, Ichigo pun tak pernah mengobrol bersama Rukia. Hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo semakin memburuk saat insiden mobil truk yang hampir menyeruduk tubuh mungil Rukia. (Emangnya banteng apa pake nyeruduk segala)

Teng-teng. Bel istirahatpun berbunyi.

"Baiklah pelajaran kita cukup sampai disini. Kita lanjutkan pelajaran terakhir kita di minggu berikutnya" kata Gin menyudahi pelajarannya.

"Kyaa Ichimaru sensei, jangan bicara begitu donk kami bakal sedih jika tidak ada sensei lagi" teriak murid perempuan yang sudah menangis gaje.

Gin hanya tersenyum dan hendak menuju keluar ruangan. Saat membuka pintu, tampak sesosok murid laki-laki dengan tato berangka 69 dan berambut biru berdiri diambang pintu.

"Maaf menganganggu waktu mengajar anda Ichimaru sensei. Saya kemari ingin memanggil beberapa murid kelas 1-3 sedang ditunggu oleh Kenpachi-sensei" ucap cowo berambut biru itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Jaegerjaquez-san. Kelasku juga sudah selesai. Untuk perlombaan itu kan" tanya Gin pada pemuda itu.

"Iya sensei" jawab Grimmjow singkat dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Biar saya yang panggil mereka. Toushiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, dan... Rukia Ukitake kalian dipanggil Kenpachi sensei" teriak Gin.

Yang dipanggilpun menoleh kerah suara itu.

"Dipanggil.." kata Hitsugaya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Kenpachi-sensei.." sambung Ichigo mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Iya boncel, jeruk. Kalian di panggil Kenpachi sensei di ruang olahraga sekarang" teriak Grimmjow sekenanya.

Bukk, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya melempar sepatu mereka kearah Grimmjow yang sedang berteriak sehingga sepatu Ichigo masuk kemulutnya.

"Jangan panggil kami seenaknya !" teriak Ichigo dan Hitsugaya bersamaan.

"Kau mau kubunuh ya, hah !" teriak Hitsugaya berang.

"Hahahahaha, sudah lama sekali ya aku tidak mendengar sebutan itu. Ahh, jadi nostalgia ya" kata Renji sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Diam kau nanas busuk !" maki Ichigo pada Renji yang sudah terbungkuk-bungkuk karna banyak tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu kepala strawberry !. Ngajak berantem ya" balas Renji berapi-api.

"Hehehe, sudah-sudah. Sebaiknya kalian segera menemui Kenpachi-sensei, pasti ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan olehnya" kata Gin berlalu meninggalkan ruang kesenian.

"Ayo Rukia-chan kita pergi" ajak Grimmjow.

"Ahh, iya Grimmjow senpai" kata Rukia beranjak menyusul Grimmjow yang berada didepan pintu bersama Ichigo, Shuhei, dan Hitsugaya.

"Ichimaru-sensei !" teriak segerombolan murid perempuan dari arah ujung koridor. Gin yang sudah berjalan di koridor menuju ruangannya berhenti dan berbalik. Rukia yang sedang berjalan dikoridor tersebut bersama Shuhei cs, terjatuh di tabrak oleh salah seorang murid yang berlarian menuju kearah Gin.

"Aduh !" gumam Rukia pelan dengan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah orang yang menabraknya. Gin terdiam saat melihat Rukia terjatuh, pandangan mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Ichimaru-sensei. Terima ini ya sebagai hadiah perpisahan dari kami" ucap seorang murid dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Gin tersenyum dan secepat kilat memalingkan wajahnya dari Rukia.

Melihat Rukia yang tertunduk lesu, Shuhei pun segera merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membantu Rukia berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Shuhei dengan menatap tajam pada Gin yang tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Iya" jawab Rukia pelan seraya berdiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa"

.

.

.

"Kalian tahu kenapa ku panggil kalian kemari" tanya Kenpachi to-the-point.

"Tidak" jawab Ichigo dan Hitsugaya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Toushiro Hitsugaya, dan Rukia Ukitake. Aku memanggil kalian bertiga karena..."

.

.

TO-BE-CONTINUE


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Bleach TITE KUBO FOR EVER**

All : Hallo semuanya !

Hitsugaya : Loh kok, kayaknya ada yng kurang ya.

Renji : Gimana ga kurang, yang jadi provokatornya tuh lagi bertapa.

Rukia : Bertapa ?

Renji : Ho'o, katanya sich biar TITE KUBO bisa berubah pikiran buat nyerahin BLeach ke dia.

Chad + Ishida : Ga mungkin !.

Dhiya : Ape lo berdua bilang ( Nimpuk Chad + Ishida pake batu)

Ishida : Habis adegan gue di Fic ini dikit banget. Cuma numpang ngomong doank !

Chad : Lah, lo masing mending kali,walaupun dikit tapi banyak ngomongnya. Gue, dari Ch 1 ampe 12 cuma 34 kalimat plus senyum doank, selain itu the end deh peran gue.

Dhiya : Hahaha ( nyegir ga karuan) Namanya juga pairnya GinRuki, wajarlah kalian berdua dapet peran kecil.

Chad : Ga bisa, pokoknya kita berdua menuntut hak Azasi kita diperan Fic ini (Sambil ngejer Dhiya pake sendok dapur)

Dhiya : Huaaa !, Help me Yamamoto-sama ( Ngumpet di balik badan Yamamoto)

Yamamoto: Weeks ga mau, peran gue juga dikit sich di Fic ini.

Dhiya : Hiks-hiks, teganya sekali dirimu Soutaichou pada diriku (nangis gaje Mode on)

Aizen : Woii tor ada Review nich. Bales apa kaga ?

Ichigo : Ngapain lo di zen ?

Aizen : Heheheh, emangnya ga boleh apa. Suka-suka gue donk. (Devil Smile)

Gin : Ya udah sini gue aja yang bales, lama bener sich. Dari **Mijuh** nih tor, katanya perhatiin lagi tanda komanya. Tor lo dipuji tuh katanya cerita lo bagus.

Grimmjow : Dari kemaren Lo salah mulu tor tanda bacanya, ckckckck pasti ketularann si Kensei ni bebalnya.

Dhiya + Kensei ngiket Grimmjow di pohon sakura Byakuya.

Byakuya : Pohon sakuraku ~~~~

Rukia : Ckckckck, selanjutnya dari **RayKousen 7**. Gila seneng banget tuch si Ray ga kecolongan lagi tor, sampe lombat-lombat tuh saking girangnya. Hehehehe, Lucunya. Woii Ichigo, Ray bilang makasih tuh ma Lo udah nyelametin gue (Teriak pake Mic)

Ichigo : Beneran !. Mana gue juga mau liat donk.

Rukia : OH RAy, sungguh teganya dirimu teganya...teganya...teganya... Bilang gue keras kepala, ampe kesel gitu lagi. Hiks-hiks..  
>T_T<p>

Dhiya : yee.. Malah dangdut'an lagi..

Momo : Trus marganya Shuhei Dhiya-chan, salah tuh kata Ray.

Dhiya : Heheheh,, Maklum kaprah. Namanya juga manusia ga ada yang sempurna kan. (Shuhei ngasah Zanpakutonya)

Dhiya : iya-iya Gue ganti Shuhei-kun (Gagap Mode on)

Ichigo : Kalau gue suka sama Rukia, trus Inoue gimana tuh Tor kata Si Ray ?

Dhiya : Gimana sama Yamamoto aja. Masih single tuh.

Inoue : Ti-daaaaakkkkk Mauuuuuuu (lari terbirit-birit sambil nangis gaje)

Dhiya : Kan itu baru usul, napa nangis gitu ya. Ohh, si Ray mau Gin ma Ruki bahagia ya...Hehehehe,,

Hitsugaya : napa lo senyam-senyum ga jelas kayak gitu. Ngeri tau !, Trus dari** Goldy 222** tuh, nah lo tor, pake bahasa inggris tuh, ngerti ga Lu.

Dhiya : ya ngerti lah, gue ga bodo-bodo amat kali.

Byakuya : trus Lo mau bales apa ? Mau gue bantu'in ga.

Dhiya : tq ya buat Goldy,ni Ch 12 Dhiya sedia'in. Ahh.. makasih lo atas pujiaannya. heheheh...

Aizen : gue pikir pake bahasa inggris, ga tau nya pake bahasa Indo juga balesnya. Hahh dasar, Ya udah silahkan dinikmati ya ch 12 nya.

ALL : Ditunggu Reviewnya ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

.

.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Toushiro Hitsugaya, dan Rukia Ukitake. Aku memanggil kalian bertiga karena... Aku akan mengikutsertakan kalian pada pertandingan olahraga pada musim semi kelak" jelas Kenpachi.

"Pertandingan olahraga..." kata Ichigo mengangkat kedua alisnya bersamaan.

"Musim semi..." sambung Hitsugaya mengerutkan kedua alisnya dalam.

"Iya, musim semi nanti pada tanggal 13 maret akan diadakan pertandingan olahraga untuk menyambut Ulangtahun kota karakura yang ke 75 tahun. Walikota Karakura sepakat mengadakan kan perlombaan Olahraga antar sekolah yang ada diseluruh kota Karakura ini. Setelah menyeleksi seluruh murid dari SMA kita saat pertandingan antar kelas kemarin, aku memutuskan kalian bertiga ku pilih untuk bergabung bersama kelas unggulan 2-1 pada pertandingan itu" kata Kenpachi panjang lebar.

"Ohh" kata Ichigo dan Hitsugaya singkat.

"Baikklah aku anggap kalian setuju. Kita akan membahas lomba apa saja yang akan kalian ambil alih sesuai dengan kemampuan dan potensi kalian. Lawan kita tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Kudengar tahun ini ada sekolah dengan siswa yang hampir menyamai siswa unggulan di sekolah kita. Maka dari itu aku harap kalian serius dalam menjalani latihan kali ini. Mengerti !" teriak Kenpachi tegas.

"Ehh !, tunggu dulu. Latihan ?" tanya Hitsugaya binggung.

"Pertandingan olahraga seluruh SMA di Karakura ?" sambung Ichigo juga binggung. (Lha ? Kok jadi binggung sich).

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanya Kenpachi ikut-ikutan binggung dengan kedua siswa dihadapannya ini.

"Ekh !. Kami ikutan lomba seluruh SMA di Karakura !" teriak Ichigo dan Hitsugaya histeris kayak orang stres. (Huaa kabur ! *Author di bankai Ichigo dan Hitsu-kun)

"Woii !, telat tau kagetnya. Seharusnya dari tadi tuch ekpresi kagetnya. Ini baru sekarang kayak orang mati rasa saja kalian berdua !" teriak Grimmjow dari belakang.

"Berisik kau rambut kecebur got !" teriak Ichigo tak kalah melengking.

"Heh, apa yang kau bilang strawberry jamuran !" balas Grimmjow sengit.

Bezzt-bezzt, bunyi percikan listrik yang keluar dari mata Ichigo dan mata Grimmjow saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

"Hehh (Geleng-geleng kepala), sudahlah kita tidak ada waktu untuk bertengkar seperti ini" kata Kira berada tak jauh dari Grimmjow.

"Ya, kita tak boleh lengah sedikitpun karena Hueco Mundo High School juga ikut dalam pertandingan nanti" kata Sinji buka suara.

"Eh, siapa mereka ?" tanya Ichigo polos.

Seketika semua orang tercengang dengan rahang yang hampir terjatuh saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo.

"Ya ampun Ichigo, kau ini kemana saja sich. Masa kau tidak tahu dengan Hueco Mundo School" dengus Grimmjow kesal.

Ichigo hanya nyegir-nyegir ga karuan sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck, biar aku yang menjelaskan. Ternyata kepintaran ku masih dibutuhkan disaat seperti ini" kata Grimmjow sombong.

"Hei, apa nya yang pintar ?, hal sepele seperti itu tidak bisa dikatagorikan pintar bodoh !" protes Kensei sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia.

"Hei, jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya !" salak Grimmjow merebut paksa tangan Rukia yang digenggam Kensei.

"Rukia-chan ayo sebaiknya kau disini saja dari pada bersama mereka" saran Ulquiorra dengan wajah dinginnya.

"D-Dia juga mengincar Rukia-chan" bisik Grimmjow dengan Kensei di pojok ruang olahraga.

"I-iya, tak ku sangka dia ternyata menyukai Rukia-chan diam-diam" bisik Kensei gagap. (Wahh ada Aziz gagap kedua nich *Ditimpuk Kensei pake batako)

"Heii, Hueko mukdo itu apa ?" teriak Ichigo pake toa.

"Kenapa aku harus bergabung dalam sekumpulan orang aneh-aneh ini sich" gumam Hitsugaya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Hueco Mundo Kurosaki-kun, bukan Hueko Mukdo" ralat Nelil.

"Sama saja, toh yang penting kalian paham yang kumaksudkan adalah itu" kata Ichigo santai.

"Heh ?, apa nya yang sama ?" kata Soifon dan Isane bersamaan sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Hueco Mundo, atau Hueco Mundo High School adalah sekolah lanjutan sama seperti kita. Sekolah berbasis asrama yang lebih mengutamakan pelajaran dan pendidikan olahraga. Menurut berita yang beredar sekarang pamor sekolah itu naik saat mereka berhasil merebut juara olimpide Matematika dan Fisika serta PON se Asia. Tidak tanggung-tanggung juara kedua dan ketiga berhasil disabet sekolah itu" jelas Nemu singkat.

"Loh, mereka kan hanya menggaet juara kedua dan ketiga. Berbeda sekali kan dengan kalian yang selalu mendapatkan juara pertama setiap kali pertandingan" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh Ichigo" sambung Hitsugaya.

"Ehh. Kau juga tahu ya sekolah apa itu tadi, huek.." Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya dengan wajah yang terus berpikir keras.

"Hueco Mundo, H-u-e-c-o M-u-n-d-o" eja Shinji dengan kata Hueco Mundo.

"Nahh, itu dia" seru Ichigo berbinar. Ckckckck

"Mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh.." gumam Soifon.

"Iya sebab mereka bisa menyabet juara kedua dan ketiga dalam waktu 5 bulan saja sejak sekolah itu berdiri" jelas Mashino.

"Apa !" kata Ichigo tak percaya.

"Maka dari itu kita tidak bisa bersantai-santai saja. Sejak kami dikalahkan oleh kalian, kami tidak boleh berdiam diri saja untuk menyambut pertandingan sepenting ini. Kami harus membenah kemampuan kami dengan latihan seperti yang kalian lakukan saat melawan kami" kata Isane.

"Hei, tidak hanya latihan, semangat pun harus kita kumpulkan. Percuma saja kita latihan bila tidak ada semangat dan kepercayaan diri kita. Bisa-bisa, sia-sia saja yang kita lakukan selama latihan nanti" seru Grimmjow.

"Baiklah sudah cukup obrolannya anak-anak! Seperti yang kalian katakan kita tidak punya waktu untuk bersantai-santai. Waktu kita hanya 2 bulan lebih, ingat hanya 2 bulan. Selama itu kita harus kerahkan segenap kemampuan kita dalam latihan kali ini. Aku akan memberikan latihan yang sangat berat, tidak ada waktu untuk memanja-manja kalian, mendengar keluh kesah kalian. Yang ingin kudengar dari kalian hanya kata SEMANGAT !, dan patang MENYERAH !" teriak Kenpachi menggema. "SEMANGAT !"

"SEMANGAT !" teriak semuanya bersamaan.

"Semangat donk Rukia" kata Nelil menepuk bahu Rukia pelan. Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Anu sensei, latihan ini apakah sudah dirundingkan dengan wali kelas kami ?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sudah, memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Kenpachi balik.

"Ehh, aneh kenapa Ichimaru-sensei tidak memberitahu kita ya" tanya Ichigo pada Hitsugaya.

"Entahlah" jawab Hitsugaya singkat dengan mengendikan bahunya.

"Hah,kalian tidak tahu ya kalau Ichimaru-sensei tidak lagi menjadi wali kelas kalian. Sekarang kan yang jadi wali kelas kalian itu Aizen-sensei" kata Kenpachi.

"APA!" teriak Hitsugaya dan Ichigo dengan bola mata hampir meloncat. (Busyet !), sedangkan Rukia hanya diam membeku dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget.

"Iya, Aizen-sensei mengantikan posisi Ichimaru-sensei yang akan segera pindah dari sekolah ini. Dan untuk wakil kepala sekolahnya, Urahara-sensei yang akan menduduki posisi itu" sambung Kenpachi lagi.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya saling bertatapan kemudian mengalihkan lagi ke arah Kenpachi-sensei.

"Ya sudahlah, kita lakukan saja latihan kita sekarang, kalian bertiga ganti baju sana. Aku ingin segera menilai kemampuan kalian dan mengatur penempatan kalian di cabang olahraga mana saja. Cepat !" seru Kenpachi lantang.

.

.

.

"Rukia-chan, Shuhei-kun menunggumu diluar" kata Retsu di balik pintu kamar Rukia. Tak ada jawaban dari Rukia membuat Retsu mengetuk pintu sekali lagi.

"Rukia-chan.."

"Ah, iya Okaa-san" kata Rukia dan tak berapa lama pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Ok..Oka-san"

"Iya Rukia-chan, loh kenapa kau tidak mengenakan gaun yang Okaa-san belikan padamu" tanya Retsu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya pada baju yang dikenakan Rukia.

"Ak-aku tidak ingin pergi pergi Okaa-san" gumam Rukia.

"Rukia... Pergi lah, tidak baik membuat Shuhei-kun menunggumu dari tadi pada akhirnya kau malah tidak jadi pergi. Ya, sayang ?" kata Retsu membelai lembut rambut putrinya.

"Okaa-san, tapi..."

"Pergi lah Rukia, anggap saja kau membalas kebaikkan Shuhei-kun dengan cara menemaninya ke pesta itu. Bagaimana, kau maukan ?" tanya Retsu lagi sambil menggiring Rukia kembali kekamarnya dan mulai mendandani Rukia.

"Iya, Okaa-san" kata Rukia dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

.

"Hahahah, Selamat Tahun baru !" seru Keigo sambil meniup terompet yang ada ditangannya.

"Woii !, bisa diem ga sich. Bikin budek tau !" teriak Renji didekat telinga Keigo hingga ia terlonjak kaget.

"Uppz, sorry kawan, hehehe. Namanya juga tahun baru" kata Keigo mengusap telinganya pelan.

"Hei, Rukia-chan datang tidak ya ?" tanya Tatsuki pada Inoue dan Momo.

"Henn, tidak tahu. Sepertinya tidak" jawab Momo menggeleng kepalanya lemah.

"Loh, bukannya itu Rukia" seru Hitsugaya menunjuk salah satu gadis bergaun putih polos dengan lengan panjang ketat, motif bunga-bunga tembus pandang seperti jaring-jaring pada batas leher, rok mengembang batas paha menambah kesan tinggi pada badannya yang mungil. Poninya terjepit rapi dengan jepit rambut bunga mawar ukuran bola golf tampak serasi dengan sepatu high hells bertali putih batas mata kaki. Kontan seluruh penghuni lantai dansa berdecak kagum dengan sosok gadis itu. Dan yang lebih menggemparkan adalah pasangannya yang Notebene orang paling tok cer, eh maksudnya orang paling ganteng di sekolah mereka.

"Rukia-chan kau cantik sekali malam ini" kagum Tatsuki dan Momo.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya saat mendekat dengan sekumpulan teman-teman mereka.

"Iya kau cantik sekali Rukia-chan, kalian setuju tidak teman-teman" kata Inoue mengalihkan pandangnya pada Ichigo, Histsugaya, Renji, Chad, dan Ishida.

"I-ya.." jawab mereka serempak dengan wajah yang sudah blushing (Ciye-ciye, ada apa nich) minus Chad sich, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kau juga keren sekali Hisagi-san" kata Momo. Shuhei hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian Momo.

"Rukia chan~~~~" teriak cowo berambut biru dan cowo berambut perak.

Rukia pun menoleh kearah suara itu dan tersenyum saat kedua cowo itu menghampiri Rukia cs.

"What !, Shuhei kenapa kau bersama Rukia-chan, hah ?" tanya Kensei binggung.

"Argg, sial !. Lagi-lagi aku keduluan Shuhei" teriak Grimmjow berapi-api.

"Kenapa semua orang pada ketinggalan jaman ya" kata Kira berjalan mendekat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ketinggalan jaman hah !" teriak Kensei melengking.

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau Shuhei dan Rukia-chan dekat akhir-akhir ini" lanjut Kira sambil membungkuk hormat dan mengecup punggung tangan Rukia, kayak di bangsawan-bangsawan eropa gitu.

"Kenapa kau mencium tangan Rukia-chan seenaknya hah !" teriak Grimmjow murka sambil mengelap punggung tangan Rukia dengan kain putih. (Wah, nyolong dimana tuh serbet, jangan-jangan punya tetangga ? *Dicekek Grimmjow.)

"Tidak apa-apa kan Shuhei ?" tanya Kira pada Shuhei mengacuhkan Grimmjow yang sudah ngajak perang dunia ke 4.

"Ayo Rukia-chan kita makan. Disini banyak sekali loch kue-kue, dan makanan yang enak-enak. Kau harus mencobanya" kata Kensei menuntun Rukia menuju ke barisan meja yang sudah berhamburan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia-chanku" teriak Grimmjow mengejar Rukia yang sudah dibawa lari oleh Kensei.

"Ayo kita makan juga. Aku sangat lapar nich" ujar Tatsuki mengusap-ngusap perutnya.

"Ayo, sepertinya makanan disini enak-enak. Aku sangat ingin sekali mencoba ayam goreng saus coklat, hmm pasti enak" kata Inoue dengan semangat.

"Ukhh, memangnya ada apa menu aneh seperti itu" kata Renji menutup mulutnya seperti mau muntah.

"Renji" kata Momo horor sambil menginjak kaki Renji. "Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada seorang gadis pada makanan yang disukainya"

"Tapi kan memang an-... Aww!" teriak Renji lagi saat Momo menginjak kaki Renji untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ayo Momo kita susul saja Rukia-chan" usul Tatsuki sambil berjalan kearah Rukia. Momo pun melangkah kakinya lebih lebar mengikuti Tatsuki dan Inoue yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Rukia-chan akhir-akhir ini bertambah manis ya" gumam Hitsugaya pelan.

"Iya.." sahut Ichigo singkat dengan wajah yang sudah blushing.

"Hah, ketahuan kalian berdua diam-diam mengagumi Rukia-chan ya" goda Renji dengan senyum misterius.

"S-siapa yang mengagumi hah !" teriak Ichigo dan Hitsugaya gugup dengan wajah yang super-duper blushing.

"Tadi aku dengar sendiri kalian bilang Rukia tambah manis saja. Ckck, ternyata kalian playboy juga ya walaupun sudah ada pasangan masing-masing. Dasar !" tambah Renji lagi.

"Sejak kapan aku bilang begitu" sangkal Ichigo tambah gugup.

"I-ya k-apan juga aku bilang seperti itu" sambung Hitsugaya juga.

"Heheheh, tadi aku dengar loh. Hayo, masih mau menyangkal, nih ada saksinya" kata Renji sambil menujuk dua orang cowo didekat mereka.

"Aku dengar kok" ucap Ishida.

"Aku juga" lanjut Chad ikut memprovokasi.

"M-mana ada yang seperti itu si-.." kata-kata Ichigo terhenti saat mendengar teriak para murid perempuan.

"Lihat Ichimaru-sensei sudah datang !" teriak segerembolan murid perempuan berlari kearah Gin yang sedang bersalaman dengan guru-guru.

"Ichimaru-sensei, terimalah hadiah perpisahan dari kami" teriak para murid dengan genitnya sambil menyodorkan berbagai macam hadiah pada Gin.

"Hehehe, terima kasih ya. Aku sangat senang sekali menerima penyambutan terakhir dari kalian sebelum aku keparis nanti" kata Gin dengan seriangai lebarnya.

"Kyaa, jangan bilang begitu dong sensei. Kami jadi tambah tak rela kau pergi ke paris meninggalkan kami semua" teriak para murid perempuan lagi yang sudah nangis-nangis histeris.

"Kenapa sensei harus pergi secepat itu sich. Sensei kan baru mengajar disini. Kenapa harus pergi" tanya salah satu murid dengan mengebu-gebu.

"Itu... Kalau aku terus berada disini, orang itu akan menderita" gumam Gin pelan.

"Ahh, apa yang sensei katakan. Siapa yang akan menderita sensei ?" tanya salah satu murid dengan tatapan binggung.

"Hahaha, tidak. Bukan siapa-siapa kok" elak Gin tertawa kecil. Seketika tawa Gin terhenti saat melihat sosok gadis berbaju putih berada tak jauh darinya tengah menatapnya tajam. Tampak gurat kebencian dan kemarahan muncul dari mata violetnya yang bening bak permata. Gin terenyuh, dadanya tiba-tiba sakit saat merasakan aura kebencian dari gadis yang dicintainya. Digenggamnya dengan sekuat tenaga buket bunga yang diberikan oleh salah satu muridnya, mencoba meringankan sakit yang mendera hatinya.

"Ichimaru-sensei !" teriak Momo melambaikan tangan saat sadar Gin menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Gin hanya tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan bunga yang ada ditangan kanannya karna tangan kirinya penuh dengan hadiah dari para fans setianya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menenemui sensei sebentar, mumpung sensei masih ada disini" saran Inoue pada Rukia dan Tatsuki.

"Ahh iya. Ayo Rukia-chan kita temui Ichimaru sensei dan mengucapakan salam perpisahan untuk yang terakhir kalinya" ajak Momo.

"Tidak, aku mau disini saja. Kalau kalian mau, kalian pergi saja" tolak Rukia dingin.

"Iya, Rukia-chan disini saja. Makan bersama kami, kau juga belum menghabiskan chesse cakemu, tuh sisanya masih banyak. Kan sayang kalau tidak dimakan" kata Kensei.

"Benar, lagi pula masih tinggal 2 minggu lagi kan sensei berada disini. Jadi ada waktu kan kalau hanya sekedar untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan" sahut Grimmjow juga.

"Tuh kan. Ayo, cepat habiskan cake mu Rukia. Nenekku bilang, tidak baik loh membuang-buang makanan. Nanti makanan itu akan datang ke kamarmu tengah malam, dan akan menangis meminta dimakan olehmu. Ngerikan ?" kata Kensei dengan wajah kayak kuntilanak.

"Bisa tidak sich, ga usah pake istilah yang aneh-aneh dan bawa-bawa nenekmu itu. Tidak ada hubungannya tahu !" teriak Grimmjow melengking , Kensei hanya terdiam sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sapu tangan menghindari hujan lokal dari Grimmjow.

"Sensei" panggil salah satu murid perempuan lagi.

"Akh, iya" jawab Gin sedikit linglung.

"Sensei nyanyi dong untuk kami. Ku dengar suara sensei sangat bagus sekali" katanya lagi.

"Iya, kami juga mau dengar suara sensei. Mau ya sensei untuk yang terakhir kalinya" pinta salah satu murid lagi.

"Iya sensei, ayo dong" desak semua murid perempuan yang ada didekat Gin. Merasa dirinya tersudut Gin pun akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan dari anak muridnya.

"Baiklah- baiklah, aku akan menyanyikan satu buah lagu untuk kalian. Untuk anak-anak murid yang aku sayangi" kata Gin berjalan kearah depan panggung dan mengambil sebuah gitar listrik yang tersusun disalah satu bangku.

Riuh penonton pun membahana saat melihat Gin duduk dibangku dan memangku gitar listrik itu.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu pemandangan kalian. Aku hanya ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang direquest dari murid-muridku. Suara ku sangat false jadi jangan heran ya kalau lagunya tidak bagus kalau ku nyanyikan, hehehe. Oke, lagu ini ku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Yang mampu memberikan cinta yang tidak pernah kurasakan dari cinta yang lainnya. Ia mampu membuatku bahagia saat berada didekatnya. Orang yang sangat ku cintai melebihi apapun didunia ini..." ucap Gin.

Rukia tertunduk, tangannya menggenggam erat tangkai gelas yang ada tangannya. Melihat Rukia yang tertunduk, Shuhei pun mendekat kearah Rukia, dan menggangam tangan Rukia kiri Rukia dengan erat. Rukia tetap tertunduk. Tampak ekor mata Ichigo mengikuti pergerakan tangan Shuhei yang menyusuri celah jari Rukia dan menggenggamnya. Tak selang beberapa detik pandangan mata musim gugur itu kembali terarah pada pria kurus didepannya.

"Aku melakukan hal yang teramat menyakiti hatinya, sehingga ia benci kepadaku. Kata maaf mungkin tidak cukup untuk mengampuni apa yang telah ku perbuat padanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus dia tahu. Kau cantik sekali..." katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku sangat _**mencintaimu, kelinci putihku yang mungil**_..." usai Gin menyudahi perkataannya dan mulai memetik gitar di pangkuannya. Kali ini tidak hanya riuh penonton yang berkumandang, siulan dan sorakan pun terlontar dari semua penghuni pesta tak terkecuali para guru menyambut sang idola dadakan.

_**kimi ni saigo ni uchiake ta **_

_**yume no hanashi no koto wa **_

_**umaku itteru yo  
>kimi to iru hazu datta jikan wa<strong>_

_**shigoto ni uchikon dari **_

_**nakama to sugoshi tari**_

_**demo naze darou takusan no hito ni **_

_**kakoma re te iru toki hodo  
>kono sekaijuu de hitori kiri na ki ga shi te<br>kimi no sugata sagashi te shimau n da**_

_**koi shiku te kimi no na o yon da yon da**_  
><em><strong>kokoro no mama ni aise ba yokatta<strong>_

_**"sayonara" no wake o nan do mo kurikaesu  
>owari tsuge ta no ni kese nai<strong>_

_**ame wa itsumo yamu toki o**_

_**oshie te wa kure zu ni **_

_**tada furitsuduku**_

_**itsumo to onaji jikan doori no **_

_**saishuu densha no naka yorisou koibito tachi  
>fui ni kimochi ga ano hi to kasaneru<strong>_

_**omoi wa ase zu ni  
>jikan wa tatsu no ni kumo no hare nai sora no<br>namida ga mada tomara nai n da**_

_**koi shiku te kimi no na o yon da yon da**_  
><em><strong>kokoro no mama ni aise ba yokatta<strong>_

_**okubyou ni natte ta n da  
>tatoeba kimi ga <strong>_

_**soko ni saku hana nara ba**_

_**mizu o sosogi sugi karasu**_

_**mamori sugi te hizashi tozasu  
>wakara naku naru hodo kimi no koto<strong>_

_**I miss you**_

_**ama sugiru mitsu wa**_

_**sono ama sa yue ni kirawa re  
>zetsumyou na baransu ga hora <strong>_

_**kuzure hajime ta toki kowaku natte  
>nani ga taisetsu ka o<strong>_

_**wakatta furi shi te  
>hanashi te shimatta ai o<strong>_

_**wakare wa deai no hajimari datte**_  
><em><strong>iikikase te<strong>_  
><em><strong>kyou mo boku wa<strong>_

_**arui te iku kedo**_

_**koi shiku te kimi no na o yon da yon da**_  
><em><strong>kokoro ga rikai shi te kure nai n da<strong>_

_**"sayonara" no wake o nan do mo kurikaesu  
>owari tsuge ta noni<strong>_

_**ima wa mou ae nai to wakatte iru noni**_  
><em><strong>boku wa mada riyuu o sagashi te iru<strong>_

_**"sayonara" no wake o nan do mo kurikaesu  
><strong>**kokoro ni uso ga ? tsuke naku t****e**_

"Rukia..." panggil Shuhei pelan. Rukia diam membisu. "Rukia, kau baik-baik saja. Mau ku antar pulang" panggil Shuhei lagi.

"Tidak, tidak perlu Shuhei-san. Aku baik-baik saja" kata Rukia tegas.

"Tapi.."

"Lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi" teriak para penonton meminta Gin menyanyikan salah salah satu lagu lagi. Gin hanya tersenyum dan hendak turun dari panggung.

"Bagaimana kalau perwakilan dari murid 1-3 menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk perpisahan dengan wali kelas kalian. Tahun baru tinggal 4 menit lagi, kita masih bisa mengisi waktu 4 menit itu untuk membawakan sebuah lagu. Bagaimana apa ada yang mau ?" saran Yoruichi.

Suasana kembali hening saat mendengar perkataan dari sang guru berkulit gelap itu, terutama kelas 1-3.

"Baiklah seperti nya tidak ada yangg mau. Kalau begitu kita lanjut-.."

"Aku mau" seru seorang gadis dari balik kerumunan.

"Ehh ?" Yoruichi binggung mendengar suara tapi tak menampak sosok pemiliknya.

"Aku mau sensei" teriak gadis itu lantang.

"Rukia !" seru Shuhei berusaha mencegah tindakan gadis mungil itu. Tapi sepertinya gadis mungil itu tidak menghiraukan apa kata Shuhei, malah dia mendekat kearah Yoruichi.

"Kau Rukia Ukitake dari kelas 1-3 kan. Kau mau menyumbangkan sebuah lagu untuk perpisahan wali kelasmu ?" tanya Yoruichi mencoba meminta kepastian dari gadis bermata violet itu.

"Iya" jawabnya pasti.

"Wahh, anak berbakat dari kelas anda mau menyumbangkan sebuah lagu untuk anda Ichimaru-sama. Sepertinya ia ingin membuat perpisahan yang mengesan kan dan tak akan terlupakan. Pasti ini menyenangkan sekali, ya kan Ichimaru-sama ?" tanya Yoruichi girang pada Gin yang membeku diatas panggung yang ia pijaki sekarang.

Gin menatap Rukia lurus, mencoba mencari arti dari sikap Rukia sekarang. Di pikirannya berkecamuk berbagai macam pertanyaan yang mencuat.

"Mengapa Rukia ? Kenapa dengan dia ? Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan ?, Apa yang ia rencanakan ? Apa Rukia mulai membuka isi hati nya padaku lagi saat mendengar aku bernyanyi tadi ?. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Tidak!, itu mungkin saja, argghh. Rukia tolonglah jangan buat aku tambah gila menghadapi dirimu yang penuh teka-teki seperti ini" mohon Gin dalam hati.

Rukia berjalan kearah depan panggung dengan mantap ke tempat Gin berada sekarang. Tidak ada tatapan khusus dari keduanya saat mata mereka bertemu. Rukia tetap memlilih melihat kearah lain sedangkan Gin terus menatap gadis mungil yang sudah berada disamping kirinya dengan memegang Mic.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan sahabat baikku untuk menyanyikan lagu ini" ucap Rukia pelan.

"...Ichigo Kurosaki, bisakah kau membantuku menyanyi disini ?" panggil Rukia ragu dengan meyodorkan Mic kearah mulut mungilnya. Ichigo tersentak kaget, baru kali ini Rukia memanggilnya setelah 2 bulan lebih tidak pernah saling sapa. Merasa seisi ruangan melihat kearahnya, Ichigo pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"A-aku t-tidak bisa menyanyi, Rukia..," jawab nya gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mainkan gitar ini, bukan memintamu menyanyi. Bisakah Ichigo ? Kau membantuku ?" tanya Rukia lagi dengan suara gemetar.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dalam, tak berapa lamapun ia segera beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kedepan panggung. Saat Ichigo mulai mendekat kearah Rukia, Gin yang sendari tadi berada disamping Rukia dalam keheningan ikut beralih menuju kesisi panggung.

"Rukia...Beri aku jawaban Rukia untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku harus tetap berada disini ataukah aku benar-benar harus pergi dari sisimu selamanya.." gumam Gin pelan.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo gugup saat berada tepat di depan Rukia.

"Maaf ya membuatmu repot seperti ini Ichigo, kalau kau tidak mau, aku bisa meminta bantuan yang lainnnya" kata Rukia sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mau kok..." balas Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia lagi.

"Maaf..."

"Heii, maaf untuk apa. Kau tidak pernah berbuat salah padaku, kenapa harus minta maaf" sanggah Ichigo lembut.

"A-aku sangat jahat pada mu akhir-akhir ini..." gumam Rukia dengan suara serak.

"Rukia...Kau tidak berbuat jahat padaku. Aku tahu kau sedang ada dalam masalah, seharusnya aku membiarkan mu sendiri terlebih dahulu, bukannya malah mendesakmu seperti kemarin. Aku lah yang salah Rukia, sebagai teman aku sama sekali tak mengerti keadaanmu" ujar Ichigo lembut.

"Ichigo..." gumam Rukia.

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu, aku senang Rukia yang dulu sudah mulai kembali sekarang" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. " Jadi kau ingin menyanyikan lagu apa ?" bisik Ichigo. Rukia ikut tersenyum.

"Bisakah kau memainkan lagu ini..." Rukia pun membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Ichigo. Ichigo pun menganguk , lalu mengambil gitar yang tadi dimainkan oleh Gin. Riuh tepuk tangan penonton kembali membahana, disertai siulan-siulan kecil dan sorakan menyambut sang Primadona kecil yang akan menyumbangkan suaranya.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi perpisahan yang tak akan pernah terlupakan ya Ichimaru sama" kata Urahara mendekat kearah Gin. "Anda sepertinya dicintai murid-murid anda. Sayang sekali bila harus pergi secepat ini. Bisakah anda pikirkan lagi, keputusan anda untuk pergi Ichimaru-sama" lanjutnya lagi.

"Setelah yang ini, aku...aku akan putuskan untuk tetap tinggal atau tidak.." bisik Gin pada diri sendiri.

"Ehh, anda bicara sesuatu Ichimaru-sama ?"

"Tidak..Tidak Urahara-sama" jawab Gin pelan dengan mata yang terus melihat kearah Rukia.

Take my photo off the wall  
>(Lepaskan fotoku dari dinding)<p>

If it just won't sing for you  
>(Jika ia tak mau lagi bersenandung untukmu)<p>

'Cause all that's left has gone away  
>(Karna semuanya telah hilang tak tersisa)<p>

And there's nothing there for you to prove  
>(Dan kau tak perlu membuktikan apa-apa lagi)<p>

Oh, look what you've done  
>(Oh, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan)<p>

You've made a fool of everyone  
>(Kau telah menipu semua orang)<p>

Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
>(Oh memang, tampaknya menyenangkan)<p>

Until you lose what you had won't  
>(Hingga kau kehilangan apa yang tlah kau miliki)<p>

Give me back my point of view  
>(Kembalikan sudut pandangku)<p>

'Cause I just can't think for you  
>(Karna aku tak mau lagi memikirkanmu)<p>

I can hardly hear you say  
>(Tak bisa kudengar perkataanmu)<p>

What should I do, well you choose  
>(Apa yang harus kulakukan, pilihlah)<p>

Oh, look what you've done  
>(Oh, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan)<p>

You've made a fool of everyone  
>(Kau telah menipu semua orang)<p>

Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
>(Oh memang, itu tampak menyenangkan)<p>

Until you lose what you had won  
>(Hingga kau kehilangan apa yang tlah kau miliki)<p>

Oh, look what you've done  
>(Oh, lihatlah apa yang telah kaulakukan)<p>

You've made a fool of everyone  
>(Kau telah menipu semua orang)<p>

A fool of everyone  
>(Menipu semua orang)<p>

A fool of everyone  
>(Menipu semua orang)<p>

Take my photo off the wall  
>(Lepaskan fotoku dari dinding)<p>

If it just won't sing for you  
>(Jika itu tak lagi indah bagimu)<p>

'Cause all that's left has gone away  
>(Karna semua yang tersisa telah pergi)<p>

And there's nothing there for you to prove  
>(Dan tak ada lagi yang harus kau buktikan)<p>

Oh, look what you've done  
>(Oh, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan)<p>

You've made a fool of everyone  
>(Kau telah menipu semua orang)<p>

Oh well, it seems likes such fun  
>(Oh memang, itu tampak menyenangkan)<p>

Until you lose what you had won  
>(Hingga kau kehilangan apa yang tlah kau miliki)<p>

Oh, look what you've done  
>(Oh, lihatlah apa yang telah kaulakukan)<p>

You've made a fool of everyone  
>(Kau telah menipu semua orang)<p>

A fool of everyone  
>(Menipu semua orang)<p>

A fool of everyone  
>(Menipu semua orang)<p>

"Waaww, Rukia-chanku menawan sekali suaranya" pekik Grimmjow kagum sambil bertepuk tangan histeris kayak orang kesurupan. (Ampun Grimm ~~ *Author lari terbirit-birit)

Gemuruh para penonoton kembali membahana saat Rukia menyudahi lagu yang dinyanyikkannya. Tak elak, suasana pun tambah memanas saat detik demi detik pergantian tahun baru muali menyongsong.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...SELAMAT TAHUN BARU !" teriak semua hadirin diruangan tersebut. Tiupan terompet dan sorak-sorai para murid SMA Karakura pun bergema. Tampak diantar mereka saling berpelukan, ada yang berjabat tangan, berfoto-foto ria mengabadikan moment bahagia ini, ada yang malah mencuri-curi makanan di saat orang-orang pada sibuk menyambut tahun baru. Ckckck, bakal digebukin tuch orang kalau makanannya abis. Adehh -_-"

Gin terdiam mematung diantara hingar-bingar suara orang-orang menyambut suka cita tahun baru. Pandangan mata nya menatap nanar Rukia yang berada tak jauh didepannya, begitupun dengan Rukia. Ia tetap berada didepan panggung dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam erat Mic. Mata ungunya dengan lantang menatap sosok laki-laki yang juga menatapnya dari tadi. Sosok laki-laki yang tampak terluka, begitu lah pandangan orang jika melihat Gin saat ini. Tapi tidak bagi Rukia, sepertinya kesakitan Gin saat ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dosa yang telah dilakukannya pada Rukia.

"Jadi begitu ya Rukia, dari awal memang tidak ada kesempatan untukku lagi. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku kembali memasuki hatimu.. Aku, sudah tahu jawabannya Rukia... Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk ku tetap disini.. Dari awal memang tidak ada.. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi langkah kakiku untuk tidak pergi dari tempat ini.. Aku sudah menyerah, menyerah atas semua takdir yang sangat sulit ku lawan, takdir yang memang tidak menyatukan kita dari awal.." ucap Gin dalam hati.

Tatapan Gin yang semula kaget, kini berubah jadi sendu menatap gadis yang ia cintai. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Rukia, temukanlah orang yang mencintaimu setulus hati, bukan orang berengsek sepertiku yang hanya bisa menyaikitimu saja. Aku pergi Rukia...Semoga kau bahagia" kata Gin pelan dan berbalik arah meninggalkan pesta perpisahan. Pesta perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya dengan orang yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

"Sudah pulang Shuhei.." kata seorang pria paruh baya dengan jengot panjang sedang duduk sendirian di kursi meja makan yang super mewah .

"Ya" jawab Shuhei singkat.

"Kudengar dari guru di SMA Karakura, kau sekarang sudah mau mengikuti pelajaran dengan tertib dan tak pernah bolos lagi.." lanjut kakek itu lagi.

Shuhei tetap diam, dia malah memilih melangkah kakinya lebih lebar memasuki ruang tidurnya.

"Maaf Shuhei..." lirih kakek tua itu. Langkah kaki Shuhei pun mematung. Ia tidak membalikkan badannya untuk menatap pria yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh rasa bersalah yang teramat besar.

"Maaf Shuhei, maafkanlah kakekmu ini yang telah menelantarkan kau selama 7 tahun ini. Aku terlalu berduka atas kematian ibumu, putri semata wayangku yang sangat ku cintai..." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat marah dan benci kepadaku. Memang kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku selama ini, tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku sangat menyangimu me-.."

"Cukup !" potong Shuhei cepat. Yamamoto terdiam.

"Ibu sudah tidak ada, jangan mengungkit-ngungkit soal kematiannya lagi. Karna itu hanya akan membuat nya bersedih, dan lagi pula...Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh-jauh hari saat kematian ibuku kemarin. Bohong jika ku bilang, aku sama sekali tidak membenci anda ataupun marah pada anda, tapi..Jika aku terus-menerus larut dalam kebencian dan kemarahan yang tak beralasan kepada anda, ibuku pasti akan sedih melihat ku saat ini... Jadi, ku mohon jangan ungkit lagi soal ibuku, ataupun masa lalu yang menyangkut dengan dirinya, karna itu sudah berlalu dan tak akan terulang kembali. Yang harus kita berdua lakukan adalah, meneruskan masa depan yang telah ibuku tinggalkan untuk kita berdua.." jelas Shuhei panjang lebar dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Yamamoto terdiam kaget mendengar ucapan Shuhei. "Rukia Ukitake ya..." gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis saat menyebutkan nama itu. "Terima kasih..." lanjutnya lagi sambil menerawang kearah jam yang terselip foto wanita cantik dengan bocah berumur 7 tahun berambut hitam.

.

.

.

"Retsu, kau kenapa bangun di jam seperti ini" sahut Joushiro melirik earah jam dinding di ruang tamunya menunjukkan pukul 05.45. "Mimpi buruk lagi" tanya Joushiro mendekat kearah istrinya.

"Iya" jawab Retsu dengan suara bergetar.

"Tak apa, tenanglah itu hanya mimpi. Tak usah kau risaukan begitu" kata Joushiro berusaha menenangkan hati istrinya dengan merangkul erat bahunya.

"Bagaimana kau tidak khawatir Joushiro, mimpi itu terus datang setelah kejadian itu. Aku takut Rukia akan benar-benar pergi jika-.."

"Husstt, sudah lah. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Tenanglah, itu tidak akan terjadi percayalah padaku. Rukia tidak akan pergi jika tidak tahu akan hal itu, jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi ya.." kata Joushiro mencoba menyakini Retsu.

"Tapi..."

Sementara itu dikamar Rukia. Cress, bunyi air diwastafel menglir deras dari balik kamar mandi Rukia, tampak Rukia membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali dengan air dingin yang terus mengalir hingga poni dan rambutnya basah akibat sapuan air itu. Didongkakkannya wajahnya kedepan cermin diatas wastafel. Tampak jelas, pikiran Rukia kembali menerawang saat kejadian malam tahun baru, dimana kata-kata Gin yang terus terngiang dipikirannya walaupun tak ia dengar tapi bisa dirasakan.

"_**Aku pergi Rukia... Semoga kau bahagia..."**_

Brussh, Rukia kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin hingga matanya terpejam beberapa saat. Mencoba menghilangkan kekalutan hatinya dengan tetesan air yang mengalir diwajah putihnya.

"Sebaiknya aku berangkat saja walaupun masih pagi. Mungkin dengan jalan-jalan sebentar bisa menenangkan hatiku" gumamnya pelan sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk.

Diruang tamu.

"Tapi, aku takut Rukia tahu Joushiro. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti tahu tentang hal itu" sangah restu dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Rukia, tidak akan tahu, dia sedang tidur sekarang. Dia tidak akan tahu kalau laki-laki itu datang kemari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tenanglah Retsu, kau jangan khawatir, kalaupun Rukia tahu, dia pasti akan memaklumi mu" kata Joushiro.

"Kau tidak tahu Joushiro Rukia itu sedang dalam masa-masa labil !, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir dengan Rukia yang akan kabur jika ia tahu kalau aku sudah menampar dan mengusir laki-laki brengsek yang berani-berani memacari muridnya sendiri ! Pria bernama Ichimaru itu tidak akan ku maafkan !" kata Retsu mengebu-gebu dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Apa yang Okaa-san katakan" ucap seorang anak perempuan dari arah belakang Joushiro dan Retsu.

Seketika Joushiro dan Retsu mematung mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinga mereka. Suara yang sangat mereka takutkan untuk diketahui oleh gadis itu tentang kenyaatan yang baru saja ingin disembunyikan mereka.

"R-Rukia.." kata Joushiro dan Retsu gugup.

"Apa maksud ini semua Okaa-san, Otto-san.."ucap Rukia dengan suara serak mencoba menahan gejolak tubuhnya yang kembali meledak-ledak tidak karuan saat mendengar kata _**Menampar dan Mengusir**_.

"Otto-san, Okaa-san... Apa maksudnya ..." pekik Rukia marah. " Jawab aku !" teriaknya lagi karna tak kunjung juga mendapat jawaban dari kedua orang tuanya.

"R-Rukia, tenangkan dirimu dulu. Biar Otto-san yang menjelas-..."

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya !, apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku ! Kenapa Okaa-san bisa tahu tentang Gin !" teriak Rukia meluapkan amarahnya yang sudah menjalar di ujung kepalanya.

"Ruki-.." suara Joushiro terpotong saat melihat tangan halus menahan dadanya untuk mendekat kearah Rukia.

"Bi-Biar aku saja yang menjelaskannya" lirih wanita itu dengan suara bergetar.

Retsu mendongkakkan wajahnya, menatap wajah mungil gadis didepannya yang tampak sangat murka.

"3 minggu yang lalu ada seseorang kerumah kita..." katanya memulai pembicaraan.

**Retsu Flashback  
><strong>

Ting-tong, bel depan rumah di kediaman Ukitake berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja yang buka, mungkin itu Shuhei-kun yang mengantar Rukia pulang" kata Joushiro pada istrinya yang sedang memasak. Retsu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Joushiro pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang depan.

"Konbanwa" sapa seorang laki-laki bertubuh kurus sedang membungkukkan badannya.

"Konbanwa. Loh anda kan wali kelas Rukia" kata Joushiro saat membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa yang datang ?" tanya Retsu dari balik pintu punggung Joushiro.

"Dia wali kelas Rukia, silahkan masuk. Ada apa anda datang kesini Ichimaru-san ? Apa Rukia membuat masalah disekolahnya" tanya Joushiro sambil mempersilahkan pria itu masuk.

"Tidak, dia tidak membuat masalah apapun. Saya kesini karna ada hal yang ingin saya bicarakan" kata Gin sembari duduk dikursi.

"Hal yang ingin dibicarakan. Apa ini tentang Rukia ?" tanya Joushiro ikut duduk menghadap Gin.

"Aku buat teh dulu sebentar" kata Retsu tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak perlu Nyonya Ukitake. Saya hanya sebentar saja" tolak Gin halus.

"Jadi apa yang ingin anda bicarakan Ichimaru-san ?" tanya Joushiro penasaran. Retsu pun ikut duduk disebelah sang suami.

"Saya (Menelan ludah susah payah), saya adalah orang yang mencintai putri anda Ukitake-san" ucap Gin serak.

"Apa !" seru Retsu dan Joushiro bersamaan dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

Gin hanya tertunduk. "Saya mencintai Rukia, Rukia Ukitake... Murid saya sendiri" lanjut Gin lagi lebih kuat dan berani.

"Apa maksud anda Ichimaru-san ?" kata Joushiro sedikit menahan emosinya.

"Saya sangat mencintai Rukia, dan kami sempat bertunangan, tapi karna ada seuatu kesalahpahaman, kami jad-..."

"Anda !, berani sekali anda datang kesini setelah apa yang anda lakukan pada Rukia !" kata Retsu berang.

"Restu tenang dulu" kata Joushiro mencoba menahan Retsu yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Maaf..." lirih Gin bergetar.

"Maaf ! Maaf kata anda !. Sungguh keterlaluan, setelah apa yang anda lakukan pada Rukia masih berani anda menampakan wajah anda pada kami. Anda seorang guru berani sekali memacari murid anda sendiri dan membuat nya menderita hingga seperti ini. Dimana letak hati nurani anda !, tega sekali membuat Rukia seperti ini !" dengus Retsu meluap-luap.

"Tapi saya benar-benar mencintai Rukia, saya tidak bermak-..."

PLAAK !, sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Gin yang pucat. Gin terdiam sesaat tak mengalihkan pandangannya menatap wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Retsu !" pekik Joushiro.

"Cukup ! Cukup sudah kata-kata anda. Anda tidak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan. Seberapapun anda mecoba meminta maaf pada kami, aku, Joushiro, baik Rukia sekalipun tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu ! Jangan ganggu lagi kehidupan Rukia dari sekarang dan selamanya !, Saya minta anda pergi dari rumah saya sekarang !" teriak Retsu membahana.

"Retsu, tenangkan dirimu" kata Joushiro mencoba mendekap istrinya yang sedang murka.

"KELUAR !" teriak Retsu melengking.

**End Retsu Flashback  
><strong>

"Rukia..." lirih Retsu saat mengakhiri cerita singkatnya.

Rukia terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Tega sekali..." kata Rukia dengan suara bergetar.

"Rukia-chan, dengarkan dulu penjelasan Okaa-san. Dia melakuka-.."

"Tega sekali kalian berbuat seperti itu pada Gin !" teriak Rukia melengking.

"Rukia.." panggil Retsu dengan air mata yang mulai membanjiri pipinya.

"Okaa-san tidak berhak melakukan hal itu pada Gin. Okaa-san bilang pada Gin dimana letak hati nuraninya, sekarang akupun ingin bertanya. Dimana letak hati nurani Okaa-san dan Otto-san ?, Kenapa bisa sekejam itu pada Gin !" teriaknya lagi.

"Rukia, Okaa-san... Rukia !" teriak Retsu saat Rukia berlari kedepan rumah. Rukia membuka pintu dengan ganas dan berlari meninggalkan Retsu yang mencoba mengejarnya.

"Rukia ! Dengarkan dulu Okaa-san" teriak Retsu mencoba menggapai Rukia yang berlari menjauh.

"Sudahlah Retsu, tenangkan dirimu" kata Joushiro menarik tangan Retsu yang berlari mengejar Rukia.

"Lepaskan Joushiro" tolak Retsu mencoba menghentakkan tangan suaminya.

"Retsu" gumam Joushiro memeluk Retsu erat.

"Aku jahat Joushiro, aku kejam, aku tidak pantas dipanggil ibu. Aku-.. huhuhuhuhu" tangis Retsu pecah.

"Retsu..." guamam Joushiro mempererat pelukannya. "Rukia..." lirih Joushiro mengedarkan pandangan ke arah pintu rumah yang terbuka dengan salju yang sudah turun lebat.

.

.

.

To-be-continue


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : bLEach TITE KUBO**

Ichigo : Hello everyone ! (Teriak pake Toa)

Grimmjow : Sok inggris lo, tau nya cuma itu doank.

Ichigo : Rese banget sich lo, suke-suka gue donk. Iri yee,

Grimmjow : Busyet, amit-amit dah kalo gue ingiri sama lo. Orang ganteng kayak gue ngiri ma Lo, ihh ga' banget deh. (Gaya-gaya aLay)

Dhiya : Aduh berisik banget sich lo berdua kayak tom n jerry aje. Akur-akur donk sesama pemeran di Fic ini, kan kita Family (Ceramah kayak pak ustad)

Byakuya : Tumben Lo update kilat tor.

Rukia : Ho'o, biasanya lo ngilang dulu selama sebulan entah ke negri mana.

Dhiya : Maksud Lo berdua (Deathglare ByaRuki)

Aizen : Tor, napa sich Lo update lagu banyak banget di Ch sebelumnya.

Grimmjow : Iya tuh, banyak banget. Males ngetik Lo ya, apa jangan-jangan ga ada inspirasi sampe-sampe Lo update lagu biar bikin Fic Lo tambah panjang gitu.

Dhiya : Yee, bukan lagi. Gue update lagu, karna tuh lagu bener-bener pas sama moment di Fic ini, coba deh Lo denger lagu nya bukan nya baca. Pasti kerasa dalemnya tuh lagu di Fic ini. Nambah efek dramatis gitu.

Grimmjow : Apa yang dramatis, biasa aja tuh.

Dhiya : Lo mana suka sich lagu barat ama jepang, kan Lo suka nya lagu Iwak peyek. Mana nyambung tuh lagu di telinga Lo yang super-duper Dangdut maniak abis.

Grimmjow : Maksud Lo ( Ngacungin Zanpakuto ke arah Dhiya)

Dhiya : Kyaa, tolong gue Hitsu-kun (Ngumpet di punggung Hitsugaya)

Ulquiorra : Bales Review donk, ga sabar ini.

Rukia : Iya, berentem mulu, gue aja yang bales ya. Ini dari** Ray Kousen7**, Wah iya nich makin panas aja nich Fic, abis Nyokap bokap gue ikut nimbrung sich. Tapi nambah seru kan ? Hehehe

Retsu : Kok aku jahat banget sih di Fic ini, kayak bukan aku aja.

Dhiya : Hehehe, namanya juga manusia biasa. Pasti lah ada sisi kemarahannya melihat anaknya menderita. Orang tua mana sich yang ga tega liat anaknya sedih hanya karna seorang cowo.

Hitsugaya : Kalau gue suka sama Rukia, trus Momo ama siapa donk ?

Momo ngedeathglare Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya : Tenang Momo My sweaty, My Honey, gue ga bakalan suka ma Rukia kok, Suer dah ! (Gagap Mode on)

Dhiya : Siapa bilang Lo ga bakal suka ma Ruki, kan gue yang disini jadi Authornya. Suka-suka gue donk, mau bikin Lo suka ma Ruki apa ga. (Author dimasukin Hitsu ke sumur)

Gin : Woii Tor kok makin berat aja sich saingan gue. Lo mau nyiksa gue ya (Teriak di dalam sumur)

Byakuya : Ckck, Selanjutnya dari **Goldy 222**. Tor dia seneng tuh, lo udah update Ch 12. Girang banget tuh kayaknya, Loh mana si Author ?

Dhiya : Gue disini Bya-kun, Hiks-hiks tega banget si Hitsu ma gue. Kan cuma bercanda doank. Waah, Interesting ? Hahaha, Thanks..Thanks. Ora opo-opo, no problem Goldy. Okay, so do not be sorry, i understand. By the way, you're not tired of all this translate Fic use a dictionary?, If I, standing dead translate as much as it. Hehehehe

Byakuya : Jangan sama'in sama Lo donk, dasar !

Grimmjow : Ngomong apa sich Lo berdua, kayak orang orang dari planet lain aja.

Dhiya : Husst, anak kecil ga boleh tau. Urusan orang dewasa !

Grimjjow masukin Dhiya kesumur lagi.

Grimmjow : Ya udah mari kita tinggalkan Author gila itu dan nikmati Ch 13 nya. Mohon Reviewnya ya.

ALL : Sampai ketemu di Ch 14 ya ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

.

"Gin... " lirih Rukia berlari kencang menembus butiran salju yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Dengan cekatan Rukia berlari kekiri dan kekanan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Rukia pun menghentikan langkah kakinya pada sebuah bangunan yang cukup mewah. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Rukia masih sanggup melebarkan kakinya menuju sebuah lift di dalam bangunan itu.

"Akhh, sial !" maki Rukia pada lift yang tak kunjung terbuka setelah beberapa kali ditekan tombol disisi kanan pintu lift. Tak kehabisan akal, Rukia segera beralih ketangga darurat yang berada tak jauh dari pintu lift. Secepat angin berhembus itu lah gambaran kecepatan langkah kaki Rukia menapaki anak tangga satu demi satu yang tidak henti-hentinya menyambut kaki mungilnya. Dibukanya pintu darurat dengan ganasnya, diendarkanya pandangan pada sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan nomor 301.

"Gin !" teriak Rukia sambil mengedor-ngedor pintu itu. Tak ada bunyi suara yang menyambut panggilannya, Rukia kembali mengedor pintu itu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya sehingga pintu disebelah kiri Rukia terbuka.

"Ada apa nona ?, Anda sedang mencari siapa ?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada Rukia.

"Gin... Maksud saya penghuni kamar ini. Kemana dia ?" tanya Rukia dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Ohh, Ichimaru-san. Dia sudah pergi tadi pagi. Tapi tidak tahu dia pergi kemana. Nona ada perlu dengannya ya. Nanti bisa sampaikan kalau dia sudah pulang" saran wanita itu.

"Kemana kau Gin" gumam Rukia pada diri sendiri. "Kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya. Akhh, ia dia pasti disana. Maaf saya buru-buru Oba-san, saya pamit dulu, terima kasih atas informasinya. Konichiwa" pamit Rukia sambil membungkukkan badannya pada wanita itu.

"Nona apa mau saya sampaikan padanya kalau dia sudah pulang nantinya" teriak wanita itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu Oba-san" teriak Rukia di ujung koridor.

"Ada apa Okaa-san ?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ada yang mencari Ichimaru-san, tadi pagi Okaa-san lihat Ichimaru-san sudah pergi. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan gadis itu pada Ichimaru-san, jadi Okaa-san menyarankannya untuk meninggalkan pesan kalau Ichimaru-san pulang nanti. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak mau, jadi ya sudah. Mau gimana lagi" jawab wanita itu.

"Loh, bukannya hari ini Ichimaru-san akan balik ke paris Okaa-san. Okaa-san lupa ya" kata anak laki-laki itu lagi.

"Ohh, iya. Bagaimana ini ya, Okaa-san benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini Ichimaru-san akan pergi ke paris. Ya sudah lah, kalau gadis itu kembali lagi kesini, Okaa-san akan memberitahukannya. Ayo, cepat kau pergi kesekolah nanti terlambat" kata wanita itu.

"Iya, aku pergi dulu" ucap anak laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

"Rukia selamat ulang tahun" teriak Momo cs girang saat Rukia memasuki kelas dengan peluh yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Waahh, Rukia hari ini ulang tahun ya" seru salah satu siswa di kelas itu.

"Heii, benarkah. Rukia hari ini ulang tahun. Selamat Rukia, ulang tahun yang keberapa nich ?" tanya salah satu murid.

"Hahh-hahh, Momo apa...apa kau tahu dimana Ichimaru sensei" tanya Rukia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hahh, kau lupa ya Rukia-chan. Hari ini kan Ichimaru-sensei akan pergi keparis" jawab Momo dengan alis berkerut.

"Iya, Rukia-chan lupa ya" sambung Inoue.

Degg, seketika aliran darah Rukia membeku mendengar kata-kata dari Momo dan Inoue. Matanya yang semula tampak kelelahan sehabis berlari, kini membulat sempurna.

"Sudahlah Rukia, untuk apa kau mencari Ichimaru-sensei. Ada yang lebih penting nich, nahh sekarang kau buka hadiah dari ku. Aku tidak tahu sich benda apa saja yang kau sukai tapi aku harap kau senang dengan hadiah yangku berikan. Ini terimalah. Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun ya" ucap Renji sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas berwarna cream bermotif bola-bola.

"Selamat ulang tahun Rukia, semoga kau senang dengan hadiah dariku juga" kata Hitsugaya ikut menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Maaf teman-teman aku harus pergi, ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan" kata Rukia hendak berlari keluar dari kelasnya.

"Heii, itu Ichimaru-sensei" seru salah satu siswa dengan telunjuk menunjuk kearah jendela kelas. Tampak Gin sedang berjabat tangan dengan Yamamoto-sama dan Urahara-sama di depan pintu masuk sekolah.

"Benar, ehh siapa itu ?" tanya seorang siswa perempuan dengan nada tak suka.

"Waaw, cantik sekali ya. Seperti artis saja. Jangan-jangan itu tunangannya Ichimaru-sensei lagi" celetuk salah satu siswa laki-laki.

"BENARKAH !" pekik seluruh murid perempuan kaget.

"Mana aku juga ingin lihat" kata Momo menuju kearah jendela yang telah dikerumuni para siswa 1-3.

"Cantik ya Momo" kata Inoue pada Momo.

"Iya, apa semua wanita di paris itu cantik-cantik ya" balas Momo dengan tatapan kagum.

"Apa sich, masih cantikan orang jepang tahu dari pada mereka" kata Ichigo kesal.

"Kenapa kau yang kesal, seharusnya kan kami para perempuanlah yang kesal melihat wanita secantik itu. Benar kan teman-teman" kata Tatsuki pada Momo dan Inoue. Yang disebut pun hanya menggangguk pasti.

"Hemm, Rukia bukannya kau tadi kau ingin menemui Ichimaru-sensei. Mumpung dia masih ada disini, ayo temuilah. Nanti keburu sensei pergi ke bandara loh" kata Momo pada Rukia yang diam mematung dipintu kelas.

"Tidak" kata Rukia berjalan kearah tempat duduknya. "Akan melelahkan ku saja kalau harus bolak-balik naik tangga hanya untuk bertemu dengan Ichimaru-sensei. Lagipula tidak ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan padanya" kata Rukia sambil membuka kado yang ia dapatkan dari teman-temannya.

"Wahh, notebook ya. Terima kasih ya Tatsuki hadiahnya. Aku sangat senang sekali" kata Rukia dengan nada ceria yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau kenapa Rukia, apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" tanya Ichigo mendekat kearah Rukia.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sich jeruk. Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang mengganggu pikiranku kok" ucapnya tersenyum tipis.

"Rukia.." panggil Ichigo lirih.

"Ada apa lagi"

"Mungkin kau akan marah jika ku katakan ini, memang aku tidak tahu menahu masalah yang menderamu saat ini. Tapi, jika itu sangat menyiksa batinmu, maka turutilah kemana arah hatimu berlabuh, tempat yang bisa membuat hatimu nyaman, tenang, dan bahagia. Tujulah tempat itu Rukia, tujulah tempat yang benar-benar bisa membuat mu tersenyum bahagia. Kau tahu, dimana ada penderitaan disitu lah muncul kebahagian. Jadi larilah dari penderitaan itu dan tujulah kebahagian Rukia. Jangan pernah takut kau akan terus menderita, orang yang pernah membuatmu menderita pasti pernah membuatmu bahagia. Benar tidak ?" kata Ichigo tersenyum lembut.

"Ichigo..." gumam Rukia pelan sambil menatap Ichigo dalam.

"Ternyata kalian masih suka membuat acara sendiri ya" kata Aizen dari arah pintu masuk.

Secepat kilat semua murid kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing saat melihat wali kelas mereka yang baru (Baru diangkat lagi sich) berjalan kearah depan kelas.

"Konichiwa anak-anak" seru Aizen lantang.

"Konichiwa sensei" balas seluruh murid.

"Tak ku sangka kalian semangat sekali, ku kira kalian bakal sedih karna harus berpisah dari Ichimaru-sensei" kata Aizen dengan tersenyum menawannya.

"Kalaupun sedih percuma. Toh Ichimaru-sensei tidak akan kembali lagi kesini" celetuk salah satu siswa.

"Hehehe, Oke-oke. Baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita, sampai dimana pelajaran kita kemarin" tanya Aizen pada seluruh muridnya.

"Halaman 46 sensei, tentang Logaritma" jawab Ishida sambil membuka bukunya.

"Hemm, logaritma ya. Baiklah kita bahas dulu pengertian Logaritma dan rumus-rumusnya. Yak kau, silahkan baca terlebih dahulu" tunjuk Aizen pada salah seorang siswa.

"Baik sensei" seru siswa itu. Selama pelajaran berlangsung pikiran Rukia kembali menerawang pada kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Nii-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan. Kenapa aku sangat binggung seperti ini, disatu sisi aku merasa tak rela bila Gin harus pergi selamanya keparis, tapi disisi lain aku sangat marah padanya yang telah berani-beraninya menduakanku dan membohongiku. Terlebih sekarang dia malah pergi dengan wanita itu. Aarrgh, kenapa denganku. Kenapa aku seperti ini, sudahlah Rukia. Jika dia benar-benar mencintaimu, kenapa dia tidak mencoba bertahan dan menyakinkanku lebih giat lagi. Kenapa harus pergi dengan mudahnya bersama wanita itu. Memang benar dia itu tunangan aslimu, memang benar dia sangat istimewa dibandingkan dengan ku yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi setidaknya buktikalah sekali lagi dan yakinkan hatiku" kata Rukia histeris dalam hatinya.

"Ukitake-san, apakah kau dengar apa yang kukatakan" tanya suara berat didepan Rukia. Rukia pun mendongkakkan wajahnya kearah asal suara itu.

"Iya sensei" tanya Rukia linglung.

"Hehh, aku tanya sekali lagi. Bisakah anda menjawab soal yang sudah kutuliskan ini. Jika kau benar-benar memperhatikan penjelasanku tadi pasti kau bisa menjawabnya" kata Aizen.

"_**Jangan biarkan egoisme mu mengalahkan nuranimu yang telah mencintainya. Ikutiah kata hatimu.."**_ kata-kata Byakuya kembali terngiang di pikiran Rukia.

"A...Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku menyerah, aku menyerah..." gumam Rukia pelan dengan wajah tertunduk. Rukia mengepal kedua tangannya dengan kuat, secara tak terduga Rukia bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. Melihat Rukia yang tidak merespon pertanyannya, membuat Aizen sedikit emosi.

"Ukitake-san. Bisakah kau menjawab soal yang kutuliskan ini !" kata Aizen setengah berteriak.

"Maaf Aizen-sensei, aku harus pergi" kata Rukia singkat sambil berlari ke luar kelas. Kontan seluruh seisi kelas terlonjak kaget melihat aksi Rukia yang kabur seenaknya plus agak menentang Aizen sich. Wahh-wahh, patut dikasih piala tuh.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia-chan ya" tanya Momo binggung pada teman-temanya. Teman-temannya hanya mengendikkan bahu, ikut heran sama seperti hal nya dengan Momo yang tak mengerti sikap Rukia saat ini.

"Dia sedang menuju kebahagiaannya" kata Ichigo dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hahh ?" pekik Renji lebih heran dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau gegar otak ya. Biasanya kalau Rukia bersikap seperti itu, kau pasti yang paling sibuk diantara yang lain. Kenapa sekarang malah jadi seperti alien nyasar seperti ini" kata Hitsugaya dengan alis mengerut dalam.

"Tenanglah anak-anak. Oke kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita" teriak Aizen menenangkan para muridnya yang sedang berkicau.

.

.

.

"Rukia kau mau kemana. Kenapa terburu-buru seperti itu" tanya seorang pemuda saat melihat Rukia berlari mengebu-gebu menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Ahh, Shuhei-san a-aku harus pergi secepatnya. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan" kata Rukia terburu-buru.

"Kau mau kemana. Apa mau ku antar" saran Shuhei sambil menarik tangan Rukia yang hendak berlari meninggalkannya.

"Shuhei-san aku harus kebandara secepatnya" sanggah Rukia. Shuhei terdiam, sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia katakan membuat Rukia sedikit kaget dan menutup mulutnya.

"Pergi lah kalau begitu" kata Shuhei melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Rukia.

"Shuhei-san.." panggil Rukia.

"Pergi lah Rukia, kalau aku mengantarmu ke bandara dia pasti akan merasa aneh. Aku tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana. Ayo cepat pergi lah, sebelum pesawatnya berangkat. Masih ada waktu Rukia untuk menahannya" kata Shuhei tersenyum lembut. (Wahh, langka banget ini moment bisa lihat Shuhei senyum kayak gitu, hemm).

"Arigato Shuhei-san" kata Rukia tersenyum lebar dan membungkukkan badannya. Rukiapun segera berlari melesat meninggalkan Shuhei yang terdiam diantara keheningan.

"Kau sudah memutuskan pilihan hatimu ya Rukia" gumam Shuhei pelan dengan mata menerawang kearah langit mendung yang menurunkan butiran-butiran kecil berwarna putih.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hahh-hahh-hahh-hahh, kenapa harus turun salju sich !" maki Rukia yang terus berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang dilewatinya.<p>

"Aku benar-benar bodoh ! Bisa-bisanya aku bersikap seperti itu padanya. Dia benar-benar telah membukitkan perasaannya padaku, semuanya telah jelas. Aku lah yang terlalu ceroboh, egois, keras kepala tanpa memikirkan perasaannya yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Gin telah cukup membuktikan perasaannya padaku sampai-sampai rela menghadapi kedua orang tuaku, apa lagi yang harus ku minta darinya untuk menyakinkan perasaannya kalau dia sangat mencintaiku, semuanya sangat jelas lebih jelas dari seharusnya. Harusnya akulah yang membuktikan perasaanku padanya, bukan dia. Kau bodoh sekali Rukia !" hardik Rukia pada diri sendiri sambil terus berlari.

"Kumohon...Jangan tinggalkan aku.." lirih Rukia dengan suara bergetar. Pikirannya kembali menerawang pada kejadian dimana Byakuya meninggalkan dirinya untuk terakhir kali nya saat ia berusia 3 tahun tepat hujan salju seperti yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Cukup Nii-sama saja yang meninggalkan ku disaat ulang tahunku seperti waktu itu" lanjutnya lagi, perlahan air mata Rukia turun membasahi pipinya.

Saking seriusnya berlari, Rukia tak menyadari ada batu kecil didepannya hingga ia terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup. "Huhuhuhu, Kumohon...Kumohon Gin jangan tinggalkan aku" teriak Rukia mencoba menahan rasa sakit di kakinya dan terus berlari keluar gang menuju jalan raya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakuakan. Seseorang tolong aku !" pekik Rukia dalam hati sambil melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Air matanya yang terus mengalir seperti tak di pedulikannya, begitu juga tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Rukia tidak perduli, bagi Rukia yang terpenting saat ini bertemu dengan Gin, hanya Gin seorang.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan ! Minggir, aku mau lewat" ucap seorang pria dari arah mobil berwarna kuning dengan klakson yang ikut membahana.

"Taksi !" teriak Rukia saat melihat mobil yang terus mengeluarkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga.

.

.

.

"Gin kenapa kau melamun ?" tanya seorang wanita muda cantik menyodorkan kopi kearah wajah pria itu.

"Thanks" ucap Gin singkat, tangan kanannya terulur menggapai kopi yang disodorkan wanita itu padanya. Wanita itu pun duduk disebelah Gin.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau melamun ?" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Tidak, siapa yang melamun. Aku hanya menghangatkan diri saja, sepertinya diluar saljunya semakin lebat saja ya" elak Gin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa kau lapar, Rangiku ?" tanya Gin lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Rangiku tahu saat ini Gin sedang berbohong pada nya, ia tahu Gin pasti memikirkan sosok gadis bermata ungu yang pernah dijumpainya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sosok gadis yang mampu meruntuhkan rasa cinta Gin untuk dirinya. Tak masalah bagi Rangiku bila Gin memikirkan gadis itu saat ini, tapi yang terpenting. Gin harus pergi dari jepang secepatnya dan lambat laun ia pasti akan melupakan gadis itu seiring berjalannya waktu. Memang menakutkan bila cinta mulai berbicara di luar semua nalar dan logika yang terus berkembang dipikiran manusia jaman modern seperti sekarang. Tapi apa boleh buat, cinta memang terkadang sulit dimengerti dan dijelaskan pada orang yang merasakannya. Sama seperti halnya Rangiku, ia hanya wanita biasa yang yang juga menginginkan cinta dari seseorang yang amat dicintainya, sekalipun itu harus mengorbankan segalanya, dan banyak yang akan tersakiti. Egolah yang paling berkuasa saat cinta itu berhasil menutup mata dan telinga si penderitanya. Ya itu lah cinta, ada yang manis dan juga ada yang pahit.

Gin tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Rangiku. Pandangan matanya yang semula mengarah pada wanita yang duduk disamping kini beralih pada gelas kertas di tangan kanannya, seolah memandang gelas itu adalah kenikmatan sendiri bagi Gin.

"Gin.." panggil Rangiku pelan sambil menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan Gin.

"Ehh, apa ?" kata Gin singkat.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kepergian kita keparis adalah keputusan yang tepat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semuanya yang kita alami disini akan sirna dengan sendirinya. Jadi jangan terlalu dirisaukan ya" kata Rangiku menggengam erat tangan Gin.

"Iya..Aku berharap juga demikian" kata Gin pelan.

.

*Didepan bandara. Tampak sebuah mobil taksi melesat dengan gesit di depan bandara Norita-Jepang. Sosok gadis mungil dengan langkah menggebu-gebu memasuki bandara tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Dimana kau Gin" ucap Rukia frustasi dengan mata yang intens melihat kekanan dan kekiri, berharap sosok yang ia cari ada ditempat itu. Tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang ia cari, Rukia pun berlari dengan cepat menyusuri semua tempat yang terjangkau matanya.

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu Gin ditempat seluas ini" teriak Rukia sedikit keras setelah berlari menyusuri beberapa tempat di bandara itu.

"Kau dimana" lirih Rukia putus asa. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca menahan gejolak kesedihan yang hampir meruntuhkan semangatnya. "Kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu" katanya sedikit terisak.

"_**Perhatian-perhatian. Pesawat Paris Airline dengan nomor boieng 546 tujuan Paris, Perancis. Akan segera berangkat dalam waktu 3 menit, harap semua penumpang memasuki pesawat. Terima kasih"**_

"Itu..." katanya pelan sambil berlari menuju rute penerbangan ke paris yang akan berangkat sebentar lagi.

.

"Gin ayo kita masuk. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat" ajak Rangiku menarik tangan Gin yang masih duduk di kursi tunggu. Dengan enggan Gin beranjak dan berjalan mengikuti Rangiku.

"Iya" katanya singkat.

Rangiku tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan tiket pesawat dari tas tangan yang ia genggam dan memberikannya kepada petugas pemeriksa tiket.

"Silahkan masuk, semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan" ucap petugas itu. Rangiku dan Gin hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

.

Rukia berlari menuju barisan orang-orang yang sedang mengantri pemeriksaan tiket dengan langkah brutal.

"Maaf nona, anda harus mengantri dulu seperti yang lainnya kalau ingin masuk kedalam" tolak petugas itu saat Rukia menyrobot masuk kedalam.

"Maaf pak, saya tidak bisa menunggu. Ini sangat penting, saya mohon biarkan saya masuk" pinta Rukia berusaha masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Bisa saya lihat, paspor dan tiket penerbangan anda" tanya petugas itu lagi.

"Saya tidak punya, maaf pak saya sangat buru-buru. Saya hanya ingin menemui seseorang sebentar saja. Setelah itu saya pergi" kata Rukia yang masih berjuang untuk masuk keruangan itu.

"Nona peraturan disini hanya memperbolehkan calon penumpang yang memiliki paspor dan tiket penerbangan saja bisa masuk. Maaf, sebaikknya nona pergi, sebelum saya memanggil security untuk menyeret anda keluar karna telah melanggar ketertiban dan ketenangan di sini" kata petugas itu sedikit menaikkan anda suaranya.

"Heii, minggirlah. Kami juga buru-buru, jangan menghambat waktu kami saja" dengus salah satu calon penumpang di belakang Rukia.

"Iya. Kami bisa ketinggalan pesawat jika kau terus berada disitu !" lanjut seorang laki-laki di belakang orang itu.

"Tidak, saya tidak akan pergi sebelum anda mengizinkan saya masuk" kata Rukia tegas tanpa menghiraukan amarah dari para calon penumpang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Nona sebaiknya nona pergi sebelum saya bertindak kasar pada anda" ancam petugas itu lagi.

"Aku tidak takut" tantang Rukia yang masih berusaha masuk walaupun sudah dihadang oleh petugas itu.

"Security !" teriak patugas itu pada 2 orang pria yang sedang berjalan di tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ada apa" tanya laki-laki itu saat menghampiri petugas itu.

"Bawa nona ini keluar. Nona ini sudah menggangu ketertiban dan kenyamanan calon penumpang kita !" kata petugas itu.

"Baik. Ayo nona sebaiknya anda pergi dari sini" kata salah satu Security sambil mencengkram lengan Rukia agar menjauh dari petugas.

"Tidak mau, saya mohon izinkan saya sebentar saja untuk masuk kedalam. Ada seseorang yang harus saya temui" tolak Rukia yang terus berontak dari Security yang mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat. "Gin ! Gin ! Ini aku. Ku mohon keluar lah" teriak Rukia lantang.

"Tidak bisa nona, selain calon penumpang tidak ada yang boleh masuk. Peraturannya memang seperti itu nona, maaf" kata security yang satunya.

"Saya mohon izinkan saya masuk, ini sangat penting, kumohon" kata Rukia setengah memelas.

"Maaf nona, sudah saya bilang tidak bisa" kata security itu lagi.

"Saya mohon izinkan saya bertemu dengan orang yang saya cintai disana !" teriak Rukia melengking dengan air mata yang telah tumpah di pipinya.

Semua orang terdiam mendengar perkataan Rukia, termaksud para security yang semula menggengam tangannya perlahan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Saya mohon, biarkan saya masuk. Kalau saya tidak bisa menahannya saat ini, dia akan pergi selama-lamanya meninggalkan saya" kata Rukia disela-sela tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Saya mohon..." isak Rukia sambil mengelap air matanya yang tidak henti-hentinya turun dengan punggung tangannya.

Para calon penumpang menatapnya sendu, ada yang mengasihaninya, ada juga yang menatap penuh benci pada petugas yang tega-teganya menahannya untuk masuk.

"Saya sangat mencintainya, saya tidak ingin dia pergi. Saya tidak bisa hidup tanpanya kalau dia tidak ada didekat saya. Bi-biarkan saya masuk, kumohon" kata Rukia lagi.

"Masuklah" kata petugas itu setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Ehh !" Rukia menghentikan aktivitas mengelap air matanya dan mendongkkan wajahnya secepat kilat kearah petugas itu.

"Ayo cepat masuk nona, cepat. Nanti pesawatnya berangkat" seru petugas itu pada Rukia.

Air mata Rukia kembali merebak, bibir mungilnya mengatup dengan kuat menahan isak tangisnya yang akan pecah.

"Nona apa lagi yang kau tunggu, ayo cepat susul dia" kata salah satu penumpang di belakang. Rukia pun menoleh kearah suara itu.

"Terima kasih..." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Nona jika anda masih diam seperti ini, nanti saya akan berubah pikiran. Ayo cepat masuk nona" kata petugas itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih semuanya" kata Rukia tak henti-hentinya sambil berlari kecil masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

.

"Kau kenapa Gin. Ada apa ?" tanya Rangiku heran melihat Gin yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ahh, tidak. Aku merasa tadi ada yang memanggilku. Seperti nya aku salah dengar" jawab Gin singkat meneruskan langkah kakinya yang sempat berhenti. "Aku pasti salah dengar, atau mungkin saja aku berhalusinasi. Tidak mungkin, itu pasti tidak mungkin. Dia..pasti tidak akan datang kesini hanya untuk menghentikan ku. Sudahlah Gin, jangan terlalu berharap pada hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi" kata Gin dalam hati.

"Ohh begitu" lanjut Rangiku ikut berjalan mengikuti Gin yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan, Gin dan Rangiku memasuki sebuah lorong panjang bersama dengan penumpang yang lainnya, Kemudian setelah melewati lorong mereka pun berjalan kesebuah pintu menuju kearah tangga pesawat yang telah disiapkan untuk para penumpang.

"Ahh capek juga ya walaupun kita hanya menunggu pesawat saja" kata Rangiku menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras diatas kursi yang didudukinya. "Oh ya Gin setelah sampai diparis nanti, kau mau kemana. Kerumah orang tuamu, atau jalan-jalan ?" tanya Rangiku ceria pada Gin.

"Gin.." panggil Rangiku pelan saat sadar Gin tidak merespon ucapannya. "Gin...Gin kau kenapa ?" Rangiku mengoyang-goyangkan tangan Gin sedikit kuat sehingga Gin sadar dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Ahh iya. Ada apa Rangiku" tanya Gin terbata-bata.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Gin" tanya Rangiku sedikit khawatir.

"Ehh, aku baik-baik saja kok. Kau tenang saja kau tidak akan mabuk kok kalau hanya naik pesawat saja, hehehe" kata Gin tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau yakin, kau mau pergi dari sini. Apa tidak apa-apa" kata Rangiku lagi.

"Ak-aku yakin Rangiku. Ak-aku sudah membulatkan tekat ku untuk pergi dari sini" kata Gin gagap.

"Hemm, begitu ya" kata Rangiku tersenyum kecut.

..

.

..

"Dimana kau Gin" gumam Rukia berlari melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. "Kau dimana ?" lirihnya menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah pencarian yang tiada hasil.

"Kau dimana Gin !" teriak Rukia kencang tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh.

"Jangan pergi Gin, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin sendiri, aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpa mu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, keluarlah !, kumohon jangan pergi. Jangan pergi Gin !" teriak Rukia histeris.

"Gin...Gin !, Ayo keluar Gin !" teriak Rukia lagi membalikkan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan seirama dengan arah matanya yang menyapu semua tempat yang ia lihat.

Tak lama bunyi gemuruh terdengar dari balik kaca besar disisi kanan Rukia disertai bayangan besar melintas menjauh dari pandangan matanya. Rukia diam membeku melihat sebuah pesawat, terbang dengan bebasnya. Seketika pandangan Rukia tampak kabur karna genangan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Dengan tangan gemetar Rukia mencoba menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan...Jangan... Jangan pergi" lirih Rukia berjalan gontai mendekat kearah kaca itu.

Bruuk ! Rukia terduduk tak kuat menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat. Pandangan matanya tetap tak beralih melihat pesawat yang telah menghilang dibalik hujan salju yang diselimuti kabut tipis.

"Dia pergi..." katanya serak. "Dia pergi..pergi meninggalkanku" lanjutnya lagi.

"Akhhhhh ! Kenapa kau pergi Gin ! Kalau kau marah padaku, kumohon maafkan lah aku tapi jangan tinggalkan aku. Gin..Huhuhu...Gin... !" teriak Rukia histeris dengan air mata yang telah membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

Pepatah bilang, hukum karma masih berlaku. Ya mungkin ini lah karma yang harus diterima Rukia karna telah menyakiti hati Gin. Hukum alam memang tidak bisa ditebak, ya. Disaat Gin menangis dalam hati karna harus memperjuangkan rasa cintanya untuk Rukia yang telah ditolak Rukia mentah-mentah. Sekarang malah Rukia yang harus menangis karna dilepaskan oleh Gin. Mungkin bagi Rukia takdir yang ia jalani benar-benar tidak berpihak kepadanya. Betapa tidak adil saat ia ingin mengenal cinta, harus merasakan pahit yang teramat luar biasa akibat kebohongan dan pengkhianatan. Ditinggal oleh orang yang mencintainya selama 12 tahun, dan berbagai kenyataan yang tidak pernah ia kira sebelumnya. Bahkan sekarang ia harus merelakan orang yang ia cintai pergi selama-lamanya. Sungguh ironis cinta yang Tuhan kenalkan pada gadis malang ini.

.

...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

...

.

Rukia berjalan dengan gontai menyusuri jalan yang dilalui oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan sibuknya. Pandangan matanya kosong, tak ada cahaya sedikitpun. Matanya sembab, tangannya merah karna udara dingin yang menusuk kulit putihnya yang tak terselimuti sarung tangan hangat terbuat dari benang wol. Luka dikakinya telah kering oleh darah yang semula terus keluar. Tak ada lagi rasa sakit yang timbul dari luka itu. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit di hatinya karna telah ditinggal oleh orang yang sangat ia cintainya selama-lamanya. Bibir mungilnya terus mengucapkan satu kalimat yang tiada henti-hentinya di lontarkanya seperti sebuah mantra ajaib yang bisa mengabulkan permintaannya.

Bukk ! Rukia terjatuh karna di tabrak seseorang dengan kasarnya.

"Akhh, sial. Sakit tau, kalau jalan itu pakai mata donk. Nabrak orang sembarangan aja !" hardik pria itu dengan kasarnya pada Rukia yang terduduk di tanah. "Ayo cepat minta maaf !" lanjut orang itu lagi.

Rukia diam, pandangan matanya menatap lurus salju yang ia duduki. "Maafkan aku Gin, aku mohon jangan pergi dariku" kata Rukia pelan.

"Apa !" teriak pria itu. "Hei, kau ini tuli ya. Ku bilang minta maaf padaku, bukannya minta maaf pada orang yang kau sebutkan itu ! Ayo cepat sebelum kesabaranku habis !" semburnya lagi.

Rukia tetap tak mengubris, malah semakin kuat menyebutkan kalimat yang ia lafalkan sendari tadi.

"Kau ini mau cari mati ya !" katanya berang sambil menarik kerah baju Rukia sehingga Rukia terangkat dari tanah yang didudukinya. "Kuperingatkan sekali lagi. Cepat minta maaf padaku atau aku akan-..."

"Akan apa !" ucap suara horor dari arah sampingnya dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat lengan pria yang menarik kerah baju Rukia.

"Ekh ! Siapa kau !" kata pria itu tak terima menerima perlakuan orang yang mencengkram kuat lengannya hingga ia meringis kesakitan.

Rukia yang semula menatap sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong sedikit terbelalak melihat sosok yang tak ia duga ada dihadapannya.

"Kutanya kau sekali, apa yang mau kau lakukan pada gadis ini hah !" teriak sosok itu murka.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu. Kalau aku mau memberikan pelajaran atas ketidak sopanan anak kecil ini, kau mau apa !" kata pria itu lantang.

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, akanku patahkan kedua tanganmu hingga kau tidak bisa mengunakannya lagi. Cepat lepaskan dia !" teriak sosok itu lagi menghentakan tangan laki-laki itu dengan ganasnya hingga gelang dan jam tangan yang dipakai pria itu terlepas dengan mudahnya.

"Pergi kau dari sini, sebelum kesabaranku benar-benar habis. Cepat !" katanya melengking sambil mencekik pria itu dengan satu tangan. (Waaww, ganasnya !, swit-swit *Author ditimpuk Readers pake pot bunga).

Dengan wajah ketakutan, pria itu pun lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Rukia ditempat.

"Kau..." lirih Rukia dengan ekpresi yang tak percaya akan yang apa dilihatnya kini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>TO-BE-CONTINUE<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : Bleach Tite Kubo**

**-Find a Love-**

**Warning : Panpik super abel, Gaje, ga nyaMbung, parah, bisa mengerusak mata, de el el**

**~Selamat Membaca**~

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

.

.

.

"Kau..." lirih Rukia dengan ekpresi yang tak percaya akan yang apa dilihatnya kini.

Sosok itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun kearah Rukia, malah ia memilih melangkahkan kaki nya lebih lebar meninggalkan Rukia.

"Tunggu !" pekik Rukia mencoba menahan sosok itu. Merasa diacuhkan Rukia kembali mencoba memanggil sosok itu sedikit lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. "Heii, kubilang tunggu aku !" kata Rukia kesal.

Tak juga mendapat jawaban, Rukia menarik lengan sosok itu dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga sosok itu berhadapan dengan Rukia yang menatapnya lurus.

"Kubilang tunggu, kau mau kemana Gin !" kata Rukia sedikit menaikkan suaranya.

Gin yang semula kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Rukia, segera mengalihkan pandanganya kearah lain, menghindari kontak mata yang dilancarkan Rukia padanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kau mau kemana" tanya Rukia lagi.

"A-aku.."

"Bukannya kau hari ini akan pergi keparis bersama Rangiku-san, kenapa kau disini ?" tanya Rukia mengebu-gebu.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggang-..."

"Tatap mataku Gin !" seru Rukia menarik wajah Gin yang tak mau membalas tatapan matanya.

"Rukia..." lirih Gin kaget melihat air mata Rukia yang jatuh dipipinya.

"Segitu sedihkah kau melihat ku yang masih ada dihadapanmu" batin Gin. Dengan kuat Gin mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai berbalik meninggalkan Rukia. "Aku akan pergi Rukia, bila keberadaanku benar-benar hanya akan menyakitimu, aku akan pergi" kata Gin lagi dalam hatinya.

"Ehh !" teriak Rukia kaget melihat Gin yang meninggalkan dirinya.

"Tunggu !" lanjut Rukia lagi mencoba mengejar Gin. "Kau mau kemana lagi" lirih Rukia menarik mantel yang dikenakan Gin, Gin tetap tak bergeming. Di hentakkan tangannya sedikit keras agar Rukia melepaskan cengkramannya yang sendari tadi menarik-narik mantel Gin.

"Akh !" Rukia terjatuh karna hentakan tangan Gin. Gin menghentikan langkah kakinya mendengar teriakan Rukia yang meringis kesakitan , tak selang beberapa detik Gin kembali meneruskan perjalanannya. Rukia menatap punggung Gin tak percaya. Gigi Rukia mengertak kuat, dengan tangan terkepal, Rukia segera berlari menuju kearah Gin. Kedua tangannya terjulur meraih pinggang Gin dari belakang saat sampai didekatnya. Membawa punggung Gin kedalam pelukannya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku ! Berani sekali kau seenaknya pergi dariku seperti itu dengan mudahnya. Kalau kau memang marah karna sikap ku kemarin-kemarin, aku minta maaf. Tapi jangan sekali-sekali kau mencoba lari dari ku. Aku tidak sanggup jauh darimu Gin" kata Rukia serak.

"Kalau kau benar-benar marah dan tidak bisa memaafkan ku, kau bisa menghukumku sepuas hatimu. Kau bisa menghukumku membersihkan toilet, perpustakaan, ruang kepala sekolah, UKS, kantin, lapangan basket, lapangan bola, lapangan voli, seluruh seisi SMA Karakura, ataupun seluruh kota Karakura aku mau. Tapi ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku !" teriak Rukia dengan suara bergetar.

"L-Lepaskan..." kata Gin pelan.

"Ehh" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Lepaskan !" ulang Gin lagi.

"A-aku tidak mau !" Rukia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Gin.

"Ku bilang lepaskan !" ucap Gin setengah berteriak, dengan kasar Gin melepaskan tangan Rukia yang membelit pinggangnya. Rukia yang tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon seperti itu dari Gin hanya bisa ternganga. Segitukah bencinya Gin atas perlakuan yang Rukia buat padanya tanya Rukia dalam hatinya. Detik berikut nya keterkejutan Rukia tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu, matanya yang besar kembali membulat lebih besar dari ukuran biasanya melihat reaksi Gin selanjutnya.

Gin memeluk Rukia ! (Cihuy ! Kemajuan tuhh *sambil melompat-lompat kayak kangguru) Memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan gadis mungil itu dari dekapannya.

"Kau kemana saja, aku mencarimu kemana-kemana tapi kau tidak ada. Bahkan di bandarapun aku juga tidak berhasil menemukanmu, aku pikir kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku" lirih Rukia membalas pelukan Gin lebih erat setelah terbengong-bengong beberapa saat.

"Rukia...Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku tidak sanggup jika harus jauh darimu. Lebih baik aku mati dari pada tidak melihatmu sedetik saja. Aku-.."

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku walau apapun yang terjadi" pinta Rukia diselingi isak tangisnya.

"Rukia..." kata Gin pelan.

"Berjanjilah Gin..Hiks-hiks b-berjanjilah padaku..." mohon Rukia lagi.

"Sampai matipun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Rukia. Tidak akan pernah" ucap Gin pasti.

Rukia tidak menjawab pernyataan Gin, ia malah terus menangis dipelukkan Gin yang mendekapnya erat. Tangis kebahagian dan kelegaan karna orang yang dicintainya kembali kesisinya.

"Sudah dong, jangan nangis. Cengeng banget sich" kata Gin mengelus punggung Rukia lembut.

"Berisik ! Terserah aku dong mau nangis apa tidak !" kata Rukia ketus sambil mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya tanpa melapaskan tangan kirinya yang memeluk Gin .

"Awas ya kalau kau berbohong, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu" kata Rukia pura-pura marah.

"Heii, kok cuma itu sich" kata Gin cemberut.

"Memangnya apa kau mau apa lagi" tanya Rukia sedikit merenggangkan pelukkannya agar bisa menatap wajah pria yang ia cintai.

"Tambahin, dipukul kek, di cubit kek, disiksa kek, kok cuma ga akan maaf'in sih" jelas Gin singkat.

"Loh kok malah seneng disiksa sih ?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Hehehe, kalau disiksa kan artinya kau benar-benar sayang padaku. Tidak mau semudah itu melepaskanku walaupun kau harus menyiksaku sekalipun" jawab Gin pendek sambil mencubit hidung Rukia.

"Aww, sakit tahu" gerutu Rukia ikut balik mencubit pipi Gin hingga lebar kayak daun pisang.

"Kau tidak dingin Rukia" tanya Gin saat menggenggam lembut tangan Rukia yang mencubit pipinya.

"Ahh, ini.."

"Ke apartemenku yuk. Disini sangat dingin, sebaikknya kau istirahat sebentar sambil menghangatkan diri. Aku juga harus membereskan barang-barang yang sudah ku kemas disana. Bagaimana kau mau ? sebagai calon istri yang baik kau harus belajar menyiapkan perlengkapan calon suami mu ini" kata Gin melepaskan mantelnya dan memberikannya pada Rukia agar tidak kedinginan.

"Dasar ! Bilang saja kalau kau itu pemalas" kata Rukia kesal.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk, princess" kata Gin membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Bisa tidak sich kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Membuatku merinding saja mendengarnya" kata Rukia bergidik ngeri.

"Loh, tidak salahnya kan aku romantis sedikit dengan calon istriku" bela Gin.

"Errr...Terserah kau saja Gin. Ehh mau ku bantu kau merapikan semua pakaianmu ?" saran Rukia.

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja, kau istirahat saja sambil menghangatkan dirimu" ujar Gin lembut, menarik koper yang dibawanya kedalam kamar.

Rukia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju sofa ruang tamu, sesekali matanya kembali melirik kearah luka dilututnya. Baginya saat ini luka yang dirasakanya tidak lagi terasa sakit, rasa sakit itu tergantikan oleh kehadiran orang yang sangat ia cintai. Untuk kali ini Rukia tidak mau lagi mengabaikan perasaan hatinya. Sudah cukup kepedihan yang ia rasakan saat Gin akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya hanya karna keegoisannya semata. Ia tidak menginginkannya lagi, tidak ingin lagi.

"Kenapa melamun ?" tanya Gin keluar dari kamarnya membawa kotak P3K.

"Siapa yang melamun" sanggah Rukia cepat.

"Kakimu masih sakit ? Sini ku obati, nanti bisa tambah parah" Gin meletakan kotak P3K di atas meja dan mengeluarakan berbagai macam barang dari dalamnya. Mendengar perkataan Gin, Rukia pun segera mengulurkan kakinya yang terluka kearah Gin.

"Perih tidak ?" tanya Gin mengusap lembut luka dilutut Rukia dengan kapas.

Rukia menggeleng pelan, dengan pandangan mengamati setiap pergerakan Gin yang telaten membersihkan lukanya. "Gin..Bagaimana dengan Rangiku-san ?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

Gin terdiam, dengan tarikan nafas berat, ia pun mulai membuka suaranya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku meninggalkannya" kata Gin tersenyum kecut.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja ?" tanya Rukia lirih.

"Entah lah, tapi sebelum keberangkatan kami ia malah menyuruhku pergi" kata Gin lagi.

"..."

"Dia..."

**Gin Flashback  
><strong>

"Ak-aku yakin Rangiku. Ak-aku sudah membulatkan tekat ku untuk pergi dari sini" kata Gin gagap.

"Hemm, begitu ya" kata Rangiku tersenyum kecut, kemudian menundukan kepala nya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau diam, sebaiknya pasang sabuk pengamanmu, pesawat akan lepas landas" ucap Gin hendak memasang sabuk di disisi tempat duduk Rangiku.

Grapp ! dengan tiba-tiba Rangiku mencengkram tangan Gin. "R-Rangiku..?" ucap Gin terbata-bata.

"..."

"K-Kau k-kenapa ? J-Jika kau mencengkram tanganku seperti ini, a-aku tidak bisa memasang sabukmu. Pesawatnya akan segera lepas landas"

"..."

"R-Rangiku..." panggil Gin pelan.

"Lepaskan.." kata Rangiku singkat.

"Ehh ?"

"Lepaskan Gin !" kata Rangiku lagi.

"K-Kau k-kenapa ?" tanya Gin khawatir.

"P-Pergi.." lirih Rangiku lagi.

"Apa ?" ucap Gin kaget.

"Cepat pergi, G-Gin.."

"Apa maksud mu Rangiku !" kata Gin sedikit emosi melihat Rangiku yang berbicara tidak jelas.

"Apa kau tidak dengar yang ku bilang hah ! Cepat pergi Gin !" teriak Rangiku melengking sambil melihat kearah Gin.

Gin memandang Rangiku tak percaya.

"Cepat pergi ! Bila kau tidak pergi juga aku akan menyeret mu keluar dari pesawat ini ! Ayo, cepat pergi !" teriak Rangiku sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ada apa dengan mu, hah !" Gin ikut berdiri dari tempat duduk nya.

"K-Kau !" geram Rangiku mengepal tangan nya kuat sambil mendudukkan kepalanya dalam. Dengan tiba-tiba Rangiku segera mengambil tas di rak atas tempat duduk mereka kemudian melemparkan nya kedepan pintu. Sontak orang yang sedang masuk kedalam pesawat melalui pintu itu pun sweatdrop sambil mengeser tubuh mereka agar tidak mengenai tas lemparan Rangiku. Ckckckck, lemparan maut tuh ! Mesti waspada, kalau masih sayang sama jidat kalian. Biar ga benjol kayak ikan lohan gitu.

"Kau gila Rangiku ! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah !" teriak Gin kaget melihat tindakan Rangiku yang brutal.

"Cepat pergi Gin !"

"Rangiku !"

"Cepat pergi dan temui dia, Gin !" teriak Rangiku mengangkat kepalanya memandang kekasihnya.

"R-Rangiku..." lirih Gin kaget melihat air mata Rangiku yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Pergilah Gin...Temuilah dia... Temuilah orang yang kau cintai Gin ..."

"T-Tapi Rangi-.."

"Aku tahu !" ucap Rangiku lagi.

"Ehh ?"

"Aku tahu, k-kau sedang menderita saat ini Gin..." Lirih Rangiku mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Rangiku..." rintih Gin tak percaya.

"Aku tak kuat jika meihatmu menderita Gin... A-Aku tahu, saat ini kau hanya pura-pura bahagia, pura-pura tersenyum ! Aku tahu Gin kalau hatimu saat ini sakit walaupun kau tutupi dengan senyuman mu itu. Aku tahu !" teriak Rangiku sambil memejamkan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan butiran bening.

"Jika kau tersiksa didekatku, aku malah lebih tersiksa Gin ! Aku akan lebih tersiksa bila melihat orang yang kucintai tak bahagia bersama denganku !"

Gin terdiam.

"Maka dari itu, pergilah dari sisiku jika aku tak mapu membuatmu bahagia ! Pergilah Gin ! Pergilah, dan temui kebahagian mu yang sebenarnya ! Temuilah orang yang kau cintai Gin !"

"A-Aku tidak bi-..." belum sempat Gin berbicara, dengan kuat Rangiku mencengkram baju Gin dan mendorongnya kuat mengarah ke pintu masuk pesawat.

"PERGI GIN !"

"R-Rangiku.." ucap Gin terbata-bata. Matanya yang dari tadi tertutup, terbuka dengan sempurna. Jarang sekali Gin membuka kedua matanya pada orang banyak, walaupun ada masalah yang genting sekalipun. Gin hanya menunjukan warna mata asli nya pada orang-orang yang berarti bagi hidupnya. Hanya pada Byakuya, Rangiku, dan Rukia. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun tak pernah ia tunjukan warna asli dari bola matanya. Weleh-weleh Gin =_="

"Cepat pergi Gin sebelum aku berubah pikiran !" ucap Rangiku tanpa mengurangi volume suaranya.

"R-Rang-..."

"PERGI !" teriak Rangiku mendorong tubuh Gin kuat hingga Gin terjatuh karna kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Rangiku.." ucap Gin bergetar. Tangan kirinya yang memegang tas yang dilemparkan Rangiku dengan erat.

"M-Maafkan aku Rangiku" ucap Gin tegas sambil berdiri kemudian berlari keluar.

"Ukhh..." rintih Rangiku dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat saat melihat sosok Gin menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Kedua tangan nya yang semula mengepal kuat perlahan terangkat kearah wajahnya.

"Huahhhhhhh !" teriak Rangiku histeris sambil terduduk di lantai. Hilang sudah seseorang yang selalu memenuhi hatinya selama 11 tahun. Yang mampu membuat ia tersenyum, dan merasakan indahnya cinta. Tapi apa boleh buat itu lah keputusan yang telah diambilnya. Demi kebahagian seseorang yang berarti bagi hidupnya, seorang yang amat berharga untuk dilepaskan, seseorang tak akan pernah lagi berada disisinya. Seseorang yang amat ia cintai, seumur hidup nya.

"Maafkan...Maafkan aku, Rangiku" lirih Gin menggeleng kepalanya pelan saat mendengar suara teriakan Rangiku sambil terus berlari.

**Gin End Flashback  
><strong>

"Rangiku-san..." lirih Rukia menekuk kepalanya dalam.

Gin hanya terdiam.

"Apa Rangiku-san b..baik-baik saja Gin..." tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Entahlah, a-aku berharap dia baik-baik saja. Semoga saja, d-dia bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik untuk dirinya bukan orang berengsek seperti ku yang hanya bisa menyakitinya saja" kata Gin sambil mengepal tangannya kuat.

"G-Gin kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu.." ucap Rukia menggengam tangan Gin erat.

"Memang benarkan Rukia, aku ini pria berengsek, kejam, tidak bertanggung jawab, aku bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang pria ! Aku telah menyakiti Byakuya, Rangiku, dan juga kau. Aku tidak pantas dima-..."

"Gin !..." Rukia sedikit menyentakkan tangan Gin yang ia genggam erat.

"Rukia..."

"Jangan Gin..." ucap Rukia singkat sambil menggeleng kapalanya pelan. "Jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu" ucap Rukia tersenyum lembut.

"Itu kenyataannya Rukia" ucap Gin cepat. "Aku tahu, kau hanya ingin menghiburku agar aku tidak lagi merasa bersalah. Tapi memang itu lah yang terjadi sekarang, aku memang pengkhianat. Tidak pantas memiliki orang-orang seperti kalian"

"Baik aku , Byakuya-san, dan Rangiku-san tidak pernah menyalahkan mu Gin. Tidak juga menyalahkan takdir tuhan yang begitu berat pada kita berempat. Ini semua memang jalan yang tuhan berikan pada kita Gin, pertemuan kita, hubungan kita, rasa cinta kita, kekecewaan kita, kesakitan kita. Semua pasti memang sudah digariskan pada kita. Pasti...Pasti ada makna yang sangat luar biasa di balik semua ini yang telah tuhan rencanakan pada kita semua" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Gin.

"Rukia..." ucap Gin dengan mata membulat. "Buh-Buhahahahahaha" gelak tawa Gin membahana di ruang apartemennya.

"K-Kenapa k-kau tertawa ?" tanya Rukia terbata-bata.

"Buahahahahahahaha" Gin terrus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah Rukia semakin mengerut heran.

"H-Hey k-kau kenapa. Ada apa, hah ?" tanya Rukia heran.

"W-Wajahmu...Hahahaha, wajahmu sa-sama seka-li t-tidak , bwahahahaha" kata-kata Gin kembali terputus karna tawanya yang tidak bisa ditahan.

"Hah ? Apa sich, ngomong yang benar donk !" protes Rukia.

"Hahh-hahh. Wajahmu itu sangat tidak cocok seperti tadi, hahahahaha. Kata-katamu mu memang bagus,sarat akan makna, tapi kok ekpersi wajahmu tidak cocok ya saat kau mengatakan itu. Hahaha"

"Grrrrtt, kau !" geram Rukia sambil memukul kepala Gin dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Awww ! Sakit~~~" ucap Gin sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan telak dari Rukia.

"Apa yang lucu, hah ! Aku sedang berbicara serius kenapa kau malah tertawa, dasar !" teriak Rukia dengan emosi meluap-luap.

"H-Habis..."

"Habis apa, hah ! Mau mati kau ya !" teriak Rukia melengking melempar tas jinjing Gin yang ada disisi kirinya.

"Adofffhh !" teriak Gin kesakitan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi Gin" ucap Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Ehhh ?" tanya Gin heran.

"Kau tidak perlua lagi khawatir, karna...karna aku akan selalu berada disisimu selamanya" ucap Rukia sendu melihat kearah Gin.

"Rukia..." ucap Gin pelan sambil menarik tangan Rukia agar mengarah padanya. Keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan saat kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang. Seakan larut dalam pandangan masing-masing. Saking terhipnotis dengan pandangan mata Gin, tanpa sadar wajah Rukia berjarak hanya ¼ cm dari wajah Gin. Mata Rukia yang semula terhipnotis oleh mata Red Ruby Gin, kini membulat sempurna saat merasakan sentuhan lembut tepat diatas bibirnya yang mungil. Mata Rukia yang membulat terus menatap mata Gin yang memberikan pandangan hangat walaupun bibirnya terus bergerliya di atas bibir Rukia.

Rukia menutup matanya perlahan, mencoba merasakan bibir lembut Gin yang terus melumat bibirnya dengan pelan. Tidak ada paksaan, tidak ada nafsu, tidak ada hasrat mengebu-gebu. Yang Gin salurkan hanyalah kelembutan, dan rasa cinta untuk gadis yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya. Ia tidak ingin lagi menyakiti gadis yang ia cintai, tidak ingin lagi kehilangan akan cinta yang telah gadis itu titipkan pada dirinya. Cukup sekali, dan terakhir kalinya, Gin tidak ingin lagi melihat airmata Rukia jatuh hanya karna keegoisannya.

"Apa kau lapar ?" tanya Gin pada Rukia yang terus memejamkan matanya.

"Akhh ?" teriak Rukia kaget saat sadar sentuhan lembut yang mampu membuat ia mabuk sesaat tak lagi terasa di bibirnya.

"Kau lapar tidak ?" ucap Gin lagi.

"Ahh, ummm, emm, a-aku ti-ti-tidak lapar !" ucap Rukia salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kruyukkkkkkkkk, bunyi perut Rukia membahana. Seketika Gin dan Rukia sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Hahaha, sepertinya yang 'itu' berkata lain" ucap Gin sambil menunjuk perut Rukia dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan tertawa !" ucap Rukia ganas dengan gigi yang meruncing.

"Hehehe, baiklah. Kau tunggu saja disini, aku akan berbelanja sesuatu untuk kita makan" kata Gin sambil beranjak bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"T-Tunggu dulu ! Biar aku saja yang berbelanja" teriak Rukia berusaha menghentikan langkah kaki Gin.

"Ehh, tidak perlu. Kau istirahat saja disini. Kau pasti lelah kan dari sekolah langsung pergi kebandara. Kaki mu saat ini sedang sakit, kalau kau paksakan nanti bisa tampah parah" sanggah Gin.

"T-Tidak, biar aku saja yang berbelanja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sebaiknya kau bereskan saja barang-barangmu. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu" ucap Rukia sambil beranjak keluar dari apartemen Gin.

"Ta-Tapi kakimu masih sakit.." kata-kata Gin memelan saat melihat Rukia sudah menghilang di balik pintu apartemen nya. "Huhh, dasar keras kepala" gerutu Gin sambil tersenyum lembut.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ughh, berat sekali. Sudah berapa lama ya aku keluar meninggalkan Gin sendirian di apartemennya. Pasti sekarang dia sangat khawatir padaku karna belum sampai juga" ucap seorang gadis berambut bob menenteng beberapa kantong plastik besar di kedua tangan mungilnya.

Gadis itu kemudia berjalan masuk kedalam lift dan segera kesebuah pintu di deretan apartemen itu.

"Aku pulang Gin !" teriak nya lantang saat berhasil membuka pintu apartemen itu dengan penuh perjuangan berat. *Gimana ga berat, kertas belanjaannya aja segede karung goni !

Tak juga mendapat sambutan atas kedatangannya, gadis itu pun mengerut kan alisnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan. "Gin~~, aku pulang" teriak Rukia lebih kencang agar yang di panggil mendengar suaranya.

Hening, itu lah suasana ruangan yang ia pijaki sekarang. Kegelisahan pun mulai menjalar di hatinya. Dengan langkah mengebu ia pun mulai menyusuri satu-persatu tempat di apartemen itu yang masih berantakan kesana-sini, mulai dari dapur, kamar mandi, dan yang terakhir kamar tidur.

"Gin..." Rukia mengetuk pintu kamar Gin dengan pelan. "Apa kau ada didalam ?"

Tanpa ragu, Rukia pun membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Alangkah terkejut Rukia mendapati Gin sedang terbaring di lantai kamar tidurnya. Dengan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan, keringat dingin yang mengucur deras, Rukia lekas mendekati Gin yang tengah terbaring telungkup tak berdaya.

"Astaga Gin ! Ada apa denganmu ! Apa yang terjadi !" teriak Rukia panik. Rukia pun segera membalik tubuh Gin dan mengangkat kepalanya ke pangkuannya.

"Gin kumohon sadarlah, ada apa dengamu" ucap Rukia panik sambil menepuk pipi Gin pelan, berharap kekasihnya segera membuka mata. Melihat tangan Gin yang sedikit terangkat, mata Rukia membulat. Apakah Gin sadar ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Gin ?

"Akhh ! Gin akhirnya kau sa-..." kata-kata Rukia terhenti saat melihat tangan Gin yang sendari tadi terangkat menuju wajahnya. "dar..." lanjut Rukia sweatdrop melihat Gin mengaruk wajahnya yang gatal.

"Ummm~~~~" gumam Gin dengan mata terpejam terus mengaruk wajahnya. Air liurnya tak berhenti menetes dari mulutnya bak air terjun membasahi rok sekolah Rukia.

"Ohh, jadi Cuma tidur ya !" teriak Rukia spontan dengan wajah memerah hingga kepala Gin yang semula tertumpu di pangkuannya terhantam lantai kamarnya. Gimana ga malu, udah capek-capek teriak, saking khawatir karna di panggl ga gerak-gerak, ehh ~~ ternyata ehh ternyata, yang dipanggil ternyata lagi molor ! Dan asal Readers tahu, biar pun kepalanya terhantam lantai keramik. Hebatnya Gin ga terbangun loh ! Malah tambah nyenyak tuh tidurnya. Gin... Gin, terlalu !

Melihat Gin tertidur pulas, membuat perasaan Rukia sedikit lega. Kembali ia pandangai wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Rukia dapat merasakan kelegaan di wajah Gin yang sedang tertidur.

"Kau telah banyak melalui hal yang berat Gin karna aku. Maaf ya" gumamnya sambil mengusap lembut rambut Gin. "Kali ini, aku tidak akan ragu. Mulai detik ini, akan ku perjuangan rasa cinta kita apa pun yang kan terjadi nanti !"

Keteguhan mulai terpancar dari diri Rukia. dua sejoli yang saling mencintai akhirnya bisa kembali bersama. Akan kah Rukia bisa memegang kata-katanya tidak akan pernah ragu pada Gin ? Ataukah keteguhan hati Gin yang mulai ragu akan ketulusan hati Rukia yang bisa saja berubah sewaktu-waktu seperti kemarin ?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Apa Rukia-chan belum kembali ?" tanya seorang pria pada wanita yang sedang menatap sendu jendela rumahnya.

"Restu ?" ulang pria itu lagi agar perhatian si wanita bisa beralih kepada dirinya.

"Ahh ! Umm, belum. Dia belum kembali padahal ini sudah malam. A-apakah kau sudah menghubungi teman-temannya. Siapa tahu salah satu diantara mereka tahu dimana Rukia berada" jelas wanita bernama Retsu itu.

Laki-laki itu hanya menggeleng kepalanya, ia pun berjalan mendekat kerah Retsu sambil melepaskan mantel yang dikenakanya. "Semua teman-temannya sudah ku hubungi, tapi tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang tau dimana Rukia berada sekarang. Mereka juga bilang, tadi pagi Rukia ada disekolah tapi setelah itu dia langsung pergi tiba-tiba tanpa bilang apa-apa"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Retsu ? Apa kau sudah makan ? Wajahmu sangat pucat sekali" kata Joushiro membelai lembut pipi istrinya.

"Aku akan makan jika Rukia-chan sudah pulang kerumah, dan aku yakin Rukia-chan pasti akan pulang kerumah sebentar lagi" jawab Retsu singkat mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan si wajah suaminya itu. "Apa jangan-jangan Rukia-chan menemui guru itu, Joushiro..." kata Retsu pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Hemm, tidak mungkin. Ku dengar dari teman-teman Rukia-chan, guru itu sudah kembali ke paris. Rukia-chan pasti sedang berada disuatu tempat sekarang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Remaja seperti Rukia sangat labil jika menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu, Rukia pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi. Bila dia sudah pulang, kau jangan sekali-kali memperlihatkan emosimu padanya. Mengerti ?"

"Iya. Aku mengerti" restu mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda sebentar. Apakah nona sudah selesai ?" tanya seorang pramugari pada salah satu penumpang pesawatnya yang sedang melamun melihat pemandangan dari balik kaca jendela pesawat itu.

"Ohh, ada apa ?" ucap wanita itu dengan wajah sembab dengan mulut penuh dengan es krim.

"Apakah nona sudah selesai ? Saya ingin mengambil gelas itu nona" ucap si pramugari halus.

"Ohh ini. Tunggu sebentar" si wanita pun langsung meraup seluruh es krim dengan buas hingga menyisakan gelas dan sendok saja yang ada di genggamannya. Si wanita pun sepertinya tidak peduli dengan gemertak ngilu di giginya karna terlalu banyak es krim yang ada di mulutnya. Beberapa kali si wanita memukul-memukul kepalanya untuk mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari giginya hingga mencapai saraf kepalanya. Ckckckc, rakus apa doyan buu~~~

"Terima kasih. Apa ada yang anda butuhkan nona ?"

"Ahh, satu gelas lagi. Es krimnya satu gelas lagi ya" ucapnya susah payah.

"Ini sudah saya siapkan. Saya tahu anda pasti membutuhkannya" paramugari itu pun menyodorkan lagi semangkuk kecil eskrim untuk wanita berambut orange tersebut.

Wanita itu tertegun menerima es krim pemberian dari pramugari itu. Dengan tangan gemetar diraihnya manguk kecil yang sendari tadi berteger di tangan putih si pramugari. "Tenang saja nona, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" lanjut si pramugari dengan senyum lembut. Berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada gadis yang sedang menumpahkan rasa patah hatinya pada es krim yang sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"Ini untuk anda.." sang pramugari memberikan sebuah gelang perak dengan batu berbentuk mata air berwarna pink muda di tengah-tengah gelang itu.

"A-Apa i-ini, mak-maksudku un-untuk ap-.."

"Saya mendapatkan gelang itu dari sahabat saya. Katanya gelang itu bisa mendatangkan cinta sejati pada si pemakainya. Memang konyol kelihatannya, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba"

"Tapi k-kenapa ?" tanya wanita itu tampak kaget.

"Kurasa aku tidak lagi membutuhkan gelang itu, karna aku sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku. Dan menurutku, anda jauh lebih membutuhkan gelang ini dari pada aku, nona Rangiku" mata Rangiku membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan si pramugari.

"Te-Te-Terima kasih.. Ughh, terima kasih" Rangiku seketika tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang akan kembali merebak. Jika semua orang bertanya apakah 'Tuhan' ada atau tidak, maka Rangiku telah menemukan jawabannya. Ternyata 'Tuhan memang ada'. Betapa 'Tuhan' masih sayang padanya hingga mengirimkan orang-orang yang bisa meringankan sedikit kegundahan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya membuat mu pulang selarut ini. Seharusnya kau bangunkan aku, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membersihkan apartemenku dan memasak makan malam untukku" gerutu Gin pada gadis yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Ugghh, kau ini. Begitukah sikapmu pada orang yang sudah membantumu membersihkan apartemenmu, menyiapkan makan malammu ! Terima kasih tidak, malah marah-marah. Dasar !" balas Rukia sengit dengan mata melotot.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau lelah, itu saja" sangah Gin cepat.

"Aku tidak akan lelah Gin. Lagi pula aku tidak betah melihat tempat berantakan seperti itu. Mata ku bisa sakit tau kalau melihatnya"

"Ayah dan ibumu pasti khawatir kalau kau belum pulang malam-malam seperti ini"

"Aku tidak peduli. Sudah ku bilang berapa kali padamu kalau aku tidak mau pulang Gin. Kenapa kau bersikeras menyuruhku pulang sich !" sembur Rukia.

"Sekarang aku tanya, apa alasanmu tidak mau pulang, hah ?"

"A-Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu" Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

"B-Berpisah ?" Gin mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Aku sudah tau yang sebenarnya" Rukia masih tetap menunduk.

"Tau apa ?"

"Kenapa kau datang kerumahku Gin ? Kenapa ? Kau tau, dengan tindakanmu membocorkan hubungan kita pada ayah dan ibuku bisa memperburuk keadaan hubungan kita. Kenapa kau lakukan itu !" cecar Rukia berubi-tubi.

"Maaf ya, aku membuat mu khawatir dengan tindakanku seperti itu" kata Gin pelan tanpa melihat kearah Rukia.

"Kenapa Gin ? Aku ingin dengar alasan darimu, bukan permintaan maaf mu. Sekarang Ayah dan Ibuku sudah terlanjur benci denganmu"

"Aku melakukan semua ini karna aku sangat binggung sekali dengan mu Rukia. Kau tahu sikap mu kemarin sangat membinggungkanku. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk mendapatkanmu kembali kalau kau tiap kali melihatku seperti dipenuhi dengan rasa benci dan dandam yang teramat besar padaku. Aku jadi kehilangan akal hingga memutuskan menemui kedua orang tuamu. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf terakhir kalinya sebelum keberangkatan ku keparis kepada mereka karna aku tidak bisa meminta maaf kepadamu secara langsung, meminta maaf atas perbuatan ku yang telah membuat putri mereka menderita. Mereka pasti sedih melihat mu seperti itu, Rukia.." lirih Gin pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku mengerti, Gin. Tapi aku takut, takut orang tuakku tidak mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kalau Ibuku mengurungku di rumah agar aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu ! Bagaimana kalau Ayahku memindahkanku ketempat yang jauh dari karakura agar tidak bisa bertemu dengan mu ! Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa bersama, ak-aku takut kehilanganmu. Benar-benar takut kehilanganmu" Rukia menggenggam erat tangan Gin seakan laki-laki itu akan lenyap lagi dari pandangan matanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan pernah menginggalkanmu sekali pun kedua orang tua mu menentang hubungan kita. Aku akan perjuangankan cinta kita, aku akan terus berjuang sampai kapanpun hingga orang tua mu bisa mengerti kesungguhan cinta kita. Tidak ada bedanya kan diberitahukan sekarang ataupun nanti. Orang tua mana yang ingin anak mereka berpcaran dengan guru mereka sendiri, termaksud orang tua mu. Kau tenang saja, biarkan ini jadi tantangan terakhirku untuk membuktikan betapa aku sangat mencintaimu, Rukia Ukitake" Gin kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangan Rukia. Seperti mendapat kekuatan dari kesungguhan hatinya, Rukia membalas genggaman tangan Gin. Rukia bisa melihat sorot wajah Gin saat ini mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang tidak main-main dalam kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah tidak khawatir lagi kan ?" Rukia menggelang cepat, Gin hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, cepat pulang. Hari sudah malam. Kalau kau pulang telat, hanya akan memperburuk keadaan saja" ajak Gin mengiring Rukia berjalan terlebih dahulu tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

Kediaman Ukitake

Restu masih terduduk di ruang tamu ditemani segelas teh hangat bertenger manis di tangan putihnya. Sesekali dirinya melirik ke jam dinding yang masih bergerak mulus berputar detik demi detik. Helaan nafas dan doa-doa kecil berkumandang dibibir merahnya mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang gelisah menanti seseorang yang ia tunggu bisa muncul dari balik pintu rumah. Tak banyak yang dilakukan wanita paruh baya itu selain memutar-mutar gelas teh yang hampir dingin. Ditengah kebimbangan yang mendera, tanpa diduga pintu rumah yang sendari tadi ditunggunya berbunyi seperti diketuk seseorang.

Tak elak, Retsu pun segera berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Berharap kali ini bukan tukang sate atau bubur yang sedang menawarkan jajannya. Tapi seseorang yang memang sedang ia tunggu. Gemuruh di hatinya ikut bersuara 'Tuhan, semoga saja ini benar Rukia' ucapnya diringi langkah mengebu.

"Biar aku saja yang buka Retsu" ucap Joushiro mengapai ganggang pintu rumahnya yang sudah digenggam erat Retsu.

"J-Joushiro.."

"Biar aku saja yang buka. Jika ini benar Rukia, kau harus ingat kata-kataku. Jangan menunjukkan emosimu didepannya, mengerti ?" Retsu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah pintu rumah terbuka, mata Joushiro dan Retsu membelalak sempurna melihat sesosok laki-laki tinggi menjulang berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"K-Kau..." geram Retsu melihat sosok itu. "Mau ap-.."

"Retsu !" Joushiro menggelang pelan kepalanya menatap Retsu yang akan menumpahkan segala emosi yang berkecamuk di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda malam-malam seperti ini Tuan Ukitake. Saya datang kesini hanya mau mengantar Rukia pulang kerumah" laki-laki itu pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menampakkan sesosok gadis mungil bermata violet. Gadis itu tampak masih marah dengan kedua orang tuanya, tampak dari pandangan matanya yang terus menghadap kearah kiri, seolah lebih baik melihat batang kayu dari pada melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"R-Rukia.." lirih Retsu melihat gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja. Perasaan marah seketika berganti menjadi perasaan lega dan haru mengerayangi hati wanita itu. Ingin rasanya wanita itu memeluk gadis mungil itu, tapi diurungkannya saat melihat lebih jelas rasa tidak suka di wajah gadis mungil itu.

"Rukia-chan" panggil Joushiro lembut. Gadis itu tidak mengindahkan panggilan ayahnya, malah memilih bersembunyi di balik punggung laki-laki berambut perak yang ada dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih Ichimaru-san sudah mengantar Rukia pulang kerumah" Joushiro membungkukkan kepalanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Tidak apa-apa Ukitake-san, sudah selayaknya saya mengantar Rukia pulang kerumahnya. Maaf saya tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, saya harus pulang, hari juga sudah malam. Permisi Ukitake-san, Konbanwa Rukia" Gin ikut membungkukkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian hendak melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Ukitake.

"Aku tidak mau pulang" ucap Rukia tiba-tiba. Kontan semua orang yang berada di tempat itu terlonjak kaget. Terlebih lagi Retsu, baru pulang kok malah mau pergi lagi sich. Bisa kumat tuh TBC tingkat angkut Joushiro, Rukia...Ckckckck (Author di lempar Joushiro ke tong sampah)

"Rukia, pulanglah" desak Gin mencoba menghilangkan sifat keras kepala Rukia.

"Aku tidak mau, Gin !" balas Rukia.

"Rukia, kumohon hilang kan sifat keras kepalamu sebentar saja. Pulang lah, Rukia"

"Sudah ku bil-..."

"Maaf Ichimaru-san, bisakah anda mampir sebentar saja di rumah kami. Tidak enak rasanya anda sudah repot-repot mengantar Rukia pulang tapi tidak mampir sama sekali disini. Rukia-chan tenang saja, Tou-san hanya ingin berterima kasih pada Ichimaru-san karna sudah mengantarmu pulang" saran Joushiro ramah.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Ukitake-san, terima kasih banyak tapi saya harus pulang. Rukia kumohon pulanglah" ucap Gin menatap Rukia lekat.

"T-Tapi.."

"Aku janji besok kita akan bertemu, jadi ku mohon pulanglah. Ya ?" janji Gin pada Rukia.

"Tapi... Umm, baiklah. Aku akan pulang" Rukia akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk pulang. "Berjanjilah besok kau akan menemuiku"

"Iya, sekarang pulanglah, mandi dan tidur. Besok kau harus kesekolahkan ?" Rukia hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Maaf Ichimaru-san, bisakah anda mampir sebentar. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami karna sudah mengantar Rukia pulang" ucap Retsu tiba-tiba.

"Okaa-san" rukia tak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Bukankah ibunya bendi pada Gin, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa meminta Gin untuk mampir di rumahnya. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih malah katanya. Rukia bisa mencium aura tidak mengenakkan dari ucapan Ibunya tadi, seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Okaa-san ingin meminta maaf atas kelakuan Okaa-san pada Ichimaru-san. Bisakah anda mampir sebentar Ichimaru-san" pinta Retsu.

.

...

.

Entah mengapa perasan Rukia jadi tidak tenang saat memasuki kamarnya. Pikirannya kembali bergeliat aneh mengingat di ruang tamu keluarganya ada kekasihnya yang sedang menghadap mara bahaya sendirian. Bagimana ga bahaya, toh yang dihadapi Gin sekarang adalah kedua orang tua Rukia. Pasti lah Rukia rada gemeteran takut Gin di bully orang tuanya, apalagi Ibunya yang sudah dari awal mencap Gin sebagai 'Pria berengsek yang membuat putrinya menderita !'.

Secepat kilat, sedahsyat angin tornado, seganas gelombang tsunami, sengeri puting beliung, (Kok jadi nyambung ke bencana alam sich ?). Rukia pun bergegas mandi, memakai pakaiannya, dan melesat menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu keluarganya.

"Dimana Gin !" teriak Rukia saat melihat kursi ruang tamunya tampak kosong tidak berpenghuni.

"Dia sudah pulang, Rukia" jawab sang Ibu yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Rukia.

"Pulang ? Kenapa Gin tiba-tiba pulang ? Apa yang Kaa-san katakan pada Gin sehingga dia bisa pulang tanpa pamit padaku terlebih dahulu" Rukia menatap ganas Ibunya.

"Ichimaru-san memang ingin pulang karena hari sudah malam, dia tidak ingin menggangu waktu istirahatmu. Jadi dia tidak pamit padamu terlebih dahulu" jawab restu singkat.

"Itu benar Rukia, Ichimaru-san memang ingin pulang. Dia tidak sempat pamit, tapi dia bilang sudah mengirim email untukmu kalau ia mau pulang kerumahnya" tambah Joushiro.

Rukia terdiam, ia sungguh-sungguh tidak enak hati melihat Ibunya sudah tertunduk lesu karna sudah menuduhnya tanpa alasan dengan kata-kata kasar. "Aku memang anak yang durhaka !" rutuk Rukia dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam Okaa-san, Otou-san" Rukia membungkuk sebentar kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Retsu ?" Joushiro buka suara setelah saling diam satu sama lain setelah Rukia pergi. Yang ditanya hanya diam tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang sendari tadi tertunduk. Hmmm, apakah Readers mencium sesuatu disini ? Hohohoho

.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

.

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, kalau Gin mengirim email di ponselnya untuk pamit pulang. Desahan nafas lega pun terpancar dari wajah Rukia. Rasa khawatir di relung hatinya kini berganti menjadi teriakan genit saat membaca berulang-ulang pesan yang dikirimkan kekasihnya itu. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, jantung berdetak kuat, Rukia kembali membaca pesan di ponselnya. Di pelototinya dengan seksama setiap rincian kata demi kata.

_TO : Rukia _

_From : Rubah Jelex :P_

_Subject : Jika sudah baca pesan ini, kau harus tidur !_

_Maaf aku tidak sempat pamit pulang terlebih dahulu padamu, aku yakin kau pasti sangat lelah. Dan kalau aku terus berada dirumahmu, pasti kau tidak ingin aku pulang. Memang susah sekali berwajah tampan sepertiku sehingga kau tidak bisa terlepas dari jerat pesonaku sampai-sampai tidak menyuruhku pulang ! Hehehe _

"Dasar rubah bodoh ! Percaya diri sekali dia. Awas kalau ketemu" umpat Rukia lagi.

_Ingat ! Setelah baca pesan ini, kau harus tidur, ya. Aku tahu, kau pasti penasaran dengan apa yang Orang tuamu biacarakan padaku tadi. Sebaiknya kau hilangkan rasa penasaraanmu itu karna aku akan menceritakannya besok. Mengerti ? Baiklah, cepat tidur Rukia Ukitake, kalau kau sampai telat kesekolah hanya karna bangun terlambat, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu ! Ayo cepat tidur ! Satu..., dua..., tiga... ! Tutup handphonemu dan Oyasu minasai,my little Rabbit ^_^_

Tawa Rukia langsung meledak saat membaca kalimat terakhir dari sang kekasih. Ohh, baru kali ini Rukia merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga, wajahnya tidak pernah lepas dari senyumannya yang tiada henti-hentinya merekah. Stop Rukia Ukitake ! Waktunya tidur jika kau tidak ingin terlambat. Dan sepertinya besok dia benar-benar akan terlambat kesekolah, sudah pukul 2 pagi, Rukia baru berhasil memejam kan matanya yang terus terbuka. Ckckck, cinta pertama sich cinta pertama. Tapi ga perlu segirang itu kale sampai tidur jam 2 pagi !

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Rukia sudah terbangun dari alam tidurnya dan bergegas berangkat sekolah. Firasat Rukia entah mengapa terasa sangat aneh. Biasanya kalau Rukia tidur malam, akan sangat susah sekali membuka kedua matanya. Kecuali ada 2 hal, pertama panggilan alam ingin kekamar kecil dan yang kedua bad dream. Tapi kayaknya faktor pertama tidak memungkinkan, soalnya Rukia langsung bergegas mandi sehabis bangun tidur. Tinggalah faktor ke dua yang mungkin di alami Rukia. Apakah mimpi buruk Rukia ada kaitannya dengan sang kekasih ?

Dengan langkah lebar, Rukia segera berlari keluar rumahnya setelah memakai rapi sergam sekolahnya, tanpa makan, tanpa pamit pada orang tuanya, Rukia langsung melangkahkan kakinya kesatu tempat, apartemen Gin !

Kali ini Rukia tidak seperti kemarin dengan terburu-burnya menekan tombol disisi lift. Ia terlihat jauh lebih santai dan rileks. Rukia berusaha dengan kuat menyangkal segala pikiran buruk yang meracuni otaknya, berharap semua itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Stop Rukia, hentikan pemikiran burukmu itu ! Kau ingatkan apa yang Gin katakan padamu semalam, kalau dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Dia sudah berjanji padamu Rukia ! Jadi kau harus percaya padanya !" seru Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Rukia kini berjalan keluar dari lift menyusuri jalan di sepanjang lorong apartemen itu. dan berhentilah dia disebuah pintu bernomor 301. Setelah membuang nafas beratnya, Rukia mencoba mengetuk pelan pintu apartemen itu.

"Gin, apa kau ada didalam ?". Tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban, membuat Rukia sedikit panik hingga ia mengetuk pintu itu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Gin.. Ini aku, Rukia. Apa kau dengar suara ku Gin. Kalau dengar ku mohon jawablah" lanjut Rukia.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada jawaban. Membuat hati Rukia jadi panas, kesal dan juga panik tentunya. Ia pun kembali mengedor pintu apartemen itu dengan tenaga penuh. "Gin, ayo buka pintunya. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Gin !"

Hening, itu lah yang Rukia dapat. Bukan suara Gin yang menjawab panggilannya, bukan pula suara gerutuan Gin karna ia mengedor pintu apartemennya seperti penagih hutang, malah yang ia dapat hanya keheningan. Dengan ganas, Rukia mencengkram ganggang pintu denga kuat, mempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk mendobrak pintu apartemen itu.

Treekkkk, bunyi decitan pintu apartemen itu terbuka, tidak terkunci ! Untung saja pintu nya tidak terkunci, kalau tidak sungguh malang nasip mu pintu.

"Gin !" teriak Rukia menggema di ruangan itu. Seketika tubuh Rukia membeku melihat apartemen itu kosong tanpa satu barangpun menghiasi ruangan itu. Dengan panik, Rukia melangkah memasuki satu persatu ruangan di apartemen itu. Namun sayang, semuanya sama sperti saat Rukia masuk kedalam. Tidak ada satu barang pun yang ada di seluruh ruangan itu.

Kaki Rukia lemas seketika. Ia tidak mengerti, betul-betul tidak mengerti. Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya. Kemana Gin, dan dimana semua barang-barangnya. Apa jangan-jangan,Gin... Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia segera mengobrak-abrik isi tas sekolahnya berharap menemukan penghubung agar ia bisa tau dimana gun sekarang.

"Dimana sih ! Padahal biasanya ada didalam sini" rutuk Rukia tidak juga menemukan barang yang ia cari. "Ohh, Ya Tuhan ! Pasti tertinggal dirumah !" umpat Rukia. Dengan langkah seribu Rukia segera berlari keluar apartemen, berharap bisa menemukan sosok laki-laki rubah itu.

"Ehh, nona yang kemarin kan ?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah pintu sebelah apartemen Gin.

"O..Oba-san !"

"Kau sedang apa, mencari Ichimaru-san ya ? Maaf, tapi Ichimaru-san tidak lagi tinggal disini" ucap wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

"A-Apa..." lirih Rukia tak percaya.

.

.

TO-BE-CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Gyahahahahaha, akhirnya jadi juga Ch 14. (Setelah ngilang 1 bulan entah kemana)<p>

Yuppzz semoga para Readers senang dengan Terbitnya Ch 14 ini. Fufufufufu (Ketawa kayak Kuntilanak)

Maaf ya buat temen-temen yang udah lama menunggu Ch ini, habis bener-bener buntu otaknya Dhiya buat neglanjutin percintaan GinXRuki. Dan juga Sory berry Strwaberry yah Fic ini agak ga nyambung, agak maksa, aneh, ancur, ga jelas, dan lain-lainya.

Maklum ga berbakat bikin beginian. Hehehehe..

Untuk teman-teman yang udah bales Review

**Hitsugaya Tomome** : Terima kasih buat Hitsu-kun yang sudah menyukai Fic ancur ini (Nangis gaje mode on). Ahhhh~~, Dhiya jadi terharu, Hiks-Hiks... Yupzz,, itu memang Gin-Cuannnnku ^-* (Ditabok Gin Fc).  
>Hehehe, ditunggu Review nya.<p>

**Aii Sakuraiii**: Waahh, Aii-cHannnnn (Meluk + Cium Aii) * Dilempar Aii ke lumpur lapindo.

Terima kasih ya udah mampir di Fic abal ini, (Bunguk-bunguk ga jelas). Sesak ya Liat Bya-kun yang sedang menunggu ajalnya. Hiks-Hiks, Dhiya-chan juga sedih Loh... (Byakun : Dasar air mata Buaya !)  
>Hohoho, yang nolongin Rukia ya pasti nya Gin-ku ! Heheheh, Wahh Aii mau Byakun hidup lagi ya... Kalo Byakun idup jadi Hantu SenbonZakura dong ! Hihihi (Dhiya di bankai Bya-kun)<p>

**Goldy222** : Brother ! (Sok akrab banget sich !) Hehehehe, sudah jadi Ch 14 nya.. Selamat menikmati.. Maaf ,membuat mu lama menunggu ^_^

**RayKousen7** : Heheheh, iyo ! Gin yang muncul. Hehehe, udah ketebak yah kayaknya... No..No...No Brother, kayaknya nich ada konflik lagi nich buat Gin X Ruki. Dhiya siap'in dech spesial campur telor buat Ray... Hehehehehe (Kok jadi nyambung ke makanan sich =_="

Oke ! Ditunggu Review nya yuaaaahhhhhh ( Melambai-lambai sapu tangan)


	15. Chapter 15

"Ehh, nona yang kemarin kan ?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah pintu sebelah apartemen Gin.

"O..Oba-san !"

"Kau sedang apa, mencari Ichimaru-san ya ? Maaf, tapi Ichimaru-san tidak lagi tinggal disini. Dia sudah pergi dari Tokyo" ucap wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

"A-Apa..." lirih Rukia tak percaya.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Bleach_ Tite Kubo<strong>

**Disclaimer : Find a Love_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik**

**Pair : Gin ichimaru & Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : Gaje, parah, ga nyambung, jelek, abal, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak mungkin kan... I-Ini ti-tidak mungkin kan Oba-san.. Ichimaru-san tidak mungikin pergi kan" tanya Rukia berusaha menyangkal apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

"Hehehe, maaf nona. Ichimaru-san sud-.. L-Loh no-nona kenapa k-kau menangis" wanita paruh baya itu terkejut melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya.

"Dari mana Oba-san tau ? A-apa Ichimaru-san yang memberitahukan nya pa-da Oba-san ?" tanya Rukia diselingi airmata yang jatuh dipipi mungilnya.

"Iya, dia bilang pada anakku kalau dia akan pergi kep-... Eh ! Nona, kau mau kemana ?" teriak wanita itu melihat Rukia berlari meninggalkannya.

"Aneh..." wanita itu menekan dagunya tanda sedang berpikir.

"Apa yang aneh Kaa-san ?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki dari dalam apartemen wanita itu.

"Gadis yang mencari Ichimaru-san kemarin, dia datang kesini. Sepertinya dia masih mencari Ichimaru-san, Kaa-san bilang saja pada gadis itu kalau Ichimaru-san sudah kembali keparis kemarin. Tapi kenapa dia menangis yaa?"

"Dasar Kaa-san ini! Ichimaru-san tidak jadi pulang ke Paris. Kemarin malam, aku lihat dia masih ada didalam apartemennya. Kaa-san tidak tau ya"

"Ehh ! Apa benar ! Kalau dia ada di apartemennya. Dimana dia sekarang ? Kenapa apartemennya kosong ?" cecar si ibu.

"Ichimaru-san sekarang sudah pindah ke apartemen lain. Kemarin aku dan Tou-san bantu-bantu Ichimaru-san membereskan barang-barangnya. Ahh~ pantas saja kakak itu menangis tadi, dia pikir pasti Ichimaru-san sudah pergi keparis, tapi kenyataannya dia hanya pindah rumah saja. Kaa-san kejam sekali, benar-benar tidak punya hati" si anak pura-pura mendramatisir kelakuan ibunya layak nya seorang Ibu tiri yang kejam.

"Dasar anak nakal! Cepat sana kau sekolah. Masa sich Ichimaru-san pindah rumah. Tapi kok, Kaa-san tidak tau" wanita itu tampak berfikir keras. "Hem ! Begini saja, kalau gadis itu datang lagi kesini, Kaa-san akan bilang padanya kalau Ichimaru-san pindah rumah!"

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan nonton _dorama_ Kaa-san. Sampai-sampai tidak tau kalau Ichimaru-san sudah pindah rumah. Dan menurutku kakak itu tidak akan mungkin lagi datang kesini. Ketemu sama nenek-nenek kejam seperti Kaa-san, mana mau dia kemari lagi"

"Anak nakal ! Awas kau jangan lari !" wanita itu hendak mengejar anak laki-laki nya yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu.

"Huaahhh! Tolong ada nenek-nenek seram !"

.

.

.

"Ughh, dasar Gin bodoh ! Hiks-hiks" Rukia berjalan dengan gontai menyusuri jalan setapak yang masih setia dituruni salju.

"K-Kau bi-lang kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku, ta-tapi ke-kenapa kau malah mengingkarinya..." lirih Rukia dengan wajah terus meneteskan air mata.

Brukk ! Rukia terduduk ditanah karna tidak kuat menahan getaran tubuhnya hingga membuat kakinya lemas. "Kalau kau masih dendam pada ku yang sudah menyakiti hatimu kenapa kau malah berjanji tidak akan pernah pergi dariku!" teriaknya histeris.

"T-Tunggu Rukia, apa yang kau pikirkan. G-Gin sudah berjanjikan padamu kalau dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu... P-Pasti, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada Gin hingga dia berbuat seperti ini. I-itu p-pasti. Iya ! Gin tidak akan meninggalkan ku, d-dia sudah janji p-padaku. Ok-Okaa-san! iya Okaa-san. Pasti Okaa-san membicarakan sesuatu pada Gin. Dia pasti mengancam Gin agar dia pergi meninggalkan ku. Iya, itu pasti" Rukia memeluk tubuhnya erat dengan kedua tangannya, matanya yang terus mengalirkan butiran bening tampak kosong melihat tumpukan salju yang ada didepannya.

"K-Kenapa h-harus turun salju..." lirihnya dengan tubuh mengigil. "A-Aku benci s-salju..."

Rukia kembali terdiam sejenenak dengan mata yang masih intens melihat tumpukan salju.

"Saat a-aku lahir, k-kenapa kau ha-harus datang. Saat Nii-sama pergi k-keparis, ke-kenapa kau juga datang, saat Ni-sama meninggal k-kenapa k-kau juga datang..." Rukia melepaskan pelukan tangannya dan beralih mencengkram salju yang ada didepannya dengan gigi-gigi mengatup kuat. "Kenapa saat Gin pergi, kau juga harus datang ! Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau yang datang dari langit seperti sedang menangisi hidupku yang sangat menyedihkan ini! Aku benci kau yang terus memberi kehampaan pada hidupku yang dingin ini! Aku sangat benci kau! Aku sangat benci salju! Aku benci ! Sangat benci! Ben-.."

"Kalau kau memang benci, kenapa kau duduk dan bermain salju seperti itu" kata seseorang pria dari arah depan Rukia.

"Ehh !" Rukia mendongkakkan wajahnya keatas untuk melihat sosok laki-laki sedang membawa buket bunga mawar putih ditangan kanannya.

"Sekarang sedang musim dingin. Nanti kau bisa sakit kalau kau bermain-main seperti itu. Dasar !" hardiknya sambil mendekat kearah Rukia.

"K-Kau" lirih Rukia tidak percaya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Hemm ?" laki-laki itu pun berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis kecil yang ada dihadapannya.

"G-Gin k-kau m-asih disini" kata Rukia terbata-bata.

"Ehh? Apa maksudmu? Jadi kau ingin aku pergi, begitu?" Gin mengerutkan bibirnya kayak bibir ikan mujair. *Author di Tabok sama Rangiku. Loh (?)

"T-Tapi a-apar-temenmu, bi-bi i-itu bi-bilang k-.."

"Ohh~~, hehehe. Maaf ya kau lupa memberitahumu, aku sudah pindah. Aku pindah ke sebuah apartemen tidak jauh dari rumahmu. Jadi setiap hari kita bisa pergi dan pulang bersama-sama. Bagaimana , ide yang baguskan?"Gin tersenyum pada Rukia.

"J-Jadi k-kau ti-tidak pergi ya ?" ucap Rukia dengan suara bergetar seperti hendak meledakkan tangisnya.

"Ehh ? Kau ini kena-..."

"Huaaaahhh !" Rukia menangis hiteris dengan tangan mengegam erat mantel Gin.

"R-Rukia ka-u ken-apa ?" Gin salah tingkah melihat Rukia yang menangis histeris sambil melihat keikiri dan kekanan takut orang-orang memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Bukannya menjawab, Rukia malah makin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"K-Kau kenapa ? Ayo jawab aku Rukia, kau kenapa ?" Gin menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajah mungil Rukia. Kedua ibu jarinya pun dieluskan pada pipi putih Rukia untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih terus mengalir.

"Ku-Ku pikir, ka-u pergi m-meninggal-kan aku karna Ibuku pasti sudah meng-atakan hal yang ti-tidak-tidak kan ?" jelas Rukia dengan susah payah menahan isak tangisnya.

"Kau tidak dengar ya apa yang kubilang padamu semalam tadi. Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirimu. Sampai kiamat pun, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirimu, karna aku tidak bisa hidup denganmu, selama satu detik pun Rukia" Gin membelai lembut pipi Rukia yang basah. Matanya yang selalu tertutup, kini terbuka untuk menyakinkan sang kekasih bahwa hanya ada dirinya lah didalam hidupnya.

"B-Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Apa perlu aku membuktikannya ?" Gin membuka mantelnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Rukia yang kedinginan.

"T-idak, tidak perlu Gin. Aku percaya padamu" Rukia menggeleng kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum. 'Kau tidak perlu membuktikan apa-apa, Gin. Karna kau sudah membuktikannya padaku... Semuanya, kau sudah membuktikan ketulusan hatimu padaku' batin Rukia dalam hatinya.

"Hemm, Rukia" panggil singkat.

"Apa ?"

"Emm.. Mungkin sekarang aku adalah orang terakhir yang mengucapkan ini padamu. Walaupun terlambat aku hanya ingin bilang..."

"Ehh ?" Rukia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _my little rabbit_" Gin menyerahkan buket bunga yang ada di genggamannya tadi kepada Rukia.

Rukia boleh benci pada salju karna salju selalu datang disaat Rukia sedang berduka karna orang –orang yang dia cintai. Tapi untuk saat ini, Rukia merasa sedikit bersyukur, betapa salju cukup membuatnya merasakan kehangatan dari orang yang sangat ia cintai. Gin ichimaru... memang bukan pria pertama di dalam hatinya, namun dalam guyuran salju yang menjadi saksi akan keteguhan hati Rukia bahwa Gin.. adalah pria terakhir dalam hidupnya…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ohayu~~~" pintu kelas murid 1-3 digeser tanda seseorang akan memasuki ruangan itu.

"O-Ohay-… R-Rukia chan!" Inoue segera berlari menghamipri gadis mungil yang ada dipintu kelas.

"Astaga Rukia kau kemana saja kemarin, hah! Pergi tiba-tiba seperti itu, kami sangat khawatir pada mu!" Momo mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahaha, go-gomen. Ak-aku ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa ditinggal" Rukia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Urusan apa? Aizen Sensei sangat marah loh kemarin kau pergi tanpa pamit. Momo saja kemarin tidak henti-hentinya menangis takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mu" Tatsuki berjalan kearah Rukia.

"T-Tatsuki.." wajah Momo bersemu merah.

"G-Gomen Momo, gomen semuanya, telah membuat kalian khawatir" Rukia membungkuk-bungkukkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, bincang-bincang nya sudah kan _ladies_? Dan kau Rukia, sebaiknya jangan santai-santai saja. Jam pertama ada pelajaran kimia. Ada PR yang harus dikumpulkan ke Kurotsuchi-sensei" Ichigo berdiri tak jauh dari Rukia cs berada.

"APA! K-Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" Rukia teriak histeris, kemudian mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya .

"S-Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahukan hal ini tadi malam, ta-tapi k-ku kira kau tidak masuk hari ini. Ma-makanya aku-.."

"_Tunggu pembalasanku jeruk! Awas kau_" Rukia mendeathglare sadis Ichigo. Ichigo hanya keringat dingin menerima serangan intimidasi dari Rukia. *Emang enak~~~ (Author di digiling Ichigo)

"Tatsuki pinjam PR mu" teriak Rukia melengking.

"M-Maaf Rukia, PR ku lagi di pinjam sama Keigo" Tatsuki menggerakkan kaki kanannya seperti menendang-nendang kecil.

"Arggh! Gawat! Momo, Inoue pinjam PR nya donk!"

"H-Hehehe ak-aku juga belum selesai. Mungkin Momo sudah selesai Rukia-chan" Inoue yang semula berada didekat Rukia, entah-sejak-kapan bisa ikut namplok dengan Momo dan teman-teman yang lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngerja'in PR.

"M-Momo?" Rukia masang muka memelas pada Momo.

"Ayo Rukia! Kita kerjakan bersama-sama. Mumpung ada waktu" Rukia pun langsung melesat ikut mengerubungi Momo cs di meja salah satu murid yang sedang asyik mencatat PR mereka. *Buyset dah! Emang pada anak super rajin kelas berat nich umat-umat 1-3. Ckckckck

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kemarin-kemarin dia seperti orang yang mau mati, sekarang dia malah semangat seperti itu" Ishida mempelototi Rukia dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut.

"Rukia… Tambah cantik saja yaa" Toushiro menatap Rukia yang sedang sibuk berkoar pada teman-temannya karna tidak kebagian mencontek.

"I-Iya" Ichigo dan Renji ikut memperhatikan Rukia yang tampak lebih rapi dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang selalu acak-acakan seperti terkena puting beliung kini lebih rapi dengan rambut dikuncir setengah. Walaupun rambut nya kayak ekor kambing dikuncir seperti itu, namun bagi mereka Rukia tampak sangat manis dan terkesan lebih _grily._

Sreet! Dengan secepat kilat, Toushiro langsung melemparkan deathglare pada kedua teman-temannya. "Kenapa kalian berdua?"

"Ekh! Memang nya ada yang salah apa" ucap Ichigo tidak terima.

"Cih! Kalian berdua ternyata mengagumi Rukia rupanya"

"M-Memang nya kenapa! Toh kau juga ikut-ikutan mengaguminya" protes Renji.

"Huh! Rasa kagum ku pada Rukia sangat lah berbeda dari kalian"

"Apa bedanya! Justru aku menyukai Rukia sejak pertama kali dia datang ke sekolah ini! Dia sedang jelek-jeleknya kayak ikan pesut. Aku lah yang lebih dulu menyukainya sebelum kalian menyukainya hingga dia jadi cantik seperti sekarang ini" khotbah upz! Maksudnya jelas Ichigo panjang lebar gitu, hehehe.

"Lalu kalau kau memang menyukainya kenapa kau jadi'an dengan Inoue" tembak Renji langsung.

"Ahh! A-Anu i-itu… Huuffth~ sifatnya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti menyukaiku, ja-jadi a-aku-…" Ichigo langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Kau salah kepala jeruk! Aku menyukai Rukia sejak kami bertemu pada upcara penyambutan siswa baru di SMP. Waktu itu, dia sedang tomboy-tomboynya tau. Tapi hanya aku lah yang menyukai nya apa adanya tanpa memikirkan fisiknya bak anak laki-laki, tingkahnya yang preman pasar, dan cueknya minta ampun" Toushiro menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Lalu kenapa juga kau jadi'an dengan Momo?" Renji masang gaya detektif conan.

"I-Itu… Huhh~~ aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaan ku, ha-habis di-dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketertarikannya padaku" Toushiro ikut nangis di sebelah Ichigo. Renji hanya swetdrop melihat tingkah dua jenis makhluk jejadian itu. #PLAK!

"Kalian masih kalah dariku, aku menyukai Rukia sejak duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Saat itu dia masih jadi anak ingusan, dan wajahnya yang tidak beraturan kayak susunan puzzle. Hanya aku lah yang memendam cinta murni dari seorang laki-laki sejati"

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tidak punya pasangan, kenapa tidak menyatakan cinta padanya?" Ichigo dan Toushiro mengintrogasi Renji.

"Hufftth! Sebagai lelaki sejati, aku harus memikirkan perasaannya bila orang yang sudah ia anggap sahabat tiba-tiba menyatakan rasa cintaku padanya. Aku tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kami, dan seperti kalian juga. Dia… tidak menunjukan ketertarikannya pada ku... Hiks-hiks" tutur Renji berurai air mata. "Maka dari itu aku! Terus memendam perasaan cinta ku padanya! Walaupun Rukia sudah memiliki orang yang special di hatinya. Beribu-ribu gadis cantik, seksi, kawaii didepan mataku (Author: Sombong nich anak!). Aku! Akan terus mencintainya sampai kapan pun tanpa meminta balasannya! Pepatah bilang, cinta itu tidak harus memiliki bukan!" Renji teriak-teriak gaje sambil naik diatas meja. *Renji.. Renji.. bilang aja ndak laku, pake sok ngeles hanya Rukia yang ada dihati mu. Prett! (Author di bankai Renji)

Sedangkan Ichigo, hanya bersorak-sorai ikut nangis gaje menyemangati Renji. 'Kau memang lelaki sejati Renji!' batin Ichigo.

"ABARAI! CEPAT TURUN DARI MEJA! DASAR ANAK NAKAL!" hardik salah satu guru yang tidak sengaja melewati kelas mereka. Renji pun secepat kilat langsung meloncat dari meja sambil cenge-cengesan. Ckckck

"P-Pengakuan dosa" Ishida sweatdrop melihat tingkah ketiga teman-temannya.

"Menurutku juga begitu" timpal Chad ikut sakit kepala melihat pengakuan aneh bin ajaib dari trio kwek-kwek itu.

.

…

.

Di ruang kepala sekolah SMA Karakura

"Silahkan duduk nyonya Ukitake" Yamamoto yang baru masuk kedalam ruangnya ikut duduk disofa hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Terima kasih Genryuusai-san"

"Apa yang membuat anda berdua datang kesekolah ini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Tentu ini bukan masalah bisnis kan Ukitake-san?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja bukan Genryuusai –sama" Joushiro tertawa kecil.

"Fufufufu, jadi ada apa? Apa ada masalah? Mungkin, aku bisa membantu"

Seketika mulut kedua suami istri itu langsung bungkam selama beberapa menit. Melihat keterdiaman kedua orang itu membuat Yamamoto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jadi?" jeda Yamamoto sejenak.

Retsu menghembuskan nafasnya asal. "Maaf saya lancang menanyai masalah privasi sekolah anda Yamamoto-san, tapi… Bolehkan saya tau a-apakah-…"

"Nyoya Ukitake-…?" Yamamoto menunggu lanjutan ucapan Retsu.

"Ap-Apakah Ichimaru-san ma-masih mengajar disini?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hahh~ Untung saja aku masih sempat mengerjakan PR nya, kalau tidak, mungkin… Pasti aku sudah jadi rebusan ekperimen Kurotsuchi sensei sekarang"

"Kau hebat sekali Rukia-chan, dalam waktu 5 menit sebelum bel sekolah. Kau berhasil menyelesaikan soal sebanyak itu. Menulis soalnya saja, pasti akan membutuhkan waktu paling lama sepuluh menit, tapi kau mampu menyelesaikan soal plus jawabannya dalam waktu 5 menit saja" Inoue berdecak kagum melihat kehebatan tersembunyi (Menurut Inoue loh!) Rukia.

"Heh~ apanya yang hebat Inoue. Aku hampir mati berdiri tau saat menulis jawaban nomor 19 tepat saat sensei sudah masuk kekelas kita. Fuh! Nyaris saja. Kalau nanas bodoh ini tidak membuat kegaduhan menaiki meja, aku pasti akan menyelesaikan 20 soal itu dalam waktu singkat" Rukia melihat sinis kearah Renji yang ada dibelakangnya. Sedangkan Renji, mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Rukia, pura-pura memasang wajah sok tanpa dosa.

"Kau baru tau Rukia, kalau Renji itu bodoh" Ichigo memasang bibir tupai nya.

"Apa maksudmu strawberry!" Renji mengambil ancang-ancang mempersiapkan bogem mentahnya.

"Kau juga sama saja Ichigo!" Rukia menginjak kaki Ichigo.

"Aww!" teriak kesakitan Ichigo.

"Rukia ~~~ Chan~~~" Kensei melambai histeris melihat Rukia yang berjalan dikoridor kelasnya.

"Ah! Kensei-senpai" Rukia balas melambai.

Grepp! Sesosok tubuh kekar memeluk Rukia tiba-tiba. "I miss you soo much, my Rukia~~"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Grimmjow!" Toushiro dan Ichigo pun langsung menerjang Grimmjow hingga terpental ke ujung koridor. Rukia cs berserta siswa yang ada disekitarnya hanya bisa ternganga melihat adegan itu.

"Dalam jarak 20 meter kau mendekati Rukia, aku akan menghajar mu habis-habisan Grimmjow!" berang Ichigo.

"Dan dalam jarak 40 meter kau mendekati Rukia, aku akan meracuni mu!" Toushiro ikut ambil alih tugas dalam pembasmian ini. *Emang nya hama apa, pake dibasmi segala, ish-ish-ish (geleng-geleng kepala)

"Grimmjow sialan! Ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" umpat Kensei iseng-iseng mau megang tangan Rukia.

"Kau sendiri mau apa hah!" Ichigo, Toushiro masang _devil face mode on_.

"Wah! Kenapa ramai sekali disini" Rukia yang sedang terbengong-bengongnya melihat tingkah aneh teman-temannya, terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. Yah~ suara siapa lagi selain suara seseorang yang telah memberinya sebuket mawar putih tadi pagi.

"Gyaa! Ichimaru-sensei!" teriak histeris para siswa tak terkecuali satu orang pun.

.

…

.

"Ichimaru-san? Hemm, memang beberapa waktu yang lalu beliau sempat memutuskan untuk pergi ke paris. Tapi semalam, dia mengabari ku bahwa keberangkatannya keparis di batalkan. Jadi aku putuskan menjadikan dia sebagai guru disini setelah ia mengajukan untuk kembali dan berbagai permasalahan yang ada. Yah~, saya pun tidak bisa menolaknya karna beliau termaksud salah satu guru muda yang cukup berbakat. Memangnya kenapa Nyonya Ukitake?"

"T-Tidak, saya hanya bertanya saja" Retsu tersenyum kecut.

"Bertanya?" Yamamoto mengerutkan alisnya curiga. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana anda bisa tau tentang Ichimaru-san? Apa kedatangan anda berdua, ada hubungannya dengan Ichimaru-san?"

Tak elak pertanyaan tersebut menghantam sepasang insan itu. Dengan gerak-gerakan gelisah dan terkesan ada sesutau yang disembunyikan, Yamamoto pun bisa mengendus ada pergerakan yang tidak biasa dari kedua suami istri ini. Dengan mata memicing, Yamamoto pun mulai melancarkan pertanyaan kedua agar bisa menebak apa sebenarnya yang di inginkan kedua orang ini.

"Ukitake-san?"

"Ehh-…" Retsu semakin gusar saat melihat tatapan tidak biasa dari sang kepala sekolah putrinya.

"Hah~ (Menghela nafas panjang) Maaf sebelumnya Genryuusai-sama kalau kedatangan kami berdua mengganggu waktu anda. Ta-tapi ada yang ingin kami sampaikan pada anda. Mungkin apa yang akan saya katakan ini, akan membuat anda tersinggung, atau marah dan terkesan terburu-buru. Tapi… saya rasa, ini waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya" Joushiro akhirnya bersuara setelah menyadari istrinya tidak dapat mengungkapkan maksud dari kedatangan mereka.

"Selama saya rasa itu hal yang positif, saya tidak akan keberatan Ukitake-san. Dan juga tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu Ukitake-san, kita sedang tidak berada dalam ruang lingkup kantor. Anggap saja ini sebagai acara ramah tamah dua orang sahabat" Yamamoto memain-mainkan jenggot panjangnya.

"Saya sangat tersanjung mendengarnya Genryuusai-sama, namun tetap saja saya tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu dengan orang yang paling saya hormati dan saya kagumi" Joushiro sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hahahaha, itu lah yang aku suka dari mu Ukitake-san. Selalu low profile, hahahaha. Nah, apa gerangan yang ingin anda dan istri bicarakan dengan ku?"

"Ini tenta-..."

"Biar aku saja yang menjelaskan saja Joushiro" Retsu langsung memegang tangan kiri Joushiro erat.

"Retsu…" jeda sejenak melihat perubahan keyakinan sang istri. "Kau yakin, bisa menjelaskannya?"

"Demi Rukia… Aku akan melakukan apa pun…" Retsu menatap bola mata hitam sang suami.

Joushiro pun mengeratkan gengaman tangan Retsu, berusaha mengirimkan kekuatan untuk sang istri. "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Retsu tersenyum kecil, kemudian ditatapnya langsung Yamamoto yang sejak tadi memilih diam. "B-Begini, Genryuusai-san. Maksud kedatangan kami adalah-…"

.

.

.

"Ichimaru sen-sensei, ke-kenapa bisa ada disini" tunjuk Ichigo pada sosok pria tinggi berambut putih seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"Aku pasti mengingau, aku pasti berhalusinasi, aku pasti dengan bermimpi, aku pasti sedang bla..bla…bla..bla" Renji teriak histeris mondar-mandir kekiri kekanan.

"Loh sensei, bu-bukannya kemarin anda pergi ke paris. La-lu kenapa sensei ada disini?" tanya Inoue.

"Hehehe, maaf sebenarnya tadi pagi aku ingin kekelas kalian untuk memberitahukan kalau aku kembali lagi menjadi guru disekolah ini. Emm, kalau masalah kepindahan ku ke paris, aku telah membatalkan niatku untuk pulang kesana"

"K-Kenapa mendadak sekali sensei?" Momo ikut bingung dengan situasi sensei mereka tiba-tiba bisa muncul kembali batang hidungnya.

"Habis, karna aku terlalu tampan. Jadi pihak bandara tidak mengizinkan aku untuk naik kedalam pesawat" jawab Gin singkat, padat, jelas dan luar biasa PD nya. Fufufufu :)

Murid-murid nya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat ke PD'an sang sensei. 'Bilang saja wajahmu seperti teroris' batin Toushiro.

"Lalu masalah wali kelas kami bagaimana sensei?" Ishida tampak berpikir keras bagaimana nasip wali kelas mereka saat ini.

Puk! Bunyi telapak tangan kiri Gin di pukul tangan kanannya. "Kalau masalah itu…"

**Gin Flashback  
><strong>

"Selamat datang kembali Ichimaru-san. Tampak nya sekolah kami tanpa anda benar-benar akan kacau balau" Yamamoto menghembuskan nafasnya asal.

"Ehh? Memangnya ada apa Genryuusai-sama?" Gin mengerutkan alisnya binggung.

"Sebaiknya kau dengar sendiri dari sumbernya langsung" Yamamoto mempersilahkan dua orang laki-laki yang duduk disebelah kirinya untuk bicara.

"Ah~~, aku menyerah Gin-san. Aku tidak sanggung mengurus anak-anak didikmu yang sangat luar biasa itu" tampak background Aizen berwarna hitam pekat dengan garis-garis berwarna biru memanjang di aura hitam tersebut.

"A-Apa yang terjadi dengan mu Aizen-san" Gin menitikkan 2 butir keringat di belakang kepalanya.

"Mereka sama sekali bukan anak-anak normal Gin-san" Aizen menunjukkan wajahnya pada Gin yang tampak kusut dengan lingkaran hitam di kantung matanya.

"O-Oh be-begitu ya"

"Silahkan giliran anda Urahara-san" saran Yamamoto.

"Hehehe, aku ini tipe guru yang sangat bebas Gin-san. Sangat tidak cocok sekali aku menjadi wakil kepala sekolah dengan banyak _work paper_ di depan meja kerja ku. Sama sekali bukan diriku" Urahara menutup setengah wajahnya dengan kipas kecil kesayangannya.

'Lalu kenapa kau terima kalau itu bukan gayamu Urahara-san…' batin Gin sweatdrop.

"Dan juga, aku akan sedikit berbagi rahasia dengan mu Gin-san" mencondongkan badannya sedikit kedepan hingga wajahnya hanya beberapa centi saja dari wajah Gin. "K-Kau tau sendiri kan, istriku itu sangat tidak suka kalau aku membawa kertas yang sangat banyak jika pulang kerumah" bisik Urahara tanpa melepaskan kipas kecilnya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Gin-san setuju Genryuusai-sama kalau dia mau kembali menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah. Hahahaha, selamat datang Gin-san" Urahara menepuk-nepuk punggung Gin dengan semangat 45.

**Gin End Flashback  
><strong>

"…Begitu lah, akhirnya aku pun menjadi wali kelas kalian lagi sekarang" Gin menyudahi ceritanya.

"Akhirnya anda kembali juga sensei! K-Kelas kami sangat suram sensei. Tidak ada canda tawa, tidak ada bisik-bisikkan riang gembira, bahkan untuk memamerkan gigi kami saja, kamu tidak diizinkan sensei. Benar-benar seperti dineraka!" Renji mengoyang-goyangkan tangan Gin seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen.

"Hahahaha, begitu ya. Lalu kenapa Aizen-sensei seperti orang frustasi begitu ya saat aku bertemu dengannya? A-Apa kalian berbuat sesuatu pada nya, hah?"

"Kalau untuk masalah itu, sensei tanyakan sendiri dengan si biang onar di depan sensei, dan juga si cebol itu" Ichigo mengerakkan dagunya kearah Rukia yang dari tadi diam.

"**Berani kau sebut aku cebol, ku patahkan tulang rusukmu!**" bisik Rukia disetiap penekanan pada kata-katanya. Ichigo hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Memang nya ada apa Abarai-kun, Ukitake-san?" Gin memandang binggung kedua muridnya secara bergantian.

"Hehehehe, ha-hanya penyambutan kecil-kecilan sensei" Renji nyegir kuda.

"Huh~~ ( Menghela nafas berat) Lalu kau Ukitake-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" Gin beralih menatap murid special nya.

"B-Buk-an a-apa-apa kok" Rukia segera mengalihkan badannya memunggui Gin dengan tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya yang bermerah. Di pikirannya kembali terngiang pada kejadian kemarin saat ia kabur dari pelajaran Aizen hanya untuk menghentikan kepergian Gin di bandara ,lalu setelah dari bandara mereka pun pergi ke apartemen Gin, dan disana mereka… Pussh! Asap mengepul pun langsung keluar dari kepala Rukia.

"R-Rukia-chan, kau kenapa!" teriak Grimmjow dan Kensei panik.

"Lalu kudengar kalian sedang mempersiapkan pertandingan melawan Hueco Mundo School ya?" Gin beralih melihat Ichigo cs.

"Iya sensei, pertengahan musim semi nanti, kami akan melawan mereka dalam rangka menyambut ulangtahun kota Karakura" jawab Ichigo lantang.

"Berusaha lah, aku yakin kalian akan memberikan yang terbaik. Dan ku dengar siswa unggulan juga ikut bergabung kan?"

"Ya begitulah" Toushiro menjawab sekenanya.

"Kami pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk sekolah ini sensei. Tenang saja, kami yang nota bene kelas unggulan, tidak akan mungkin membuat mereka dengan mudahnya merebut angka dari kami!" Grimmjow semangat berapi-api.

"Bagus! Aku juga akan ikut membantu lati-.."

"Kyaaaa! Sensei! Kami merindukan mu!" teriak para murid perempuan gaje dengan segala penjuru arah memeluk Gin.

'A-Apa'an mereka!' Rukia yang semula menahan semu merah diwajahnya karna malu langsung membara melihat murid perempuan menyerbu Gin dari segala penjuru arah.

"Ehh! Hawa panas apa ini ya. Kan sekarang sedang musim salju. Kenapa jadi sepert-..." Ishida yang tidak tahan dengan aura tak mengenakkan di belakang nya, langsung membeku melihat wajah Rukia yang lebih mirib _Hellgril._

"M-Maaf semuanya bi-bisa kan ka-kalian meninggalkan ku sebentar. Ak-aku sedang berbicara dengan para muridku" Gin yang merasa hawa panas Rukia ditunjukkan untuk nya pun berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman para fans nya.

"Kami juga kan murid sensei~~" jawab salah satu murid memeluk lengan Gin dengan manjanya. Rukia makin menambah intensitas serangan auranya pada Gin.

"R-Rukia-chan" panggil seorang wanita tak jauh dari tempat Rukia-cs berada.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Rukia pun segera menyapu sekeliling tempat untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang memanggilnya. "O-Okaa-san! Otou-san"

Belum sempat Rukia dibuat binggung keberadaan kedua orang tuanya, makin membuatnya tambah binggung lantaran melihat sang kepala sekolah bersama dengan cucu semata wayangnya, Shuhei Hisagi berjalan beriringan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"K-Kenapa kalian disini?"

"Oh~, ini ya Rukia Ukitake. Murid berbakat dari kelas 1-3, sekaligus juga anak anda Ukitake-san. Baru pertama kali nya kau bertemu dengan nya setelah mendengar berita kehebatannya. Hemm… Baiklah, kurasa aku akan mengatakan nya disini saja. Mumpung orang nya ada disini, dan Shuhei juga ada. Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu" Yamamoto menatap lembut Rukia. Rukia makin menautkan alisnya. Dia merasa bahwa apa yang ingin di katakan Yamamoto adalah hal terburuk sepanjang hidupnya. Tak hanya hidupnya, tapi juga sang kekasih. Gin Ichimaru…

"Pengumuman apa?" Shuhei menatap bingung kakeknya.

"Aku akan mengumumkan bahwa-…"

.

.

.

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin di umumkan sang kepala sekolah pada Rukia? Adakah ada hubungnnya dengan sang kekasih, Gin Ichimaru?

Lalu bagaimana dengan maksud di balik kedatangan kedua orang tua Rukia menemui Yamamoto-sama? Tentang Gin kah? Rukia kah ? Atau Shuhei?

Apakah pasangan Ukitake bermaksud mengeluarkan Gin dari sekolah agar tidak lagi mendekati Rukia? Atau... Sebaliknya menginginkan sang sensei terus bersama Rukia?

...

TO-BE-CONTINUE

* * *

><p>Wahahaha! Akhir nya setelah lama bertapa memikirkan ide untuk FIC ini, dapat juga di publish! Fuh~~~<p>

Maaf ya teman-teman telah lama mengunggu Ch ke 15 nya...Hehehehehe

Apakah kalian penasaran teman-teman? Fufufufu... Yuppzz! Saat nya bales Review!

**Aii Sakuraii **: Hehehe, gomen ya Aii lama Ch 15 nya... Iya itu Gin.  
>Hemm... Rangiku ama si Shuhei? Jangan~~~, entar Dhiya Jelous kalau sama Rangiku, hehehehe #PLAK!<br>wUaahh! Hampir bener tuh tebakkan Aii, Yuppz! Gin bukan pindah kerumah Rukia kok, cuma hanya pindah apartemen deket ama kediaman Ukitake.. Alasan nya sich biar sama-sama Rukia gitu. Oke! Makasih ya Aii, iya-iya... Dhiya ga bakal lagi kok bilang Fic Dhiya abal atau ancur :) aRigato yaa atas Reviewnya.

**Hitsugaya Tomome** : Hehehe, Gin pindah ke hatiku Hitsu-kun ^_^ Gkgkgkgkgk (Di lempar Gin FC)  
>Hemm, hampir bener tuh tebakan si Hitsu-kun, cuma si Gin nya pindah ke apartemen yang deket di rumah Rukia kok.. Maklum lagi palin-palin in lop nya, pengennya deket... terus<br>Heheheh, iya nih Rangiku.. Patah hati di lampias'in ama Es krim.. Kasian ama es krimnya.. (Rangiku :Fakta yang dilakukan survei oleh orang-orang, 99% patah hati obatnya es krim! Tidak ada sake, es krim pun jadi!)

I-Iya deh, terserah luuuu ajaaaa, asal seneng... Yuppz! Arigato ya atas Reviewnya... Ditunggu Review selanjutnya ^_^

**Goldy222 **: Gomen Goldy! Updatenya lama, hehehe... Ini sudah Dhiya siap kan Ch 15...  
>Gin ? Gin ga kemana-mana kok, tenang aja brother. Cuma pindahan doank kok... Hehehehe.. Arigato ya atas Review dan pujiannya ^_^<p>

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk **: Arigato kiki, atas Reviewnya. Arigato gozaimasu atas pujiannya... Ini sudah Dhiya siapkan Ch 15 nya... Heheheh

Okeee! Sampai ketemu ya di Ch selanjutnya... Ditunggu Reviewnya!, Review teman-teman sangat membantu untuk Fic saya ini... :)


	16. Chapter 16

"Demi Rukia… Aku akan melakukan apa pun…" Retsu menatap bola mata hitam sang suami.

Joushiro pun mengeratkan gengaman tangan Retsu, berusaha mengirimkan kekuatan untuk sang istri. "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Retsu tersenyum kecil, kemudian ditatapnya langsung Yamamoto yang sejak tadi memilih diam. "B-Begini, Genryuusai-san. Maksud kedatangan kami adalah kami ingin membahas sesuatu yang penting. I-ini bukan menyangkut masalah Ichimaru-san. Tapi i-ini menyangkut tentang Shuhei-kun dan Rukia anak kami…"

"Shuhei? Shuhei cucuku maksud kalian?" Yamamoto makin mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Iya" keduanya mengangguk cepat.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Shuhei? Apa dia berbuat sesuatu pada err… putri kalian?"

"Tidak! B-Bukan begitu, Shuhei-kun sama sekali tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada putri kami. Malah dia membantu Rukia-chan pulang kerumah saat dia sedang menangis seorang diri di belakang sekolah"

"Membantu pulang? S-Shuhei kah yang melakukan semua itu" Yamamoto tampak berfikir keras saat mendengar penuturan salah satu mitra penting di perusahaannya tentang Shuhei sang cucu yang menurutnya sangat musthail Shuhei lakukan. Wajar saja sang kakek berfikir keras tentang berita yang menyangkut sang cucu, selain membuat onar di sekolah, memicu kerusuhan di jalanan, dan membuat tato di sekujur tubuh. Namun yang membuat Yamamoto ikut ambil pusing adalah kelakuan sang cucu yang bisa di anggap aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh, sang cucu yang terkenal pembuat onar menolong seorang gadis, malah mengantar langsung ke rumah. Tidak kah itu aneh? Memang Yamamoto akhir-akhir ini sering mendengar berita tentang kedekatan Shuhei dengan seorang gadis bernama Rukia Ukitake. Tapi tak pernah terbersit sedikit pun di pikirannya tentang hubungan Shuhei dan si gadis akan sejauh ini.

"Iya… Saya sangat berterima kasih sekali atas tindakan yang Shuhei-kun lakukan untuk Rukia-chan kami, memang kejadian itu sudah lama sekali terjadi. Namun tentu saja, saya tidak enak jika tidak berterima kasih langsung pada anda" Retsu menundukkan kepalanya singkat.

"…"

"Ma-Maka dari itu, saya ingin mengajukan suatu hubungan yang serius untuk kedua anak ini. Saya sadar, keberadaan Shuhei-kun sangat berperan penting bagi Rukia-chan kami, Rukia-chan pun sebaliknya. Dan saya yakin, Shuhei-kun pun mempunyai perasaan yang khusus tentang perhatiannya pada Rukia-chan kami"

"Maksud anda Ukitake-san?"

"Ahh~, memang hal-hal ini sama sekali bukan wewenang kita lagi sebagai orang tua. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan kita sebagai orang tua yang baik menyatukan perasaan anak-anak kita yang telah tumbuh setelah sekian lama bersama. Saya yakin, Shuhei-kun pasti ada alasan nya sehingga ia menunda _**sedikit**_ tentang hubungan nya dengan Rukia-chan. Jadi-…"

"Eng?"

"Retsu… " lirih Joushiro pelan.

"Apa?" Retsu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Joushiro yang ada disampingnya.

"Apakah ini baik untuk Rukia-chan? Kurasa ini terkesan emm… terburu-buru"

"Kita sudah membahasnya semalam, dan aku yakin ini lah yang terbaik untuk Rukia-chan. Aku yakin itu dan kumohon percayalah padaku Joushiro"

"Tapi-.."

"Kumohon… Sekali ini saja, ini demi Rukia. Kalau kau ingin Rukia bahagia, biarkan aku selesai berbicara dengan Yamamoto-san" Retsu menatap tajam mata Joushiro.

"Jadi Ukitake-san?" Yamamoto tampak menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Retsu.

"Saya ingin mengajukan, bagaimana kalau Shuhei-kun dan Rukia-chan-…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach_ Tite Kubo**

**Disclaimer : Find a Love_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik**

**Pair : Gin ichimaru & Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : Gaje, parah, ga nyambung, jelek, abal, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pengumuman apa?" Shuhei menatap bingung kakeknya.

"Aku akan mengumumkan bahwa Rukia Ukitake akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita…"

"Maksud kakek?" Shuhei mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Yamamoto pun berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia.

"Aku sudah sepakat dengan keluarga Ukitake, kau dan Rukia Ukitake akan terikat dalam suatu hubungan yang serius"

"Apa maksud ini semua Genryuusai-sama?" Rukia menatap bingung Yamamoto kemudian beralih ke kedua orang tuanya.

"Pertunangan… Aku akan mengikat kau dan Shuhei dalam sebuah ikatan tali pertunangan…"

"APA!" Rukia terperanjat kaget mendengar penuturan terakhir sang kepala sekolah.

'Gyaaaa! Pupus sudah harapan ku...' batin Grimmjow dengan mulut berbusa disusul dengan suara dentuman keras dari arah lantai tempatnya berdiri. Busyet dah! Grimmjow pingsan, coy!

"Jangan bercanda, kakek!" Shuhei menggeram melihat kakeknya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Shuhei.. Kami sudah membahas semuanya di ruangan ku tadi, dan aku tau apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan pada gadis itu" Yamamoto mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah kedua orang tua Rukia kemudian terakhir pada cucu semata wayangnya.

Rukia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Matanya yang berwarna violet teduh tampak membara melihat keterdiaman sang kekasih saat mendengar sang kepala sekolah mengumumkan sesuatu yang err… Hello~~! Itu sangat konyol sekali!

"Aku minta penjelasan atas ini semua Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Rukia melangkahkan kakinya kearah orang tuanya berada.

"Kau ingin penjelasan apa lagi Rukia-chan?" Retsu memandang lembut putrinya.

"Apa maksud semua ini? Apa yang sedang Tou-san dan Kaa-san _**rencanakan**_!"

Mendengar teriakan Rukia sontak semua penghuni yang ada ditempat itu menoleh langsung kearah Rukia. Rukia yang sejak beberapa menit lalu ceria, semangat, dan selalu tersenyum tiba-tiba berubah menjadi murka! Dan yang lebih mengegerkan lagi orang yang dibentak gadis mungil itu orang tuanya! Orang tuanya coy!

Shuhei pun yang melihat pemandangan ini ikut ambil tindakan. "Kumohon hentikan kekonyolan ini kakek. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Kau pikir saat ini aku sedang bercanda Shuhei? Aku melakukan semua ini untuk dirimu. Untuk masa depanmu. Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan pada gadis itu. Jika memang gadis ini berarti untukmu, tidakkah ini menguntungkan untuk mu dari pada kau harus pacaran diam-diam dibelakang ku seperti itu. Aku sudah merestui hubungan kalian. Apalagi yang kau mau"

"Heh! Ku katakan sekali lagi kakek, jangan pernah bersikap seolah-olah kakek tau apa yang sedang aku rasakan pada Rukia, pada gadis lain, atau pada siapa pun itu! Kakek tidak tau apa-apa _**tentangku**_" Shuhei menatap sengit pada kakeknya.

"Kaa-san hanya melakukan apa yang harus Kaa-san lakukan sebagai orang tuamu. Kaa-san hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu" Retsu mencoba mengenggam tangan Rukia, namun apa daya sebelum memegang tangannya, Rukia sudah terlebih dahulu menepisnya.

"Omong kosong! _**Yang terbaik?**_ Heh!" Rukia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan asal. "Jangan melakukan sesuatu tindakan gila seperti ini dengan mengatasnamakan kebahagianku Kaa-san! Aku sudah tetap dengan pendirianku dan ku mohon hentikan hal konyol ini! Aku sudah muak Kaa-san! Aku muak!"

"Rukia…" lirih Retsu dengan air mata yang akan mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Rukia memandang nanar, sungguh jauh didalam lubuk hatinya. Ia paling tidak bisa membiarkan ibunya sendiri yang teramat dicintainya meneteskan air mata. Namun buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Restu sangat keras kepala akan pendiriannya 'Menentang' keputusan sang anak pada pilihan hatinya yang menurut pemikiran Retsu, sekali _menyakiti _pasti untuk yang kedua dan ketiga akan terus _menyakiti_. Sama hal nya dengan Rukia, namun bedanya Rukia akan tetap pada pendiriannya 'Mempertahankan' hubungan dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Teng-teng-teng.

"Sebaiknya Tou-san dan Kaa-san pulang saja…" lirih Rukia serak.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo berada tak jauh dari tempat Rukia berada.

"R-Rukia…" Retsu mencoba kembali mengapai telapak tangan Rukia. Masih seperti sebelumnya, Rukia masih enggan bersentuhan dengan ibunya. *Ckckckck, sungguh durhaka kau Rukia~~ (Author di sate Rukia)

"Kita selesaikan masalah ini dirumah. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Aku tidak ingin dihukum oleh guruku bila telat masuk kedalam kelas" gumam Rukia pelan. Retsu dan Joushiro masih menatap tak percaya. Dari nada suara dan wajah nya, tampak si putri kecil terluka oleh tindakan sang ibu yang sama sekali tidak diharapkannya.

"Ayo Retsu. Kita pulang" Joushiro pun mulai menuntun Retsu keluar berjalan menuju ke ujung lorong menuruni tangga kelantai dasar. Shuhei menatap punggung kecil Rukia sendu. Ada perasaan bersalah bergelanyut dihatinya saat disituasi yang ia rasa telah membaik setelah masalah yang mendera diantara mereka bertiga harus kembali memanas saat orang tak pernah ia harapkan ikut andil merusak segala-galanya.

Ichigo berjalan perlahan kearah Rukia yang masih mematung ditempat. "R-Rukia…" Ichigo menepuk lembut pundak kiri Rukia.

"Maaf, Ichigo… Aku ingin sendiri dulu…"

Ichigo terpana sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. Sangat kecil, hingga Hitsugaya cs yang melihat itu pun tidak bisa menebak apa itu senyuman Ichigo atau hanya mingkem menyembunyikan bibir memblenya. "Baiklah… Kalau itu bisa membuat mu lebih baik…"

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini kakek…" Shuhei angkat bicara.

"Shuhei…"

"K-Kumohon… Jangan buat aku tambah membencimu kakek…" Shuhei berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kakeknya, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih mematung ditempat, meninggalkan semua teman-temannya yang masih bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Tok-Tok-Tok! Bunyi pintu ruang wakil kepala sekolah bergema karna diketuk oleh seorang gadis mungil.

"Masuk," titah si penghuni ruangan. Gadis itu pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"M-Maaf mengganggu waktumu Gi-... Akh! Shuhei-san!" pekik gadis itu saat melihat diruangan itu ada seorang laki-laki yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi diruangan ini setelah insiden hemm… (=_=") tonjok-tonjokkan kemaren.

Rukia pun berlari-lari kecil ke meja wakil kepala sekolah muda itu takut kejadian kemarin terulang kembali. Rukia pun tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya saat memasuki ruang wakil kepala sekolah ini, aura aneh terasa memanas, menggelora di segala penjuru ruangan. "Eh… Em... (Mengaruk kepala ) A-Apa yang k-kau laku-…"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Ichimaru-sensei, Rukia. Ini tentang yang tadi" pandangan mata Shuhei yang semula menatap Rukia kini beralih menatap pria berambut perak yang ada dihadapannya. "Aku ingin menjelaskan situasi tadi supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara kita, Ichimaru-sensei"

Gin hanya diam beberapa saat di tempat duduknya memandang Shuhei. "Duduklah Hisagi-kun. Tak enak jika berbicara dalam posisi berdiri seperti ini"

Shuhei melirik Rukia yang sedang sibuk celingak-celinguk memperhatikan dirinya dan juga Gin secara bergantian. "Saya tak lama sensei. Sebentar lagi saya akan kembali ke kelas. Kyoraku-sensei pasti sudah mengajar di kelas kami sekarang. Seperti nya Rukia juga ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan anda" Mendengar namanya disebut, Rukia hanya bisa salah tingkah dengan wajah bersemu merah saat Gin balik menatapnya dengan pandangan apa-yang-ingin-kau-katakan.

Wajah Rukia makin bersemu merah melihat Gin menatapnya intens. Tak ingin menjatuhkan rasa gengsinya, Rukia balik melancarkan tatapan bukan-apa-apa. Jiahh~, si Ruki sok malu-malu. Padahal biasanya malu-malu'in! #PLAK! Ditabok Rukia FC.

"Saya minta maaf atas kejadian tadi, sensei. Saya tidak bermaksud menggangu hubungan anda dengan Rukia. Itu semua terjadi diluar sepengetahuan dan kedali saya, sensei." Shuhei menundukan kepalanya sedikit tanda sebagai permohonan maafnya.

'S-Shuhei-san…' batin Rukia.

"Kakek saya, memang sering bertindak semaunya seperti ini tanpa memikirkan situasi yang ada. Saya harap masalah ini tidak menjadi bola panas di antara kita berdua karna kurang nya komunikasi dan pembahasan tentang dalang dibalik semua ini. Untuk itu, sebagai permintaan maaf. Saya akan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini, dan membicarakannya pada kakek saya agar pertunangan ini harus segara di batalkan"

"Hisagi-kun…" Shuhei pun menoleh secepat kilat pada sang guru. Bukan nya menjawab pernyataan maafnya, Gin malah memanggilnya. Tentunya ini menjadi tanda tanya besar bagi Shuhei bukan _Readres_?

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf karna kau tidak salah apa pun. Aku tau, kau pasti tidak tahu menahu soal pertunangan yang dibicarakan oleh Genryuusai-sama. Hehh~ (Menghela nafas panjang), tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan atau pun menyalahkan. Karna… dari awal tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja waktu lah yang membuat masalah ini makin sulit…"

"Untuk itu…" lanjut Gin lagi. "Masalah ini kau tidak perlu turun tangan. Bukan maksudku ingin-… Yah~ masalah ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau jadi ikut repot dengan hal ini. Ja-jadi biar aku saja yang menyelesaikannya. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin hubungan antara kakek dan cucunya jadi memburuk gara-gara ini" Gin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sulit mencarikan kata-kata yang bagus untuk '_Mantan Rivalnya_' ini. Takut kalau perkataan nya malah menyinggung hati pemuda bertato 69 ini. Jadi tambah brabe kan? Yang atu belum kelar, eh~ ditambah lagi.

"Saya mengerti maksud anda. Tapi… Kalau saya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang hasilnya akan menjadi lebih baik, kenapa tidak?"

"Aku hargai niat baik anda Hisagi-kun. Tapi… Aku rasa yang harus menyelesaikan semua ini adalah **aku**. Itulah yang diinginkan kedua orang tua Rukia saat ini"

Hening sesaat diantara ketiga insan ini. Tidak ada lagi bunyi-bunyi sanggahan dari mereka bertiga. Tidak ada lagi kegiatan mengaruk-garuk kepala (Banyak kutunya nich! Kayaknya *Author Disembelih Gin FC), yang ada hanya bunyi suara jam bergema detik tiap detik diruangan itu.

"Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu untuk pergi kekelas. Permisi Ichimaru-san, Rukia" Shuhei beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya, mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas menyapu Gin, dan Rukia. Lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Gin mengalihkan pandanganya ke gadis mungil yang ada disamping meja kerjanya. "Jadi… Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Membolos ditengah jam pelajaran seperti ini!" Gin menatap sengit Rukia.

"A-Aku tidak membolos!" elak Rukia.

"Tidak membolos apanya! Jelas-jelas sekarang ini pelajaran Nanao-sensei. Kenapa kau tidak dikelas, apalagi ini namanya selain membolos"

"Ck! Menemui wali kelas sendiri kan namanya bukan bolos" gumam Rukia kecil sambil memajukan bibir mungilnya.

"Aku dengar itu. Ini tidak bisa dijadikan alasan kalau bukan menyangkut urusan sekolah" Rukia menggerakkan wajahnya dengan kesal dengan gerakan bibir yang seolah-olah ingin memakan Gin hidup-hidup. "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Atau kau mau ku hukum memeriksa soal-soal ulangan ini" Gin memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya melihat sang gadis mungil.

"Berhentilah memasang senyum menyebalkan itu! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan!" oceh Rukia melihat seringai terukir di wajah rubah Gin.

"Jadi apa? Jangan bilang kau sangat rindu pada ku hingga mau melihat wajahku setiap saat seperti ini. Hnn?"

"Ck! Percaya diri sekali (Rukia tertawa kecil). Hemm… K-Kau ti-tidak apa-apa Gin?"

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya aku sedang sakit apa?" Gin mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"A-Aku takut ka-kau sakit disini" Rukia menempelkan tangan kanannya tepat di dada kirinya. "Orang tuaku …Benar-benar keterlaluan…" Rukia menatap meja Gin sendu.

Gin tersenyum singkat. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menghadap Rukia yang sedang tertunduk, dan terakhir duduk diatas mejanya tetap dengan posisi menghadap Rukia . "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja, justru yang ku khawatirkan itu dirimu. Karna aku, kau dan orang tuamu-…"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Aku… Baik-baik saja!" Rukia mengangkat kepalanya tegas, namun di kalimat terakhir ia semakin tertunduk pelan. Gin tersenyum miris melihat hal itu. Rukia memang gadis yang tegar dalam menghadapi apapun, ia percaya itu. Rukia gadis yang kuat! Tapi sekuat-kuatnya seorang gadis, tentu hati nya pasti hancur jika kedua orang tuanya tidak memberikan lampu hijau atas kendaraan yang ia tumpangi sekarang bersama dirinya. Ohh tuhan~~, tidakkah _Engkau_ kasihan dengan kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta ini harus mengalami musibah sedemikan berat?

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku pasti bisa menyakini kedua orang tuamu. Kalau aku tidak main-main dengan hubungan kita. Bersabarlah Rukia… Sebentar lagi... Hanya sebentar saja…" Gin menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah mungil Rukia agar bisa melihat keteguhan terpancar dari mata merahnya (Eits! Bola matanya yuaa yang merah. Bukan matanya yang merah karna sakit mata #Author di tampol _Readres_ ganggu momen-momen indah).

Rukia mengepalkan kedua tangan nya erat. Haruskan Gin _**lagi**_ yang membuktikan kekuatan cintanya untuk dirinya? Rela _**kembali lagi**_ menghadapi kedua orang tuanya hanya untuk membuktikan cintanya lagi? Tidak! Sudah cukup bagi Rukia bila Gin terus-menerus membuktikan kesungguhan hatinya. Gin sudah cukup menderita hanya demi mencoba menyakinkan kesungguhan hatinya untuk Rukia! Pada kedua orang tuanya! Tentunya perlu nyali yang besar kan _Readres_ menghadapi 'Orang tua' kita bila ingin menyampaikan kesungguhan hati kita pada orang yang kita cintai. Kakak ipar Author aja mengap-mengap mau ngelamar kakak Author (Readres: Ga nanya tuh!), apalage Gin!

Haruskan Gin kembali membuktikan kesungguhan hatinya pada dunia betapa ia sangat mencintai Rukia? Stop! Rukia tak menginginkan lagi bila itu bisa membuat Gin tambah menderita dengan berbagai kata-kata mutiara ter-**Black list** dihadiahkan kepada sang kekasih. Heloo~, siapa sih yang mau orang yang kita cintai dihina-hina ama seluruh orang didunia ini? Terlebih kasusnya Gin ama Rukia yang notabene Teacher n Student! Sasaran empuk kan _Readres_?

"K-Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi Gin…" Rukia menggenggam erat kedua tangan Gin dengan tangannya. "Orang tua ku… Biar aku yang tangani"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau membuktikannya lagi. Karna bagi ku semua nya telah jelas, cukup sudah kau membuktikan kesungguhan hatimu padaku. Kesungguhan bahwa kau memang mencintaiku setulus hatimu. Dan sekarang giliranku… Biarkan aku yang membuktikan padamu bahwa aku juga mencintaimu…"

Gin terperangah, ia tidak salah dengar kan? Seorang Rukia Ukitake, gadis keras kepala yang belum pernah ia temui seumur hidupnya mau membuktikan kesungguhan hatinya pada kedua orang tuanya? Apa dunia sudah terbalik? Ti-Tidak-tidak! Apa gadis kecil ini hanya ingin mengerjainya saja? Ini bukan april mop, kan!

"Kau bercanda ya Rukia?" Oke! Hanya satu kata itu yang terlontar dimulut Gin sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Gin! A-Aku hanya merasa-… Hahh~ (Menghela nafas panjang) Sudah cukup bagimu untuk membuktikan pada semuanya. Aku-… Arrggh! Begini Gin, kalau hanya pembuktian dari satu orang saja itu tidak akan cukup. Aku… Aku juga harus membuktikannya. Itulah sekarang yang harus kita lakukan"

"Tapi Rukia, kau tidak mengerti situasi sekarang ini" Gin berusaha menjelaskannya.

"Mengerti bagaimana? Jika pun kau menjelaskannya pada ku, apakah itu juga bisa membuat kedua orang tua ku ikut mengerti dengan semua ini? Tidak, Gin. Jawabannya tidak! Sekarang begini, kau sudah membuktikan semuanya padaku hingga kau harus berkorban sedemikan banyak untukku. Dan sekarang kau akan membuktikannya lagi, dan itu juga akan membuat kau menderita lagi? Tentu aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, Gin! Aku juga harus bertindak. Aku tidak ingin hanya kau seorang diri yang menanggung penderitaan itu sementara aku hanya bisa melihatmu kesakitan saja dari kejauhan tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa! Tentu saja aku tidak mau, dan bila kau berada diposisiku, pastinya kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama bukan?"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun demi kau, walaupun aku harus menderita selama ribuan tahun. Akan ku lakukan! Aku tidak akan keberatan!" Gin mengatur nafas nya asal. Dipikirannya terasa berkecamuk oleh berbagai hal dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak! Gin pun kembali melembutkan nada suaranya. " Tapi Rukia, coba kau pikirkan. Jika hanya kau seorang diri menghadapi kedua orang tuamu. Pastinya itu akan memberatkan posisiku saat ini, Rukia. Mereka pasti berfikir aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi mereka, tidak punya kekuatan untuk membuktikan kepada mereka berdua. Aku akan semakin dianggap tak pantas untukmu. Mereka pasti tidak akan pernah mengizinkan putri mereka pada laki-laki pencundang, pengecut yang hanya berani bersembunyi dibelakang gadis kecil seperti mu. Seperti yang ku bilang sebelumnya, mereka hanya ingin kan _**aku**_…"

**Gin Flashback  
><strong>

Kediaman Ukitake

"Silahkan duduk, Ichimaru-san" Joushiro mempersilahkan Gin duduk disofanya. Gin hanya menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian duduk disofa.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi sudah mengantar Rukia sampai kerumahnya. Saya benar-benar khawatir sekali, takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya" Joushiro memulai percakapan.

"Tidak apa-apa Ukitake-san, sudah seharusnya saya mengantarkan Rukia sampai pada rumahnya. Maaf sebelumnya tidak memberi kabar pada anda. Anda pasti sangat khawatir padanya" Gin kembali menundukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Saya sangat lega sekali dia bertemu dengan anda. Sewaktu Rukia keluar dari rumah tadi pagi. Dia… dalam keadaan sedikit…tidak baik" lirihnya pelan. Gin hanya terdiam, ia bisa menebak apa yang sedang Joushiro bicarakan tentang keadaan Rukia saat itu.

Tak berselang beberapa menit dalam keheningan diantara kedua laki-laki berambut putih itu, Retsu pun datang dengan membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh hangat.

"Silahkan diminum, Ichimaru-san" ucap Joushiro saat Retsu meletakan cangkir putih di hadapan Gin. Gin hanya mengangguk canggung. Kemudian tanpa ragu tangan kanannya beralih mengambil tangkai cangkir putih yang disosorkan Retsu untuknya.

"Jadi, kapan anda pindah keparis, Ichimaru-san?" tanya Retsu tiba-tiba. Reflek tangan kanan Gin yang sedang memegang cangkir itu terhenti beberapa centi dari bibirnya.

"Retsu…" geram Joushiro saat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah istrinya.

"Saya dengar dari pihak sekolah, anda akan pergi keparis. Jadi, kapan anda pergi dari jepang? Saya harap dalam waktu dekat ini, Ichimaru-san" lanjutnya lagi. Gin meletakan kembali cangkir teh yang ada di tangannya keatas meja. Entah takut diracuni oleh Retsu (PLAK! Author ditabok Retsu), atau mood nya ingin minum teh hancur seketika akibat pertanyaan kejam dari Retsu. Gin hanya mengfokuskan pandangannya pada kedua orang tua kekasihnya.

"Retsu…" ulang Joushiro merasa tak enak dengan ucapan istrinya.

"Mungkin anda salah paham dengan niat saya menyuruh anda untuk mampir kerumah saya, mengira saya merestui hubungan anda dengan putri saya. Tapi saya ingin klarifikasikan bahwa saya tidak ada niat untuk hal itu" lanjut Retsu tanpa mengindahkan geraman suaminya. Mata abu-abunya berkilat tajam pada laki-laki perak yang ada dihadapannya. "Rukia gadis yang labil, dia masih remaja. Pikirannya pun masih terbilang seperti anak-anak. Sebagai orang tua aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putriku, dan aku (Jeda sejenak)… tidak akan membiarkan putri ku terluka untuk kedua kalinya hanya karna emosi sesaatnya. Jadi aku harap, anda secepatnya pergi meninggalkan keluarga kami, dan jangan pernah datang _**kembali!**_"

"Maaf, Nyonya Ukitake. Bukan maksud saya bersikap tidak hormat kepada anda. Saya ingin tekankan bahwa saya tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan Rukia. Itu janji saya untuknya" Gin menantang balik tatapan yang dilancarkan Retsu.

"_Heh_! Apa yang anda harapkan dari seorang gadis mungil tidak berdosa seperti Rukia? Anda seorang laki-laki dewasa, lulusan universitas terbaik di paris, seseorang yang bakal menjadi pengusaha ternama, apa yang anda harapkan? Apakah anda memang berencana mempermainkannya untuk membuat Rukia menderita, hah? Hingga membuat anda repot-repot mengejar gadis seperti Rukia? Jika itu yang anda rencanakan, aku tidak ak-…"

"Sampai matipun saya tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan keji seperti itu untuk membuat Rukia menderita, nyonya! Saya hanya mencintai putri anda. Tidak lebih!-..." seperti halnya Gin memotong pembicaraan Retsu, Retsu pun memotong pembicaraan Gin.

"Itu hanya emosi sesaat!" teriak Retsu melengking. "Sudah saya bilang sebelumnya, itu hanya emosi sesaat, dan cinta? Itu sama sekali tidak ada!" ucapnya diselingi nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"R-Rukia, hanya remaja labil. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu membedakan yang namanya cinta, kebohongan, atau apa pun itu! Tidakkah ada berfikir tentang hal itu? Anda seorang guru! Harusnya anda pikir apa yang sedang dialami gadis seperti dia!" Retsu tidak bisa lagi membendung emosi, hingga ia hanya meluapkan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya pada laki-laki rubah yang ada dihadapannya kini. Gin memilih bungkam.

"Pernahkah anda berfikir bila orang-orang sampai tau hubungan kalian, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Rukia? Dia akan di cemooh oleh teman-temannya, guru-gurunya, tetangga-tetangganya, yang akan ia dapatkan adalah cacian… Hinaan di masa-masa yang seharusnya ia lewati dengan suka cita bersama dengan teman-temannya hanya karna perasaan sesaatnya berhubungan dengan gurunya sendiri! Orang yang seharusnya menjadi panutan, orang yang seharusnya menjadi pembimbingnya! Berhubungan layak nya sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang jatuh cinta, tidakkah itu pantas? _Hah_?! Tentu saja orang-orang menganggap itu tidak pantas dilakukan!"

"Maka dari itu ini hal terakhir yang akan saya katakan pada anda. Bila anda benar-benar mencintainya, jauhi Rukia, pergilah dari kehidupannya, saya harap anda mengerti dengan ucapan saya tadi, dan secepatnya pergi meninggalkan jepang. Itulah saat ini yang terbaik untuk Rukia"

Gin terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata demi kata yang terlontar dari Retsu. Memang benar adanya. Gin pun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa semua yang Retsu ucapkan, akan menjadi kenyataan bila ia terus-menerus egois mempertahankan Rukia agar tetap bersamanya. Tidak ada hal yang paling menyakitkan didunia ini bila orang yang kita cintai menderita karna emosi sesaat menggelapkan mata kita akan semuanya. _Emosi sesaat? _Huh! Mengingat kata-kata itu membuat Gin jengah sendiri. Betapa kata-kata itu terasa sangat menyebalkan di telinganya. Apa benar apa yang Rukia rasakan padanya hanya _emosi _belaka? Pikiran Gin kembali bergerilya saat ia mengingat apa yang sudah dialami Rukia sebelum akhirnya ia berani menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Gin. Si rambut biru kehitaman yang ternyata kakak kelas SMP yang ia kagumi menolak dirinya, ditambah ia frustasi saat ia menginginkan pacar tempo dulu, dan terakhir masalah Byakuya yang menjadi polemic di antara mereka berdua. Apa benar yang Rukia rasakan saat ini hanya _emosi sesaat _belaka hanya karna ia frutasi semua masalah yang ia alami, dirinya hanya tempat _pelarian kah?_ Atau ia benar-benar mencintai Gin setulus hatinya? Hanya Rukia yang tau jawaban semua itu. Dan setelah merenuingi semua masalah yang ada, Gin hanya mempunyai 2 pilihan untuk menentukan arah hubungan dirinya dengan Rukia. Tetap melanjutkan meskipun semua masalah siap menghadang mereka? Atau menghentikan semua ini sebelum ada yang tersakiti lebih jauh, baik itu dirinya maupun Rukia?

"Nyonya Ukitake…." Lirih Gin pelan. Apakah Gin sudah menyiapkan pilihannya? Lalu apakah yang akan dipilih oleh Gin?

"Eh?" Joushiro dan Retsu menatap Gin binggung.

"Bila menurut anda itu yang terbaik untuk Rukia. Maka saya…" Gin menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, mencoba mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Tidak bisa melakukan semua itu, nyonya Ukitake. Maaf… Saya tetap pada keputusan saya bahwa saya tidak akan menginggalkan Rukia apapun yang terjadi" jawab Gin mantap, tegas, dan lantang. Selantang ia akan menghadapi semua masalah yang akan menyambutnya kelak. Baginya, saat ini tidak akan ada hal yang bisa meruntuhkan keteguhan hatinya bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai. Soal _emosi sesaat_ Rukia? Heh! Itu bukan suatu hal yang perlu ia risaukan! Ia percaya Rukia, ia percaya setiap kata cinta yang Rukia lontarkan bahwa itu sesungguhnya bukanlah perasaan _sesaat_, melainkan perasaan utuh yang sampai akhir hayat ia dan Rukia rasakan tidak akan pernah hilang!

Keteguhan hati mulai membakar semua keraguan di hati Gin! Pilihannya sudah ia jatuhkan untuk tetap mempertahankan cintanya. Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tua Rukia?

"Apa anda sadar apa yang telah anda ucapkan, Ichimaru-san! Anda benar-benar egois! Hanya memikirkan kepentingan anda tanpa peduli dengan Rukia!" berang Retsu langsung bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Saya sadar apa yang saya ucapkan, dan saya sangat peduli dengan Rukia" balas Gin mantap.

"Jika anda memang peduli Rukia, sebaiknya anda tinggalkan Rukia. Dan biarkan dia hidup dengan tenang!"

"Saya _**sadar**_ apa yang saya ucapkan kalau saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Rukia. Saya mencintai Rukia, dan saya yakin Rukia pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan saya. Saya sudah berjanji padanya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Rukia apapun yang akan terjadi dengannya. Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Rukia karna saya _**peduli **_padanya. Saya percaya pada Rukia bahwa yang ia rasakan saat ini bukanlah perasaan _**sesaat**_, melainkan itu adalah perasaan _**sesungguhnya**_ yang ia rasakan. Bila apa yang anda ucapkan terjadi, perasaan Rukia saat ini _**terbagi**_ karna _**emosi sesaat**_. Saya akan tetap berada disisinya sampai pada akhirnya ia bersama dengan orang lain, saya akan tetap bersama dengannya. Dan bila seluruh dunia tau hubungan kami dan menghina dirinya. Saya akan tetap berada disisinya dan melindunginya bagaimanapun caranya. Bila ada orang yang terlebih dahulu menyakiti Rukia, maka saya akan berada tepat di depannya, dan mengantikan rasa sakit itu" Gin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Itu semua saya lakukan bukan karna keegoisan semata, tapi terlebih saya mencintai Rukia setulus hati saya. Tanpa menuntut, tanpa paksaan, bukan karna Rukia _ada apa-apanya_, tapi karna Rukia _tidak ada apa-apanya_ yang membuat saya jatuh cinta. Walaupun pada akhirnya, 'Tuhan' memilih jalan lain bagi kami berdua. Saya akan tetap mencintai Rukia"

Gin kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya perlahan. "Terima kasih atas tehnya Ukitake-san, Nyonya Ukitake. Saya mohon pamit karna hari sudah malam"

"Eh! Ichimaru-san" panggil Joushiro sambil mencoba bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki mengejar Gin yang akan sampai menuju pintu.

"Bila Rukia bertanya kemana saya pergi, bilang saja kalau saya sudah pulang Ukitake-san, saya tidak ingin menganggu waktu istirahatnya. Saya akan mengirim email padanya nanti. Permisi Ukitake-san" Gin membungkukkan kepalanya lagi dan hendak berjalan menuju pintu di depan rumah.

"Heh! Omong kosong! Keegoisan mu itu hanya akan membuat Rukia menderita, Ichimaru-san. Melindungi Rukia? Jangan berdalih sesuatu hal yang tidak akan mungkin sanggup kau lakukan. Di dunia ini setiap orang berbeda-beda, Rukia akan menderita jika semua orang tau hubungan kalian! Kalau anda tetap bersikeras memilih _jalan _itu" Retsu menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, memandang penuh amarah laki-laki yang sedang memunggunginya itu. "Saya pastikan anda tidak akan mendapatkan apapun, baik itu perasaan Rukia, maupun yang lainnya!"

Gin membalikkan badannya menghadap wanita keras kepala yang berada tak jauh darinya itu. "Saya akan mengorbankan apapun didunia ini untuk Rukia. Dan…" Gin kembali membalikkan badannya menuju pintu keluar. "Bila anda benar-benar menyayangi Rukia, sebaiknya anda berdiam diri dan tak terlalu mengumbar pada semua orang tentang hubungan kami, ini semua tergantung pada anda Nyonya Ukitake. Seperti yang anda bilang, ini demi Rukia. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Permisi" Gin kembali meneruskan langkah kakinya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

**Gin End Flashback  
><strong>

"Kumohon pikirkan lah sekali lagi, aku hanya tak ingin berpisah denganmu" lanjut Gin lagi setelah pikirannya kembali menerawang kejadian kemarin malam saat ia mengatar Rukia pulang kerumah.

"Aku mengerti, Gin. Aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dan apa yang kau takutkan saat ini. Begitu juga diriku. Aku juga takut… Takut berpisah denganmu. Tapi kau salah Gin..." Gin terperanjat kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, aku salah? Heh?"

"Yang diinginkan kedua orang tuaku, bukan _kau _tapi _aku_" Rukia tersenyum lembut pada Gin.

"Maksudmu?" mengerutkan alisnya, mata merah nya terpancar kebinggungan menghadapi arah pembicaran sang kekasih.

"Aku lah yang mereka inginkan. Jika kau berpikiran bila mereka menginginkanmu menjauh dari ku, itu tidak benar. Mereka menginginkan ku, Gin. Menginginkan aku yang meninggalkanmu. Bukan kau yang meninggalkanku. Pertunangan itu… Adalah cara yang ibuku lakukan untuk memisahkan kita. Mungkin bagi ibu, kau sangat tidak mungkin meninggalkanku bagaimanapun cara yang ibuku lakukan. Tapi kalau aku, ibuku mungkin berfikiran bahwa aku pasti bisa dipengaruhi karna mereka pasti menganggap aku masih kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa. Maka dari itu, untuk masalah ini biarkan aku yang menyakinkan kedua orang tuaku. Biarkan aku yang membangun kepercayaan pada mereka. Sudah saat nya Gin aku menentukan pada mereka pilihan ku yang sebenarnya. Dan yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah percaya padaku. Percaya padaku, Gin" Rukia menggenggam tangan Gin erat.

"Tapi Rukia-…"

"Percayalah padaku! Hanya itu yang ku pinta darimu. Dan biarkan aku membuktikan pada meraka, sudah cukup bagimu. Sekarang…giliranku, Gin"

'_Tuhan… Bolehkah, aku mempercayai sedikit mukdzijat darimu...  
>Bolehkah, aku sedikit mempercayai adanya keajaiban darimu…<br>Bolehkah, aku sedikit mengecap yang namanya kebahagian yang kau limpahkan pada semua umatmu.._

_...  
><em>

"Aku percaya padamu…" Gin tersenyum lembut pada Rukia. Mungkin sudah saatnya bagi Gin untuk mempercayakan semuanya pada Rukia. Tapi ia pun tak boleh tinggal diam, dan menonton saja melihat Rukia berjuang keras. Ia... Harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, Gin" Rukia bersadar di dada Gin. Mencoba menguatkan diri bahwa yang akan ia hadapi selanjutnya, bukanlah perkara mudah. "Gin, apa yang orang tuaku bicarakan denganmu semalam ada hubungannya dengan ini?"

Tak elak, pertanyaan itu membuat Gin terdiam beberapa saat. Sadar keterdiaman Gin, Rukia sudah bisa memperkirakan, benar adanya yang ia katakan. "Tidak apa-apa, Gin..." Lirih Rukia.

"Sedikit lagi, Rukia..." balas Gin tak kalah serak. Ia pun menguatkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gin... " Jeda sejenak. "Tenanglah... Tidak apa-apa..."

...

_Jika boleh… Izinkan lah aku untuk bahagia dengan orang yang ku cintai…_

_Hanya itu… _

_Yang ku pinta dariMu...'_

.

.

.

To-Be-Continue

* * *

><p>Fuahhh! Akhirnya Ch ke 16 selese juga! *Joget-joget kuda lumping<p>

Maaf sohib-sohib bila lama Ch ke 16nya. Hahh~, ga nyangka udah Ch 16. Pengennya sich end nya Ch 17, tapi masalah GinRuki agak berat. Jadi diundur aje dah endingnya! Tapi ga lama kok. Paling beberapa Ch lagi udah the end Fic pertama Dhiya ini... T_T (Hiks-hiks) *Sedih juga

Ichigo: Ngapain lo tor mewek-mewek gitu! Ngerusak pemandangan aja!

Dhiya: Up to me donk! Masalah buat Lo! Bay the way, kecebur Busway. Lo ngapa'in disini? Bukannya udah gue kirim lo ke karakura?

Rukia: Lagi males aje tor ngadepin tu Quincy. Dari pada gue mati bosen. Mending gue kesini aja, sekalian Refresing~, pada butek kan lo puasa 1 bulan ga liat muka gue yang cantik en adem ayem ini. *Ichi, Dhiya Muntah-muntah.

Dhiya: Busyet! Berbulan-bulan ga ketemu lo tingkat ke'PDan lo tinggi juga. Bilang aje, Soul Society kewahalan ngadep'in entu Quincy. Coba panggil gue, 3 kali kedip mata. Beres tu Quincy! *Jentik-jentik jari.

Grimmjow : Nich dia nih! Kerja'an Orang sters kalo udah pada ngumpul. Ngerusuh mulu! (Maksud lo! *Grimm di deathglare Dhiya, IchiRuki)

Ulquiorra : Bales Review! (Teriak pake speker masjid sebelah)

Dhiya: Ayang Ulqui! Kangen gue ma Lo! UDa beberapa bulan ini gue ga munculin lo di Fic ini. Kangen gue~~ (Meluk Ulqui #Ditendang Ulqui FC)

Byakuya: Gue juga. Ga lo muncul-muncul'in di Fic ini. *Masang muka horor

Dhiya: Gyaaa! Bya-kun honey, boney, sweaty, chibi-chibiku! Masih idup lo! Sehat kan? Ga kekurangan apapun kan? Awas tu Quincy! Gue sobek-sobek satu-satu! (NGasah parang, golok, pisau, pedang, celurit, keris, pisau main'an. *K-kok di asah juga sich +_+)

Aizen: Ribet banget lo, udah gue aje yang bales reviewnya! (Ngerbut Komputer)

Dhiya: Astafirullah, ada iblis nonggol di idul fitri (Dicincang Aizen). Ngapa'in lo ikut-ikutan disini?

Aizen: Gue iblis masih inget ama tuhan. Nah lo manusia, ngaji kaga, sola-... *Dibekep author pake kain pel.

Dhiya: Oke! Capcus! Bales Review! Pertama dari **hitsugaya-tomome **: Haloo Histu-kun~~ (Lambai-lambai tangan) Maap ya Ch 16 nya agak telat, hehehe. Ada gangguan Teknis dengan modemnya :) *Senyum-senyum nista (ALL: Bilang aja modem nya ga pake bayar jadi diputus'in!)

Hahaha, ga usah didenger'in ya, anjing mengonggong. Kafilah berlalu (Sok bijak!)  
>Ho'o nih, punya tetangga kayak ibu-ibu itu. Salah info sampe 2x, ckckckck. Terlalu~~~! Untung a'a Gin udah pindah. Kalo ga, pasti si Ruki bakal miss-comunication ama tu emak-emak, maklum udah tua. *PLAK!<p>

Yosh! Ichi, Renji, Shiro super-duper lelet tuh! Penakut, cemen, ga gentle, ga-... (Di buang Ichi, Renji, Shiro ke luar angkasa)

Penasaran yaaa... Silahkan dibaca deh ...(PLAK! Shiro: Udah di baca kali tor!)

Selanjutnya dari **Goldy222 **: Ch 16 sudah ada Big Bro! (Semangat 75). Hehehe, iya-iya. Dijamin deh! :)

Yosh! Selamat membaca ya ^_^. Endingnya udah Dhiya siap'in yang Spektakuler Luar-Binasa! Ditunggu aja yaaa :) (Biar Goldy penasaran, gituuu *Devil Face mode on)

**Kiki RyuEunTeuk** : Kiki~~~, domo arigatou atas reviewnya. Tenang, Gin minggat. Bakal Dhiya paksa nikah ama Dhiya! (Di kubur Gin Fc)

Heheheh, ini Ch 16 sudah selesai. Silahkan di nikmati. ^_^

**GinRukiyeongwonhi :**Wah~~~ (Sparkle-sparkle) Namanya mirib ayang Gin-ku~~~. (Dicekek Yeongwonhi)

Gin-Chan ada yang Review mirib ama nama lo nich! *Teriak pake Toa

Gin: Mana? *Celingak-celinguk. Oh iya, salam kenal, GinRukiyeongwonhi! *Extra smile, Author tepar.

Dhiya: Yosh! *Ngelap Noseblend. Tenang, Gin-chan ga kemana-mana kok. Cuma miss-comunication aje ama entu emak-emak.

Next! Dari **Ryuruki : **Arigatou Review en Pujiannya. Ini udah ada Ch 16 nya... Moga senang ^_^

Dhiya :Oke! Dhiya mau bertamu nich kerumah plend-plend yang laen. Siapa mau ikut!

ALL: IKOOOT!

Dhiya : Hallah, si Kensei paling semangat tuh, bilang aja mau makan opor ayam gratis'an! *Dideathglare Kensei.

Momo: Terima kasih teman-teman atas waktunya membaca Fic ini, mohon Reviewnya ya. #Bungkuk-bungkuk

Dhiya: Maaf ya agak, abal, jelek, ancur, parah, typo berserakan dimana-mana, de el el dah pokoknya (T_T). Rada minder juga sich Ngepublishnya, abis ancur melebur sich! Etss! Hampir lupa nich, kita dari keluarga besar Bleach (?) Mohon maaf ya apabila ada kesalahan kata-kata, penulisan di Fic ini yang menyingung orang lain secara langusng atau tidak langsung. Mohon di maaf kan sebesar-besarnya, karna saya juga manusia biasa yang tak luput dari dosa. OKe ALL!

ALL: Kami keluarga besar Bleach (Termaksud author, hollow, Quincy, Espada) Mengucapkan selamat Hari Raya idul Fitri. Minnal Aidin Walfaizin. Mohon maaf lahir n batin! (^_^)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : Bleach_ Tite Kubo**

**Disclaimer : Find a Love_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik****, FriendShip**

**Pair : Gin ichimaru & Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : Gaje, parah, ga nyambung, jelek, abal, de el el**

.

.

.

*45 Hari menuju pertandingan Olahraga seluruh SMA di Karakura

"Hey kau kepala ubur-ubur! Jangan lelet seperti itu. Latihan yang serius donk! Kau yang dipojokkan sana, kenapa malah santai seperti itu! Cepat latihan sana!" teriak seorang laki-laki dari dalam gedung olahraga di SMA Karakura.

"Dandelion, muka tembok, boncel ubanan, playboy cap kecoa! Latihan yang serius ya. Jangan main-main seperti tadi!"

Grttt! Seketika umat-umat yang digelar si pelatih cadangan (Bilang aja pelatih dadakan! =_=") itu menimbulkan sepuluh siku di kepala mereka. Twengg! Berbagai perlengkapan olahraga seperti bola golf, bola tenis meja, bola baseball,bola basket, bola voli, bola kaki, sampai bola takraw pun kesepuluh-puluhnya melayang dengan bebas diudara menuju sang pelatih dadakan. Kita sambut aje dah, siapa pelatih bernasip naas tersebut. Eng ing eng! Grimmjow!

"Tidak Ichigo, tidak Renji, ternyata masih ada juga orang bodoh melebihi mereka berdua!" Toushiro melihat dengan intens maha karyanya yang sudah ia hadiahkan bagi si pelatih tak bermoral itu (Kata Toushiro sich).

"Apa maksudmu **bodoh melebihi mereka**, hah!" teriak Ichigo dengan gigi-gigi runcingnya bersiap memakan Toushiro.

"Kau pasti tau maksudku" Toushiro tersenyum intimidasi.

"Awas kau boncel seperempat meter!" balas Ichigo sengit.

"Apa maksudmu dengan seperempat meter, hah!"

"Hey, kalian berdua! Lanjutkan latihannya. Kalau ingin main ejek-ejekkan, nanti saja!"sang pelatih dadakan langsung muncul menengahi kedua makhluk tom en jerry itu.

"BERISIK!" teriak keduanya pada Grimmjow. Grimmjow hanya membatu ditempat.

"Apa-apa'an sich mereka itu. Kenapa setiap kali tidak ada Kenpachi sensei, mereka malah bersikap seperti anak kecil begini!" Soi-fon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi orang-orang aneh bin super ajaib didepannya.

"Ehh? Teman-teman?" merasa aneh tidak ada reaksi dari teman-temannya mendengar gerutu'annya. Soi-fon pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan tempat mereka latihan.

Dwengg! Betapa shocknya Soi-fon melihat teman-teman perempuannya malah lebih memilih berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran membahas siapa yang akan menang dari pertengkaraan maut anak-anak cowo.

"Aku memilih Kurosaki-kun!" teriak Nelil menyerahkan uang 10000 yen di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu.

"Umm~ aku memilih…." Mashino menempelkan jari telunjuk ke dagunya tanda sedang berfikir.

"Hey! Cepat donk Mashino! Selanjutnya giliran ku, nich!" Isane tak kalah heboh dari Nelil.

"Baiklah! Aku memilih Ulquiorra-kun karna dia tampan!" Mashino dengan keyakinan penuh menyerahkan uang senilai 20000 yen di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu.

Gubrrak! Seketika semua grup cewe-cewe langsung pingsan seketika mendengar alasan-tak-masuk akal dari si polos Mashino. Wah-wah! Ulqui ada penggemar rahasia, nich! (Ciye-ciye)

"Aku memilih Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Shinji Hirako!" Isane menyerahkan uang 50000 yen dengan semangat membaranya.

"Hei! Shinji kan tidak ikut. Ganti saja dengan yang lainnnya!" Nelil makin heboh sendiri.

"Hemm… Oke ku ganti saja dengan Grimmjow! Habis kasian dengan dia. Kalian sama sekali tidak ada niat menjagokan dia!" Isane mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Ya ampun Isane, segitu ga ikhlasnya sich ngebela'in si Grimmjow! Ckckckck.

"Nemu sekarang giliran mu!" Mashino dan Nelil semangat 45.

"Aku pilih Kensei" ucap Nemu singkat-padat-jelas sambil menyerahkan uang 500 yen pada teman-temannya.

"K-Kok 500 yen si-sih" Kontan Nelil cs langsung sweatdrop tingkat tinggi.

"Aku menghargai sesuai kapasitas" jawabnya tanpa rasa berdosa. Huffth, kasian juga si Kensei Cuma dihargai 500 yen. Ditambah yang ngasih taruhan si _Princess Ice_ di SMA lagi. Sabar yuaaa Kensei~ (*Dijitak Kensei).

"T-Teman-teman…" panggil Soi-fon merana melihat kegiatan teman-temannya. Maklum aje nich _Readres_, meraka pada masang taruhan kayak beginian. Factor pertama sich, piala dunia udah lewatkan tuh. Ga sempet deh tuh cewe-cewe taruhan siapa yang menang (*Warning! Don't Try it at Home! Anywhere! Anytime!), nah~ yang kedua bosen juga tuh liat'in anak-anak cowo pada berantem setiap kali Kenpachi-sensei datang latihannya agak telat dikit. Dari pada mati bosen ga ada kerjaan liat'in mereka. Dari pada nanggur, mending kerja'in yang lain, kan?

"R-Rukia…" lirih Soi-fon pada sosok gadis yang duduk santai di pojokan ruang latihan. Hemm..sepertinya dari semua umat-umat tak beres yang ada di ruangan ini, hanya Rukia lah yang masih dikatakan normal (Kata Soi-fon lohh).

"Ehh, Soi-fon senpai. Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu?" Rukia mempelototi wajah senpainya yang pucet sebelas duabelas ama si Ulqui.

"E-Entahlah, a-aku me-merasa tidak enah badan setelah melihat mereka" curhat Soi-fon merosot duduk di lantai. Rukia hanya tertawa kecil melihat kefrustasi'an senpainya itu. Melihat ekspresi Rukia yang sepertinya adem ayem saja dengan berbagai aksi dari orang-orang aneh disana, Soi-fon hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"K-Kenapa kau bisa sesantai ini melihat mereka?" tanya Soi-fon antusias. Gimana ga anatusias, disaat dirinya sedang sakit-sakit kepalanya melihat ulah teman-temannya, si Rukia tenang-tenang aja tuh. Boleh dong Soi-fon minta tips dikit dari Rukia buat menghadapi entu mahkluk-mahkluk.

"Eh? Memangnya aku harus bagaimana senpai? Ahh~, aku mengerti. Senpai menyuruhku untuk latihan ya? Hemm, baiklah. Aku akan latihan" Rukia beranjak dari posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri.

"B-Bukan begitu (=_=")" Soi-fon hanya mengutuki dirinya yang bisa berada ditengah-tengah kumpulan orang-orang aneh bin ajaib ini. Belum kelar masalah gerombolan umat-umat aneh disana, yang satu ini juga tidak selesai-selesai. *Sabar…Sabar Soi-fon nee-sannnn (PUK! Ditimpuk Soi-fon pake batu bata)

"Lalu apa? Oh~~, senpai mau aku membereskan bola-bola itu ya?" nunjuk berbagai macam bola meluncur dari arah kiri disisi kiri ruang latihan kearah yang lainnya.

"R-Rukia-…"

"Oh senpai mau aku ikut bergabung latihan (Gabung bikin kerusuhan Grimm Cs maksudnya) dengan mereka ya?"

"R-Rukia-…" Soi-fon mencoba mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan lahir batinnya menghadapi si Ukitake bebal ini. *Kabbbooorrrr dulu ah!

"Apa senpai mau aku membersihkan lant-…"

"DENGERIN DULU KENAPA SIH!" teriak Soi-fon pake volume express yang siap menghancurkan kota karakura dalam sekejap. Ampunnn, udah ngamukkan Rukia si Soi-fon nya. Sedangkan Rukia hanya cengar-cengir ga karuan sambil meniup kepalan tangan kiri dan kanannya kemudian menempelkan ke kedua telinganya (Cek pendengaran maksudnya). Ish-ish-ish!

'Percuma saja aku tanyakan padanya. Dia bisa santai-santai begini ternyata dia lebih parah dari yang lainnya' Soi-fon menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"J-Jadi ma-maksud senpai apa?" Rukia menggaruk kepalanya tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan senpainya.

"Hahh~, aku bermaksud ingin tau kenapa kau bisa tenang-tenang saja melihat tingkah-tingkah mereka" Soi-fon mengerakkan dagunya kearah sekumpulan orang-orang nyentrik itu. Rukia pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah teman-temannya. Tampak dari arah kiri Ichigo melempar bola bakset kearah Grimmjow sebagai bentuk kekesalannya. Tapi bukannya kena si target, bolanya malah kena si Shinji yang lagi bersantai-santai ria baca komik Bleach! Hal hasil nih _Readres_, Shinji yang semula tidak ikut kerusuhan ini. Ikut-ikutan deh meramaikan acara tersebut.

Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat Ichigo pada kalang kabut saat Shinji, Toushiro, Kensei, dan Grimmjow bersatu membantai Ichigo dengan lemparan beberapa peralatan olahraga. Sedangkan untuk grup cewe, makin histeris meneriakkkan nama jagoan-jagoan unggulan mereka. "Bagiku mereka seperti penyemangat dalam latihan yang kita jalani ini senpai"

"Ehh?" muncul tanda tanya di dalam kepala Soi-fon.

"Kadang tingkah konyol mereka, teriakkan mereka, suara tawa mereka. Seperti sebuah sumbu pada lampu lentera, yaa~… Semacam pemompa semangat untuk kita menghadapi jalannya pertandingan kelak. E-entahlah (Rukia melihat teman-temannya sendu) tindakan mereka kadang membuatku sedikit kesal, tapi dari sekian banyak angka yang ingin ku berikan untuk mereka, mungkin 100 angka karna bisa membuatku sedikit rilexs ditengah kegundahan ku saat ini" Rukia tersenyum pada Soi-fon hingga poni dan beberapa anak rambut yang ada dibagian tengkuk lehernya ikut bergoyang karna Rukia menguncir rambut bobnya tinggi-tinggi.

Soi-fon ikut tersenyum, benar adanya yang dikatakan Ukitake mungil ini. Kadang peran teman-temannya sangatlah berperan besar tanpa ia sadari. Melalui kekonyolan mereka, tingkah aneh mereka, hari-hari berat yang mereka lalui untuk menuju jalannya pertandingan sedikit teringankan.

"Tapi satu hal lagi yang membuatku tak heran dengan sikap aneh mereka. Habis jeruk bodoh, nanas aneh di kelas ku juga biang onar di kelas ku. Latihan persiapan pertandingan persahabatan antar kelas kemarin juga tak jauh beda yang sekarang kita lihat ini senpai, sudah jadi makananku setiap hari melihat kebodohan mereka. Dan yang harus senpai lakukan di saat melihat keanehan mereka (Rukia menepuk-nepuk bahu senpainya sambil memejamkankan kedua matanya, seperti hendak memberikan amanat besar pada seorang pejuang kemerdekaan yang harus dilaksanakan dengan segenap jiwa raga) bersabarlah, bersikap tenang, dan tak perlu menganggap mereka ada didunia ini. Seiring berjalannya waktu, senpai pasti akan terbiasa"

Soi-fon hanya sweatdrop dengan rahang hampir jatuh kelantai ditempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya Soi-fon harus banyak-banyak bersabar seperti amanat Rukia. Tidak hanya teman-temannya yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling seperti ini, tapi si pemberi amanat juga tak kalah memusingkan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Disisi lain

'Sial mereka main keroyokan!' batin Ichigo. Ichigo pun melesat menghidari lemparan-lemparan peralatan olahraga yang akan mengenai tubuh atletisnya dengan gerakan-gerakan seperti dikso hula-hula. "Weeks! Tidak kena!" cemooh Ichigo saat raket yang dilemparkan Kensei tidak mengenai dirinya. Dengan bangga Ichigo pun mengambil kembali raket yang dilemparkan tadi kearah Kensei dengan kekuatan penuh. Kensei menghindar dengan elitnya disertai gerakan ala-ala _Matrixs_ effect _Slowmotion _yang ditontonnya tadi malam (Biar keren gitu!). Ichigo tak kehilangan akal. Bola bekel (?) yang dilempar oleh Toushiro pun diembatnya. Dan sekali lagi! Lemparan maut Ichigo beraksi.

STRIKE! ( Shiro: Woy tor! Emangnya bowling apa!) bola lemparan Ichigo sukses mengenai Ulqui yang lagi asyik makan keripik singkong sama Kira di pojokkan. Ichigo menjerit penuh kemenangan! Ia pun berlari mengitari ruang latihan dengan gerakan yel-yel pemain bola mencetak gol di gawang lawan.

"Kyaaa! AKU MENANG!" teriak Nelil dari sisi ruang latihan bersama dengan para cewe-cewe sudah pada kusut mukanya karna kalah dalam taruhan kali ini (Minus Nemu hanya berdiam diri tanpa ekpresi). Ichigo yang mendengar teriakkan Nelil menang taruhan segera menghampirinya, meminta PT (Pajak Taruhan) tentunya _Readres_.

"Hey! Mana bagianku!" Pajak Ichigo dengan gaya preman.

"Kenapa kau?" Nelil pura-pura dalam perahu *PLAK! (_Readres:_ Itu kura-kura!).

Tanpa aba-aba Ichigo pun langsung mengambil uang haram itu dari tangan Nelil. "Ini untukmu" Ichigo menyerahkan koin 500 yen pada Nelil yang sweatdrop tingkat akut.

"Hey! Yang taruhan kan aku, kenapa kau yang ambil uangnya!" Nelil protes berat.

"Sekarang aku tanya. Siapa yang kau dukung di taruhan tadi? Siapa yang menang dalam pertandingan tadi?" Nelil pun menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah Ichigo. "Nah! Aku kan yang kau jagokan. Berarti uang ini milikku" Ichigo melambai-lambaikan uang itu dengan bangganya pada teman laki-lakinya yang melonggo.

"Ck! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" Shinji berdecak kesal.

"Argggh! Kalau aku menang, aku kan bisa mentraktir Rukia di kedai dango yang baru buka di pinggir stasiun itu! Harganya pasti murah!" Kensei mengangkat kedua tanganya tinggi-tinggi keatas. Kok nich anak kantong tebal, mengharap'in uang taruhan sama modal murah sih, pelit apa aji mumpung pak!

"**SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR RAKET TADI!**" teriak suara horror nan menyeramkan dari arah belakang Ichigo cs. Kontan Ichigo cs yang mendengar suara geraman tersebut ikut bergidik ngeri seolah-olah ada monster buas yang akan memangsa mereka.

Glekk! Ichigo yang merasa aura intimidasi ditunjukkan padanya memutar badannya ke belakang. "R-Rukia…" Ichigo melihat Rukia yang tampak seperti iblis penghisab darah sedang murka dengan raket berteger di lehernya. Wajahnya yang putih mulus semulus salju bermerah terkena senar raket hingga menimbulkan garis kotak-kotak di rahang sebelah kiri bawah hingga kearah mata kanannya.

"_**SI-A-PA!**_" Emosi Rukia tak bisa lagi ditawar. Semua tangan para penghuni ruang latihan itu pun tertuju pada sosok rambut orange berdiri dengan kaki gemetar menahan aura mematikan tersebut.

"Gyaa!" Ichigo tampak shock saat telunjuk-telunjuk berbagai variasi menuju kearahnya. Rukia tersenyum sinis dan tentu saja _Readres_, senyum maut Rukia berhasil melumpuhkan semua system panca indra pria orange itu! Melihat ada kesempatan bagus, Nelil pun dengan anggunnya mengambil kembali uang-nya dari tangan sang perampok dadakan itu.

"_**I-CHI-GO!**_"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Apakah semua teman-temanmu sudah latihan, Shuhei" tanya laki-laki berambut jabrik pada laki-laki yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Sudah sensei. Mereka sedang latihan saat ini sesuai yang diperintahkan sensei" tutur si anak murid. Mereka pun kembali meneruskan perjalan mereka di koridor menuju sebuah pintu berwarna coklat berukuran 3x4 di ujung koridor itu.

"Apa semuanya sudah datang. Aku paling tidak suka jika ada murid yang sering membolos pada jam pelajaranku seperti ini"

"Sudah ku pastikan semuanya ada sensei. Sensei tak perlu khawatir"

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu dapat diandalkan Shuhei" ucap nya bangga. Shuhei hanya menundukkan kepalanya singkat sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas pujian yang dilontarkan senseinya. Kedua guru dan murid itu pun akhirnya sampai di depan pintu tersebut.

"Semangat sekali mereka latihannya" sang sensei terdengar kagum dengan jeritan dan kegaduhan di balik pintu yang ada didepannya itu. Siapa pun bisa menebak jeritan-jeritan dan kegaduhan itu adalah teriakan lantang dan semangat membara dari anak didiknya. Tak ayal hal itu pula membuatnya sedikit terharu dengan kegigihan anak-anak didiknya. Membuatnya semakin tergetar untuk membuat anak-anak didiknya menang dalam pertandingan seluruh SMA di karakura musim semi kelak.

Sreeek! Pintu ruangan itu pun digeser. Melihat aktivitas anak-anak didiknya, seketika pupus sudah harapan sang sensei untuk membuat kemenangan yang sudah tergelora di dadanya. Kini yang ada di dalam dirinya, tekanan darah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, gertakan gigi berkumandang di rongga mulutnya, tangannya yang menggenggam ganggang pintu langsung retak akibat kekuatan tangan besarnya. Sang sensei siap mengamukkan badai-topan-beliungnya. _Are you ready, kids!_

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! KENAPA TIDAK LATIHAN!"

Mendengar suara orang tak asing ditelinga mereka. Kontan orang-orang yang ada diruang latihan itu membatu mendengarnya. Rukia yang semula sedang mencekik Ichigo, Nelil yang loncat-loncat uang taruhannya berhasil selamat, Grimmjow dan Kensei bersorak-sorai menyemangati Rukia yang sedang melakukan '_Penyiksaan_' kecil-kecilannya. Toushiro, Kira, Ulquiorra yang memilih berleha-leha menghabiskan sebungkus keripik singkong yang entah-dari-mana mereka dapatkan, dan para cewe-cewe yang lebih menyibukkan diri pada kegiatan _Meny Pedy_-nya terhenti seketika mendengar raungan itu. Dengan gerakan lamban, perlahan namun pasti, semua siswa pun menoleh kearah asal muasal suara itu.

"Gyaaaa! Kenpaci-sensei!" teriak semuanya histeris.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Konichiwa anak-anak!"

Terdengar suara melengking dengan semangat dari seseorang yang masuk dari arah pintu masuk ruang latihan.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga…" lengkingan para murid diruangan itu dengan kerasnya di sertai dengan gerakan-gerakan kedua tangannya diangkat dari bawah hingga keatas menjadi tepukan yang seirama saat telapak tangan mereka bertemu. Gerakan kaki pun tak mau kalah seirama dengan tangan mereka, kedua kaki mereka tampak melebar kemudian merapat kembali seiring dengan teriakan mereka menyebutkan satu-persatu angka yang mereka lafalkan dari tadi.

"Hey Kira! Lakukan lah dengan serius! Gerakan mu tidak seirama dengan yang lainnya! Ck, berhenti semuanya!" sang komandor di depan barisan anak-anak tak berdaya itu, terus menyalak karna salah satu pelaku senam masal itu tampak tidak sempurna dan harmonis di matanya.

"Ulangi dari awal lagi! Hitung dari satu sampai 150 kali!"

"150 kali! Tapi tadi sensei bilang sampai 100 kali, kenapa jadi 150 kali _Jumping Jump_-nya!" protes si rambut biru.

"200 kali lagi!" teriak sang sensei lagi. Kontan seluruh perserta membelalakkan matanya. Mak! 200 kali! Sungguh kejam kau Kenpachi Zaraki. Bakal ko'it mendadak tuh orang-orang (Author di deathglare sadis Kenpachi).

"Tapi sensei-…"

"250 kali!" perintah sang sensei lagi.

"Ichigo bodoh! Cobalah kau diam saja. Lihat perbuatanmu, kita harus _Jumping Jump_ 250 kali, tau!" hardik Kensei dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Hey! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku. Aku berbaik hati memohon pada Kenpachi-sensei agar kita tidak dihukum 200 kali. Kau malah menuduhku yang bukan-bukan!"

"Ku tambah 300 kali jika kalian mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Mengerti!" Dengan sigap, seluruh pasukan pun langsung memberi hormat pada sang jendaral besar. Seolah mengisyaratkan siap melakukan segala titah jika mereka masih sayang pada nyawa mereka.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga!-…" para murid pun mulai melakuan _Jumping Jump_ sebanyak 300 kali dengan diskon sebanyak 20% dari si sensei. Mungkin masih dalam suasana idul fitri kali ya, Kenpachi masih berbaik hati mengurangi jatah _Jumping Jump_ menjadi 250 kali. (*PLAK! Rukia: Udah lewat kali tor!)

"Ada apa ini, Kenpachi-san? Kenapa mereka" seorang laki-laki yang masuk kedalam ruangan tadi menghampiri Kenpachi. Mendengar namanya di panggil, Kenpachi pun menoleh pada si penyuara.

"Oh kau. Mereka anak-anak nakal yang tidak menuruti kewajiban mereka disini. Dan aku tidak suka jika ada yang melanggarnya, jadi sebagai pembelajaran dan pendewasaan diri agar mereka menuruti setiap peraturan yang ada. Ku beri mereka sedikit latihan ringan agar tidak terulang lagi untuk yang selanjutnya. Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Ahh, aku hanya ingin melihat mereka latihan saja" jawabnya dengan seringai lebarnya.

"…-20! 21! 22!-…"

"Melihat mereka latihan? Dengan membawa itu" Kenpachi menggerakan dagunya melihat benda yang dibawakan laki-laki itu.

"Ohh, kalau ini. Ini hanya sebagai hiburan saja untuk mereka. Tidak apa-apa kan aku memberi sedikit semangat untuk mereka. Sekedar pelepas penat karna mereka sudah berusaha keras berlatih untuk pertandingan nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Err… Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Waktu mereka tidak lah banyak. Satu bulan lebih hanya yang tersisa untuk membangun kemampuan mereka. Tidak waktu untuk berleha-leha seperti yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang" Kenpachi memfokuskan kembali pandangannya kearah murid-muridnya.

"Sebentar saja. Ohh..Ayolah~ Kenpachi-san. Aku hanya ingin membangun semangat mereka saja. Meraka pasti lelah setelah berhari-hari latihan terus menerus tanpa kenal lelah. Mereka juga butuh hiburan. Setidaknya izinkan lah aku memberi sedikit hiburan pada mereka. Mereka anak-anak muda yang penuh semangat, jika hari santai mereka sabtu dan minggu terus-menerus di forsir. Mereka pastinya jenuh. Dan… Anggaplah waktu 20 menitku sebagai pengganti libur mereka yang telah diganti menjadi latihan, bagaimana?" rengek pemuda itu.

"…-75! 76! 77! 78! 79!..."

"Ck! Itu tidak bisa di jadikan ala-…"

"Hey semuanya! Kalian boleh istirahat! Kenpachi-sensei bilang kalian boleh istirahat sejenak!" tanpa aba-aba pria itu memberi komado pada murid-murid tak berdaya itu untuk menyudahi tugas yang sangat mematikan ini!

"APA YANG KAU LAKU-…" Belum sempat mengajukkan protes untuk pria seenak jidatnya ini menyuruh murid-muridnya berhenti dari kewajibannya. Kicauan para murid-murid pun mulai berkumandang.

"APA BENAR ITU, SENSEI!" Ichigo teriak histeris dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tak selang beberapa menit yang lain pun ikut menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan malah memilih berbalik menanyakan hal serupa pada _Guardian Angel's_ mereka.

"Yuupp!" jawabnya semangat 105!

"Hey! Ka-Kalian!" teriak Kenpachi sweatdrop sambil mengibas-ngibaskan papan penggaris yang setia ditangan kanannya.

"Yes! Kita dibebas tugaskan!" Kensei, Grimmjow, dan Shinji melakukan gerakan hip-hip-hore tanda kemenangan mereka. Dan untuk Kenpachi –sensei, mengalah aja dah! Kasian tu anak-anak pada mewek dipaksa terus _Jumping Jump_. Dari pada di laporin ke komnas Ham, pilih kak seto apa milih ngalah nich? Wkwkwk (Di pasung Kenpachi)

"Ichimaru-sensei! Kau pahlawan kami" Ichigo berlari-larian kearah Gin dengan berurai air mata. Ampun dah! Sedangkan Gin hanya tersenyum saja, coy! Maklum pria dewasa gitu. Jaga _image_ dikitlah didepan anak-anak didiknya.

"Baiklah, aku ada sedikit hiburan untuk kalian. Kalian pasti lelah kan sudah seharian ini latihan. Memang yang kulakukan ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian ingin, kan" Gin mulai berjalan ketengah lapangan diruang latihan Ichigo cs, tepatnya gedung olahraga SMA Karakura. Dimana mereka menjalani hukuman _Jumping Jump_ tadi. " Tapi… aku berharap dengan ini, semangat kalian muncul kembali untuk menjalani latihan yang diberikan Kenpachi-sensei. Kenpachi-san, aku pinjam mereka sebentar ya?"

"Hey! Mereka harus latihan!" Kenpachi memamerkan gigi hiu nya pada Gin yang telah duduk di tengah lapangan itu.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin sensei lakukan dengan gitar itu?" tanya Toushiro yang binggung melihat Gin memangku benda yang sempat ditanyakan Kenpachi tadi.

"Menyanyikan sebuah lagu" jawab Gin to-do-point.

"Sensei~, kami bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus dinyanyikan lagu" Nelil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudah ku bilang ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian, tapi… mungkin dengan cara ini aku sedikit bisa menghibur kalian. Jadi sebagai ungkapan terima kasih kalian, karna sudah ku selamatkan tadi. Sebagai gantinya kalian harus duduk didepan dan mendengarkan ku menyanyi" Gin memamerkan senyum _fox-_nya.

"Ya sudahlah, toh Cuma nyanyi'an kan. Dari pada kalian harus _Jumping Jump_ 250 kali, lebih baik kita mendengarkan sensei menyanyi. Tidak ada salahnya kan?" Kira ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya. Ada benarnya apa yang dikatakan Kira, repot juga nich kalo menolak kesempatan baik malah harus menjalani hukuman tersadis dari guru paling sadis di SMA Karakura. Pilih rumah sakit atau denger'in lagu? (Grimm CS: Denger'in lagu, lah!)

Tanpa buang-buang waktu mereka segera duduk bersila di depan Gin. Rukia yang lebih banyak diam dari tadi langsung menyerobot maju untuk duduk didepan. Saking niatnya ingin duduk didepan, Grimmjow yang berada didepan Rukia langsung terpental akibat terjangan dari Rukia. Busyet, Rukia!

Gin hanya tersenyum melihat anak-anak didiknya, termaksud sang murid special yang ada dihadapannya. Gin pun mulai mengetik gitar akustiknya.

[Gin] .._Moshi kono senaka ni tsubasa ga attara_ _  
>Imasugu kimi ni todoketai<br>Afuredasu shiawase o_ _  
><em>

_Moshi kono senaka ni tsubasa ga attara_ _  
>Imasugu kimi ni todoketai<br>Afuredasu shiawase o_

_Soyogu kaze ni nori  
>Hikari kagayaku mirai o<br>Together itsumademo_

_Oh yeah…_

_[Gin and Rukia] …__Harmony_

Gin pun menoleh kearah Rukia dengan secepat kilat tanpa menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Menoleh kearah sang kekasih yang tanpa aba-aba ataupun terencana dari awal, ikut menyanyi bersama dirinya, kaget? Tentu saja kaget. Senang? Senang juga iya, karna ini kali pertama ia berduet dengan sang kekasih. Tak terbayang bagaimana perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Senang, bahagia, seketika semua hal-hal yang tampak indah di dunia ini melebur menjadi satu didalam nadinya. Yeahh.. setidaknya ini jadi pengobat sementara musibah yang sedang mereka berdua alami sekarang ini. Walaupun kecil tapi... cukup membuat keduanya merasa bahagia layaknya semua orang alami…

_[Rukia]…__Yume ni miteita kono keshiki o  
><em>_[Gin]…__Harmony mimi o sumasete mireba  
><em>_[Rukia]…__"ii nokono michi de atteru?"  
><em>_[Gin]…__Itsumo fuan de yureteita no sa_

.

_[Ichigo]…__Furi kaeru kotomoshinai mama_

Gin dan Rukia pun menoleh kearah Ichigo secara bersamaan, kemudian tersenyum lembut pada bocah orange itu disusul serangai terukir di wajah tengilnya.

_[Grimmjow]…__Zuibun tooku ma dekitanda  
><em>_[Toushiro]…__Nanimo kamo haya sugite kawari sugite  
><em>_[ALL]…__It's never gonna stop, well keep it on top  
>And be together<em>

_Moshi kono senaka ni tsubasa ga attara_  
><em>Imasugu kimi ni todoketai<em>  
><em>Afuredasu shiawase o<em>

_Soyogu kaze ni nori_  
><em>Hikari kagayaku mirai o<em>  
><em>Together itsumademo<em>

_[Kensei]…__I got this feeling deep inside me  
>It's a miracle, (de aeta kiseki o)<br>__[Nelil]...__I don't believe that I'm alone  
><em>_[Soi-fon]…__You tried to tell me and now I see  
><em>_[Mashino and Kira]…__(Kimi wa wakattetanda)  
><em>_[Rukia]…__But now I've opened up my heart  
><em>_[Gin]…__I can't wait to hold you in my arms_

.

_[Shuhei]…__Furi kaeru koto ga dekita nara  
><em>_[Ulquiorra]…__Konna ni tooku ni kureta kana?  
><em>_[Shinji]…__Nanimo kamo haya sugite kawari sugite  
><em>_[ALL]…__It's never gonna stop, we'll keep it on top  
>And be together<em>

_Moshi kono senaka ni tsubasa ga attara_  
><em>Imasugu kimi ni todoketai<em>  
><em>Afuredasu shiawase o<em>

_Soyogu kaze ni nori_  
><em>Hikari kagayaku mirai o<em>  
><em>Together itsumademo<em>

.

_[Ichigo and Kensei]…__Try to walk away  
><em>_[Grimmjow]…__Always from the same ol' day  
><em>_[Toushiro]…__Every little step I take  
><em>_[Shuhei]…__Becomes my own  
><em>_[Gin]…__(Kono kimochi) won't change, won't fade away  
><em>_[Rukia]…__(Mou ichido)  
><em>_[Gin]…__You are the one for me  
><em>_[Gin and Rukia]…__(Kimi dake o)_

...

_[Kenpachi]…__Ima kono hitomi ni hirogaru sora o_

Kontan seluruh murid langsung menoleh kearah Kenpachi yang bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Mendapat tatapan penuh dari seluruh muridnya, Kenpachi tetap meneruskan nyanyi'annya membuang wajahnya kesisi kanan dengan cuek tanpa melihat kearah seluruh murid yang melihatnya intens.

_Imasugu kimi ni todoketai  
>Natsukashii yorokobi o<br>_

_Standing aplouse _pun bergema dari beberapa murid dengan riuhnya saat sang sensei sangar menyudahi bagian lagunya. Rasa malu tentu meradang di sanubari laki-laki itu, namun _image_ guru _killer_ yang disandangnya sejak memasuki SMA Karakura sampai sekarang ini. Ia tetap memasang wajah _membunuh_-nya dengan angkuh.

_[Rukia]…__Kimi to itsumademo  
><em>_[Gin]…__Wasurekaketeta mirai o  
><em>_[Rukia and Gin]…__Together Forever  
><em>_[ALL]…__Itsumademo..._

.

_[Rukia and Gin]…__Tanoshii hibi o omoi dasu yo  
><em>_[ALL]...__Itsumademo..._

"Bagus anak-anak! Bagaimana perasaan kalian? Aku kaget sekali kalian bisa menyanyi ternyata" Gin membaringkan gitarnya dilantai sisi kanannya, kemudian beralih menatap Kenpachi. Yang ditatap hanya membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Hehehe, Keren! Cool, sensei!" Ichigo mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Hahaha, benarkah?" Gin menatap anak didiknya satu persatu.

"Hemm. Lumayan" Toushiro melipat kedua tangannya kedadanya.

"Aku sedikit lega. Rasanya semua beban terlepas begitu saja" Isane menatap teman-teman wanita nya satu persatu. Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Wahh~, aku senang kalau kalian juga senang" Gin tertawa renyah, yaa setidaknya ia telah menyumbangkan sedikit energy untuk murid-muridnya dalam menghadapi pertandingan besar awal musim semi kelak. Biarpun yang ia lakukan menurut orang lain tidak ada apa-apanya, tapi bagi murid-muridnya. Dukungan moral seperti ini akan berperan besar bagi semangat para persertanya.

"Lagunya memang popular sih, itulah sebabnya kita bisa terhanyut dengan situasi yang cukup mendukung seperti ini" Kira berspekulasi.

"Tidak disangka, dan tidak diduga juga ada yang bisa bernyanyi dengan suara sebagus itu" Grimmjow nyengir jahil kearah Kenpachi dan hal hasil ia dapat deathglare gratis dari sang sensei. Mantap, _euy_!

"Tapi menurutku suara Rukia-chan lah yang terindah~" Kensei menggenggam tangan Rukia mesra.

"**Apa yang kau lakukan!**" berang Toushiro dan Ichigo langsung menyeret Kensei ketiang basket dan mengikatnya kayak mumi mesir.

"Woyy! Lepas'in!" teriaknya histeris. Sambil balas dendam karna otak liciknya udah berani-berani ambil kesempatan menyentuh Rukia. Grimmjow pun langsung membekap mulut Kensei dengan kaos kaki super bau Ulquiorra. Waduh!

"Hahahaha!" Grimmjow tertawa puas melihat Kensei pingsan dengan mulut berbusa setelah 5 detik kaos kaki Ulqui masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ckckck, sungguh kejam dirimu, Grimmjow. Ooo~~~ pada si Kensei~~~ (Meggy Z mode on). Orang-orang hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian tak manusiawi itu.

"Hey bodoh! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Kalau Kensei pingsan, bagaimana dia bisa latihan, hah! Kalau Kensei tidak bangun dalam waktu 2 menit. Aku akan menghukum kalian semua _puss up_ sampai 555 kali!" mendengar salakkan dari guru killer mereka, sontak para pelaku kejahatan yang telah membuat Kensei sekarat seperti ini, langsung ambil cara agar bisa membangkitkan kembali Kensei dari alam pingsannya. *Emangnya hantu apa, pake cara bangkit segala!

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang kalian lakukan sih!" Kira mengambil minyak angin dari saku baju olahraganya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau rambut kecebur got! Kita semua dalam masalah besar!" Ichigo kalang kabut ngipas-ngipas'in Kensei.

"Kenapa aku! Kau dan si cebol itu yang duluan mulai!" salak Grimmjow tidak terima.

"_**Jangan panggil aku cebol!**_" Toushiro melempar sepatu olahraganya ke kepala Grimmjow.

"Awww! Apa yang kau lakukan cebol!" Grimmjow mengelus-ngelus kepala nya yang benjol.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku, _**cebol!**_" Toushiro segera mengeluarkan basoka dari arah saku (?) bajunya (Ururu: Basoka kuuuu!) dan mengerahkannya kearah Grimmjow. Yakin keselamatan nyawanya terancam, Grimmjow pun langsung melesat bersembunyi di belakang Rukia.

"Err… Apa yang kau lihat, Shuhei?" Secara tidak sengaja pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Shuhei yang duduk tak jauh dari Rukia. Grimmjow pun menyipitkan matanya super sipit. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu, walaupun kau sudah bertunangan dengan Rukia-chan! Akan ku rebut Rukia-chan dari tanganmu!"

"G-Grimmjow se-senpai" Rukia sweatdrop melihat Grimmjow dibelakangnya sudah mengibarkan bendera perang pada Shuhei yang terlihat masa bodoh dengan orang gila berambut biru langit itu.

"Grimmjow! Jangan lari kau, pertanggung jawabkan perbuatan mu pada Kensei!" teriak para cowo-cowo pada Grimmjow dengan speker ultra sonic.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hahh~, akuuu iri~~~. Aku juga mau ikut latihan bersama mereka" Renji yang mengintip dari jendela ruang olahraga tampak kecewa melihat keasyikan teman-temannya.

"Iya~, aku juga mau ikut mereka latihan. Sepertinya seru sekali" Momo ikut kecewa.

"Aku ingin ikut latihan karna ingin mengembangkan kemampuan terpendamku nanti dipertandingan itu! Kau dan Inoue ingin ikut karna ingin bersama boncel dan kepala jeruk itu, kan!" tembak Renji tak terima dua teman perempuannya ini ingin ikut-ikutan dirinya latihan, padahal jauh di lubuk hati mereka berdua hanya ingin pacaran saja dengan pasangan masing-masing. Tentunya visi dan misi mereka beda kan?

"S-Siapa yang bilang begitu!" Momo menendang kaki Renji hingga bangku yang dipinjaki Renji untuk mengintip di jendela oleng.

"A-Apa yang k-kau lakukan!" Renji berusaha menyeimbangkan posisinya agar tidak jatuh.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Kalian bertengkar, tidak akan membuat kita bisa bergabung dengan mereka juga, kan?" Ishida menengahi Momo dan Renji.

"Ta-Tapi…" rengek Momo melihat kegaduhan yang dibuat trio sahabatnya dengan para senpai dari kelas unggulan.

"Berdoa saja. Siapa tahu mereka bertiga membuat kegaduhan yang berat. Jadi Kenpachi-sensei mengeluarkan mereka dan memasukkan kita" Chad mulai berdoa dengan khitmad nya.

"AMINNN~~" teriak Inoue, Momo, Renji, Ishida lantang. Busyet! Bukannya ngedukung, malah berdoa yang tidak baik. Ckckck, jangan ditiru yaaa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke ruangan ku. Kalian latihan lah yang benar, turutilah perkatan Kenpachi-sensei. Aku akan mendukung kalian dari belakang" Gin pun beranjak berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Semangat semuanya!"

"Iya sensei!" teriak semuanya semangat.

"Terima kasih atas dukungan sensei tadi. Kami pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik!" Kensei semangat membara setelah sembuh dari aksi pingsannya. Kapan sadar nya ya?

Gin hanya tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan diantara murid-muridnya yang masih setia duduk didepannya. "Lakukanlah yang terbaik ya" pandangan mata Gin menyapu seluruh anak muridnya, namun tangannya terhenti di salah satu kepala anak didiknya, mengucek rambutnya hingga berantakan, dan berjalan keluar ruang latihan itu.

"Tentu sensei!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Terima kasih atas waktunya Kenpachi-san" Gin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menghilang dari balik pintu keluar. Shuhei yang bersandar di dinding ruang latihan, menatap tajam saat sosok sang sensei berambut perak itu menghilang dari pandangan mata. Apa yang terjadi dengan Shuhei?

"Jadi itu ya Ichimaru-san, wali kelas kalian" Soi-fon mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Rukia yang sedang sibuk membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan wajah super merah.

"I-Iya senpai. Memangnya kenapa?" Rukia kembali mengkuncir rambutnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Guru kalian punya kharisma. Dia punya aura seperti magnet yang siap menyedot semua anak-anak didiknya"

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Pantas saja, sensei itu langsung populer begitu masuk kesekolah ini" timpal Mashino.

"Dia juga tampan, pintar, lulusan dari universitas terkemuka di paris. Masih muda lagi, melihatnya pakai kemeja hitam tadi, aura ketampannya terasa menyihir ya teman-teman"

"Iya! Apalagi saat menyanyikan lagu tadi" Nelil mengiyakan pernyataan Isane tentang guru muda itu.

Secepat kilat Rukia yang semula duduk disamping Soi-fon langsung mengambil langkah seribu meringkuk di pojokan ruang latihan sambil mengobrak-abik isi tasnya dengan ganas.

_TO : Rubah jelek :P_

_From : Rukia_

_Subject :_

_Sudahku bilang padamu jangan pakai kemeja hitam!_

….

_TO : Rukia _

_From : Rubah Jelex :P_

_Subject :_

_Loh? Kenapa? Memangnya ada tata tertib di SMA ini melarang guru pakai kemeja hitam. Setahu ku tidak ada, Tosen sensei juga memakai kemeja hitam tadi._

Mendapat balasan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya membuat darah di kepala Rukia naik seketika. 'Dasar rubah jelek! Kenapa sekarang malah bawa-bawa Tosen sensei! Mengalihkan pembicaraan saja, awas kau-… Eh? Akh! Di-Dia menelfon!' Rukia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi saat melihat layar handphonenya.

'Angkat, tidak, angkat, tidak, angkat, tidak-… Gyaaaa! Aku salah tekan!' Rukia kalang kabut sendiri saat dirinya tak sengaja menekan tombol _'Yes'_.

"A-Ada apa dengan Ru-Rukia chan ya" Shinji tercengang melihat tingkah Rukia kayak orang gila di RSJ. Kira hanya mengendikkan bahunya singkat.

"Hebatkan sensei kami!" pamer Ichigo dengan bangga setinggi langit pada grup cewe-cewe.

'B-Baiklah, Uhuk!' batin Rukia mempersiapkan mentalnya. "Hallo! Hey, sudah ku bilang kan padamu sebelumnya, jangan pakai kemeja warna hitam! Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan sih!"

Singgg~~~.  
>Terjadi keheningan beberapa menit setelah Rukia mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya. Tampaknya sekarang ini si penelfon sedang menjauhkan handphone yang berpotensi merusak gendang telinga itu dari dirinya. Maklum yang ditelfon juga rada-rada stress teriak ngalah-ngalah'in pak hansip mau nangkap maling.<p>

_"Memangnya kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah pakai kemeja hitam. Tosen-sensei memakai kemeja hitam juga tidak ada yang melarangnya"_

"Kau! Pokoknya kalau tidak boleh ya tidak boleh-…" sadar suaranya _bass_-nya akan mengundang perhatian teman-temannya, Rukia kembali mengkecilkan volume suaranya. "…TITIK!"

_"Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Lebih hebat sensei yang satu ini! Hey-hey Kenpachi-sensei, dari mana anda tau lagu anak muda seperti itu?" tanya Grimmjow menggebu-gebu pada Kenpachi. Kensei yang berada tak jauh dari Grimmjow juga ikut menyerbu Kenpachi dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

Rukia celingak-celinguk mengedarkan pandangan matanya kearah teman-temannya yang sibuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. "Kalau kata ku tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh. Tidak ada kata 'kenapa'-'kenapa'!"

_"Hey! Mana ada yang seperti itu! Hemm… Baiklah"_

"Eh? Baiklah, apanya?" Rukia mengerutkan alisnya binggung.

_"Aku akan terus memakai kemeja hitam kalau kau tidak mau memberikan alasan yang masuk akal, kenapa aku tidak boleh memakai kemeja hitam, TITIK!"_

"Hey! Mana boleh seperti itu!" protes Rukia.

_"Kau juga begitu! Ayo cepat, bilang alasannya kenapa aku tidak boleh pakai kemeja hitam? TITIK!" _cecar di penelfon.

Rukia hanya mendengus kesal. Gin pasti saat ini sedang memasang senyum menyebalkan tercetak diwajahnya. _"Ayo apa alasannya? TITIK!"_

"Tidak usah pakai titik!"

_"Baiklah. Hey! ayo cepat. Apa alasannya?"_

"K-Karena…."

_"Karena?..."_

"Karena…"

_"Karna apa, Rukia?..." _ucap Gin tak sabar.

"Karna… Ka-Karna… Eh, iya! Karna kata teman-temanku bilang kau jelek pakai baju kemeja hitam!" jawab Rukia asal. Dan pastinya dipikiran Rukia saat ini menyimpulkan bahwa Gin pasti akan percaya apa yang dikatakannya dan dia pun tidak ingin menjatuhkan rasa gengsi-nya mengakui bahwa ia cemburu melihat Gin pakai kemeja hitam yang otomatis akan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh siswa perempuan disekolahnya. Hadeh… (=_=")

_"Hah, apa tidak salah. Tadi murid-murid lain bilang, aku tampan memakai kemeja ini"_

"Kalau kau mendengar dari fans-fansmu. Kau pakai baju badut saja mereka pasti akan bilang keren tau! Sudah pokokny-…"

"Kau sedang apa Rukia?" Toushiro segera berjongkok di sebelah Rukia .

"Akhh! Oh Bibi! S-Sudah du-lu ya. Ak-aku sedang ada di se-sekolah. Nanti aku telfon lagi, bye!" dengan segera Rukia menutup kembali ponsel fitur flipnya, memasukkanya kedalam tas, dan mulai bersikap rilexs di depan Toushiro. "H-Hai T-Toushiro. Hehehe, k-kau sedang a-apa di-sini"

"Oh, tidak. A-Aku hanya penasaran, kau kenapa sendirian disini?" Toushiro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung.

"Iya. Dimana sensei? Aku sangat penasaran sekali sensei kita ini, tua-tua begini masih suka lagu anak mud-…"

"APA MAKSUD MU TUA, HAH! CEPAT KALIAN SEMUA LATIHAN SANA!" Uppz! Gara-gara si Kensei yang terlalu pintar, ngamuk deh Kenpachi. Yaa.. wajar aja sich _Readres _sensei _killer_ satu ini tau lagu anak-anak muda kayak gini. Anak perempuannya yang masih kelas 2 SD juga suka lagu beginian! Dari mulai poster, kaset, t-shirt, topi, bahkan sang ayah harus rela dandan ala sang vokalis grup band 'Mongkey Majik' ini demi memuaskan hasrat Yachiru kalau tidak kebagian tiket nonton konser band ini. Jadi jangan heran ya _Readres_ bila Kenpachi kerjaannya terus marah-marah seperti itu.

"B-Baik!" jawab seluruh siswa serempak dan langsung membentuk posisi. Takut-takut dimakan si sensei serem ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Belum pulang?" seorang gadis mungil berseragam sekolah dengan jaket rajut berwarna cream membuka pintu masuk di sebuah ruangan. Tampak si penghuni ruangan sibuk membereskan berbagai macam kertas yang tertumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Belum. Kau sendiri, kenapa belum pulang? Latihannya sudah selesai kan, _keponakanku_?"

"K-Keponakan? H-Hey! Tidak usah bawa-bawa yang tadi tau! Ck, menyebalkan. Ahh.. (Mengaruk kepala pelan) Hemm… Aku ba-baru saja mau pulang, hehe" gadis itu membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah si gadis. "Kau mau pulang bersama dengan ku?"

"Hah?! T-Tidak. A-Aku hanya penasaran saja, kenapa sesore ini kau belum juga pulang. Emm, kau sedang sibuk ya?" gadis itu berjalan kearah meja kerja laki-laki itu.

"Lumayan, tapi sebentar lagi akan selesai. Duduklah, jika kau terus berdiri seperti ini, nanti tambah pendek" Laki-laki itu tertawa jahil saat melihat raut kekesalan dari gadis mungil itu.

"Hey! Tidak ada hubungannya tidak duduk jadi makin pendek. Ck! Dasar. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja! Menyebalkan" gadis itu hendak beranjak dari tempat nya berdiri menuju pintu keluar. Namun terhenti saat tangan kurus memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Bercanda. Kau sama sekali tidak ada seni humornya"

"Bercanda'an mu itu sungguh kelewatan, Gin! Di pelajaran Biologi saja, tidak ada definisi-definisi tentang kependekkan seseorang berhubungan kalau hanya tidak duduk saja. Katanya lulusan univeristas ternama" Rukia mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kok bawa-bawa masalah universitas ku sih. Aku lulusan management, wajar saja aku tidak tahu ada hal-hal seperti itu"

"Makanya jangan main-main denganku. Hehe, pendek-pendek seperti ini, kepintaran ku jauh lebih tinggi dari tinggi badanmu"

"Baik-baik , kau menang dan aku kalah. Kau sudah puas nona Ichimaru?" Gin mencubit hidung Rukia.

"Aww! Sakit tau!" Rukia melepaskan tangan Gin dari hidung mungilnya yang sudah bermerah.

"Kau bawa mantel tidak? Sepertinya diluar salju sedang turun" Gin sibuk mengobrak-abrik laci mejanya.

"Ohh (Rukia merapikan sedikit jaketnya) I-itu... La-lagi pula salju nya juga tidak turun terlalu lebat. Pakai ini saja sudah cukup."

"Bilang saja kau bangun terlambat dan lupa membawanya. Dasar! Emm… Rukia, kau bawa tidak emm… (Gin mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal) ci-cincin dari B-Byakuya?"

"Eh!" Rukia terperanjat kaget mendengar ucapan dari Gin. Cincin dari Byakuya? Memang saat ini di jari manis Rukia tidak lagi terselip beda perak dengan bandul bintang berbatu permata warna ungu. Kenapa Gin tiba-tiba menanyakan cincin itu? Apa Gin ingin Rukia membuang cincin itu? T-Tidak tidak! Mana mungkin Gin ingin membuang cincin dari orang yang mencintai Rukia dan merupakan sahabat terbaiknya. Lalu kenapa? Apa Gin tidak percaya saat ini pada perasaan Rukia yang sangat mencintainya tapi masih menyimpan barang pemberian dari laki-laki lain. Memang, saat ini status Gin adalah kekasih Rukia, dan Rukia juga mengerti bila Gin tidak ingin Rukia mengingat orang lain selain dirinya. Semua orang didunia ini juga pastinya tidak menginginkan kekasih kita masih memikirkan orang lain disaat dirinya sudah bersama dengan seseorang yang lebih berhak atas dirinya. Terlebih masih menyimpan segala macam barang-barang pemberian dari orang lain! Tentunya terbersit sedikit perasaan tidak rela kan, _Readres?_ Pasti saat ini, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Gin, namun bagi Rukia… Jika barang pemberian Byakuya harus ia singkirkan dengan cara di_ buang_…

"Me-Memangnya ke-kenapa, G-Gin?" Rukia sudah mempersiapkan sanggahannya bila sang kekasih menginginkan hal tersebut.

"Bawa apa tidak? Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu"

Menunjukan sesuatu? Pada Rukia? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan cincin Byakuya? Tak ingin terlarut dalam kebingungan yang melanda dirinya, Rukia pun segera merogoh saku kecil di tas sekolahnya dengan sikap waspada takut-takut hal yang Gin maksudkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. "Untuk kau apa-…" belum sempat Rukia selesai dengan segala sesuatu yang rumit didalam pikirannya, Rukia kembali tercengang saat Gin menunjukkan maksud hatinya. Apa yang Gin lakukan? Apakah Gin melakukan sesuatu pada cincin pemberian Byakuya seperti yang Rukia pikirkan tadi? Atau hal yang lainnya?

"TADA! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Rukia hanya tercengang dengan mata tidak mampu berkedip selama beberapa detik. Mata keunguannya tampak kaget dengan kalung perak berantai ukiran kelopak bunga sakura tepat didepan matanya. Namun yang mampu membuat Rukia terbelalak kaget seperti ini adalah di tengah-tengah kalung itu terdapat cincin pemberian dari Byakuya!

"Hey (Menguncang-guncang bahu Rukia)… Kau kenapa? Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus tidak hasil kreasi ku. Hey Rukia!" Gin mengenggam kalung itu dan mengoyangkannya sedikit di depan mata Rukia.

"Hey! Tidak perlu teriak begitu, tau!" Rukia menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa melamun seperti itu. Ku pikir sekarang kau sudah tak sadarkan diri"

"Mana ada orang tidak sadar sambil berdiri, Gin!"

"Ada, kau orangnya" Gin tertawa kecil.

"Grttt! Awas kau!" Rukia membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Beginilah sikap Rukia bila sudah kalah berdebat dengan Gin. Tak mampu lagi membalas dengan kata-kata, dengan ngambek pun jadi!

"Hehehe, bagaimana? Bagus tidak. Apa kau suka?" tanya Gin bertubi-tubi.

Rukia kembali focus melihat kalung perak yang Gin sematkan dengan cincin dari Byakuya. "K-Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Tidak suka ya?" Gin langsung merosot duduk di kursinya seolah-olah pertanyaan Rukia sudah menyerap seluruh energy nya.

"B-Bukan begitu! Maksudku… Kenapa cincinnya kau emm… seperti itu?"

Gin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan dari gadis mungilnya. Wajar saja Rukia bertanya seperti itu, pasti saat ini di kepalanya bertanya-tanya kenapa Gin melakukan ini. Gin pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah Rukia, berhenti tepat di depannya. "Aku hanya ingin kau selalu mengingat Byakuya…" Gin mengalungkan kalung itu dileher jenjang Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah pernah dengar kan dari Byakuya melalui video itu?" Rukia mengerutkan alisnya bertanya-tanya. "Byakuya akan menuju bintang kejora itu dan dia… akan menjadi kalung yang tak terlihat yang akan selalu kau pakai di dalam hatimu…"

"Di hatimu memang ada kalung bintang itu Rukia… Tapi aku ingin… Kalung itu tak hanya ada didalam hatimu. Aku juga ingin kalung itu ada di leher mu secara _**nyata **_yang akan terus melindungimu sampai kapanpun. Byakuya… Aku ingin Byakuya terus ada di dalam hatimu, dan juga ada di sekitarmu… Melalui kalung ini dia akan menjaga dirimu, dan melalui ini juga, kau akan selalu mengingatnya seperti Byakuya mengingat dirimu…"

Rukia hanya tercengang. Bukan hanya kata-kata Gin yang mampu membuat aliran darah Rukia terasa terhenti, tapi tindakan Gin… Keinginan Gin yang terus ingin Byakuya selalu hadir di antara mereka berdua. Mampu membuat Rukia tak bisa merangkai kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Betapa ia terlampau kaget dengan ketulusan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya. Tulus mencintainya apa adanya tanpa menuntut apa-apa dari seorang Rukia. Teman-temanya, Rangiku-san yang telah mengorbankan rasa cinta Gin pada dirinya, pada Byakuya yang selalu tersenyum disaat dirinya bersama dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Bagi orang lain didunia ini, tentu membagi orang yang dicintai dengan orang lain pasti akan menyakitkan bukan? Apalagi orang itu adalah sahabat sendiri. Namun Byakuya… Ia malah menyerahkan Rukia pada Gin yang merupakan sahabat nya sendiri. Menyerahkan dirinya tanpa ada perasaan kesal, marah, benci, melainkan hanya ketulusan dan senyuman yang terpancar dari wajah tampannya. Dan sekarang, orang yang ada disisinya saat ini… Menawarkan sebuah rasa cinta yang tulus… Tanpa tuntutan, tanpa paksaan, yang tidak akan pernah ada didunia ini sekali pun.

"Memang saat ini, di jari manis mu akan terselip _**pemberian dariku**_ (Gin menyelipkan cincin bandul chappy yang pernah Rukia kembalikan padanya). Namun untuk Byakuya, aku tidak ingin kau hanya menyimpannya di sebuah kotak di dalam lacimu, atau pun kau menyimpannya di saku baju mu seperti jimat keberuntungan. Aku ingin pemberian Byakuya juga mempunyai _**tempat khusus**_ seperti halnya diriku (Gin mengenggam kedua tangan Rukia). Dan melalui itu, Byakuya tak hanya nampak di dalam hatimu. Tapi juga, ia akan nampak dari luar hatimu. Aku dan Byakuya sama-sama mencintaimu, dan aku harap kami mempunyai tempat khusus di hatimu walaupun berbeda tempat. Aku ditempat orang yang mencintaimu, juga orang yang menjadi kekasihmu didunia ini. Byakuya ditempat orang yang mencintaimu, juga orang yang menjadi kekasih di dalam hatimu" Gin menatap kalung yang terdapat cincin Byakuya tepat di posisi tengah-tengah dada Rukia.

"G-Gin…" lirih Rukia menatap kekasihnya. Tak menyangka sang kekasih akan melakukan ini. Berbagi tempat dengan orang lain tentu bukan hal yang mudah, bukan? Terutama di hati… Tempat terspesial bagi si gadis dan juga semua orang. Namun bagi Gin, dia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Rukia bila tak ada Byakuya, bukan? Bila ia berhasil mendapatkan posisi tertinggi di hati Rukia, Byakuya juga harus demikian. Sebab, baginya sang sahabat sangatlah berperan besar dan terlebih. Berbagi tempat dengan seseorang yang sangat berarti di hatinya seperti Byakuya. Dia tidak akan pernah keberatan, sekali pun rasa cinta Rukia lebih besar untuk Byakuya. Gin akan dengan senang hati, memberikan posisi itu.

Gin hanya tersenyum melihat sang kekasih. Mata merahnya terpancar kepuasan batin teramat terasa saat mata violet Rukia menatapnya dalam. Gin pun menyibakkan sedikit poni Rukia, memejamkan kedua matanya secara perlahan, kemudian mengecupnya pelan. Rukia tertegun saat merasakan bibir lembut nan hangat Gin terasa di keningnya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk orang-orang yang ku cintai… Termaksud Byakuya dan juga _kau_…" Gin melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Rukia. Rukia sedikit tak rela saat bibir hangat Gin tak lagi terasa di kulitnya.

Melihat ada sedikit raut aneh dari Rukia, Gin hanya menatapnya binggung. Kemudian secara perlahan, Gin mengangkat dagu mungil Rukia. Rukia yang sedang kesal-kesalnya reflek terdiam saat tangan kurus Gin menghampiri dagu kecilnya. Tak lama mata merah Gin terasa mendekat kearah wajahnya. Tahu kemana akan bermuara dari tatapan mata Gin, Rukia pun memejamkan matanya erat. Lebih erat dari yang pernah ia lakukan sehingga lipatan-lipatan matanya terlihat dari jarak 100 meter.

Gin hanya terkikik pelan melihat ekpresi Rukia yang terkesan berlebihan. Dengan mata yang terus terpejam erat, dan wajah yang bersemu merah melebihi darah kambing kurban saat disembelih. Rukia dengan setia menanti kejadian selanjutnya dengan hati berdebar-debar tak karuan layaknya gendang yang tak henti-hentinya berderang.

TUK! Mata Rukia terbelalak lebar saat Gin mengetuk kening Rukia dengan tangan kanannya. Rukia hanya melonggo dengan wajah tetap menampilkan eksitensi warna merahnya. Gin makin terbahak-bahak melihat ekpresi Rukia.

"Hahahaha! K-Kena-pa kau. Hahahaha" tawa Gin semakin menjadi-jadi melihat Rukia masih tetap dengan wajah blo'onnya. (KYAAA! * Author dikubur hidup-hidup sama Rukia)

"K-Kau!" desis Rukia dengan wajah makin merah karna bercampur dengan rasa malu dan juga e-hem! Marah besar tentunya, _Readres._

"Aww! Sakit. Apa yang kau lakukan!" Gin memegang kakinya karna di tending uppz! Ditendang maksudnya sama si Rukia. Ckckck (=_=")

Rukia tetap mengedarkan aura permusuhan nya pada Gin. Baginya laki-laki ini sebaiknya di buang saja kebenua antartika! Berani-berani nya mempermainkannya. Cari mati nih orang!

"Kau! Menyeba-…" belum sempat Rukia mengeluarkan asumsinya pada tuan tak berperasaan ini. Ia kembali dikejutkan saat Gin mendaratkan kembali ciumannya di kening Rukia. Rukia kembali termangu melihat adegan demi adegan yang Gin lakoni.

"Kau tunggu dibawah ya, aku akan membereskan perkerjaan ku. Nanti aku akan menyusulmu" Gin tersenyum pada gadis nya. "Aku tidak akan lama" lanjutnya lagi. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku akan menunggumu"

.

.

.

"Salju nya turun…" gumam Rukia saat melihat butiran salju turun perlahan menuju ketanah. Saat ini Rukia sedang berada di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya. Rukia memilih menunggu Gin disini dari pada didalam. Baginya akan merepotkan saja bila ia menunggu didalam tapi ujung-ujungnya dia akan melewati tempat ini juga. Lagi pula Gin bilang ia tidak akan lama, jadi menunggu beberapa menit disini tidak akan membuatnya mati beku.

"Lebat…" lanjutnya lagi. Rukia pun mengeratkan jaketnya, mencoba menghangatkan diri dari udara dingin yang berhembus perlahan hingga menerbangkan beberapa butir salju yang masih menari-nari di udara menerpa wajah putihnya. Rukia hanya menatap salju yang jatuh si sepatunya dalam diam. Perasaannya terasa sunyi, ditambah dengan suasana sekolah yang telah 4 jam lalu kosong dari kegiatan belajar mengajar. Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya keatas langit yang mendung. Sudah lebih dari 3 minggu ini cuaca terus mendung seperti ini, walaupun salju selalu turun menghiasi kota ini. Langit tetap tak menunjukkan gairahnya untuk sang mentari.

"Akan kah, musim semi nanti… Hidupku akan juga akan seperti in-.."

Bukk! Rukia terlonjak kaget saat merasakan tubuh besar menyelimuti tubuh mungil nya dengan mantel berwarna hitam dari arah belakang.

"Ah~~, ternyata muat. Ku pikir tadi tidak bakal muat. Ternyata tubuhmu kecil juga ya" ucap sosok yang ada dibelakang Rukia kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pundak gadis mungil itu.

"G-Gin" Rukia melihat sosok yang mendekapnya erat dengan mantel yang ia pakai. Mantelnya tetap Gin pakai, namun Gin membungkus tubuh Rukia dengan sisa mantel yang dipakainya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Rukia bisa merasakan punggungnya bersadar jaket hitam yang Gin pakai saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu didalam. Disini sangat dingin, tau. Dasar!" Gin mengeratkan dekapan tangannya pada tubuh Rukia agar gadis mungil-nya bisa sedikit hangat.

"Hemm… Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Aku hanya ingin berada disini, saja" Rukia ikut mengeratkan mantel Gin, mencoba merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain diantara butiran salju yang turun dari langit.

"Kau bisa sakit, tau! Memakai pakaian setipis ini. Emm… Kau masih kedinginan, tidak?"

"Ck! Cerewet sekali! Hehehe, tidak. Aku merasa hangat sekarang…" gumam Rukia kecil.

"Ohhh… Baguslah" Gin menyandarkan dagunya kearah pundak Rukia. Hingga Rukia merasakan sentuhan dari pipi Gin saat pipinya saling menempel dengan pipi Gin.

Kedua nya sama-sama terdiam diantara guyuran salju dan terpaan angin membelai pipi masing-masing. Gin pun kembali mengeratkan mantel yang menyelimuti dirinya dan Rukia agar si angin nakal tidak bisa menyentuh kulit putih sang kekasih. Tetap mempertahankan posisi dagunya yang setia bersandar di pundak sang gadis. Keduanya masih memilih diam, membiarkan kehangatan satu sama lain yang berbicara .

"Apa sudah hangat. Kalau sudah, ayo kuantar kau pulang" Gin mulai beranjak beranjak dari posisinya sekarang dan hendak melepaskan kaitan tangannya yang memeluk Rukia erat.

"Jangan!" Rukia kembali menarik tangan Gin dan mengembalikannya ke posisi semula.

"Eh?" Gin mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Kena-…"

"Jangan pergi… Kumohon tetap seperti ini" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik Gin pelan.

"Aku ingin tetap seperti ini… Aku (Rukia mengeratkan tangan Gin yang setiap masih mendekapnya) ingin tetap seperti ini. Ku mohon sebentar saja…"

"Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Gin jeda sejenak. Menempelkan kembali pipinya ke pipi Rukia. "Ceritakanlah…"

"Tidak ada" Rukia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. "Aku hanya ingin kau… tetap seperti ini…"

'_Melalui ini aku merasa, sosokmu benar-benar terasa nyata untukku…_

_Semua kegelisahan, kekhawatiran, ketakutan_

_Sirna… jika kau ada didekatku_

…

…

_Maka dari itu,  
>Kumohon…<br>Jangan beranjak dari sisiku..'_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Retsu… Kenapa kau ada disini?" Joushiro menghampiri Retsu yang sedang melamun di depan jendela di lantai dua rumahnya.

"Apa Rukia-chan sudah pulang?"

Joushiro hanya tersenyum miris mendapati sikap dingin dari istrinya. Wajar saja Retsu bersikap demikian, sudah lebih 20 hari sang istri dan putri kecil nya tidak pernah saling sapa baik itu saat makan malam, pergi kesekolah, bahkan saat kedua nya bertemu. Rukia tak mengucap sepatah katapun untuk ibunya. Joushiro memaklumi, sikap Rukia seperti itu sejak insiden 'Pertunangan Konyol' (Kata Rukia sih) yang direncanakan oleh istrinya, berusaha memisahkan putrinya dengan pemuda yang ia cintai. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia paling tidak tega melihat kedua insan yang saling jatuh cinta harus dipisahkan karna keadaan yang sulit, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia pun tak bisa memungkiri bahwa apa yang dikatakan Retsu benar adanya, bila Rukia terus ingin mempertahankan hubungannya, ia akan tambah menderita bila orang-orang tau hubungan mereka. Lebih baik sakit sekali dari pada harus sakit seterusnya bukan?

"R-Rukia chan belum pulang. Mungkin sebentar lagi" Joushiro mulai berjalan perlahan mendekat kearah istrinya.

"Sudah sesore ini kenapa dia belum pulang juga" Retsu memeluk tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Saat ini dia sedang latihan bersama dengan teman-teman sekolahnya untuk pertandingan musim semi nanti. Rukia-chan pasti baik-baik saja, Retsu" Joushiro menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat.

"Aku harap demikian. Bagiku tidak akan ada kata baik-baik jika dia masih bersama dengan lelaki itu. Hahh~ (Menghela nafas sambil menerima teh dari Joushiro) Harus kau tau Joushiro, aku melakukan semua ini bukan semata-mata ingin membuat Rukia menderita. Tapi terlebih aku menginginkan dia bahagia tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Sebagai seorang ibu aku ingin yang terbaik untuk putriku"

"Aku tahu itu, Retsu. Aku tahu…" Joushiro menatap lembut istrinya.

"Apakah salah bila aku melakukan ini? A-Aku hanya… Aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang jahat yang ingin menyakiti putriku sementara aku diam saja tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk bisa mengeyahkan orang itu. Aku tahu ini akan membuat Rukia-chan terluka, tapi aku yakin ini tidak akan lama. Lambat laun Rukia pasti bisa melupakan laki-laki itu. Aku yakin, perasaan Rukia saat ini…Hanya perasaan sesaat saja…" Retsu kembali memandang jendela luar rumahnya yang telah di hujani butiran-butiran salju. "Aku yakin itu…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hah~~, sudah sore ya. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau pulang sesore ini?" Gin menoleh kearah gadis yang sedang berjalan bersama dengannya.

"Ck! Kenapa kau selalu bertanya pertanyaan yang sama setiap kita pulang, hah. Aku bosan mendengarnya" Rukia mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hah? Masa sich?"

"Begini, kemarin kau bertanya kepada ku 'Apa tidak apa-apa kau pulang sesore ini?'. Kemarin yang dulu nya kau juga bertanya 'Apa tidak apa-apa kau pulang sesore ini?', kemarinnya lagi kau juga bertanya 'Apa tidak apa-apa kau pulang sesore ini?', dan kemarin yang satunya lagi kau juga bertanya 'Apa tidak apa-apa kau pulang sesore ini?' sampai seterusnya! Bagaimana aku tidak bosan, setiap hari kau selalu bertanya tentang itu dan itu terus. Tidak ada topic pembicaraan yang lain, apa!"

"Benarkah? Hemm…" Gin menempelkan dagunya seperti sedang berfikir keras.

"Tidak perlu menampakan wajah sok tidak mengerti begitu! Grrt, kau benar-benar menyebalkan" Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi meskipun kedua tangannya tertutupi lengan mantel hitam Gin yang sedang dipakainya. Hihihi, Rukia unyu-unyu banget yah pake mantel ukuran big size (Menurut Author sih) dari ukuran tubuh SD-nya ^_^. *Auhtor di santet Rukia.

"Emm… Aku hanya berfikir, orang tua mu pasti khawatir padamu" Gin memasukkan kedua tanganya kesaku celananya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang Gin. Mereka pasti tau saat ini aku sedang menjalani latihan bersama dengan teman-temanku. Aku juga… Tidak butuh rasa khawatir dari mereka-.. Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Rukia memegangi kepalanya yang ternyata eh ternyata, dipukul oleh Gin _Readres._ Ckckck

"Dasar! Kau tidak boleh berfikiran seperti itu!" Gin kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya. "Bagaimanapun juga, mereka orang tuamu"

"Jika mereka memang benar kedua orang tuaku… Harusnya mereka mengerti apa yang diinginkan putri mereka, bukannya malah seperti ini…" lirih Rukia serak.

"Kau tenang saja" Gin membalikkan badannya, kemudian tersenyum pada Rukia. "Kita tunjukkan kepada mereka seberapa besar kekuatan cinta kita. Mereka pasti akan mengerti suatu saat nanti jika kita terus berusaha menyakinkan mereka, bahwa cinta kita memang tidak ada kata _**sesaat**_ dari awal" Gin pun berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia. Merapikan kembali mantel hitam yang dikenakan Rukia agar si gadis mungil tak lagi kedinginan ditengah hujan salju yang menerpa keduanya. Lampu dijalanan tampak menyala dari satu tiang lampu ke tiang yang lainnya saat sang penguasa langit memunculkan gelapnya malam.

"Maka dari itu, kumohon… Jangan pernah kau membenci mereka. Mereka… Melakukan ini semua karna mereka ingin yang terbaik untukmu, dan tugasku.. Adalah menjadi yang _terbaik_ untukmu seperti yang mereka inginkan. Mengerti?" Gin mendekatkan keningnya ke kening Rukia.

"Heh (Rukia tersenyum manis dengan semburat merah menghiasai wajah cantiknya) Aku mengerti"

"Oke! (Menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia) Ayo kita pulang" ajak Gin menuntut Rukia berjalan beriringan bersama dengan dirinya. Rukia hanya mengangguk pasti dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya seirama dengan langkah kaki Gin.

Saat keduanya melewati empat persimpangan lorong gang, mereka pun berbelok kearah kanan menuju rumah Rukia. Dari arah berlawanan sebelah kiri gang tersebut muncul tiga orang yang akan melewati jalan yang sudah Gin dan Rukia lewati menuju persimpangan tersebut.

"Hahaha, terus-terus apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" sang gadis bermabut ikal hitam tampak tak tahan lagi menahan tawanya mendengar cerita dari kedua teman-temannya.

"Yaaa... Kubilang saja yang sebenarnya, dari pada aku yang disalahkan" ucap si penyerita yang ternyata bergender laki-laki.

"Hahahaha! Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Kaneko? Pasti wajahnya saat itu lucu sekali bukan?" si gadis terus tertawa saat mencoba mengingat ekpresi orang yang sedang dibicarakan teman laki-lakinya.

"Tentu saja! Bahkan aku sampai pipis dicelana saat melihat wajahnya itu! Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia-.."

"Loh! Itu kan…" si pihak ketiga yang juga laki-laki dari ketiga orang itu.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya pria ke dua binggung melihat temannya dari dari tadi diam saat ia menceritakan cerita yang bisa dianggap cukup mengocok perut.

Pemuda ketiga itu mengucek-ngucek matanya seolah-olah mencoba membenarkan apa yang dilihatnya kini. "Masa sih, itu…"

"Hey, kau kenapa. Bicara yang jelas donk!" gerutu si gadis perempuan yang sudah sembuh dari aksi tertawanya.

"Apa mungkin itu perasaan ku saja ya. Tapi… Rasanya tidak mungkin aku salah lihat" pemuda ketiga menempelkan dagunya seperti sedang berfikir.

"Hah! (Menghela nafas bosan) Memangnya apa yang kau lihat? Hantu? Anak kucing? Anak anjing? Atau orang gila?" pemuda kedua ikut bersuara.

"Lebih mengegerkan dari pada hantu tau! Iya, pasti aku tidak salah lihat. Itu memang mereka!"

"Memangnya apa, hah!" si gadis langsung memukul pemuda ketiga yang terus bertele-tele mengemukakan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Aduh~~~, sabar donk. Kalian pasti akan kaget apa yang baru saja ku lihat tadi"

"Loh~, itukan Rukia dan Ichimaru-sensei!"

.

.

.

To-be-Continue

* * *

><p>Wkwkwkwkw! Ch 17 sudah apdet! *Goyang-goyang pinggul.<p>

Fuhhh! Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan (?) kepala tentunya,_ Readres. _Ch 17 yang gaje, abal, ancur-cur-cur-cur ini terupdate dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan apa-pun (Nyeka keringet didahi). Gomen ya teman-teman kalau ceritanya makin ngaco-bin-ancur ini kurang memuaskan teman-teman. Gomeeeeeeeennnn~~~ (Nunduk-nunduk kepala 100x)

Tapi Ch ini paling Dhiya suka teman-teman. Soalnya saat ngeupdate lagu 'Together' dari grup jepang favorit saya si Kera sakti (Mongkey Majik, maksudnya kalau Dhiya terjemahin pake otak lelet Dhiya). Saat menyanyikan lagu itu sambil mendengarkannya lewat _earphone _+ baca liriknya diatas sana (Nunjuk Fic) yang sudah seenak perut Dhiya rombak di nyanyikan Gin cs, Dhiya merasa... Entah kenapa Gin cs terasa dekeeeeet banget sama Dhiya. Kerasa kayak nyanyi sama-sama (Lebay!), terus masalah GinRuki kayaknya jadi ringan gituuuu. Ikut merasakan sedikit kebahagian GinRuki! Dhiya tidak bohong loh Readres, sueerrr! *angkat jari telunjuk dan tengah bentuk huruf V

Oke dah! Dari pada Dhiya ngomong ngaur terus bikin kepala teman-teman muter-muter, Dhiya bales Review aja dah!

hitsugaya-tomome : Hitsuuuu-kuuuuunnnnn~~~~~ (Lari-lari lebay)

Iya medt IDUL FITRI ya buat Hitsu-kun~~ (Cipika-cipiki, ditampol Hitsu-kun). Heheheh, iya sama-sama. Dhiya juga minta maaf bila ada salah-salah kata baik itu ga disengaja maupun tetap disengaja-... (*PLAK!) M-Maksudnya tidak disengaja.

Waduh! Sebel sama si Retsu? Sama coy! (Tos sama Hitsu-kun), Dhiya juga sebelll-bel-bel sama Retsu! Wajah kalem, tapi dalemnya. Wuihh! errr... *Ngelirik-lirik Retsu. Hehehe, tau sendiri kan? (Bisik-bisik)

Iya! Iya! SSTI tuh si Kakek-kakek rambut putih! *Dibankai Joushiro. B-bulan Ramadhan udah lewat Hitsu-kun (*Sweatdrop mode on), Yang bener itu, cobaan GinRuki itu dalam rangka menyambut 17 Agustus'an! (Dilempar Hitsu-kun)

Heheh, yosh! Udah update nih Ch 17nya. Silahkan dibaca :)

Goldy222 : Kok Guest sich Gol? (Ditabok Goldy, manggil gol-gol ga karuan) Hehehe, tapi Dhiya tau kok itu my brother (Sok Akrab!) Goldy. Iya ini Ch 17 nya.. Gomen ya lama menunggu. *Senyum-senyum manis. Dicekek Rukia karna sok imut.

Kiki RyuEunTeuk : Hellooo~~ Kikiiii~~~. Makin seru? Hehehe, Arigatou ya udah mampir disini :).  
>Iya, ini udah update thunder, update petir, update kilat, update puting beliung dah pokoknya untuk dirimu saayyy~ (Kiki : huekk!) Hehehe, gomen uyaaa kalau lama menunggu Fic ancur ini. Silahkan dibaca :)<p>

Ya udah deh segitu aja. Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya guys, kalau ada typo yg masih setia muncul, atau kekurangan-kekurangan yang lainnya. Dhiya masih belajar, jadi harap maklum kalau belepotan. Pengen jadi penulis novel ga kesampaian sih, jadi dilampiaskan lah mimpi saya di Fic ini. Mohon Reviewnya. Sekian dan terima kasih...


	18. Chapter 18

"Loh~, itukan Rukia dan Ichimaru-sensei!" pemuda kedua tampak kaget dengan telunjuk menunjuk pada sesosok pria berambut perak sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang gadis berambut bob.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Bleach_ Tite Kubo<strong>

**Disclaimer : Find a Love_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik****, FriendShip**

**Pair : Gin ****I****chimaru & Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : Gaje, parah, ga nyambung, jelek, abal, de el el**

Di kediaman Ukitake, 18.07.

"-… Aku yakin, perasaan Rukia saat ini…Hanya perasaan sesaat saja…" Retsu kembali memandang jendela luar rumahnya yang telah di hujani butiran-butiran salju. "Aku yakin itu…"

Retsu kembali menyeruput teh yang disodorkan Joushiro padanya. Matanya tetap memandang intens pemandangan halaman rumahnya dari jendela lantai dua yang masih diguyuri hujan salju.

"Bagiamana perasaan mu sekarang?" Joushiro yang masih setia di samping istrinya memandangnya lembut.

"Cukup baik-… (Tatapan mata Retsu yang masih memandang pemandangan diluar jendela tampak terperanjat kaget sesaat)…- untuk satu detik yang lalu. Mungkin satu menit kedepan perasaan ku benar-benar tidak dalam kondisi baik"

Joushiro yang merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap dari istrinya, reflek ikut menoleh kearah jendela rumahnya. Mata Joushiro tampak membulat melihat sosok gadis mungil bermantel hitam berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria berambut perak yang sedang menutupi kepala sang gadis dengan jaket yang dipakainya. Kedua terlihat sangat bahagia dibawah guyuran salju, terlebih si gadis mungil. Senyum merekah menghiasi wajah putih nya yang sudah berbulan-bulan lebih tak pernah terlihat di mata Joushiro. Yaa… yang dilihatnya kini, Rukia putri semata wayangnya tampak sangat … bahagia.

Hati Joushiro terasa tercabik-cabik. Entah apa yang membuat hati pria berambut putih ini tampak sakit melihat wajah Rukia terlihat lebih bahagia bersama dengan laki-laki yang sangat ingin sang istri lenyapkan dari muka bumi ini. Melihat senyum Rukia, tawa Rukia, celotehan Rukia, kejahilan demi kejahilan yang Rukia lakukan, ia… merasa sangat rindu. Dan saat ini senyuman yang mampu menyaingi sekuntum bunga mawar itu hanya terlukis untuk pria itu… Pria yang ia cintai dan juga merupakan guru di sekolahnya sendiri. Berbagai pertanyaan pun bermunculan di benak Joushiro, _**benar **_atau _**salah**_ kah apa yang sudah ia dan Retsu lakukan untuk putri kecilnya?

"Jika memang benar yang Rukia rasakan pada laki-laki itu hanya perasaan sesaat saja. Aku harap Rukia segera menyadarinya"

"Rukia pasti akan segera menyadarinya, Joushiro. Pasti!" jeda sejenak. "Laki-laki itu adalah guru kesenian di sekolah Rukia. Dia pasti berakting di depan Rukia hanya untuk menahan Rukia dan menghasutnya agar dia membenci kita. Sudah ku bilang pada mu kalau Rukia itu gadis yang labil dan polos. Dia tidak tau membedakan mana yang namanya cinta dan kebohongan belaka. Dan yang Rukia rasakan ini adalah perasaan _sesaat_ karena terlalu terpengaruh oleh guru itu! Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan sebagai orang tua nya adalah dengan menyadarkan Rukia dari pengaruh buruk dan perasaan sesaat yang penuh dengan tipu muslihat dari guru itu!"

Joushiro hanya terdiam. Mencoba menganalisis apa yang ia lihat dengan apa yang sang istri ucapkan padanya. _'Jika benar yang Rukia rasakan saat ini pada guru itu hanya sebuah perasaan sesaat belaka. Tapi kenapa Rukia malah semakin gigih menyadarakan kita bahwa yang ia rasakan saat ini bukan hanya perasaan sesaat pada laki-laki itu. Kenapa yang kulihat sekarang dari wajah mungilnya adalah… perasaan cinta yang tulus dari keduanya…'_ batin Joushiro.

"Retsu…"

"Eh?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita melakukan ini pada Rukia…"

"M-Maksudmu?"

Joushiro menatap dalam bola mata hitam istrinya. "Apa ini semua baik untuk Rukia-chan? Apa semua ini sudah _benar _yang kita lakukan untuk Rukia-chan?" Joushiro kembali memfokuskan pengheliatannya pada sosok laki-laki yang mengecup lama kening gadis mungil itu. Tampak dari kejauhan, Rukia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan bibir yang tiada henti-hentinya melebarkan senyum di bibir mungilnya. "Yang kulihat saat ini dari wajah dari mereka berdua adalah kebahagian dan ketulusan. _Sesaat _… Aku tidak melihat pancaran itu dari mereka berdua…"

Retsu tampak tertegun saat melihat pria bertampang rubah itu mengecup pelan kening si gadis mungil. Mata hitamnya membulat melihat keduanya saling memejamkan mata dengan jari-jari tangan saling mengait satu sama lain. Ditengah guyuran salju yang menerpa kedua insan itu, dibawah sinar lampu jalanan yang menerangi tempat keduanya berpijak diantara gelapnya jalanan yang tak terterangi cahaya lampu. Menjadi saksi bahwa salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang ingin saling memisahkan diri.

Retsu kembali memandang wajah putrinya yang masih setia menampilkan semburat merah dengan senyum masih terpasang diwajah cantiknya. Hati Retsu terasa bergetar, melihat wajah Rukia, senyum Rukia, tingkah Rukia yang siapa pun melihat bisa menerka bahwa sang gadis merasa sangat amat bahagia saat ini.

'_Apa semua ini sudah benar yang kita lakukan untuk Rukia-chan?'_

Dikepala Retsu kembali teringang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Joushiro untuknya. Melihat Rukia yang terlihat bahagia bersama laki-laki yang sudah pernah menyakiti hatinya tempo dulu. Apa benar semua yang Retsu lakukan sudah yang terbaik untuk putrinya? Ataukah malah membuat Rukia benar-benar menderita? Apakah semua yang telah ia lakukan sudah salah sejak awal memisahkan Rukia dengan orang yang ia cintai? Ataukan memang itu yang seharusnya ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan Rukia dari perasaan _sesaat_ yang akan menjerumuskannya kedalam lubang pederitaan?

Retsu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang masih memegangi cangkir teh di tangan kanannya. "Kau jangan melemahkan hatimu Joushiro… Semua yang dilakukan guru itu, itu semua hanya kebohongan! Itu akting yang dia lakukan agar kita merasa iba dan merestui rencana busuknya yang ingin menyakiti Rukia! Kau harus menguatkan pendirian mu Joushiro. Jika kau seperti ini, jangan salahkan aku bila kau menyesal melihat Rukia menderita di kemudian hari"

"Retsu…" Joushiro menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir pada mu, Joushiro!"

"Restu…"

"Kau jangan melemahkan hatimu hanya karna melihat tipuan licik seperti itu, Joushiro. Kau hanya melihat luarnya saja, seolah-olah dia teraniyaya dengan tindakan kita. Padahal jauh di dalam lubuknya, ia tertawa melihat semua rencana busuknya berjalan dengan sempurna!"

"Justru kau yang salah Retsu…" gumam Joushiro singkat.

"A-Apa!"

"Kau hanya melihat _luar_nya saja… Asumsi mu terhadap Ichimaru-san yang seolah-olah ingin menyakiti Rukia, dengan semua logika yang kau pikirkan hingga membuatmu tidak bisa melihat ke_dalam_an hati dari mereka berdua. Kau yang salah Retsu… Kau yang salah menilai Ichimaru-san dari _luar_nya. Ichimaru-san _luar_nya memang seorang guru yang seharusnya menjadi pembimbing, malah mencintai muridnya sendiri, seseorang yang hebat seperti beliau yang memilih gadis lugu dan polos seperti Rukia. Bukanlah sebuah rencana licik yang terencana untuk menyakiti Rukia, tapi terlebih beliau memang mencintai Rukia apa adanya tanpa menuntut apapun. Di_dalam _lubuk hatinya saat ini, ia tidak tertawa seperti yang kau pikirkan Retsu, namun… yang kulihat dari pancaran matanya. Dia.. memang mencintai putri kita setulus hatinya"

"Joushiro… Tu-tunggu- tunggu. A-Apa maksudmu dengan aku yang salah, hah?!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa Retsu, aku hanya ingin kau mendengar dari sudut pandangku terhadap mereka. Mereka saling mencintai…" jeda sejenak. "Aku tau, naluri mu sebagai seorang ibu, ingin yang terbaik untuk Rukia. Tapi, jangan hanya satu kesalahan yang dilakukan Ichimaru-san, membuat mu menutup mata hatimu melihat kedalaman dari hati mereka. Kumohon Retsu, bukalah kedua mata hatimu seperti dulu… dan hentikan semua ini"

"Apa maksud-…"

Belum sempat Retsu membalas kata-kata dari suaminya, mulutnya terasa terkunci melihat sosok yang dibicarakan sedang berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kekamar tidurnya.

Seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada sapaan, teguran, bahkan kalimat 'Aku pulang' yang biasanya ia lontarkan bila masuk rumah tak pernah lagi terdengar. Retsu mengegenggam tanganya kuat. "**Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan, Rukia"**

Reflek tangan Rukia yang sedang meraih ganggang pintu kamarnya terhenti seketika. Rukia tau pasti apa yang ingin dibicarakan ibunya. Tentu saja hal yang selalu menjadi permasalahan diantara mereka bertiga tidak lain tidak bukan, Ichimaru Gin. "Kurasa tidak ada. Semuanya sudah jelas" Rukia kembali menarik ganggang pintunya.

"Kau masih ingin bersikeras dengan apa yang kau pilih saat ini Rukia!"

"Retsu…" Joushiro mengapai pundak istrinya mencoba menahan emosi yang akan segera meledak.

"Kau tidak tau Rukia, kau tidak tau apa yang sedang kau pilih sekarang ini! Pria itu hanya ingin mempermainkanmu saja! Harusnya kau mengerti! Kaa-san hanya minta pengertianmu saja bahwa apa yang Kaa-san lakukan ini semata-mata untukmu! Kaa-san ingin yang terbaik untukmu!"

"_Heh_! Terbaik?" Rukia memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Terbaik' seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal konyol yang pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya. "Apa yang Kaa-san tau, hal yang paling 'Terbaik' untukku? Menurutku itu bukan lah yang _terbaik _untukku"

"Rukia!"

"Kaa-san…" lirih Rukia menolehkan kepalanya kearah ibunya. "Maaf bila sepanjang aku hidup selama 16 tahun ini, aku malah membangkang apa yang Kaa-san katakan padaku. Maaf bila sifatku sekarang ini malah membuat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping. Maaf bila selama menjadi putrimu, aku sama sekali tidak berbakti, mohon maaf atas semua yang kulakukan padamu, Kaa-san. Tapi harus Kaa-san tahu… Aku melakukan semua ini bukan bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku … aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku"

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu kamarnya. "Dan yang _**terbaik**_ untuk ku sekarang ini adalah apa yang telah aku _**pilih**_ sejak awal, Kaa-san. Aku bukan lagi Rukia gadis lugu yang seperti Kaa-san pikirkan hingga Kaa-san berpikiran apa yang ku pilih saat ini hanya karena jiwa remajaku yang sedang meledak-ledaknya. Aku juga bukan gadis yang egois memilih apa yang aku pilih hingga aku menelantarkan keinginan Kaa-san. Aku juga bukan gadis yang bisa terpengaruh terhadap hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan bagiku. Dan aku bukan gadis lugu yang tidak bisa memilih jalan hidupku ku secara benar. Aku bukan gadis seperti itu Kaa-san. Aku memilih murni atas apa yang kurasakan karena aku telah melihat sendiri apa yang orang tersebut perbuat kepadaku. Aku bukannya ingin membangkang apa yang Kaa-san inginkan, tapi… Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Kaa-san bahwa apa yang aku pilih benar adanya, bukan karena karena jiwa muda ku yang ingin mencoba segala sesuatu hal yang baru didunia ini, bukan karana egoisan, bukan karena pemikiran kekanak-kanakan ku, dan bukan karna pengaruh buruk dari Ichimaru-san seperti yang Kaa-san pikirkan. Aku memilih itu semua karena aku memang mengalami apa yang namanya _cinta,_ seperti semua orang rasakan. Bukan karena perasaan _**sesaat**_, tapi memang benar adanya bahwa aku sangat mencintai orang itu. Harus Kaa-san tau, aku melakukan ini bukan karena tidak patuh terhadap mu Kaa-san. Aku sangat menghormati mu Kaa-san, aku sangat menyayangimu Kaa-san. Semua ini aku lakukan hanya semata-mata ingin menunjukan _**jawaban pilihanku**_ pada Kaa-san bahwa _apa yang kami rasakan adalah sebuah perasaan cinta yang utuh_"

Rukia pun membuka pintu kamarnya. "Aku harap, Kaa-san mengerti. Konbawa Kaa-san, Tou-san" Dan menghilang dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Retsu…" lirih Joushiro melihat keterdiaman istrinya.

"Joushiro..."

"Eh?"

"Apa aku ini ibu yang jahat, Joushiro? Apa aku ini ibu yang kejam, Joushiro…"

"Husst, Retsu…"

"Apa yang aku lakukan ini sudah salah sejak awal Joushiro?" Retsu menoleh kearah sang suami yang melihatnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Matanya kini tak lagi bisa membendung butiran-butiran bening yang akan segera tumpah dari pelupuk matanya. "Apa aku benar-benar ibu yang egois, Joushiro. Hingga apa yang putriku inginkan tak bisa ku lihat melalui sorot matanya saja"

Joushiro terperanjat kaget melihat sang butiran bening itu tak lagi mampu menahan diri untuk mengalir dari wajah istrinya yang cantik. "Apa aku sudah gagal jadi seorang ibu yang baik untuk putriku sendiri, Joushiro. Bahkan melihat kedalaman hati putriku, aku tidak bisa… A-Aku (Retsu tak bisa lagi menahan isak tangisnya) A-Aku hiks-hiks, ak-aku gagal Joushiro… A-ak-u ga-gal"

"Retsu…" lirih Joushiro memeluk istrinya kuat. Mencoba mengirimkan kekuatan untuk istrinya yang terpuruk karna kesalahan yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. "Kau tidak gagal"

"A-Aku ga-gagal Joushiro… A-Aku ibu yang ke-jam" ucapnya diselingi isak tangisnya yang memilu hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Bagi Retsu, ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar yang tak kan pernah termaafkan bagi siapapun didunia ini, termaksud putri kecilnya. Memisahkan sejoli yang saling mencintai hanya karna keegoisannya, tak ingin putrinya tersakiti.

"Kau tidak gagal, kau malah ibu yang sangat hebat. Bagi ku, dan juga bagi Rukia. Kau sangat hebat Retsu. Bukan salahmu sepenuhnya semua ini terjadi. Kau hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putri kita, kau ingin melindungi putri kita dari ancaman apapun didunia ini. Aku paham naluri keibuan mu ingin yang terbaik untuk putri kita, kau sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang ibu lakukan. Biarlah kejadian ini menjadi pelajaran bagi ku, bagimu dan juga Rukia. Kau tidak gagal, kau malah berhasil membuat putri kecil kita tumbuh dewasa. Menjadikan Rukia gadis yang tegas dengan pendiriannya, menjadikan Rukia gadis yang tak pernah menyerah atas apa yang sudah ia yakini dalam hatinya, menjadikan Rukia jadi bijak dalam setiap perkataannya, menjadikan Rukia bisa memilih untuk pilihan hidupnya. Kau tidak ada kata gagal dalam menjadi seorang ibu. Kau ibu yang hebat, kau berhasil dan aku juga Rukia sangat bangga padamu. Aku bangga padamu, Retsu!" Joushiro mendekap Retsu erat.

"Ughh! Hiks-hiks. Hiks-hiks"

"Kau tidak salah, kau tidak gagal. Tenanglah, kau ibu yang hebat bagiku" Joushiro menatap dalam kearah pintu kamar Rukia.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagi hari kediaman Ukitake.

"Bekal sudah, baju olahraga sudah, buku pelajaran sudah… Oke! Siap untuk berangkat sekolah!" Rukia pun segera berjalan dengan semangat baru yang tercetak diwajah mungilnya. Walaupun kemarin dia mengalami peristiwa yang tak mengenakkan (Bertengkar dengan Ibunya, ckckck) untuk kesekian kalinya. Toh tidak akan pernah memudarkan semangat Ukitake mungil ini untuk menghadapi hari-harinya. Bahkan pertengkaran kemarin menjadi acuan untuk dirinya menyadarkan kedua orangtuanya bahwa '**Inilah pilihannya!**'. Rukia pun berjalan dengan riang dengan payung menutupi puncak kepalanya agar guyuran salju tidak akan bisa menyentuh helaian rambutnya. Ditangan kirinya ia genggam dengan erat kantong kertas berisi mantel Gin yang ia pinjamkan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya karna kelalaian nya sendiri tidak membawa mantel di tengah cuaca buruk seperti ini. Ya… Sepertinya salju masih enggan beranjak pergi dari peraduannya mengingat si musim semi akan datang dalam waktu beberapa minggu lagi, seolah-olah guyuran salju mengisyaratkan kalau kehadiarannya akan selalu menemani Rukia ditengah problematika yang juga melandanya.

Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan rumahnya, langkah Rukia kembali terhenti saat mendengar dering handphonenya. Bukannya marah atau kesal mendengar suara berisik dan nyaring tersebut, Rukia malah melebarkan senyumannya seperti sedang menunggu benda berfitur flip itu berdering .

"Moshi-moshi"

"_Moshi-moshi. Loh kok tumben kau tidak berteriak. Biasanya setiap kali ku telfon, kau selalu berteriak?"_

"Hey apa maksudmu aku selalu berteriak? Kau mau cari gara-gara denganku?!" jawabnya pura-pura ketus.

"_Hehehe, kau dimana sekarang? Sudah pergi sekolah belum?"_

"Sudah, aku sekarang sedang ada dijalan. Didekat rumahku. Kau sendiri dimana? Kau sudah pergi apa belum? Aku tunggu kau ditempat biasa"

"_Emm, kau pergi saja dulu. Nanti kau terlambat kalau menungguku, aku harus balik ke apartemenku. Kunci ruanganku ketinggalan disana"_

"Ahh~~, kau ini ceroboh sekali. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sehingga kunci ruanganmu sendiri ketinggalan. Kau pasti bangun kesiangan kan? Kunci ruangan saja sampai tertinggal"

"_Hey, aku ini bukan kau tau, yang selalu bangun siang dan ceroboh sampai-sampai mantel saja tidak bawa ditengah cuaca ekstrim seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak konsentrasi saja dengan barang-barang yang ingin ku bawa"_

"Kenapa kau malah bawa-bawa aku. Tidak ada hubungannya tau! Hmmff, bilang saja kau sudah terlalu tua, pakai acara bilang tidak konsentrasi segala. Hahaha"

"_Memang benar, aku tidak konsentrasi. Ya sudah, kalau aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Aku akan memberitahukanmu"_

"Iya-iya. Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati dijalan Gin"

"_Iya, kau juga hati-hati dijalan"_

Tutt, Rukia mematikan panggilan telfonnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas kecewa, tidak bisa pergi kesekolah bersama-sama dengan kekasihnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, kadang Gin yang selalu mewanti-wanti dirinya agar bangun pagi, dan membawa mantel, ternyata bisa juga terlupa akan barang yang akan ia bawa sendiri. Mengingat hal itu Rukia jadi geli sendiri akan segala sikap aneh dari seorang Gin Ichimaru, tapi hal itu tidak membuat rasa cintanya dengan Gin berkurang loh, _Readres_. Bahkan makin cinta tuh kayaknya! Maklum~, lagi palin-palin in lop nya nih.

Rukia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke sekolahnya. Tak sampai 15 menit Rukia pun sampai di gerbang sekolahnya yang telah ramai berlalu lalang murid-murid yang telah datang. Seperti kemarin-kemarin, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai memasuki gerbang tersebut dan berjalan di halaman sekolahnya. Sepertinya Rukia tidak menyadari seiring ia berjalan kearah tengah halaman sekolah menuju pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya, tatapan-tatapan sinis dari segala penjuru siswa yang berada dihalaman sekolah itu tertuju padanya, disusul kicauan-kicauan kecil dari mulut mereka baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. Awal mulanya saat memasuki pintu masuk gedung sekolahnya, Rukia tidak terlalu menanggapi segala kicauan mereka. Namun saat berjalan di lorong lantai satu akan menuju tangga ke lantai 3 dimana kelasnya berada, tatapan-tatapan intimidasi pun semakin lama semakin menjadi. Bahkan Rukia sampai jengah mendengar kicauan dari para murid perempuan yang biang gossip disekolahnya berbicara dengan temannya dengan nada yang ditujukan pada Rukia. Rukia masih memilih bersabar, toh ia tak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan gadis-gadis itu tentangnya. Baginya tak ada yang perlu ditanggapi dari omongan-omongan konyol mereka, mereka tidak tau siapa Rukia sebenarnya. Dan apa pula alasan mereka membicarakan Rukia seperti ini. Benar-benar!

"Kau yang bernama Rukia Ukitake!" tanya seorang perempuan dengan gaya sok-nya didepan Rukia diikuti dengan beberapa perempuan di belakang gadis itu. Hemm.. jika dilihat-lihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya gadis yang ada di hadapan Rukia adalah seniornya disekolah ini.

"Iya?" Rukia pun menjawab dengan singkat. Toh yang ditanyakan gadis ini Cuma namanya saja kan?

"Cih! Sombong sekali. Baru kelas satu, kau sudah sombong seperti ini. Aku benar-benar muak melihatnya" sinisnya melihat keangkuhan Rukia.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin senpai katakan. Sebaiknya saya pergi sa-…"

"Aku belum selesai denganmu, dasar perempuan jalang!" gadis itu menarik tangan Rukia yang hendak beranjak dari hadapannya. Rukia hanya bisa terperanjat kaget. Bukan perlakuan gadis itu yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati, tapi ja-jalang? Apa gadis ini sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan? Ataukan Rukia mengalami gangguan pendengaran sehingga tidak bisa membedakan kata ja-jalang dengan kata jelita? (*PLAK! Readres: Ga ada yang mirib kali tor jalang ama jelita! Beda jauh!).

"A-pa…" lirih Rukia tak percaya.

"Ck! Selain murahan ternyata kau _**tuli **_juga rupanya ya"

DEG! Rukia tak bisa lagi membendung emosi! Betapa kata-kata gadis ini terasa tak pantas ia ucapkan untuknya. Apa maksud perempuan ini, hah! Menyebut dirinya dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu! Apa haknya berkata seperti itu!. "Kau!..." desis Rukia mencengkram kuat kerah seragam sekolah gadis itu. Walaupun yang Rukia hadapi sekarang ini adalah kakak kelasnya, walaupun tinggi badannya jauh lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari tubuhnya. Rukia sama sekali tidak takut jika ada orang yang memandang rendah harga dirinya! Apalagi menyebutkan kata-kata _**Black-list**_ seperti itu didepannya. Emosinya benar-benar memuncak! Ia tidak akan mengampuni gadis dihadapannya ini!

"**Apa maksudmu, **_**hah**_**! Apa masalahmu padaku?! Berani sekali kau menyebutku dengan kata-kata seperti itu!"**

"Oww-Oww-Oww… Berani? Tentu saja aku berani menyebutmu 'Perempuan J-a-l-a-n-g'" ejanya pada kata-kata jalang dengan penuh penekaan, seakan-akan kata-kata tersebut sangat pantas untuk gadis mungil yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"KAU!"

"Kenapa? Kau mau marah? Hehehe (Tertawa mengejek)" teman-teman gadis itu pun ikut tertawa melihat boss mereka tertawa. "Ada yang marah rupanya teman-teman, heh! Mengelikan! Kau malah tidak pantas untuk marah! Kau mengerti!" gadis itu pun memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya dan cengkraman Rukia yang masih bersarang di kerah seragam gadis itu pun lepas dengan beberapa kancing berjatuhan karna tubuh Rukia di tarik paksa segerombolan teman-teman gadis itu.

Gadis itu pun merapikan kembali bajunya yang kusut dengan angkuh. "Kau dengar? Kau tidak pantas untuk marah setelah apa yang kau lakukan"

"APA MAKSUDMU!"

"Heh! Yang paling kubenci di dunia ini adalah melihat seseorang yang sudah ketahuan basah, tapi masih berpura-pura tidak mengerti. Benar-benar menjijikkan!"

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara lebih dari ini, aku benar-benar akan merobek mulut!" Rukia bersiap akan menyerang lagi gadis itu jika ia masih mengeluarkan kata-kata tak berperasaan itu. Namun sepertinya keadaan saat ini benar-benar tidak menguntungkan bagi Rukia. Teman-teman gadis itu yang masih setia dibelakang Rukia segera menahan tubuh Rukia agar ia tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh boss mereka seperti tadi.

"Sudah ku bilang padamu, kau tidak pantas marah setelah apa yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak menyangka, kau masih bisa datang kesekolah ini dengan santainya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Benar-benar tidak punya malu!"

Cukup! Rukia sudah muak melihat gadis ini terus-menerus berkata-kata kasar seperti itu kepada dirinya. Apa sebenarnya masalah perempuan ini padanya? Setahu Rukia, ia tidak pernah berbuat masalah dengan para seniornya. Dan kalau pun Rukia membuat masalah, setidaknya ucapkan dengan kalimat yang masih dikatagorikan pantas, bukan malah mencacinya seperti ini seolah ia sedang melakukan sesuatu yang hina!

"Apa maksudmu , hah! Apa masalah mu padaku!" Rukia berusaha berontak dari cengkraman teman-teman gadis itu. Berharap ia bisa lepas dan mencabik-cabik perempuan yang sudah berani menghina-hina dirinya seperti ini. Disela-sela berusaha melepaskan diri, Rukia bisa melihat semua mata siswa-siswi yang ada di koridor ini tertuju padanya. Dan anehnya, Rukia tidak melihat tatapan ketakutan terpancar dari mata mereka melihat dirinya sedang di-_bully_ kakak kelasnya, malah yang ia lihat tatapan sinis, tatapan intimidasi, disusul dengan bisikan-bisikan yang seolah-olah perlakuan tersebut memang pantas Rukia dapatkan. Ada apa dengan mereka sebenarnya?

"_Heh_! Kau ini memang tidak tau, apa pura-pura tidak tau? Ck! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan pernah berani menjejakkan kaki ku kesekolah ini, urat malumu sudah putus ya? Benar-benar murahan! Apa sih yang kau lakukan pada Ichimaru-sensei hingga Ichimaru-sensei mau-maunya dengan gadis seperti mu. Tak ada asap kalau tidak ada api. Pasti kau lah yang terlebih dahulu mengoda Ichimaru-sensei hingga Ichimaru-sensei bisa menyukai gadis sepertimu!"

Glegar! Terasa petir menggema ditelinga Rukia saat mendengar kalimat terkahir yang dilontarkan kakak kelasnya. "A-Apa.."

.

.

.

Drap-drap-drap! Langkah kaki menggema dari koridor lantai 3. Tampak seorang anak perempuan berambut orange sebatas pinggul tergesa-gesa melewati siswa-siswa yang sedang santai-santai berjalan di koridor itu, bahkan gadis itu beberapa kali menabrak siswa yang sedang menongkrong dengan teman-temannya yang lain di di sepanjang koridor tersebut. Hal hasil umpatan dan cacian pun berkumandang di mulut mereka untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada gadis tak tahu sopan santun itu. Namun cacian itu tidak dihiraukan oleh si gadis, malah ia semakin menambah kecepatan langkah kakinya saat akan berhasil mencapai tempat tujuannya, yaitu kelas 1-3.

Srekkk! Pintu kelas pun digeser dengan kasarnya. Tampak gadis berambut orange itu terengah-engah dengan wajah yang hampir menangis saat melihat aktivitas teman-temannya.

"Eh? Oha-.. K-Kenapa kau Inoue?" Momo yang menyadari ekpresi tak biasa dari temannya itu, langsung mendekatinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Renji yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk kelas, ikut mendekat kearah Momo.

"T-Tolong…" lirihnya dengan mata yang sudah dibanjiri butiran-butiran bening.

"H-Hey-hey Inoue. K-kau kenapa?" Renji langsung salah tingkah melihat Inoue yang sudah menangis.

"Eh? Ada ap-… Oi Renji! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Inoue, hah!"Ichigo langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya melihat sang pacar sudah menangsi tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil yang dijahili temannya.

"Ekh! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku seenaknya! Aku juga tidak tau kenapa Inoue bisa menangis tiba-tiba seperti ini! Sewaktu aku akan bertanya padanya, tiba-tiba saja dia langsung menangis"

"Ahh, tidak usah banyak alasan! Mengaku saja, aku pasti menjahilinya kan!"

"Aku tidak menjahilinya kepala orange!" Renji teriak histeris dengan kedua tangan terangkat tinggi.

"Hei kalian berdua bisa diam tidak! Mau mulut kalian ku jahit satu-satu, hah!" Momo langsung memasang wajah membunuhnya pada dua orang laki-laki berambut tak lazim ini. Ichigo dan Renji pun langsung diam seribu bahasa melihat kengerian dari seorang 'Hinamori Momo'. Ckckck, emang enak! (Author digampar Ichigo, Renji)

"Ada apa dengan mu Inoue. Kenapa kau?" Toushiro dari arah tempat duduknya ikut binggung dengan Inoue yang bisa dibilang amat sangat aneh dari biasanya.

"R-Rukia... Hiks, Ru-Rukia chan…"

"Eh! K-Kenapa dengan Rukia?" Ichigo langsung panik sendiri saat mendengar nama Rukia terlontar dari mulut Inoue.

"Huhuhu, Ru-Rukia… T-Tolong…"

"Oi Inoue! Kenapa dengan Rukia, hah?! Berhentilah menangis dan tolong lah bicaralah dengan bahasa manusia yang bisa ku mengerti!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan bahasa manusia, _hah! _Bisakah kau tidak teriak-teriak seperti itu! Diamlah sebentar saja, Inoue sedang berbicara tau!" Ichigo jadi geram sendiri.

"M-Memangnya kenapa Rukia-chan, Inoue? Rukia-chan kenapa?!" desak Momo.

"Dibawah… Ku-ku mohon… Tolong Rukia-chan dibawah!"

.

.

.

Seketika niat hati Rukia yang ingin memberontak dari cengkraman teman-teman senpai-nya ini langsung terhenti. Matanya yang semula berkilat menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak sendari tadi langsung membulat dengan sempurnanya. Lemas… itulah yang Rukia rasakan saat ini. Sebuah rahasia yang telah ia simpan selama berbulan-bulan dengan eratnya langsung terbongkar sudah hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Kaget? Tentu saja ia kaget bukan kepalang. Kepalanya terasa berat, dadanya terasa sesak. Entah kenapa perasaan malu dan hancur merelungi hati nya saat melihat siswa-siswi yang ada dihadapannya kini memandang dengan tatapan sinis disertai gerakan bibir yang tiada henti-hentinya membicarakan dirinya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau marah? Sudahku bilang, kau tidak pantas marah. Kenapa kau tundukan kepalamu! Apa kau malu? Heh!" cemooh gadis itu mengangkat dagu Rukia agar bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Kau masih punya malu ya? Ku pikir, gadis jalang seperti mu tidak punya lagi rasa ma-…"

"**Hentikan ini**.." ucap seorang pemuda dengan tangan mencengkram kuat pergelangan gadis yang sedang memegang dagu Rukia. Baik gadis itu dan Rukia langsung menoleh kearah suara horror nan menakutkan tersebut. "-…Senpai"

"S-Shuhei-san…" lirih Rukia saat melihat sosok pemuda bertato 69 memandang tajam kearah gadis yang merupakan senior tingkat 3 dari sekolah tersebut.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu, Shuhei. Sebaiknya lepaskan tanganmu dariku!"

"_Heh_! Tidak ada urusan?" ucap Shuhei dengan tenang namun para penghuni koridor lantai satu itu bisa merasakan ucapan Shuhei sarat akan makna membunuh yang siap menghancurkan gadis yang ada dihadapannya kini dalam sekejap! Uhuy~, mantap _euy_!, Hajar Shuhei! Cincang tuh cewe! Kalau perlu mutilasi langsung terus buang ke samudra hindia biar bisa dimakan paus sama ikan hiu!

"Tentu ini adalah urusanku, senpai. Rukia adalah _**Tunangan**_-ku, dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kalian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padanya. Jujur saja, apa yang kau katakan tadi bagiku itu sangat konyol senpai. Rukia dengan Ichimaru-sensei? _Heh_! Lelucon apa yang sedang kalian mainkan, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Bahkan _**memuakkan**_ bagiku"

Rukia hanya ternganga mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Shuhei bisa berkata seperti itu dengan mengklaim dirinya sebagai tunangannya! Bukankah dulu Shuhei pernah bilang bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan _'Title Tunangan' _yang pernah Genryuusai ajukan? Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba Shuhei meralat lembali kata-kata Tunangan itu seolah-olah pertunangan itu memang sudah lama berjalan sejak Genryuusai-sama umumkan pada semua orang-orang. Apa benar Shuhei masih mempunyai perasaan dengan Rukia hingga perkataannya saat di ruang wakil kepala sekolah dulu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka agar maksud tersembunyinya tidak di ketahui oleh Rukia dan Gin? Mengingat nama Gin sontak membuat Rukia merasa gelisah sendiri. Perasaannya benar-benar takut, ia lebih takut Gin akan mendengar apa yang Shuhei ucapkan tadi hingga akan terjadi pertikaian kembali antara keduanya seperti dulu. Ketimbang semua tuduhan yang dilancarkan kakak kelas sok berkuasa ini. Ingin sekali Rukia memukul kepala Shuhei sepuasnya jika sampai apa yang ia ucapkan tadi terdengar oleh sang kekasih.

"Huh! Dari mana kau bisa berpikiran kalau apa yang ku bilang tadi hanya kekonyolan belaka? Semua telah jelas. Gadis ini pasti menggoda Ichimaru-sensei, hingga Ichimaru –sensei mau berpacaran dengan nya. Dan kalau pun kau benar tunangannya, kasihan sekali nasip mu. Bertunangan dengan gadis murahan yang menjual dirinya sendiri hanya demi ingin berpacaran dengan orang seperti Ichimaru-sensei"

"**Tutup mulutmu!**" geram Shuhei mendengar dengan mudahnya gadis dihadapannya kini melontarkan kata-kata tak berpendidikan seenak perutnya seperti tidak punya sopan santun.

Sebenarnya jauh di dalam hati gadis ini, ia amat sangat ketakutan melihat tatapan mematikan dari Shuhei yang mampu membunuh orang yang melihatnya saja. Di tambah dengan pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkram Shuhei dengan erat seolah-olah ingin mematahkan tanganya ini, justru semakin membuatnya tambah ketakutan. Sang gadis terus berharap-harap di dalam lubuk hatinya agar seseorang mau memanggilkan guru sebelum tangannya benar-benar di patahkan oleh Shuhei. Benar-benar orang yang menakutkan! Ternyata kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa Shuhei sering berkelahi dengan preman-preman benar adanya.

Glek! Dengan kepercayaan diri, dan tak ingin dipermalukan oleh junior satu tingkat dibawahnya ini, gadis itu pun mulai memberanikan diri melawan Shuhei. "Tutup mulut?! _Heh_! Kau pikir aku asal bicara. Harus kau tau Shuhei, aku tidak akan berani bicara segamblang ini kalau tidak ada buktinya"

"Bukti?"

"Iya. Kemarin tiga orang murid dari sekolah kita melihat Ichimaru-sensei pulang bersama dengan gadis ini. Jadi kalau ini bukan bukti terus apa? Tidak mungkin kan mereka salah lihat dengan orang yang tidak asing didekat mereka? Kalau bukan pacaran, terus apa? Mana mungkin seorang guru mau repot-repot pulang bersama dengan muridnya kalau tidak ada yang special dari hubungan mereka"

"Ck! (Shuhei tersenyum mengejek) Aku heran, kau sudah kelas tiga. Tapi kenapa masih terpengaruh dengan gossip murahan seperti itu"

"Apa maksudmu, hah!"

"Ada apa ini?" sesosok pria yang menjadi topik pembicaraan pun bersuara dari arah belakang, kerumunan siswa yang melihat pertikaian tersebut reflek langsung membukakan jalan bagi pria itu, hingga ia pun bisa melihat tiga orang yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Shuhei menghempaskan tangan gadis itu asal. "Yang dilihat orang-orang itu, itu hanya asumsi mereka saja. Kenapa kalian ini suka sekali membuat berita aneh yang sama sekali belum tentu kebenarannya. Kalian belum dengarkan alasannya langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan, pada Rukia, dan juga pada Ichimaru-sensei" Shuhei menggerakkan dagunya kearah sosok pria yang baru muncul meramaikan acara debat tersebut. "Mungkin… Ichimaru-sensei _**pulang **_bersama dengan Rukia, karna memang ada suatu alasan yang tidak kalian ketahui"

Gin teranjat kaget mendengar kata **pulang** yang terlontar dari mulut laki-laki berkulit _tan _tersebut. Gin pun mengerti arah pembicaraan yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Apa yang ia takutkan selama bebarapa hari ini akhirnya terjadi juga. Sekeras apapun ia menutupi dengan rapat hubungan dirinya dengan muridnya sendiri selama beberapa bulan belakang, lambat laun akan terendus juga oleh banyak pihak. Ia tidak keberatan bila semua orang tahu hubungan dirinya dengan Rukia, malah ia senang jika orang-orang tau bahwa Rukia adalah miliknya, hingga bisa menghormati dirinya sedikit sebagai _kekasih Rukia _jika ingin berdekatan dengannya. Bukan terus-menerus merasa kesal dalam diam saat melihat Rukia didekati orang lain, ataupun Rukia merasa kesal jika dirinya didekati orang lain. Mereka tidak perlu harus menahan kekesalan itu dalam hati bila hal itu terjadi jika semua orang tau kalau Rukia memang _milik_-nya. Ia ingin sekali menjalani hari-harinya bersama dengan Rukia layaknya semua orang rasakan tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Jika ia boleh egois, ia ingin bilang pada orang-orang seluruh dunia bahwa ia dan Rukia memang saling mencintai. Tapi… kalau pun ia ingin… ia tidak bisa. Sebab, jika ia akan melakukan itu, Rukia akan tersakiti oleh kejamnya dunia ini.

"Ru-Rukia! Hey, minggir kalian aku mau lewat!" hardik Ichigo cs saat sampai di lantai bawah penuh kerumunan murid-murid yang menyulitkannya untuk bertemu dengan Rukia. Saat mendengar dari Inoue kalau Rukia sedang dikeroyok oleh senpai-senpai angkatan tiga di lantai bawah. Ichigo,Renji, Toushiro, dan Momo langsung melesat kelantai bawah untuk menyelamatkan temannya dari cengkraman senior terganas dari SMA Karakura.

"Sensei, a-apa benar kemarin sore anda pulang bersama dengan Rukia, Ichimaru-sensei?" tanya gadis itu pada Gin yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Gin menolehkan pandangan matanya pada siswi dengan jarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ya…"

Jawaban singkat Gin, tentu saja menjadi perbincangan hangat diantara murid-murid yang masih setia mengerumuni mereka berempat. Tentu saja asumsi mereka tentang 'Hubungan' sang sensei dengan Rukia menjadi tanda tanya besar di benak meraka. Ichigo cs yang mendengarnya pun hanya membatu ditempat. Benarkah Ichimaru-sensei dengan Rukia ada hubungan khusus seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang?

Tak elak jawaban tersebut membawa kepuasaan pada gadis yang ada dihadapan Shuhei dan juga Rukia. Senyum sinis pun tercetak di wajahnya saat melihat wajah Rukia dan Shuhei, seolah-olah gadis tersebut adalah pemenang dalam perdebatan yang menguras emosi itu.

"Aku… pulang bersama dengan Ukitake-san karna…" lanjut Gin lagi. Mendengar suara Gin kembali menggema, murid-murid yang sedang asyik dengan asumsi mereka masing-masing terhenti ingin mendengarkan kembali kelanjutan dari guru berambut perak tersebut. Gin pun melihat sang gadis mungil yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Karna… secara kebetulan kami bertemu dijalan. Apartemen ku yang baru juga ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Ukitake-san. Karna kami memiliki rute pulang yang sama, jadi aku putuskan untuk pulang bersama-sama dengan Ukitake-san"

Singg~.  
>Koridor lantai satu yang semula menimbulkan bisikan-bisikan kecil tentang sang sensei dan si gadis mungil hening seketika mendengar penuturan terakhir dari pria berwajah rubah itu. Rukia hanya mampu terdiam dengan pandangan tak percaya mendengar apa yang baru saja Gin ucapkan. Gin menyangkal hubungan mereka?<p>

"Heh! Sudah kau dengar sendirikan, senpai. Apa yang dilihat oleh orang-orang itu hanya kesalah pahaman belaka? Sebaiknya jika kau mendengar sesuatu dari orang lain, pikirankan dulu sebelum kau tahu kebenarannya. Aku tekankan sekali lagi pada siapapun yang ada disini, Rukia adalah _tunangan_-ku dan-…" Shuhei meraih pinggang Rukia dengan tangan kirinya hingga tubuh Rukia langsung berada dalam dekapannya. "Jika kalian ingin membuat gossip konyol tentang dirinya. Sebaiknya pikirkan sekali lagi sebelum aku benar-benar murka pada kalian semua!"

Rukia hanya mampu membisu dengan mata membulat sempurna saat merasakan tangan kekar Shuhei mengapit kuat tubuhnya. Keheningan pun menjalar diantara semuanya saat melihat kejadian itu, tidak ada lagi suara-suara jahil yang terus membicarakan tentang Rukia, tidak ada lagi tatapan-tatapan sinis dari orang-orang yang memandang Rukia, yang ada sekarang ini hanyalah kesunyian dengan ekpresi-ekpresi kaget tak terkira dari semuanya, baik itu Ichigo cs, maupun Gin.

Bel tanda masuk pun bergema di seluruh penjuru gedung sekolah. Murid-murid yang semula menggerubungi drama pengeroyokan kakak kelas dengan adik kelasnya telah selesai saat para penonton yang menyaksikan memilih membubarkan diri masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing.

"Ayo Ichigo. Kita masuk kedalam kelas" ajak Toushiro melihat Ichigo yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Eh. Iya…" gumamnya singkat. Kemudian ikut menyusul Momo dan Renji yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu didepannya.

Rukia hanya mendesis sinis dengan wajah yang amat kecewa saat keheningan menyelimuti diantara mereka bertiga. Ia pun dengan cepat langsung memungut tas sandangnya dan barang-barang lain yang ia bawa terjatuh saat teman-teman senior tingkat tiga-nya berusaha menahannya yang sangat ingin menyerang gadis yang sudah merendahkan harga dirinya. Dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru, Rukia segera berjalan dengan derasnya meninggalkan Shuhei dan Gin sambil mengusap kasar air matanya yang telah jatuh dipipinya.

"Rukia, tunggu dulu Rukia. Ada yang ingin kujelaskan padamu" sahut Shuhei yang berusaha melangkah lebih cepat agar bisa mengimbangi langkah kaki Rukia.

"Kumohon Rukia, berhenti. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" Rukia tetap tak bergeming malah ia dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya saat akan mencapai anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Rukia…"

Tak jua mendapat respon dari Rukia, Shuhei pun segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Rukia dan membalikkan badannya agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. "Dengarkan dulu penj-…"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Shuhei-san!" Rukia mendorong dada Shuhei dengan sekuat tenaga hingga badan Shuhei termundur satu langkah. "Hiks! Apa yang kau lakukan! K-kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu didepan Gin. Hah! Kenapa?!" Rukia menghapus kembali air matanya yang telah turun membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

Shuhei hanya memandang wajah Rukia nanar. Betapa ia paling tidak ingin melihat Rukia menangis lagi seperti dulu. Dulu saat Rukia menangis hanya karna Gin yang telah menyakiti hatinya, ia sangat benci sejak itu terhadap Gin yang tega-teganya membuat Rukia menangis hingga mampu menghilangkan senyuman ceria di wajah Rukia selama berbulan-bulan. Sekarang saat melihat Rukia menangis lagi tepat didepan matanya, ia malah mengutuk dirinya sendiri, membenci dirinya sendiri karna ulahnya Rukia jadi bersedih seperti ini.

"Kenapa?!" Rukia memukul dada Shuhei dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Rukia… Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud apa-apa atas apa yang aku ucapkan tadi padamu. A-Aku hanya ingin menolong mu Rukia, aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersakiti"

"Untuk apa?! Menolong ku untuk apa! Kenapa harus mengaku sebagai tunangan ku didepan Gin. Kenapa Shuhei-san! Kena-…"

"Aku yang menyuruh Hisagi-kun melakukan semua itu, Rukia…" ucap sosok laki-laki berambut putih dengan mata merah menyala menatap sendu gadis yang ada dihadapan pria bertato 69 itu.

Rukia kembali terkesima saat menyadari sosok berambut perak berjalan mendekati dirinya dan Shuhei di pertengahan tangga menuju lantai 2. Rukia memilih mundur selangkah saat sosok itu hampir mendekatinya.

"Aku yang meminta Hisagi-kun untuk melakukan semua itu…" ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Maaf…"

"Kenapa! K-Kenapa…" Rukia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Gin yang sedang memandangnya terpaku saat tetes-demi-tetes air mata tidak bisa lagi dihentikan mengalir di pipinya.

"Maaf…" Gin mengigit bibir bawahnya, terasa sangat miris melihat Rukia kembali menangis karna dirinya. Gin sangat benci sekali pada dirinya sendiri, sangat benci dirinya lah yang berjanji didalam hatinya tidak akan pernah lagi membuat Rukia menangis, kini dia sendiri lah yang _kembali_ melanggar janji itu. "Maaf kan aku Rukia…"

Rukia menggeratkan kepalan tangannya. Bukan itu yang ia ingin dengar dari mulut sang kekasih. Maaf… bukan itu kata yang ia harapkan. Namun kejelasan akan sikap dan perbuatan yang dilakukan Gin lah yang Rukia pinta. "K-Kenapa…"

"M-Maaf…"

Rukia menundukkan kepalanya,memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba mengalirkan setiap mata yang sejak tadi telah tumpah meruah dari pelupuk matanya. Rukia kembali menggepalkan kedua tangannya. Dengan hembusan nafas yang berat, tubuh yang gemetar, Rukia pun melangkahkan kakinya kearah sang kekasih dengan tegas. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu Gin! Kenapa!" teriak Rukia dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terkepal memukul-mukul dada Gin.

Gin hanya memilih diam saat kedua tangan Rukia mendarat mulus tepat di dadanya secara bertubi-tubi. Tubuh Gin termundur-mundur sedikit saat Rukia kembali melayangkan pukulan kearah Gin dengan berurai air mata. Bagi Gin, melihat Rukia dalam kondisi seperti ini sangat menyayat hati. Bahkan tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit termundur karna kekuatan pukulan Rukia tampak seperti raga tak bernyawa. Dalam diam, dia terus membiarkan Rukia memukul tubuhnya sampai puas.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Gin! Kenapa! Kenapa!" Rukia terus menerus memukul dada Gin sebagai tanda kekecewaan nya pada pria yang ada dihadapannya kini. "Kenapa!"

Rukia terus-menerus memukul tubuh Gin tanpa ada perlawan sama sekali dari Gin. "Kenapa kau diam saja! Jawab aku Gin, kenapa kau melakukan ini! Kenapa kau diam saja saat Shuhei-san mengaku sebagai tunanganku! Kenapa!" Rukia terus memukul Gin dengan berurai air matanya. Betapa Rukia sangat kecewa dengan sikap Gin yang terus diam. Rukia mengerti bila Gin menyangkal hubungan mereka pada murid-murid hanya ingin melindungi Rukia dari kejamnya mulut-mulut para siswa bila sudah berbicara. Rukia mengerti bila Gin melakuan semua ini karna posisi mereka berdua tidak sangat menguntungkan untuk mengakui hubungan mereka. Rukia mengerti Gin pasti memiliki alasan kuat melakukan semua ini. Rukia mengerti akan hal itu. Sangat mengerti…

"Kenapa kau diam saja! Jawab aku!"

Tapi yang membuat Rukia tak bisa menerima semua itu adalah sikap Gin yang memilih diam saat status Rukia diakui sebagai kekasih dari Shuhei Hisagi. Tidak hanya kekasih, namun title tunangan lah yang membuat Rukia tak habis pikir kenapa Gin memilih diam saja saat Rukia yang merupakan 'Tunangan_**nya**_' di akui oleh pria lain. Tidak kah Gin merasa cemburu jika apa yang di_miliki_ olehnya diakui orang lain? Tidakkah Gin merasa murka hingga ia tidak mampu merebut Rukia yang sudah dirangkul oleh orang lain kembali kedalam pelukkannya?

Apakah Gin benar _mencintai_ Rukia? Namun kenapa Rukia tidak melihat kesungguhan niat Gin yang ingin merebut Rukia dari pelukkan Shuhei. Kenapa Rukia tidak merasakan tangan kurus Gin menangkap pergelangan tangannya saat Shuhei mendekapnya agar Rukia bisa kembali ke kepelukannya. Kenapa Rukia tidak mendengar teriakan lantang dari Gin yang menyanggah apa yang Shuhei ucapkan pada semua siswa-siswi pada saat itu. Kenapa yang ada sekarang pada saat itu, hanya keterdiaman Gin tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mempertahankan Rukia selayaknya seorang kekasih mempertahankan orang yang ia cintai …

"Kenapa Gin! K-Kenapa… Hiks-hiks, ke-nap-a…." Rukia memelankan gerakan pukulan tangannya yang masih setia diatas dada bidang Gin. "Kenapa…" lirih Rukia dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua tangan Rukia masih berada diatas dada Gin dengan posisi terkepal erat. Lantai yang dipijaki Rukia ikut basah karna air mata Rukia telah jatuh dengan derasnya.

"A-Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersakiti Rukia… Aku tidak ingin kau menerima semua cacian orang-orang hanya karena berhubungan dengan ku. Aku tidak ing-.."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, Gin! Aku tidak peduli!"

Gin mengeratkan tangan kanannya hingga buku-buku jarinya tampak memutih saking kuatnya Gin mengenggam tangannya. "A-Aku… tidak ingin kau menderita hanya karna semua orang tau hubungan kita. Aku tidak ingin kau meneteskan air mata karna mereka berkata-kata kasar, dan mencibirmu. Jadi aku meminta tolong Shuhei-san agar pertunanganmu dengannya tidak perlu dibatalkan dan meminta menjelaskan hubunganmu pada mereka semua jika itu terjadi. Dengan begitu… seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka akan melupakan hubungan kita dan menganggap hubungan kita hanya isapan jempol belaka karna kau sebenarnya berhubungan dengan Hisagi-kun"

"Aku tidak mau seperti itu! Kau lah sebenarnya tunanganku, bukan orang lain atau siapa pun itu! Aku tidak peduli jika mereka menghina ku, mencaciku, mencibirku selama-lamanya! Aku benar-benar tidak peduli!" Rukia mencengkram kuat kemeja Gin dengan kedua tangannya yang masih setia berada diatas dada bidangnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menderita…"

"Aku tidak akan menderita bila hanya dicaci meraka! Justru sikapmu yang diam seperti inilah yang membuatku sakit!"

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku mohon maaf kan aku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untukmu. Aku mohon maaf bila apa yang kulakukan padamu saat ini malah membuatmu menderita. Harus kau tau, aku juga sangat menderita dengan apa yang telah ku lakukan padamu, aku juga menderita! Aku tahu hal ini akan membuatmu menderita, aku tau hal ini akan membuatmu membenciku. Tapi, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan untukmu selain ini… Aku mohon maaf…" Gin mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya kearah tangan Rukia yang masih berada di atas kemejanya dan menggenggam tanganya erat. "Untuk yang terakhir ini, aku tau ini akan membuatmu semakin menderita atau mungkin membenciku. Bisa kah, kita tidak bertemu berdua saja selama dalam lingkungan sekolah, dan berhenti pulang bersama untuk sementara waktu ini, Rukia.."

Deg! Seketika isak tangis Rukia yang masih bergema disela-sela air matanya yang terus mengalir terhenti saat Gin menyudahi kalimatnya. Mata Rukia yang semula terpenjam erat mengalirkan air matanya sebanyak-banyaknya terbuka dan membulat dengan sempurna. Untuk selama beberapa detik Rukia terdiam di tempatnya berpijak, kemudian ia hembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan beriringan dengan menutupnya kedua matanya secara erat, mencoba mengalirkan air matanya yang telah menggenang dipelupuk mata. Perlahan genggaman tangannya yang digenggam oleh Gin ia lepaskan dengan lunglai. Gin hanya bisa terpana dengan posisi tangan masih menggengam tangan Rukia walaupun tangan mungil itu tak lagi terasa di telapak tangannya. Rukia segera menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar, walaupun pipinya tak lagi basah oleh airmatanya, namun hal tersebut tak jua bertahan lama saat butiran bening itu kembali menuruni pipi putihnya seolah-olah mereka tak jemu-jemu menghampiri pipi mulus nan indah itu. Iapun segera merapikan kembali tas Rukia yang sedikit melorot dan berjalan menaiki sisa anak tangga menuju kelantai dua meninggalkan Shuhei dan juga Gin yang membatu disana.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti keduanya saat sosok gadis mungil itu tak lagi terlihat di pandangan mata. Shuhei pun melirik kearah Gin yang masih terdiam dengan tangan seolah-olah masih menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia.

**Shuhei Flashback  
><strong>

Tok-tok-tok! Ruang wakil kepala sekolah bergema diketuk oleh pria berambut hitam kebiruan. Mendapat izin untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, pria itu pun membuka pintu dan memilih masuk.

"Sensei mencari saya?" tanya pemuda itu sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela yang tiada henti-hentinya menampilkan salju yang terus turun.

"Iya Hisagi-kun. Apa aku mengganggu waktumu?"

"Tidak sensei. Sama sekali tidak" Shuhei menundukkan kepalanya singkat. Pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Syukurlah, aku tidak mengganggu waktumu yang sangat padat untuk menghadapi pertandingan nanti. Hehehe"

"Jadi… Sensei memanggil saya kemari ada perlu apa?" pria yang ditanya pun hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan kearah meja kerjanya.

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu, Hisagi-kun" pria itu pun duduk di atas kursinya. "Silahkan duduk Hisagi-kun"

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa sensei yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda" Shuhei pun duduk di salah satu kursi di hadapan meja kerja Gin.

Gin hanya terdiam memikir sejenak apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Shuhei. Shuhei hanya menatap Gin binggung, raut wajah sensei rambut perak ini yang tadi begitu hangat menyambut kedatangannya seketika langung lenyap dan berganti menjadi raut yang begitu aneh. Seperti terbeban oleh sesuatu masalah yang sangat besar. "Kalaupun saya bisa bantu. Saya akan lakukan yang terbaik sensei" lanjutnya lagi tak betah melihat wajah aneh senseinya.

Gin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Hisagi-kun. Aku jadi tenang, anda orang yang tepat untuk melakukan hal ini nantinya"

Alis Shuhei bertaut, kenapa dengan Ichimaru-sensei? Kenapa beliau seperti sedang tertimpa masalah besar? Apa ada hubungannya dengan…

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Rukia, sensei?" tanyanya hati-hati. Gin hanya memandang Shuhei dengan sendu, kemudian secara perlahan anggukan kecil pun samar-samar terlihat di bola mata hitam Shuhei. Ada apa dengan Rukia?

"Memangnya kenapa Rukia?"

Gin menggelang lemah. "Rukia tidak apa-apa Hisagi-kun, hanya saja. Apa yang ku hadapi sekarang ada kaitannya dengan dia"

"Begitu… Jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu, sensei?"

Gin terdiam sejenak, menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskan nafasnya secara berlahan seperti mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi masalah yang teramat besar. "Aku ingin, pertunangan mu dengan Rukia tolong jangan dibatalkan terlebih dahulu"

"A-Apa!" Shuhei reflek bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. "Apa maksud sensei? Pertunangan ku dengan Rukia-… Ti-tidak-tidak! Begini sensei, saya bisa melakukan apa pun yang sensei minta kalaupun saya bisa membantu sesuai dengan apa yang bisa saya lakukan, tapi kalau harus tidak membatalkan pertunangan antara saya dan Rukia yang telah kakekku rencana kan, saya tidak bisa sensei. Sebab, saya tidak ingin Rukia membenci saya dan juga saya telah berjanji padanya akan mengakhirinya"

"Aku mohon bantuanmu Hisagi-kun"

"Saya tidak bisa sensei! Maaf, saya tidak bisa"

"Aku mohon Hisagi-kun"

"Maaf sensei" Shuhei menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Aku mohon ini demi Rukia, Hisagi-kun!" semula Shuhei yang tetap teguh pada pendiriannya ingin membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Rukia tiba-tiba terdiam melihat mata merah menyala dari sang sensei menatapnya memohon.

"Aku mohon… Semua ini aku lakukan untuk Rukia. Aku tidak ingin Rukia menderita nantinya jika ada semua orang tahu hubungan kami. Cepat atau lambat, serapat-rapatnya hubungan ini aku dan Rukia tutupi, pasti akan terbongkar juga, dan bila itu terjadi.. Aku tidak ingin Rukia menderita jika mereka menghina dirinya berhubungan dengan guru sendiri. Aku tau, aku lah yang memulai semua ini, hingga masalah seperti ini yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah terjadi pada Rukia mau tidak mau harus terjadi padanya. Aku tau, aku salah sejak awal menjalin hubungan dengan muridku sendiri. Tapi aku sendiri juga tak kuasa menghindari perasaan cinta yang telah tertanam dihatiku untuk Rukia hingga banyak membuat orang menderita, terlebih orang itu adalah Rukia. Bila ingin egois, aku ingin sekali membiarkan seluruh dunia ini tau bahwa aku memang sangat mencintai Rukia, aku sangat menyayangi Rukia, bahkan jika apa yang kumiliki bisa ku korban kan untuk kebahagian Rukia, aku akan rela asal dia bahagia"

"Kebahagian Rukia adalah bersama dengan anda. Maka dari itu pertunangan saya dengan Rukia harus segera dibatalkan apapun yang terjadi"

"Aku sangat ingin, Hisagi-kun. Aku sangat ingin sekali Rukia tak lagi terikat dalam belenggu apapun bersama dengan orang lain, aku ingin Rukia seutuhnya menjadi miliku. Aku ingin.. Sangat ingin. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membiarkan keegoisan ku menang dan itu akan membuat Rukia menderita, aku tidak bisa Hisagi-kun"

"…."

"Cepat atau lambat, semua orang pasti akan mengetahui hubungan ku dengan Rukia. Dan bila itu terjadi, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak Hisagi-kun. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Rukia seperti yang ku inginkan. Aku tidak bisa melindungi Rukia seperti yang ku inginkan dengan kedua tangan ku. Aku tidak bisa.. dan bila aku memaksa, orang-orang semakin akan berpikiran bahwa hubungan ku dengan Rukia benar-benar lebih dari sekedar hubungan antara seorang guru dan murid pada umumnya, memang pada kenyataannya seperti ini adanya. Maka dari itu disaat aku tidak bisa menolong Rukia saat masa dimana akan datangnya hari itu, aku mohon lindungilah Rukia. Berpura-pura lah menjadi tunangan Rukia, agar berita tentang hubungan kami berdua berakhir dengan sendirinya. Buatlah berita tentang kedekatanku dengan Rukia hanya sebuah gossip belaka. Buat seolah-olah Rukia adalah…" Gin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "-… benar-benar kekasihmu"

Shuhei hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang Gin katakan benar adanya, hubungan Gin dengan Rukia adalah hubungan antara murid dan juga guru saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tentunya ini menjadi hal yang lazim diantara kalangan anak-anak sekolah sepertinya. Pastinya ini akan menjadi _Trending Hot News _ disekolahnya, terlebih lagi anak-anak perempuan yang mulutnya, Amit-amit jabang bayi judesnya ngalah'in emak-emak biangnya pada bergosip! Bisa gawatkan kalau hubungan Rukia dan Gin diketahui seluruh penghuni sekolah mulai dari murid-muridnya (Udah pasti tau), guru-gurunya (Otomatis tau lah!), kepala sekolah (Yee~, lebih tau dari yang lain pastinya!), bahkan penjaga sekolah plus sama security juga! (Ckckckck) pastinya yang akan menderita adalah Rukia, kata-kata ter_mutiara _didunia ini, otomatis akan meluncur dari para murid-murid dan pandangan cemooh dari guru-gurunya. Kalau untuk Gin, mana berani murid-murid meluncurkan kata-kata tersebut pada Gin. Lah dia kan guru, tidak mungkin kan _Readres_, entu murid-murid berani sama Gin mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak bermoral seperti itu.

"Aku… Tidak keberatan bila jabatanku sebagai guru disekolah ini harus dicabut dengan tidak hormat bila hubunganku dengan Rukia diketahui banyak pihak. Malah aku akan dengan senang hati melepaskan semua itu bila aku bisa bersama dengan Rukia, tapi tidak dengan Rukia. Bila aku keluar dari sekolah ini, Rukia pastinya akan keluar juga. Aku tidak ingin masa depan terpenting Rukia seperti ini harus dipertaruhkan hanya demi diriku, Rukia masih muda, dia punya jalan yang sangat panjang. Kalaupun Rukia lebih memilih sekolah yang lain dari sekolahnya kini bila ia bersikeras ingin ikut dengan ku, aku tidak yakin dia akan bertahan. Disini adalah rumah keduanya, teman-temannya, aku yakin Rukia akan kesepian jika ia jauh dari teman-temannya. Aku juga tidak ingin terus lari dengan Rukia dari semua masalah ini, aku tidak ingin hidup seperti pecundang. Dan terlebih, aku yakin orang tua Rukia pasti akan lebih membenciku dari sekarang jika aku membawa Rukia bersama ku. Semua ini harus aku selesaikan sampai tuntas"

Gin menatap Shuhei sendu. "Aku masih dalam proses untuk menyelesaikan semua itu, maukah kau membantu ku sedikit saja Hisagi-kun untuk Rukia. Memang yang pinta sekarang ini sangatlah berat untuk kau lakukan. Memberatkan mu untuk menghadapi kakekmu yang menginginkan pertunangan _sebenarnya_ dengan Rukia dalam sebuah kebohongan seperti ini. Aku tau yang ku pinta ini terlalu berlebihan untukmu, tapi… inilah satu-satunya cara agar menyelesaikan masalah yang tidak bisa ku lakukan dengan kedua tanganku. Hanya sebentar saja, aku mohon hanya sebentar saja sampai kabar tentang hubungan ku dengan Rukia berakhir dengan sendirinya."

Setelah dilanda keheningan selama beberapa menit diantara mereka berdua, Shuhei pun segera beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tangan Shuhei yang hendak memutar gangang pintu terhenti sesaat. "Apakah anda tau Ichimaru-sensei, apa yang anda lakukan ini akan membuat Rukia bersedih."

Gin kembali terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya kembali bergerilya. Tentu saja apa yang ia lakukan akan membuat Rukia bersedih untuk kesekian kalinya karna dirinya. Gadis mana yang tidak akan sedih jika kekasih yang sangat dicintainya akan menyangkal hubungan mereka, apalagi membiarkan dirinya diakui orang lain didepan kedua matanya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, pastinya hati kita akan hancur berkeping-kepingkan _Readres_? Nah apalagi Rukia!

"Aku tau akan hal itu, Hisagi-kun…"

**End Shuhei Flashback  
><strong>

Shuhei memandang sang sensei dengan pandangan iba. Rasa kasian terasa menjalar dilubuk hatinya. Sejujurnya kemarin-kemarin saat mengingat pembicaraan dengan sang sensei diruang wakil kepala sekolah, ia merasa berang dengan sosok rambut perak mempunyai senyum rubah itu seperti tidak ada cara lain hingga bisa-bisanya meminta dirinya tidak membatalkan pertunangan yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak diinginkan baik itu Rukia maupun dirinya sendiri. Namun melihatnya terluka seperti ini setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk kekasih mungilnya (Melindungi kekasihnya dari kejamnya perkataan dunia), rasa tak pantas akan semua hal yang sang sensei dapatkan, kini merelungi hatinya. Ia pun tidak bisa menyalahkan Rukia yang ikut terluka dengan semua ini, ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan orang-orang yang menghujat kedua insan ini, menyalahkan semua keadaan yang membuat mereka berdua menderita. Bukannya ia tidak bisa, tapi ia tidak kuasa menyalahkan semua kejadian yang telah tuhan gariskan untuk mereka berdua.

'Tuhan… Jika kau ingin membuatku menderita seribu tahun, aku rela. Asalkan mereka berdua memiliki _akhir _yang indah, seperti engkau mempertemukan mereka di _awal _pertemuan mereka yang indah' batin Shuhei berjalan kearah lantai dua menuju kelasnya berada, meninggalkan Gin seorang diri di tengah kesunyian diselimuti dinginnya salju.

.

To-Be-Continoue

* * *

><p>Huffth! Akhirnya Chapterke 18 dan 19 akhinya update juga~~~. *Senam-senam SKJ*<p>

Yosh! Readres pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa Dhiya ngepulblish Find a Love dua Chapter sekaligua? Penasarankan? *Masang muka iblis, Author dihajar masa*. Hehehe, sebenarnya Dhiya lagi ANDY LAU nih (Antara Dilema dan GalaU) mau nerusin Chpater 18 dan 19 secara bersamaan. Problemnya sih gara-gara sering kirim message di Inbox Fb sama salah satu teman yang satu jurusan sama Grup band Favorit saya UVERworld. Minggu ini Dhiya lagi kesem-sem berat sama Lagu mereka judulnya _Kanashimi wa kitto. _Tiap malam deringin lagu itu terus, pagi, siang sore denger lagu itu juga. Bener-bener jatuh cinta Dhiya sama lagunya plus sama vokalisnya juga. Mohon maaf nih buat suamiku Yamato Ganeko (High vokal Orange range) *Auhtor dihajar Yamato Ganeko FC*, karna hatiku telah diduduki sama UVERworld (T^T). Tapi saat denger fakta tentang mereka melalui teman Dhiya di Fb itu, Dhiya langsung down seketika teman-teman! Dhiya jadi kepikiran terus tentang berita yang baru Dhiya dengar tentang mereka, shock banget pokoknya! Bahkan Dhiya jadi nangis-nangis sendiri (Lebay!) saking kagetnya. Tidak terima, tidak percaya, tidak yakin tentang semua itu terus merelungi Dhiya. Padahal Dhiya suka lagu mereka, karna pas denger suaranya, Dhiya ngerasa Lagunya tulusssss banget. Bener-bener ga percaya! Nulis ini aja Dhiya jadi nangis tuh kan Readres! Huaaaaaaaa (o)

#PLAK! Kok jadi curhat sih?

Ya udah, Dhiya akan membahas faktor-faktor kenapa Dhiya mepublish 2 chapter ini sekaligus.

1. Karna Dhiya berpikiran, Readres pasti bosen baca konflik GinRuki tidak pernah-pernah selesai-selesai dan malah nambah lagi sekarang. Dhiya pernah ngerasa'in baca Fic yang terus menampilkan konfil terus, dan jadi geregetan juga kapan sih bisa bahagia nih orang! Hehehe, jadilah Dhiya mempublish 2 chapter sekaligus.

2. Karna pikiran Dhiya lagi beres-beresnya sekarang, jadi tidak kerasa bikin 2 chapter, full lagi malah. Walaupun masih dalam masa-masa galau nya *PLAK! Masih aja bahas itu!*

3. Dhiya pengen mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-teman yang setia membaca Fic Dhiya dari awal sampai kata terakhir nantinya. Gimana Readres? Baek kan Dhiya nya? 'BLETAK!'

4. Ini spesial untuk Hitsu-kun yang lagi ulang tahun. Karna Hitsu-kun salah satu pembaca setia Dhiya, selain Goldy dan juga Kiki. Ga enak Hitsu-kun ultah ga Dhiya kasih apa-apa. Jadinya, Chapter 18 bonus chapter 19 ini salah satu hadiah buat Hitsu-kun, Otanjubi omedetou (^_^)V (Telat woy ngucap'in nya!). Moga senang. *Extra smile :))

Oke! Silahkan teman-teman nikmati chapter 19nya. Boleh kok ngereview di chapter 18 ini jika ada yang ada kritik dan saran untuk ch 18 ini, boleh juga kok review di ch 19 kalo merasa ribet di ch 18 ini. Untuk balesan review teman-teman ada di Chapter 19. Dibaca aja en di tunggu reviewnya. ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer : Bleach_ Tite Kubo**

**Disclaimer : Find a Love_ Dhiya Chan**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Conflik****, FriendShip**

**Pair : Gin ****I****chimaru & Rukia Kuchiki**

**Warning : Gaje, parah, ga nyambung, jelek, abal, de el el**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sudah lebih dari 3 minggu Rukia dan Gin tidak pernah pulang bersama-sama seperti selayaknya yang sering ia lakukan setiap hari. Biasanya setiap pergi berangkat sekolah, Rukia akan berangkat bersama-sama dengan Gin, dan pulangnya sehabis latihan untuk pertandingan musim semi nanti juga mereka akan pulang bersama-sama. Begitulah rutinitas mereka , dan melalui kebersamaan inilah mereka bisa merasakan kencan selayaknya orang-orang rasakan pada pasangannya. Kalaupun mereka ingin kencan seperti jalan-jalan ketaman bermain, makan malam romantis, mereka tidak bisa melakukannya karna pasti orang-orang yang mengenal mereka sebagai seorang guru dan murid pastinya akan menimbulkan tanda tanya dibenak mereka. Pulang bersama saja seperti kemarin saja cukup membuat siswa-siswi di SMA Karakura gempar, apalagi bila mereka ketahuan sedang kencan di café, pasti lebih menghebohkan lagi dari yang ini.

Biasanya saat jam istirahat sekolah, Rukia pergi keruang wakil kepala sekolah hanya sekedar untuk _Say Hello_ pada kekasihnya. Kini Rukia tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya keruangan itu kecuali bila itu memang dalam rangka urusan pelajaran, dan itu pun ia ditemani oleh teman-temanya agar gossip yang melanda keduanya bisa teredam seperti yang ia harapkan.

Namun sepertinya, hal itu masih akan cukup lama terjadi. Sudah 3 minggu kejadian itu berlalu dan intensitas pertemuannya dengan Gin sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi, Rukia kembali harus mengelus dada saat celotehan siswa yang terus memprovokasi berita kedekatannya pada teman-teman terdengar ditelinganya. Yaa, saat ini Rukia sedang ingin menuju kantin dengan Inoue melewati koridor lantai dua disekolahnya menuju lantai satu. Dan tentu saja saat jam-jam istirahat seperti ini banyak siswa-siswi yang memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan nongkrong dikoridor sekolah, atau pun sekedar berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya sambil melihat pemandangan halaman sekolah melalui jendela disisi koridor.

"Hey, dia itukan anak yang waktu itu" celoteh salah satu siswi perempuan pada ke tiga teman-temannya yang lain saat melihat Rukia.

"Iya, kau benar. Ck! Mengganggu pemandangan saja ya. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia masih ada disekolah ini. Benar-benar tidak tau malu! Kalau aku jadi dia, aku mana mau lagi menginjakkan kakiku kesekolah ini"

Mendengar kicauan-kicauan kecil namun menusuk telinga orang yang mendengarnya, tentu saja membuat Rukia sempat terhenti melangkahkan kakinya, bagaimana tidak? Kicauan yang normalnya tidak akan pernah ia dengar lagi dari mulut perempuan-perempuan iblis disekolahnya setelah hari demi berlalu, kini masih saja terdengar. Memang, kata-kata seperti ini tidak terlalu menyakitkan di hari pertama setelah kejadian _menghebohkan _disekolahnya itu, dimana Rukia harus dengan extra kesabaran penuh mendengar kata-kata indah yang mereka kumandangkan pada dirinya, baik itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi, maupuan secara terang-terangan di depan orang banyak. Bahkan perlakuan yang Rukia dapatkan dari mereka tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, yang lebih parah Rukia pernah di kunci didalam gudang saat pergi sendirian, disiram dengan air saat dia berada dalam toilet, menerima surat kaleng dengan kata-kata tak berpendidikan meredahkan martabat harga dirinya, dan dicegat di belakang sekolahnya hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit bermerah karna ulah tak manusiawi dari manusia-manusia tak berperasaan itu. Sepertinya bagi mereka orang seperti Rukia memang harus dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini karna telah berani-beraninya mencoreng nama baik sekolah berhubungan dengan guru sendiri.

"Jadi benar ya dia itu punya hubungan dengan Ichimaru-sensei?"

"Tentu saja benar! Dan gara-gara dia, kudengar Ichimaru-sensei sampai-sampai dipanggil kepala sekolah loh, kalian tau kenapa beliau dipanggil?" teman-temannya menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "Itu karna jabatan beliau sebagai wakil kepala sekolah, dan juga guru disini terancam akan dicabut dengan tidak hormatnya! Ya ampun, kasian sekali dengan Ichimaru-sensei. Melepaskan semua masa depannya hanya demi wanita penggoda seperti itu!"

DEG! Langkah kaki Rukia tiba-tiba berhenti total mendengar apa yang baru saja siswi perempuan itu ucapkan. Gin terancam dipecat dengan tidak hormat? Rukia hanya memejamkan matanya perlahan, kenapa dia harus mengalamai ujian seberat ini hanya untuk mencintai dan cintai oleh orang yang sangat berarti didalam hidupnya. Apa 'Tuhan' benar-benar tidak sayang pada dirinya, terus-menerus memberikan cobaan sedemikian berat padanya.

Inoue yang berjalan terlebih dahulu ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat teman mungilnya dibelakangnya terdiam ditempat. Inoue hanya menatap temannya sendu, sungguh ia sangat tidak ingin melihat temannya bersedih atas semua gossip yang melandanya hingga Rukia yang ceria beberapa minggu yang lalu setelah senyumnya hilang selama berbulan-bulan, kembali tak menampakkan senyuman manis yang selalu tertera di wajah mungilnya. "R-Rukia…" panggilnya pelan saat berada didekat gadis mungil itu. Jemari lentiknya bersandar di bahu Rukia, mencoba membangunkan si mungil yang terus merapatkan bibirnya karna menahan sakit akibat mulut-mulut tajam dari siswi perempuan disekolahnya.

"Hei-hei! Ku dengar juga katanya, tunangan Ichimaru-sensei yang cantik bertubuh seperti model itu juga dicampakkannya hanya demi gadis itu! Aku tidak habis pikir apa sih yang menarik dari gadis itu, hingga Ichimaru-sensei yang telah berpacaran selama 11 tahun dengan tunangannya itu mau-maunya melepaskannya hanya demi gadis seperti dia. Apa mungkin dia memantra-mantrai Ichimaru-sensei? Tidak mungkin kan Ichimaru-sensei bisa menyukai gadis yang berbanding terbalik dengan tunangannya sendiri"

"_Heh_! Dia itu wanita penggoda! Ichimaru-sensei tak akan mungkin mau melirik gadis seperti dia, kalau tidak dia sendiri yang menggodanya"

"Tapi kalian ingat tidak, Hisagi-senpai bilang gadis itu adalah tunangannya. Apa benar, gadis itu punya hubungan khusus dengan Ichimaru-sensei?"

"Dasar bodoh! Hisagi-senpai yang populer itu tidak mungkin mau dengannya, apalagi bertunangan. Kalian ingat tidak senior tingkat 3-5, ketua _cheerleader_ berambut coklat itu? Dia saja yang cantik begitu, ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hisagi-senpai. Apalagi gadis seperti dia! Dan aku yakin Hisagi-senpai pasti digoda juga oleh dia sama seperti Ichimaru-sensei. Mana mungkin Hisagi-kun mau dengan gadis seperti itu, kiamat benar-benar sudah dekat. _Huh_! Benar-benar gadis jalang tak tahu diri!"

Rukia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap sahabat berambut orange tua itu, ditengah-tengah raut wajahnya yang terasa sedang menahan semua butiran bening di pelupuk matanya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada perempuan-perempuan biang gosip itu, Rukia masih sanggup memperlihatkan pancaran mata tegarnya serta senyum tipis dari bibirnya. Inoue hanya menatap sahabatnya nanar, ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat sahabatnya menderita seperti ini. Apa hak gadis-gadis itu berkata seperti itu pada Rukia?! Kenapa mereka suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain ketimbang berkaca pada diri sendiri apakah mereka itu sudah lebih baik dari Rukia sehingga bisa-bisanya berkata dengan kata-kata tak layak seperti itu!

"Ayo, kita pergi kekantin Inoue" Rukia berjalan perlahan kedepan menuju tangga lantai satu.

"**TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATAMU!**" teriak seorang gadis dari arah belakang Rukia. Rukia yang merasa tidak asing dengan teriakan dari gadis itu hanya bisa terlonjak kaget. Dengan tiba-tiba, Rukia pun menoleh kearah belakang melihat gadis berambut orange yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak menggeram marah pada keempat gadis yang sibuk mencacinya dari tadi.

"_Heh_! Apa kau bilang?" gadis yang diteriaki wanita bahenol itu hanya berdecak pinggang dengan tatapan sinis terpancar di matanya.

"Inoue!" Rukia segera berlari kearah Inoue yang menatang balik sikap gadis yang ada dihadapannya. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu tentang temanku!"

"Memangnya kau siapa? Apa hak mu, hah? Ow-ow-ow… Aku tahu, jadi kau teman si gadis penggo-…"

'BUGHH!'

Inoue memukul keras kepala gadis yang ada dihadapannya hingga orang-orang yang ada di sepanjang koridor itu menatapnya kaget, termaksud juga Rukia.

"AKU BILANG TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATA MU TENTANG TEMANKU! KAU YANG TIDAK BERHAK BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADANYA!"

"BERENGSEK!" gadis yang dipukul Inoue pun mulai melayangkan juga tangannya kearah Inoue. Inoue yang tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal _berkelahi_ sepanjang hidupnya hanya bisa memejam matanya erat saat merasakan tangan gadis itu mengenai rahang kirinya. Inoue tidak tinggal diam, dia pun menjambak rambut gadis itu dengan kuat hingga dalam satu hentakan membuat gadis itu terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ketiga teman-teman gadis itu pun juga tak berdiam diri melihat teman mereka mendapat perlakuan tak terduga dari Inoue.

"Inoue! Kumohon hentikan! Hentikan! Berhenti semuanya!" Rukia mencoba melerai Inoue dari cengkraman keempat gadis itu yang sudah mengeroyoknya.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu tentang temanku!" teriak Inoue saat akan membalas salah satu teman gadis itu yang menjambak rambut panjangnya dengan cara mencakar tangan dan wajah gadis itu dengan kuatnya hingga goresan berwarna kemerahan tercetak diwajahnya disusul dengan lengkingan kesakitan.

"Inoue.." ucap Rukia mencoba menolong Inoue dengan cara menariknya menjauh dari keempat gadis itu.

"Tarik kembali kata-kata kalian tentang temanku!" Inoue terus berusaha mencakar, menjambak, memukul, bahkan kaki jenjangnya menendang perempuan-perempuan iblis itu yang terus melayangkan berbagai aksi jambak-menjamak padanya.

"Inoue…" lirih Rukia menahan isak tangis melihat temannya sampai-sampai berkelahi hanya karna tidak diterima dirinya dihina-hina seperti itu. "Kumohon.. Hentikan.." Rukia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan mencoba meminta tolong pada siswa-siswi yang ada di tempat itu. Bukannya mereka berinisiatif melerai atau pun memanggil guru melihat ada murid yang berkelahi, mereka malah berkerumun melihat aksi perkelahian antar murid perempuan yang menurut mereka sangat jarang ditonton secara live seperti ini! Ckckckck.

"Tolong…" lirih Rukia pada murid-murid yang ada disekelilingnya. "Inoue, berhenti… Kumohon berhenti" isak tangis Rukia tak bisa lagi ditahan, air mata telah merebak membasahi wajahnya melihat sang sahabat berjuang mempertahankan harga diri Rukia di depan semua orang. "Berhenti…"

Inoue tetap tak gentar, disela-sela tamparan dan cakar-cakaran yang dilayangkannya pada keempat iblis betina dihadapannya. Inoue terus berteriak '**Tarik kembali kata-kata kalian tentang temanku! Minta maaf pada temanku cepat!**' dengan lantangnya. Selantang wajahnya yang tampak tak menguratkan rasa sakit akibat cakaran di sekujur tangan dan jambakan hingga merontokan rambut orangenya beberapa helai. Malah ia terus membalas perbuatan gadis-gadis itu dua kali lipat dari yang ia dapatkan. Rukia menatap Inoue tak sanggup, tak sanggup melihat temannya terluka karna ingin melindungi dirinya .

"Cu-Cukup Inoue… Cu-kup…"

"Ayo cepat! Minta maaf pada temanku!" begitu lah yang terus terdengar disepanjang koridor lantai dua.

_Suara seorang sahabat yang memperjuangkan ketidakadilan temannya dari orang-orang yang tidak berhak untuk menghamikinya…._

.

.

.

Diluar kantin, tepat di diujung koridor tampak sosok pemuda berambut orange sedang duduk dibangku kayu sepanjang 3 meter termangu menatap jari-jari tangannya. Pemuda itu tampak sedang bergumul dengan pikirannnya sendiri mencerna suatu permasalahan yang sedang mengganggunya. Sudah lebih dari 8 hari pemuda itu terus memilih menyendiri di tempat tersebut dari pada menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan makan di kantin bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Entah perasaannya sedang dalam keadaan buruk, atau memang ia dalam rangka diet besar hingga biasanya ia mampu menghabiskan seporsi sandwich extra besar, jus jeruk, dan sebungkus keripik kentang ukuran jumbo kini seperti tak berselara untuk merasakan kembali nikmatanya makanan-makanan itu melumer di mulutnya. Entahlah… mengingat masalah yang sedang mendera salah satu sahabat 'Special'-nya, seketika perutnya terasa penuh melihat makanan-makanan itu.

"Mau jus?" sekotak jus jeruk dingin terpampang di iris ambernya. Pemuda itu pun mendongkakkan kepalanya melihat sosok yang menawarinya minuman tersebut.

"Thanks" pemuda itu pun mengambil jus itu dengan tangan kirinya. Namun jus tersebut bukannya langsung diminum, malah di tatapnya. Seperti memandangi jus itu lebih menenangkan dari pada meminumnya. Sosok itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, terus melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan tidak bergairah seperti ini lebih menyusahkan daripada memungut satu persatu semut yang berbaris di jalan.

"Ada yang menggangu pikiran mu?" tanyanya sembari memasukan koin kedalam counter jus otomatis dan menekan tombol teh rasa mint di kaca counter tersebut.

"Eh? A-Ahh, t-tidak"

'KLONTANG'

Bunyi kaleng teh berbunyi disisi bawah counter jus itu, pria berambut putih itu pun memungut kaleng teh itu, membukanya, dan menyenderkan punggungnya kedinding sebelah pemuda berambut orange itu. "Apa ini tentang Rukia?" tembaknya sembari menyesap teh kaleng itu.

"Ekh!"

"Kau juga sudah mengetahuinya kan, Ichigo?"

"A-Apa ma-maksudmu Toushiro?"

"Hnn" Toushiro melepaskan bibirnya dari mulut kaleng teh itu dan meneguk sisa teh dimulutnya dengan cepat. "Tak usah berkelit seperti itu. Karna aku juga sudah mengetahuinya"

"A-apa maksud mu boncel. Aku tidak mengerti, mengetahui apa maksudnya sih"

Toushiro hanya menatap pria orange itu datar, Ichigo hanya memandangnya binggung. Biasanya Toushiro akan sangat marah sekali jika ada orang yang menyebutnya dengan kata 'boncel', 'pendek', atau bahasa sebangsa itu baik itu orang lain maupun sahabatnya sendiri. Ia akan mengamuk layaknya banteng ganas yang siap meremukkan orang itu. Namun bukan kemarahan yang Ichigo lihat dari sorot mata _emerland_ pemuda berambut putih itu, yang dilihatnya kini adalah sorot mata serius yang mengisyaratkan ia tidak main-main dalam kata-katanya.

"Tentang Rukia dan juga…" jeda sejenak. "…Ichimaru-sensei"

"Ekh?!"

Toushiro hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan intens mengalirkan kembali teh berperisa mint yang ada digengamannya. "Tenang saja, aku memang mengetahuinya, tapi aku bukan orang yang bermulut ember membocorkan rahasia temanku pada semua orang. Aku malah menutupnya rapat-rapat agar tidak bisa diketahui oleh siapapun. Aku hanya ingin melindungi **dia**"

"Ck! Ku pikir kau orang yang membocorkan hal itu kemarin pada mereka semua"

"Lambat sekali pikiranmu, Ichigo. Atas dasar apa aku melakukan itu, yang ada kau lah orang yang harusnya dicurigai telah membocorkan rahasia Rukia pada semua orang"

"Apa maksudmu, hah! Kenapa juga aku harus melakukan itu!" ucap Ichigo tak terima.

"Bisa saja kau cemburu Rukia berpacaran dengan Ichimaru-sensei, dan dendam karna perasaan cintamu tak terbalaskan oleh Rukia. Hingga kau bertindak seperti itu"

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu, boncel! Aku tidak akan mungkin berbuat hal seperti itu hanya karna alasan konyol yang kau buat itu! DASAR BONCEL!"

Krang! Kaleng teh yang sedang digenggam Toushiro langsung penyok dengan teh yang telah tumpah meruah membanjiri lantai koridor itu. "Apa katamu!"

"Ck! Sudahlah" Ichigo menghempaskan punggungnya kedinding dengan kasarnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'BUK'. "Kita sama-sama sudah mengetahuinya, sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk-_**nya**_?"

"Tentu saja melindunginya, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan. Tetaplah bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak tau apa-apa. Jadi rahasia ini akan aman sampai berita ini berakhir dengan sendirinya. Shuhei sudah melakuakan _tugas-_nya dengan baik. Dan tugas kita selanjutnya, melanjutkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya"

"Eh? Shuhei?"

Toushiro menatap Ichigo yang ada disampingnya. "Iya Shuhei. Pertunangan itu, Shuhei jadikan sebagai tameng agar berita tantang kedekatan Rukia dan Ichimaru-sensei hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Kalau kau berpikiran apa yang Shuhei ucapkan tempo hari adalah kebenaran bahwa mereka berdua memang bertunangan karna dipaksa oleh Genryuusai-sama, kau salah. Yang benar adalah _pertunangan _ itu adalah cara untuk melindungi Rukia" Toushiro mendelik sinis mendapati kelemotan volume otak Ichigo mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. "Masa seperti itu saja, kau tidak tahu"

"A-Aku sudah tahu dari awal tahu!" Ichigo berdecak kesal. "Kau yang merencanakan ini dengan Shuhei?"

Toushiro menggeleng kepalannya pelan, "Bukan, sepertinya yang merencanakan ide itu, Ichimaru-sensei. Coba kau pikir, mana mau Shuhei menjalin ikatan seperti itu dengan gadis yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Pastinya yang merencakan ini, wali kelas kita"

Ichigo hanya menganguk paham. "Eh, siapa saja yang tau tentang hal ini selain kita berdua?"

"Tidak ada. Setahuku, hanya kita berdualah yang tahu. Mungkin" Toushiro menyesap kembali tehnya.

Ichigo hanya ber'oh' saja disusul dengan hembusan nafas lega. "Ngomong-ngomong… Sejak kapan kau mengetahui hal ini?" Ichigo memandang Toushiro intens. Sedangkan Toushiro tampak terhenti sejenak dari aktivitas meminum-minum tehnya.

"Sejak, Momo bertanya siapa yang memberi Rukia cincin saat latihan pertandingan antar kelas kemarin. Mulai saat itu, aku terus menyelidiki siapa gerangan kekasih Rukia. Dan perlu ku tekankan bahwa aku tidak menguntit seperti yang kau pikirkan (Toushiro menatap ganas pada Ichigo yang melemparkan tatapan '_dasar bocah penguntit!' _padanya). Aku hanya ingin tahu kalau Rukia bersama dengan orang yang tepat. Aku menyukai Rukia, dan aku tidak ingin Rukia salah pilih. Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang mencintainya, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk nya, itu saja. Dan kau sendiri, sejak kapan mengetahuinya?"

**Ichigo Flashback  
><strong>

Beberapa bulan yang lalu

Ichigo sedang berjalan dengan malasnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku celana sekolahnya. Sesekali Ichigo menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya yang merah seperti habis baru bangun tidur. Ichgo baru saja dari atap digedung sekolahnya hanya sekedar melepaskan penat dengan tidur sejenak agar bisa fresh mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya, walaupun sekarang sedang musim gugur dengan suhu mencapai dibawah 10 derajat Celsius. Toh itu tidak menghalagi niat bocah orange itu untuk menetramkan otot-otot matanya (Emang mata ada ototnya?) yang terasa kaku. Saat akan melewati ruang wakil kepala sekolah yang tergolong jarang dilewati siswa-siswi lain karna posisi tempatnya yang berlawanan arah dari kelas mereka, mata _amber_-nya menangkap sosok pemuda bertato 69, dengan gadis mungil berambut bob dipintu ruang wakil kepala sekolahnya. Ichigo langsung melesat bersembunyi dibalik dinding agar bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu.

Sekilas Ichigo bisa melihat gadis mungil itu, tampak berbincang-bincang sejenak dan menahan tubuh pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu untuk tidak ikut masuk kedalam ruang wakil kepala sekolah. Ichigo hanya menautkan alisnya bingung. 'Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?' batinnya saat melihat sosok mungil itu telah tenggelam di balik pintu wakil kepala sekolahnya. Selama beberapa menit, melihat pemuda itu tampak mondar-mandir dengan gelisah, tak lama mata Ichigo membulat melihat pemuda itu langsung berhamburan kearah pintu wakil kepala sekolah dengan ganasnya. Ichigo pun langsung melesat bersembunyi di balik dinding pembatas pintu ruangan itu agar bisa mendengar apa saja yang terjadi didalam sana. Berselang beberapa detik, lengkingan suara Rukia pun terdengar ketelinga Ichigo beriringan dengan suara seperti benda dipukul dengan kerasnya. Teriakan Rukia terus bergema menyebut nama kecil sensei wali kelasnya, memohon segera menghentikan aksi yang bisa Ichigo perkirakan suara benda terpukul itu adalah suara Gin dan Shuhei saling memukul satu sama lain.

Keheningan pun menyeruak sesaat sedetik sebelumnya terdengar bunyi seperti tamparan keras. Tak lama sosok gadis mungil pun keluar dengan tangan merangkul pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu. Warna biru sedikit kemerahan tampak menghiasi pipi pemuda itu dengan sudut bibir mengalirkan setitik darah segar. Dibenak Ichigo bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Shuhei, Rukia dan juga sensei wali kelasnya?

"Byakuya... Apakah ini hukuman ku karna telah merebut orang yang kau cintai..." gumamnya lirih.

"Apakah ini hukuman ku karna telah menyakiti hatimu Byakuya..." lanjutnya lagi.

"M-Maafkan aku... M-aafkan aku Byakuya..." kata Gin dengan menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dan mendengar kata-kata itu Ichigo bisa menyimpulkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara ketiga insan ini. Senseinya ternyata mencintai muridnya sendiri, sahabatnya sendiri, dan orang yang juga ternyata ia sukai. Ichigo jadi sedikit mengerti, sikap Rukia yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin dan tak ceria lagi seperti dulu disebabkan oleh gurunya sendiri, **Gin Ichimaru** dan juga **Byakuya**, pria yang tidak ia ketahui siapa dia sebenarnya.

**End Ihcigo Flashback  
><strong>

"Byakuya? Siapa dia?" Toushiro mengerutkan alisnya binggung.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi itulah yang kudengar dari Ichimaru-sensei saat itu. Aku tidak tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan mereka, dan juga menyangkut pria bernama Byakuya itu. Tapi yang jelas, perubahan sikap Rukia saat itu, bisa sedikit ku simpulkan, bahwa ia juga punya peran besar dengan hubungan mereka"

Toushiro tampak berpikir sejenak, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ichigo. Mereka memang tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Rukia, Gin Ichimaru dan juga pria yang bernama Byakuya, namun mereka bisa memahami sedikit akar masalah yang sedang dihadapi Ukitake mungil itu. Tapi siapapun itu dan apapun masalah yang membuat Rukia bersedih, mereka juga tidak akan diam, dan ikut andil walaupun mereka sama sekali tidak berhak untuk ikut campur, tapi kebahagian gadis yang mereka sukai, entah mengapa menjadi prioritas utama bagi mereka. "Sudahlah.. untuk masalah yang satu itu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, cepat atau lambat kita juga akan tahu. Dan yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menyelesaikan masalah yang ad-…"

"Oi Toushiro! Ichigo!" teriakan dari pemuda berambut merah berhasil menginterupsi perkataan Toushiro. Toushiro hanya mendengus kesal melihat kemunculan sahabat babonnya itu amat-sangat tidak tepat waktu. Pemuda itu langsung melanjutkan kembali larinya menghampiri Ichigo dan juga Toushiro dengan terengah-engah.

"Kalian kemana saja! Aku, Ishida, dan Chad mencari-cari kalian dari tadi!" hardiknya saat sampai di depan kedua pemuda itu.

"Hey! Kenapa kau datang malah marah-marah, hah?! Untuk apa juga kau mencari kami?" jawab Ichigo tak kalah kesal.

"G-Gawat, hosh-hosh.. Cepat kita keruang BK sekarang, hehh-hehh.. Ada masalah yang sangat gawat sekali" Renji berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah.

"Eh?" Toushiro dan Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya binggung. "Untuk apa kita keruang BK?" Toushiro melempar kaleng teh yang telah kosong dengan gaya _Slumdunk_ kearah tempat sampah.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Cepat ikut aku, nanti ku ceritakan dijalan"

.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo pada gadis mungil yang sendari tadi mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang BK, berkali-kali perempuan berambut pendek dan bercapul satu tampak mencoba menenangkan kekalutan hati gadis berkulit putih itu. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Rukia pun segera melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda yang telah di deathglare gratis oleh para guru yang lewat karna berteriak sekeras itu. Ichigo tetap tidak peduli, bahkan ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menghampiri gadis yang akan segera menumpahkan air matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" tanya bertubi-tubi sambil memeriksa Rukia dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Rukia hanya menggelang kepalanya lemah, dengan mata terpejam erat Rukia mencoba menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "I-Inoue…"

"Dimana Inoue? Kenapa dia? Apa di-a…"

Trek… Pintu ruang BK pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok gadis yang baru keluar dari balik pintu tersebut. Rambut gadis itu tampak acak-acakkan, bekas cakaran tergambar jelas di sekujur tangannya, leher, bahkan dibagian bawah pipinya terdapat luka seperti sayatan. Pelipis kirinya dan sudut bibirnya tampak setitik darah berteger di kulit mulusnya. Bajunya yang semula rapi dimasukkan kedalam rok, tampak kusut dan mencuat kemana-mana. Bahkan beberapa kancing bajunya pun terlepas yaitu 2 buah di bagian kerah atas, satu di tengah-tengah perutnya yang untungnya tertutup tanktop putih dibalik seragamnya, dan di bagian terakhir kancing itu. Sekilas penampinan gadis itu nampak mengenaskan dimata teman-temannya, terlebih lagi Rukia. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping melihat sahabatnya berkorban seperti ini padanya. Inoue hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang memandang prihatin dirinya. Seorang Inoue, gadis pendiam, pemalu, dan juga agak lembek dari perempuan-perempuan tangguh seperti Rukia dan Tatsuki. Bisa sangat marah hingga berkelahi seperti bukan dirinya saja bila melihat temannya terluka didepan matanya.

"Maaf teman-teman, aku tidak akan bisa sekolah bersama-bersama kalian selama 5 hari ini" Inoue memamerkan senyum manisnya pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"I-Inoue.." lirih Rukia dengan air mata telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Inoue hanya menatapnya lembut. "Maaf, Rukia-chan. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu selama lima hari kedepan. Sekali lagi maaf ya…"

Rukia pun memeluk Inoue kuat. Terisak-isak meluapkan kesedihannya yang telah membuat sahabatnya mendapatkan kesulitan seperti ini. Membuat sahabatnya terluka, membuat temannya dicap perempuan ganas hanya ingin melindunginya, membuatnya di skorsing selama 5 hari yang seharusnya tidak akan dia dapatkan bila ia terus saja berjalan tak perlu menghiraukan ocehan-ocehan tak jelas dari siswi-siswi itu. "Ma-Maaf… hiks-hiks, maaf… Ma-af kan aku"

Inoue hanya tersenyum, tangan kanannya bergerak lembut menyisiri rambut hitam Rukia dengan lembut. "Untuk apa kau minta maaf Rukia-chan, Kau tidak salah. Hehehe, kau tidak apa-apakan? Apa mereka juga menyakitimu?" Rukia tidak menjawab, malah ia semakin terisak mendengar kata-kata Inoue yang sama sekali tak pernah menyalahkannya hal ini bisa terjadi, menyalahkannya hingga ia terluka, menyalahkannya hingga ia bisa diskorsing seperti ini.

Ichigo yang menatap itu hanya bisa terdiam, melihat kekasihnya secara tak terduga melabrak siswi-siswi bermulut petasan yang berani-beraninya menghina teman terbaiknya. Hatinya terasa teriris, melihat pemandangan dimana kekasihnya terluka, dan gadis yang disukainya harus menderita seperti ini. "Sudah-sudah Rukia-chan. Aku baik-baik saja, asalkan kau juga baik-baik saja" Inoue terus membujuk Rukia yang terus menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Inoue, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Momo ikut menenangkan Rukia. Inoue hanya mengangguk kecil, menatap satu persatu sahabat-sahabatnya. Menyakinkan bahwa ia memang dalam keadaaan baik-baik saja.

"Coba saat itu kau ajak aku Inoue, jadi aku bisa menghajar mereka satu persatu dengan kedua tangan ku ini sampai puas. Huh! Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah mereka tidak berbentuk lagi terkena pukulan karate ku" Tatsuki memperagakan kedua tangannya gaya ala-ala Chris John di atas ring tinju.

"Hah_~, Rambo Grils_. Sudahlah, jangan memperpanjang masalah lagi. Kalau mereka cari gara-gara, baru kau boleh menghajar mereka" Renji menatap malas kearah Tatsuki dan tentu saja tinjakan maut Tatsuki bersarang dikakinya disusul lengkingan kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya, Inoue-san segera kalian antar ke UKS, biar dia mendapatkan perawatan untuk luka-lukanya. Bisa-bisa akan infeksi jika tidak segera diobati" Ishida merapikan kacamatanya yang melorot. Chad pun beranjak dari tempatnya berada mendekati Inoue yang masih memeluk Rukia. "Ayo Inoue. Aku mengantarmu ke UKS"

"Ichigo, pacarmu tuh" Toushiro menggerakkan dagu kearah Inoue yang sudah dibawa lari (?) Chad ke UKS bersama dengan teman-teman yang lain. Ichigo hanya sweatdrop tingkat akut melihat semua teman-temannya sudah memboyong pergi Inoue dan juga Rukia yang masih ada dipelukannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya pemuda berambut orange pada gadis yang masih memberes-membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya.

"Belum, sebentar lagi. Kau sendiri tidak latihan?"

"Latihan, tapi Kenpachi-sensei belum datang, jadi aku bisa sedikit bersantai-santai selama beberapa menit. Bagiamana keadaanmu sekarang?" pria itu mendekat kearah gadis itu.

"Hehehe, kau ini. Aku baik-baik saja, justru yang ku khawatirkan sekarang adalah Rukia-chan. Bagaimana keadaannya?" gadis itu sibuk memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya. Ichigo hanya menatapnya sendu melihat baju gadis itu yang tampak kusut. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo melepaskan jaket kulit yang dipakainya pada gadis itu. Sedangkan gadis itu? Jangan ditanya lagi _Readres_, matanya hanya mampu terbelalak kaget menerima perlakukan tersebut. "Musim dingin, tidak baik untukmu jika memakai baju seperti ini" ucapnya santai, menghempaskan pantatnya kasar kearah bangku yang ada didepan meja gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Inoue…" Inoue pun menolehkan wajahnya kearah pria yang ada dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Inoue hanya terdiam sejenak, kemudian ikut duduk dibangkunya, matanya menatap intens tatapan pemuda itu. "Aku hanya ingin melindungi Rukia. Saat, Rukia dikeroyok senior tingkat tiga kemarin. Aku merasa sangat ketakutan, takut Rukia akan diapa-apakan mereka. Aku ingin menolong… Tapi melihat mereka yang sangat banyak, dan tampang mereka yang sangat seram, keinginan ku ingin menolong Rukia malah tergantikan jadi rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa. Hahh~~, seharusnya aku melakukan ini sejak awal. Menolong Rukia dari cengkraman mereka, bukannya lari menangis tersedu-sedu mengadu pada kalian tanpa mencoba menolong Rukia terlebih dahulu. Dulu… Aku pernah di keroyok kakak kelasku saat SMP, sampai-sampai rambutku dipotong mereka karna tidak menyukaiku. Rasa takut itu terus merelungi hatiku. Aku sangat bodoh sekali, marah, kesal, dan benci kepada diriku sendiri melihat Rukia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka tanpa aku bisa menolongnya. Aku tahu rasanya dalam posisi itu, aku juga tidak ingin Rukia-chan mengalaminya. Mungkin ini terlambat, tapi sejak hari itu. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau Rukia mengalami itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya, aku tidak akan lari lagi dan mengadu pada kalian. Aku ingin melindungi Rukia-chan, dan aku tak ingin Rukia merasakan kesakitan itu seperti yang pernah ku alami untuk kedua kalinya, ketiga kalinya, bahkan keseratus kalinya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya"

"Begitu ya…" Ichigo menatap meja dihadapannya dengan sendu.

"Lagipula mereka sama sekali tidak berhak berkata-kata kasar seperti itu pada Rukia-chan. Mereka sama sekali tidak punya hak. Ini… Tidak adil bagi Rukia-chan"

"Eh?"

"Semua orang berhak untuk saling mencintai satu sama lain, semua orang didunia ini mempunyai hak untuk mencintai orang yang ia cintai, dan juga mencintainya, mereka punya hak. Dan kita sebagai sesama manusia harus saling toleransi dan memahami akan perasaan itu, bukannya mencaci maki seperti ini! Memangnya apa yang salah jika Rukia-chan dan Ichimaru-sensei saling mencintai satu-sama lain. Kalau pun berita tentang kedekatan Rukia dan Ichimaru-sensei benar adanya, kenapa meraka harus melarangnya? Kenapa juga mereka bersikap seolah-olah apa yang mereka rasakan adalah sebuah dosa yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan. Asalkan mereka berdua bahagia, kenapa kita harus ikut campur. Mereka seharusnya melihat dari sudut pandang Rukia-chan dan Ichimaru-sensei itu adalah sepasang insan yang saling mencintai dan ingin hidup bahagia, bukannya melihat status mereka sebagai seorang guru dan murid"

Ya.. Inoue benar. Seharusnya orang-orang yang memandang rendah hubungan Gin dan Rukia melihat dari sudut pandang kedua insan ini yang saling mencintai dan ingin hidup bahagia. Mereka juga manusia biasa yang tak bisa menghidar dari hal yang namanya cinta. Baik itu pejabat, raja, ratu, kolong merat, gembel, orang kaya, miskin, tua muda, anak-anak, bahkan hewan pun tidak bisa menghindari segala hal yang berbau cinta. Cinta tak hanya berupa ikatan antara wanita dan pria saja, tapi juga cinta adalah sebuah rasa kasih sayang dari orang tua untuk anaknya, pada kakek untuk cucunya, pada kakak untuk adiknya, pada majikan untuk peliharannya. Mereka juga merasakannya juga bukan? Semua orang didunia juga merasakannya. Nah bila mereka juga merasakannya, kenapa juga mereka harus melarang sepasang manusia yang mempunyai hak yang _**sama**_ untuk merasakan rasa cinta itu. Bukankah rasanya perlakuan seperti itu tidak adil untuk mereka?

"Iya… Kau benar, itu tidak adil bagi mereka…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

3 hari sudah Rukia tak lagi melihat sosok gadis berambut orange disekolahnya. Rukia kembali merasa hari-hari yang ia lalui bersama dengan orang-orang yang ia cintai perlahan-lahan seperti pergi silih berganti meninggalkan dirinya. Harus berapa banyak lagi orang-orang yang ia cintai akan menderita hanya karna keinginannya merasakan cinta dari seseorang yang ia cintai. Harus berapa banyak juga air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya bila ia kembali dihadapankan pada pilihan yang sulit. Harus berapa lama lagi Rukia meratapi hidupnya yang penuh dengan cobaan dan penderitaan. Kenapa semua masalah yang melanda dirinya seperti tak pernah bosan untuk beranjak pergi dari hidupnya.

'BRAK!'

"Kau sedang apa Momo?" Rukia menghampiri gadis bercapul satu sedang memungut buku yang berhamburan dilantai kelasnya.

"Eh? Oh.. Aku disuruh Ichimaru-sensei meletakan kembali buku-buku yang kita pinjamkan tadi keruangannya. Hehehe, maaf merepotkanmu" Momo merasa tak enak melihat Rukia ikut membantunya memungut buku-buku setebal 2cm itu berceceran di lantai. "Mau ku bantu membawakan nya? Buku ini sangat banyak sekali, tidak mungkin kan kau membawanya sendirian? Dasar Ichigo! Jadi perangkat kelas kenapa malas dan membebankan semuanya padamu"

Momo hanya terkikik kecil mendengar gerutuan Rukia, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar Rukia mengomel pada Ichigo, pada Renji atau pun pada kekonyolan yang mereka buat. Momo kembali mengfokuskan pengheliatannya pada Rukia yang sibuk memungut buku-buku itu dan berdiri dengan buku-buku yang sudah dipeluknya erat. "Kau benar mau membantuku emm... mengantarkannya?" tanya Momo hati-hati ikut berdiri setelah semua buku berhasil ia pungut. Ia tau gossip yang mendera Rukia dengan sang sensei berambut perak itu masih belum mereda, kalau ia pergi keruangan wakil kepala sekolahnya. Pastinya gossip ini akan memanas kembali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Rukia hanya terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk kecil pada sahabat baiknya dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Momo hanya mengekori Rukia dengan was-was, takut kepergiannya ke ruang wakil kepala sekolah nanti akan menjadi malapetaka bagi Rukia. Namun sepertinya kekhawatiran Momo tidak terjadi, buktinya sampai dipintu ruang kepala sekolah. Tidak ada terjadi apa pun seperti yang ia khawatirkan.

Tok-tok-tok! Setelah mengetuk pintu ruang wakil kepala sekolahnya, Momo pun masuk diiringi Rukia yang berada dibelakangnya. "Sensei, ini buku pelajarannya" ucapnya saat mencapai meja Gin yang telah berserakan kertas-kertas dan berbagai laporan-laporan mengunung di sisi meja kerjanya.

"Ah, terima kasih Hinamori-san. Maaf merepotkan-..mu" Gin yang sedang asyik duduk mempelototi kertas-kertasnya, terdiam sejenak melihat sosok yang tak pernah ia lihat ada didepan matanya. "Ahahaha (Gin tertawa canggung) pasti aku sangat menyusahkan mu ya Hinamori-san, pasti berat membawanya sendirian. Maaf merepotkan mu Ukitake-san, terima kasih atas bantuannya" ucap Gin salah tingkah. Jujur Gin tidak menduga sosok yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tak dijumpainya, ada dihadapannya. Darahnya terasa bergejolak saat melihat sosok yang telah lama ia rindukan, sampai-sampai ia harus mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk tidak memeluk gadis itu jika ia masih sadar kalau ada orang lain disamping gadis itu. Rukia hanya diam, mata ungunya berkilat tajam memandang lurus pada sosok laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya.

"Selanjutnya, kalian pelajaran siapa?" Gin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengobrak-abrik kertas-kertas yang ada dimejanya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Selanjutnya pelajaran bahasa inggris dari Amagai-sensei. Memangnya kenapa sensei?"

"Ahh~, tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau menyerahkan _budget_ minuman dan makanan untuk murid-murid yang latihan olahraga nanti pada Kurosaki-kun. Tunggu sebentar, aku sedang mencarinya"

"Tidak adil…"

"Eh?!" Gin yang semula sedang sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk kertas yang ada dihadapannya terhenti saat mendengar lirihan yang sarat akan makna penderitaan di telinganya. Momo pun yang sedang menguap karna bosan mengunggu pergerakan senseinya yang ingin menyerahkan uang konsumsi melotot lebar pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ini tidak adil…" ucap Rukia sendu pada laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya intens. "Benar-benar… Tidak adil…"

Gin menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan menekan kuat kertas-kertas yang ada mejanya, jika Rukia berkata seperti ini, Gin seperti tak punya kekuatan penuh melihat raut wajah sang kekasih yang teramat menderita dan tersiksa seperti ini. Momo yang semenjak tadi memilih diam melihat temannya seperti menyuarakan suara hatinya, memilih menundukkan kepalanya singkat pada Gin dan berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Rukia. Baginya, keberadaanya hanya akan menganggu saja apa yang ingin Rukia bicarakan dengan senseinya.

"Rukia…" lirih Momo saat mencoba mengingat kembali suara kesakitan Rukia tadi. Di balik dinding pintu wakil kepala sekolah, Momo menyenderkan punggungnya. Kepalanya menatap keatas langit koridor, dia memilih diam sejenak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dikepalanya. Momo pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, tangan kanannya mengepal kuat. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti meninggalkan pintu ruang wakil kepala sekolah dengan sebuah rencana tercetak di kepalanya.

Semenatara itu didalam ruangan.

"R-Rukia…"

"Ini tidak adil untuk kita, kenapa kita harus mengalami semua ini. Apa salah kita? Apa salah jika kita saling mencintai satu sama lain. Apa dosa kita sampai-sampai kita tidak bisa bersama? Apa hak mereka membuat kita seperti ini? Ini tidak adil Gin, ini tidak adil!"

"Rukia…"

"Apa aku salah bila aku mencintai mu? Apa salah jika aku ingin bersama dengan mu? Apa salah jika aku terlalu egois ingin kau tetap berada disisiku? Apa salah, Gin? Apa ini salah!"

"Ini hanya sebentar saja Rukia. Hanya sebentar saja, kita tidak bersama terlebih dahulu sampai berita tentang hubungan kita mereda dengan sendirinya. Bersabarlah… Aku mohon bersabarlah"

"Kau pikir dengan bersabar, semua akan berubah? Kau pikir mereka akan menerima hubungan kita? Tidak Gin! Tidak! Semuanya akan tetap sama seperti ini sampai kapan pun. Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Gin! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, kenapa kau malah lari seperti ini menyembunyikan semuanya!"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya! Aku hanya ingin melindungi mu dari mereka! Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti, aku tidak ingin kau menderita, ak-.."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

Gin terlonjak kaget mendengar raungan Rukia. Suara hati Rukia yang tidak menginginkan semua ini lebih lama lagi. Bagi Rukia saat ini, bila semua orang tahu hubungan mereka berdua tak apa dia caci maki oleh seluruh orang didunia ini asalkan Gin tetap bersama dengannya, tetap mendampinginya. Bukannya malah pergi berusaha menutupi semuanya sedangkan cibiran-cibiran tetap berkumandang ditelinga Rukia. Tidak ada bedanya kan? Ditutupi maupun diketahui oleh semua orang pada akhirnya Rukia juga tetap menerima cibiran. Rukia lebih memilih Gin tetap bersamanya walaupun dihina dari pada ditinggal pergi tapi tetap juga dihina.

"Sudah ku bilang untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, aku tidak peduli dengan apa kata mereka, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lakukan untukku, aku benar-benar tidak peduli! Yang menjalani hidupku adalah aku sendiri, bukannya mereka! Aku bernafas, aku makan, aku minum, aku hidup karna 'Tuhan'! Bukan karna mereka! Jadi untuk apa kita memperdulikan mereka, untuk apa kita menghiraukan segala apa kata mereka! Kalau kau memang ingin agar aku tidak tersakiti. Bawa aku ketempat yang jauh! Bawa aku ikut bersama mu ketempat dimana kita bisa hidup dengan tenang seperti yang lainnya! Bawa aku ketempat dimana mereka tidak bisa menyakiti aku maupun teman-temanku! Bawa aku ketempat dimana tidak ada satu orang yang memisahkan kita, baik itu orang tua ku maupun yang lainnya!"

"Rukia!" teriak Gin lantang dengan kepala tertunduk. Hingga Rukia yang sendiri tadi mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya terhenti dengan sekejap. Rukia hanya mengeratkan tangannya kuat, mencoba menahan segala getaran didalam tubuhnya. "Aku ingin… Tapi aku tidak bisa Rukia. Aku tidak bisa! Dan aku tidak mau kau hidup dalam pelarian seperti itu, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau sampai akhir hayat nanti, kedua orang tua mu terus memendam kebencian padaku. Aku tidak mau Rukia, dan aku yakin kau tidak akan sanggup"

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak peduli akan hal itu!"

"Untuk sekarang, tapi nantinya aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa. Kumohon bersabarlah" Gin menatap Rukia dengan tatapan memohon dari pancaran mata merahnya.

Hening…

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku… Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukan apa yang aku inginkan? Kenapa kau malah melakukan hal yang akan menyakitiku, kenapa Gin ?" Rukia menghapus air matanya pelan dan keluar dari ruangan Gin.

Gin mencengkram kertas yang ada ditelapak tangannya dengan kuat. "Justru karna aku mencintaimu, aku melakukan ini semua.. Aku ingin kau bahagia…"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pritttt! Bunyi peluit menggema di gedung olahraga di SMA Karakura. Kembali untuk kesekian kalinya Kenpachi melirik stopwatch di tangannya. Senyum kepuasan pun tercetak diwajah pria tertampang Yakuza itu. "Bagus Ukitake! Skormu 1 menit 35 detik. Ternyata kau yang paling berkembang dari semua bocah-bocah bodoh itu" Kenpachi memandang Rukia yang terengah-engah sehabis lari 3 keliling mengelilingi ruang digedung olaharaga disekolahnya.

"Hosh-hosh.. Selanjutnya hehh-hehh, a-apa?" Rukia berusaha mengatur nafasnya sambil menekuk kedua tangannya dilutut mungilnya.

"Eh? Lagi? Emm, tunggu sebentar" Kenpachi segera mengecek kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. "Basket sudah, badminton sudah, voli sudah, tenis sudah, emm… Oh lempar lembing sudah, lempar takraw apalagi, panah sudah, karate sudah, lari sudah. Oke! Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja, semua latihan sudah kau selesaikan semuanya" Kenpachi kembali menutup kembali kertas yang ada ditangannya. "Ayo semuanya! Cepat gerakan kan otot-otot kalian! Jangan banyak mengeluh seperti nenek berumur 90'an, jangan banyak bicara seperti perempuan-perempuan cerewet yang suka bergosip, dan jangan diam seperti kau sedang penyakitan saj-…"

"Aku masih mau latihan lagi sensei!" Rukia menginterupsi perkataan Kenpachi yang ingin memompa semangat murid-murid lain yang sedang menjalani latihan.

"Kau sudah lelah, kalau kau paksakan kau bisa-…"

"Aku masih mau latihan! Tolong beri aku lagi latihan sensei!" teriak Rukia lebih keras hingga Kenpachi yang berada di dekatnya harus tutup telinga jika tidak ingin pendengaran super tajamnya akan setara dengan kakek-kakek yang akan masuk kedalam tanah pemahkaman. "Aku masih ingin latihan, hosh-hosh. T-Tolong beri aku latihan lagi. Aku mohon.."

Melihat kesungguhan wajah Rukia yang benar-benar berniat ingin latihan lagi, membuat Kenpachi berdecak kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, disaat semua murid-muridnya yang lain seperti ogah-ogah'an menjalani satu latihan saja, Rukia sudah mencoba segala macam bidang olahraga dalam waktu 3 jam. Kenpachi yakin Rukia sudah sampai pada batasnya, dan jika dia terus memaksakan dirinya ingin tetap latihan. Yang ada, pasti ia akan kerepotan membawa bocah mungil itu masuk ke rumah sakit. Tapi kalau dia bersikeras menolak permintaan murid paling keras kepala diantara semua murid yang lainnya, ujung-ujungnya Ukitake mungil itu pasti akan tetap menjalani latihan. 'Benar-benar bocah merepotkan!' batin Kenpachi.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau boleh latihan lagi. Aku hanya mengizinkanmu untuk memanah, ingat hanya memanah! Jika kau sampai melanggar apa yang kuperintahkan. Aku akan menghukummu lari seratus kali keliling lapangan bola, mengerti!" Rukia hanya mengangguk pasti. Dan berlari kesisi kiri diruang olahraga, mengambil panah dan busur, dan mulai membidiknya.

"Ada apa dengan Rukia-chan ya? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia aneh sekali" Grimmjow menoleh kearah pria berambut orange yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

'JLEB!'

Anak panah yang Rukia bidik berhasil mengenai angka nomor Sembilan. Rukia pun kembali mengambil anak panah dan mulai membidik lagi.

Ichigo hanya mengendikkan bahunya, dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menjugling bola. "Yang jelas, saat ini dia hanya ingin sendiri. Jadi kita biarkan saja dulu sampai dia tenang" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak suka Rukia yang murung seperti ini, dia kelihatan tidak manis, dan seram. Aku rindu Rukia-chan yang ini (T^T)" Kensei sudah nangis-nangis gaje sambil memeluk foto Rukia berpose menoleh kebelakang sambil tersenyum. *Darimana Kensei dapat foto Rukia ya?

"Kalau masalah gossip yang sedang menimpa Rukia saat ini menganggu pikirannya, aku tidak percaya tentang hal itu. Itu hanyalah bualan belaka dari oknum-oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang iri dengan Rukia-chan"

'JLEB!' Kembali anak panah Rukia meluncur mengenai papan berjarak 5 meter dari tempatnya berada. Anah panah tersebut berhasil mengenai lingkaran kecil yang mengelilingi angka nomor 10. Merasa belum mencapai targetnya, Rukia kembali mengambil anak panah untuk yang keenam kalinya.

"Kalau seandainya gossip tentang kedekatan Rukia dengan Ichimaru-sensei benar. Bagaimana?" Toushiro mendelik sinis pada Grimmjow yang sudah pucat pasi.

"T-Tentu saja a-aku akan memperjuangkan perasaan cintaku untuknya! Me-Memangnya apalagi! A-Argggh (Grimmjow mengacak-ngacak rambutnya birunya frustasi) Shuhei saja sudah susah, apalagi Ichimaru-sensei! Bisa-bisa aku kalah duluan kalau berhadapan dengan sensei kurus kerontang itu!"

"Hey! Sensei kami tidak kurus! Cuma dia kurang mengkonsumsi sayuran jadi badannya tidak berisi seperti itu"

"Apa bedanya, toh sama-sama kur-.. Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan strawberry berulat!" Grimmjow mengelus pelan kepalanya yang telah dilempari Ichigo dengan bola yang beberapa detik yang lalu ada dikakinya.

"Sory, ku kira ada lalat sedang berputar-putar dikepalamu. Ternyata aku salah lihat" Ichigo menyerengai licik kearah Grimmjow yang sudah menggulung seragam olahraganya sampai batas pundaknya, seperti bersiap membantai kepala orange tak berperikemanusian itu.

"Mana ada lalat dimusim dingin seperti ini! Kalau mau cari alasan yang masuk akal dong!"

"Hey, musim dingin akan segera berakhir beberapa hari lagi. Wajar saja para lalat sudah datang terlebih dulu untuk menyambut pesta musim semi yang kau adakan di rambut baumu itu"

"Enak saja! Rambutku ini tidak bau tahu. Aku setiap hari selalu keramas dengan shampoo mahal yang jualnya saja bisa ku yakini tidak ada diseluruh jepang! Malah rambut mu itu yang bau, sudah ketombe, kutuan, warnanya saja persis seperti benda-benda yang sering mengambang disungai-sungai!"

"A-Apa kata-…"

"Woy! Kalian berdua kenapa malah mengobrol, hah! Cepat latihan, atau mau ku hukum membersihkan toilet sepulang latihan ini, hah?!" teriak Kenpachi yang tidak tahan dengan perang adu mulut dari siswa-siswa beda kelainan rambut itu. Kalau perang mulutnya pake pedang, pake celurit sih ga masalah _Readres_, tapi ini mah perang mulutnya pake kata-kata ngambang-ngambangan. Kuping Kenpachi aja panas dengarnya, apalagi author yang tulis! Ga selera makan tuh jadinya (=_=").

Para murid yang dihardik maupun tidak dihardik langsung kocar-kacir ambil posisi. Minus Rukia yang masih tetap fokus membidik panah panah ke 15 kepapan panah yang penuh lubang-lubang kecil bekas anak-anak panas yang ditancapkan sebelumnya. Rukia terus menerus membidik panah, melepaskannya, mengambil anak panah lagi, membidiknya, melepaskannya lagi, mengambil lagi dan seterusnya hingga tangan Rukia yang tidak terlindungi sarung tangan khusus untuk para pemanah terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah, kontan para murid yang sibuk latihan dibawa pengawasan super ketat dari Kenpachi langsung berhamburan kearah Rukia menyelamatkan tangan mungilnya yang terus mengerluarkan darah segar tanpa henti. Sedangkan Kenpachi sibuk komat-kamit tidak jelas mengeluarkan segala ceramahanya selama 35 menit pada Rukia yang diobati Nelil dan Soi-fon karna tidak mau mendengarkan sarannya untuk menyuruh Rukia istirahat saja dari pada latihan. Ckckck, sepertinya mau ada masalah ataupun tidak murid-murid _teladan_ ini selalu bikin kerusuhan baik itu sengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Hadeh-hadeh (+_+")

.

.

"Rukia-chan~~!" gadis bercapul satu melambaikan tangannya kanannya dengan brutal kearah gadis mungil yang berjalan di koridor lantai satu sekolahnya menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolahnya. Gadis yang dipanggil itu hanya mampu terkejut saat sosok gadis manis itu ada dihadapannya.

"Momo? Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau sudah pulang 4 jam yang lalu?"

"Hehehe, aku ingin pulang bersama mu Rukia, sudah lama sekali kan kita tidak pulang bersama-sama. Kau sih sibuk terus" Momo mengembungkan pipinya, Rukia hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekpresi lucu sahabatnya itu. "Ayo kita pulang, yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu dari tadi" Momo menyeret tangan kiri Rukia hingga mau tidak mau Rukia berjalan mengikuti menuju ke pintu keluar gedung sekolahnya.

"Yang lainnya?" Rukia mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Iya memangnya kenapa?" Momo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang melihat wajah sahabatnya.

"Ahh~~, tidak. Kupikir kau sendirian. Emm.. jadi dengan siapa saja kau kemari?"

Momo hanya tersenyum singkat, kemudian menggerakan dagunya kearah sekumpulan orang-orang yang sedang bercengkrama di pintu pagar sekolahnya. "Itu mereka"

Rukia makin mengerutkan alisnya semakin dalam saat menyadari sekumpulan orang-orang yang dimaksudkan Momo. "Loh kalian? Kenapa ada disini."

"Eh?! Oh, oi Rukia. Kau sudah selesai latihan ya?" sapa pria berambut merah mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" orang-orang yang sedang berkerumun itu reflek langsung memasang ekpresi cemberut luar biasa dari berbagai variasi yang sudah tercetak di wajah mereka. Tinggal sebut saja _Readres_ wajah siapa yang kalian mau, Charlie Chaplin juga ada loh di ekpersi wajah cemberut mereka! Hebatkan? *Author Dihajar masa*

"Tega sekali kau Rukia, kami sengaja datang kesini, hanya demi menunggumu tahu. Sungguh kejamnya dirimu, Rukia~" Renji pura-pura memegang dadanya seperti kesakitan dengan kata-kata Rukia.

'BLETAK!'

"Kami datang kesini untuk pulang bersamamu Rukia-chan" jawab Tatsuki mengindahkan kepulan asap dari kepala Renji karna dijitak Rukia pakai batako.

"Pulang bersama ku?"

"Oi, Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" mendengar suara tak asing di telinganya, reflek Rukia menoleh kearah belakang melihat sosok yang ada dibelakangnya. Begitu melihat sosok tersebut, membuat Rukia seketika membeku ditempat.

"Yo Ichigo, Toushiro,kenapa kalian ada disini. Oh, Konbanwa Ichimaru-san (Renji membungkukkan kepalanya singkat melihat pria berambut perak di samping Ichigo dan Toushiro) Yosh, sebaiknya kita pulang saja yuk. Dingin nih-… Hatchiiii~~!" Renji mengeratkan mantel putihnya dengan erat.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu! Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini? Bukannya malah berbalik bertanya padaku, ck dasar!"

"Hehehe, mulai hari ini kami akan pulang bersama Rukia-chan sampai seterusnya! Sudah lama kami tidak pulang bersama-sama, aku jadi kangen pulang bersamamu, Rukia~" Momo memeluk gaje Rukia dengan eratnya seperti tidak pernah bertemu selama 10 tahun. Ck! Lebay lo mo! *Dibankai Toushiro*

"Pulang bersama Rukia? (Ichigo melirik Toushiro yang hanya berdiam diri ditempat dengan gaya andalannya melipat tangan didada ) Emm, baiklah. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, hari sudah beranjak malam, ayo Ichimaru-sensei. Apartemen Ichimaru-sensei dekat dengan rumah Rukia kan? Sebaiknya kita pulang bersama-sama saja, kebetulan arah pulang kita semua satu arah. Bagaimana?" Gin tampak berpikir sejenak dengan ajakan Ichigo cs untuk pulang bersama-sama. "Ayolah sensei! Kita pulang bersama-sama~, jarang-jarang kan kita bisa dapat kesempatan pulang bersama seperti ini. Cuaca juga sedang dingin-dinginnya, sensei tidak kasian apa dengan ku yang sudah kedinginan seperti ini" Renji sok akrab langsung merangkul tubuh Gin dengan seenak perutnya. Gin hanya menyerit keheranan melihat Renji yang sudah menyeretnya bergabung dengan Rukia cs yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Mereka pun yang beramai-ramai keluar dari kawasan sekolahnya berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang (Masih) di turuni salju.

"Ahh~~, paling enak dingin-dingin seperti ini makan kue dango dengan teh hangat dibawah meja pemanas. Pasti enak sekali ya" Renji membayangkan dirinya saat ini berada di bawah meja pemanas di rumahnya sambil menyeruput teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap dengan kue dango yang baru matang dari tempat pembakarannya.

"Eh! Lebih enak itu, makan sup miso dengan nasi hangat, dan secangkir coffe latte hangat" Ishida memamerkan tingkah angkuhnya didepan Renji. Renji hanya mengerutkan bibirnya menghadapi sifat sombong dari Ishida Uryuu. "Memangnya enak apa makan sup miso dengan kopi. Lebih pas dengan teh hangat, atau pun dengan susu hangat"

"Tentu saja enak! Yang aneh itu makan sup miso dengan susu hangat. Baru kali ini aku dengar ada orang yang mau makan sup miso dengan susu hangat, tapi kalau melihat orangnya sih aku tidak heran" Ishida mengerling sinis kearah Renji dengan wajah yang merah padam. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak heran, hah!"

"Lebih enak itu makan shabu-shabu dengan segelas penuh bir di kedai pinggir jalan" kontan Renji dan Ishida yang lagi perang mulut makanan apa yang cocok di makan di musim dingin seperti ini terlonjak kaget mendengar saran mengerikan yang dilontarkan tak jauh dari mereka berdua. 'Gyaaa~~' teriak semuanya sweatdrop tingkat akut. Chad minum bir? Yang bener aja, kan belum cukup umur?! Busyet dah!

"Aku hanya menemani tetangga ku saja kok, bukan aku nya yang minum bir" sebut Chad dengan wajah tanpa dosa setelah mendapati wajah teman-temannya hancur melebur saking terkejutnya dengan ucapan pria asal meksiko itu. Momo cs hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan trio temannya itu. Benar-benar orang-orang tidak waras!

"Rukia-chan bagaimana dengan latihan mu hari ini? Menyenangkan apa kau malah terganggu karna kehadiran orang-orang bodoh yang ada disekitarmu?" Momo mendelik sini kearah Ichigo yang ngeri melihat aura mematikan Momo. "L-Loh tanganmu kenapa Rukia-chan? Apa yang terjadi?" Momo memegang tangan tangan kanan Rukia yang diperban dengan khawatir, Gin yang berjalan di depan Rukia bersama dengan para murid cowo-cowonya langsung terhenti mendengar tangan kekasihnya terluka. Apa yang terjadi? Apa sekeras itu latihan dari Kenpachi sensei hingga tangan Rukia sampai diperban seperti itu. Tapi tidak mungkin rasanya, bila Kenpachi memberikan latihan yang bisa melukai murid-murid kecuali murid itu sendiri yang berbuat sedemikian ekstrim hingga bisa terluka seperti ini.

"O-Oh i-ini karna tadi aku tidak pakai sarung tangan saat latihan memanah tadi. Hehehe" Rukia tertawa canggung mendapati berbagai pandangan mata tertuju padanya. "Makanya, jangan terlalu memaksa kan diri Rukia, kau ini mau ya membuatmu mati berdiri karna jantungan, hah?!" Momo mengkerucutkan bibirnya tapi raut wajahnya tak bisa memungkiri kalau dia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan temannya itu.

"Teman-teman~" teriak seorang gadis berambut orange sambil melambaikan tangannya dari ujung jalan rombongan Momo cs berada.

"I-Inoue!" teriak semuanya saat sosok gadis itu mendekat kearah mereka semua. "Lama tak bertemu ya" sapanya tersenyum riang.

"Inoue~~~. Lama tak bertemu dengamu, kau semakin gendut saja, ya" Renji bersiap memeluk Inoue dengan berurai air mata, namun sebelum Renji berhasil menyentuh gadis bersurai orange itu, Ichigo sudah terlebih dahulu menedang Renji hingga terperosok ke semak-emak.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Ichigo mendekat kearah Inoue, terasa rindu dengan gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini tak bertemu selama 3 hari lamanya. Inoue hanya terkikik kecil, "Aku sedang bosan di rumah, ingin sekali aku bertemu dengan kalian. Rencana nya sih aku akan mengunjungi kalian nanti dirumah masing-masing, tapi karna bertemu disini jadi… Yaa seperti yang kau lihat" Inoue tersenyum manis kearah Ichigo juga pada Momo, dan juga Rukia yang akan menumpahkan lagi air matanya melihat sahabat yang telah lama tak terlihat di pandangan matanya.

"Apa kabarmu Rukia-chan. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku rindu sekali denganmu" Inoue tersenyum lembut kearah Rukia. "Hey, jangan menangis lagi, dong. Aku ingin melihat senyum Rukia, untuk itulah aku datang kesini. Hehehe" Inoue menghapus air mata Rukia dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Kalian mau pulang kan. Ayo kita jalan sama-sama" Inoue mengandeng tangan Rukia, Momo, dan Momo mengandeng tangan Tatsuki. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda tadi dengan berbagi celotehan, gurauan, ledekkan diantara mereka hingga dinginnya cuaca yang masih diguyuri salju tak terasa menyelimuti mereka. Rukia melihat teman-temannya intens, betapa ia sangat bahagia melihat teman-temannya kembali berkumpul bersama-sama berbagi suka cita seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu. Dan sekarang kebahagiannya bertambah lengkap saat orang yang selalu mengisi hatinya juga ikut berada didekatnya, walaupun Rukia masih sedikit kecewa tak bisa bergandengan tangan dengan Gin, berjalan bersama-sama disamping Gin, tapi untuk saat ini Rukia sangat bahagia bisa kembali pulang bersama-sama dengan Gin walaupun mereka sekarang pulang dengan dikelilingi teman-temannya.

"Wah~~, lihat saljunya berhenti" Renji menunjuk langit yang semula diguyuri salju beberapa menit yang lalu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Teman-temannya yang lain pun kembali menghentikan langkah kakinya dan mendongkak keatas langit. "Iya, salju nya turun! Yes, musim demi akhirnya tiba!" Ichigo berloncat-loncat kegirangan disusul dengan lonjakkan kegirangan dari teman-temannya melihat butiran bening itu tak lagi turun menghiasi langit kota karakura. Baginya salju yang terus-menerus turun membuat kota Karakura menjadi suram layaknya kota mati walaupun musim semi tinggal beberapa hari lagi, entah kenapa biasanya salju akan berhenti turun paling tidak 20 hari sebelum musim semi tiba, kini berhenti di penghujung bulan seperti ini.

Rukia ikut mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangan mengadah sembari memejam kan kedua matanya. 'Musim semi…' batinnya sambil membuka kedua matanya. Mata ungu Rukia menangkap sosok berambut perak tersenyum lembut padanya, Rukia pun membalas senyum laki-laki itu dengan senyum ketulusan. Diantara hingar bingar teman-temannya bersuka cita menyambut musim semi hingga loncat-loncatan, berteriak-teriak '_Spring I'm coming!_' , tatapan mata Rukia dan Gin saling beradu adu sama lain. Entah karna senang salju tidak lagi turun, atau suasana hatinya sedang bagus karna teman-temannya berkumpul plus dengan keberadaan kekasihnya. Rukia jadi optimis, ia pasti bisa melewati semuanya seperti musim semi melewati musim salju dengan sabarnya hingga kedatangannya membawa kebahagian bagi semua orang.

'_Terima kasih Momo, Inoue, Ichigo, Toushiro, teman-teman…'_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dua hari berikutnya, Inoue telah masuk kembali kesekolah, masa skorsing nya telah habis dan tentu saja ia kembali menginjakkan kaki lagi kekelas yang cintainya 1-3. Keharuanpun menyelimuti kelas 1-3 saat menyambut kedatangan gadis berambut orange itu, kehidupan Rukia pun kembali normal. Bisikan-bisikan sinis yang biasanya terdengar di telinga tajam Rukia kini tak ada lagi. Sepertinya gossip tentang hubungan Rukia dan Gin telah menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu karna intensitas pertemuan Gin dan Rukia tak lagi terlihat hingga gossip itu mereda dengan sendirinya. Walaupun jarang bertemu, tapi Rukia dan Gin tetap komunikasi dengan baik dan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka telah terselesaikan. Setiap pulang dari latihan pun Rukia selalu pulang bersama Gin dan tentu saja tidak hanya mereka berdua saja, tapi teman-teman yang lain pun ikut pulang bersama dengan mereka berdua. Ya, ini adalah rencana yang dibuat Momo agar Rukia bisa bersama-sama Gin. Agar tidak menimbulkan gossip lagi, Momo berinisiatif mengajak teman-temanya yang lain pulang bersama-sama dan juga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan juga dari teman-temannya yang tidak tahu akan rahasia itu. Momo tau hubungan Rukia dan Gin karna Toushiro memberitahukannya, Ichigo yang tau akan hal itu tentu saja marah dan sempat terjadi ketegangan diantara keduanya. Namun niat Momo yang menutup rapat juga seperti halnya yang mereka bedua lakukan, Ichigo akhirnya meminta maaf pada Toushiro. Inoue juga telah tahu hubungan mereka melalui naluri kewanitaannya. Melihat pancaran cinta yang dipancarkan kedua insan itu, Inoue jadi tahu dan ikut membantu menutupinya.

Hari yang ditunggu pun telah tiba, para pejuang yang telah memantapkan hati untuk membawa nama sekolah menjadi nomor satu di pertandingan paling bergengsi di jepang telah dimulai. Berbekal tekat, semangat baja, dan pantang menyerah, para pejuang yang terdiri dari kelas unggulan : Shuhei, Grimmjow, Kensei, Ulquiorra, Kira, Shinji, Nelil, Mashino, Soi-fon, Nemu , dan Isane. Kelas 1-3 : Rukia, Ichigo, Toushiro, Renji, Ishida, dan juga Chad mewakili sekolah mereka untuk menebas siswa-siswa dari sekolah Hueco Mundo Schol yang katanya tingkat populernya menyaingi SMA Karakura. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan tinggal diam gelar kehormatan sebagai sekolah terbaik nomor satu di kota Karakura selama bertahun-tahun harus diambil alih oleh sekolah yang baru berdiri beberapa bulan itu.

Ngomong-ngomong _Readres_ pasti binggung kan kenapa trio dari kelas 1-3 bisa ikut-ikut Rukia cs kepertandingan musim semi itu? Hemm… Itu karna mereka berusaha mati-mati'an membujuk Kenpachi melalui Gin _Readres,_ supaya mereka bisa ikutan membantu memenangkan pertandingan itu. Dan tentu saja ini _R__eadres_, Kenpachi kalah telak kalau harus berdebat dengan Gin, dan dengan berat hati menerima siswa biang onar itu untuk membantu di skuad sepak bola. Good job, Gin!

"Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat ini? Jangan tegang ya?" Gin mendekat kearah anak-anak didiknya yang sudah sweatdrop melihat keramaian di Balai kota mereka telah ramai dengan orang-orang yang berkunjung untuk melihat jalannya pertandingan. Bahkan Renji langsung mati kuku ditempat saat melihat reporter dari berbagai stasiun tv berkumpul untuk menyiarkan berita secara langsung di tempat, reporter dari tabloit-tabloit, koran, bahkan majalah anak-anak pun ikut ambil bagian.

"E-Eh, ak-aku" Ichigo yang terbata-bata tak harus berkata apa hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Busyet! Gimana dia ga tegang kalau yang nonton sebanyak ini, ngalah-ngalah'in nonton pertandingan sepak bola Manchester United vs Barcelona!

"Oi, kalian. Kenapa bengong seperti itu, ayo masuk kedalam" Grimmjow yang melihat keterdiaman juniornya hanya bisa memakluminya. Wajar saja mereka bisa tegang seperti itu sebab ini kali pertamanya mereka mengalami hal ini. Kalau Grimmjow sendiri sih sudah biasa, bahkan ia pernah ditawari untuk iklan produk disalah satu merk terkenal karna fisiknya bak selebriti kelas dunia. Bukan bermaksud sombong loh _Readres~._ Sekedar kasih tau saja, hohoho (Grimmjow+ Author pake kacamata hitam).

"Rukia-chan tenang saja, tidak udah gugup seperti itu. Aku ada didekatmu, Rukia-chan~~" Kensei bermanja-manja ria didekat Rukia karna tak tahan melihat wajah manis Rukia kalau sedang bengong seperti ini.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" berang Ichigo, Grimmjow, dan Toushiro menendang Kensei hingga masuk langsung ketengah-tengah balai kota dengan tidak elitnya. Wsst! Hebat, ga perlu lagi tuh si Kensei jalan kaki kesono! *Dicekek Kensei*.

"Ayo masuk semuanya, kita buktikan latihan kita selama ini pada mereka. Kita buat mereka tercengang dengan kemampuan yang teah kita asah!"

"Iya!" teriak semuanya sambil melangkah kan kakinya pasti mengikuti Shuhei yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Gin hanya tersenyum melihat kegigihan anak-anak didiknya, terlihat tak gentar malah terus maju ingin memperjuangkan nama baik sekolah mereka. "Selamat berjuang, anak-anak"

.

.

To-be-Continoue...

* * *

><p>Gimana teman-teman? Tambah gaje kah (PASTI!), hancur kah (Ya iya lah!), masih banyak typo? (Otomatis nongol!). Huaaaahhhh~~~ Teganya~~~ *Di santet ramai-ramai*<p>

Fuhh! Untung teman-teman banyak tidak tahu wajah Dhiya seperti apa (Kayak Megan Fox lah!, di tendang ke bulan). Kalau tahu, pasti Dhiya sudah dicincang karena berani-berani nya membuat Rukia dicaci seperti itu. Ampuuunnn DJ~~! *'PLAK!'*

Dhiya mohon maaf nih sudah membuat Rukia dicaci maki ama entu nenek-nenek peyot! Dhiya juga bener-bener tidak tega. Maaf aku Rukia-chan~~~ (T^T). Tapi apa boleh buat, Fic ini Dhiya dedikasikan buat Teman Dhiya yang mengalami cinta seperti Rukia dan Gin (cinta guru dan Murid) Yang berakhir tragis dengan bisa bersama selama-lamanya. Teman Dhiya juga ketahuan loh sama- seluruh murid disekolah Dhiya, tapi ga sampai dihina-hina kok. Cuma bisik-bisik tetangga aja. Dhiya juga pernah mengalami hal itu kok dengan guru Dhiya (Bongkar aib nih!), cuMa hubungan kami ga sampai taraf cinta, cuma getaran-getarannya saja yang ada. Kasian~~. hiks-hiks.

Rukia : nah ini nih orang yang bikin gue sengsara! Sini lo, gue cincang jadi 16 bagian! *Ngeluar sode no shirayuki.

Dhiya : Makkk! Ampun Rukia. Nama nya Pic, kan ga beneran terjadi. Ampon-ampon~~ *Meluk Gin dari belakang* (Di siksa Gin Fc).

Ichigo: Berisik Lo pada! Gue mau baca komik Bleach nih! *Ape kata lo!, dideathglare DhiyaRuki.

Toushiro: Tulisan apa'an nih *Nunjuk kata-kata diatas* Bikin sakit mata aja!

Dhiya: Busyet dah, tega banget lo ama Gue Shiro. Oh hatiku terluka~~ (Gaya pejuang gugur di pertempuran)

ALL: Emang gue pikir'in! (Huaaa... Author pundung di pojokan)

Bya-kun: Ngapa'in lo tidur-tiduran disini? *Nendang-nendang Dhiya*

Dhiya: Tidur, jungkir balik gue tau! Lagian mata Lo katarak apa ga sih Bya-chan (Chan?). Udah tau gue lagi galau lo bilang tiduran. (Di bankai Byakuya).

Grimm: Galau? Bukannya galau itu untuk bikin biru-biru baju putih itu kan?

ALL: ITU BELAU! *teriak pake spaker ektra big toa*

Dhiya: Gue mau bikin Fic baru nih, kan chapter 20 Find a Love udah mau tamat. (ALL: Shock berat)

Ichigo: Apa?! Fic apa? PAirnya apa? IchiRuki aja dah. GinRuki kan udah ada.

Grimm: Ga mau ah, IchiRuki kan udah bejibun. Mending GrimmRuki aja!

Kensei: KenRuki aja!

Ulqui: UlquiRuki lebih berbobot.

Renji: Yee.. RenRuki aja. Lebih top markotop!

Shinji: ShinjiRuki aja. *Hah? Emang ada?

Dhiya: Stop! Berisik lo, gue mau bales Review aja! dari **Kiki RyuEunTeuk** : Panjang? Hehehe, Iya nih. Soalnya ngebut pengen bikin ending Find a Love. Pengennya sih, target ch 20 *Moga bisa*. Hehehe, ditunggu aja ya, last chapter nya. Maaf nih buat Kiki baca hampir setengah jam. Ga gabur-gaburkan matanya? Hehehe :)

Next dari **Goldy222 : **Terima kasih atas pujiannya Goldy. Ini sudah Dhiya siapkan 2 chapter sekaligus 18 dan 19. Moga senang. Akhirnya~~~ (Nangis-nangis gaje) Virus Gin Fansclub yang ingin Dhiya sebarkan terinfeksi juga sama Goldy *Meluk Goldy + Gin*. Huhuhu (T^T). Dhiya happyyyyyyy banget ada yang suka sama Gin, soalnya selama beberapa bulan ini semenjak naca manga Bleach entah chapter keberapa Gin i'ts dead ditangan Aizen, Dhiya terus mengidola kan chara yang satu ini. Bahkan kalau Gin ada disini, pengen Dhiya lamar jadi suaminya Dhiya! Sampai-sampai curhat sama adik sendiri pengen punya suami kayak Gin. Hahahah, *PLAK!* mengkhayal aja. Semoga Goldy senang :)

**hitsugaya-tomome**** :**Hitsu-kun~~~~, Otanjubi Omedetou ya! *Meluk, cipika cipiki, plus shake hand*. Maaf lama ngucapnya. Habis lagi fokus nulis kedua chapter ono!, hehe :)

Kyaaa! Kita sama Hitsu-kun! Pengen juga nih sekelas ama entu umat-umat stres! *Di hajar Ichigo cs*, seru banget pastinya. Andai kan mereka ada, daku juga pengen berdua'an dengan a'a Gin ku~~. *Buggh!*

Tante Retsu udah nyerah kayaknya Hitsu-kun, hehehe, tinggal nunggu aja apa yang akan mereka lakukan di Chapter terakhir nanti. Hehehe, ditunggu aja ya. (Pengen bikin penasarab gitu~~, wkwkwk *Ketawa iblis*

Dhiya: Aha! Gue ada ide!

Ichigo: Apa'an? Masalah pair Fic baru lo. Gue ga minat, pasti GinRuki lagi. *Cemberut mode on*

Dhiya: Salah! Gue lagi mikir nih, gimana endingnya GinRuki gue bikin sad ending aja? (Dhiya dihajar masa)

Gin: Kau mau membunuhku ya Dhiya-chan. *Nangis-nangis gaje.

Dhiya: Hahahah (Salah tingkah) B-Bukan, lagi pengen bikin sad ending nih. Gimana ada yang setuju? (Dhiya dibuang ke luar galaxy bima sakti)

Rukia: Maaf kan otak gila author sedang kumat-kumatnya. Jangan dihiraukan ya. m(-_-)m

Momo+ Inoue: Selamat membaca ya ^_^.

ALL: Jangan lupa Reviewnya~~. V(^_^)V


End file.
